Living Simply, Like a Child
by Hannah Lily Potter
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'A FOOLS GRANDDAUGHTER'. It's Lana Dumbledore's second year with her best friends: Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Noah Diggory and it's full of drama. Lana's even more determined to solve the mysteries surrounding her, but who will she hurt in the process? Will they all make it out with a happily ever after? COMPLETE
1. A Trip to France

_"your freaking insane old man. Your not tearing me away from the only friends I have ever had." she hissed standing up and feeling for her wand._

_"Lana, please see reason." Dumbledore sighed also standing._

_Lana made for the door but found it to be locked._

_Alohamora!_

_Nothing._

_"Let me out!" she screeched desperately._

_"I can't my dear. Now please be quiet."_

_"What, you think I'm gonna come freaking quietly!" she said incredulously._

_"I thought not actually, ah well there are other means of silencing you." he said and preformed a quick silencing charm._

_Lana was trapped, there was no escape as suddenly the world faded from view._

* * *

Lana woke up on a hard, thin bed. The covers were light and pale. She swept the room with her eyes and saw what she had feared to see.

Her old room in the home of Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

The room was painted a pale purple with ornate stencils patterned around the ceiling.

There was a small four paned window at the front of the room and a bed and desk in the corner. That was all.

Suddenly the door swung open causing Lana to sit bolt upright in her bed.

In walked Madam Maxine, she towered over Lana's bed but gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, Lana c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. votre granfather a expliqué votre situation et je suis honoré que vous avez choisi Beauxbâtons pour continuer votre éducation."

"Je n'ai pas choisi en fait, et je suis sûr que l'enfer ne pas rester ici non plus." Lana said stiffly, informing the woman that she would defiantly not be staying in France to end her education.

"I'm sorry, but I do not underztand." Madam Maxine said with a frown.

"I'm leaving." Lana said slowly as if she was talking to an infant.

"I am afraid I have been ordered to keep you here." she said unsurely.

"Yeah? Well I'd disobey your orders if I were you." Lana ground out in anger.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Otherwise you'll end up like this." Lana told her and then wandlessly petrified her.

Adrenaline rushing through her, Lana surveyed the room again. She saw her trunk by the door, her wand lying on top of it.

She quickly retrieved it and rummaged through her neatly packed trunk for clothes. She knew it would be very warm in France as it was summer, so put on some muggle denim shorts and a white vest top topped off with a small blue cardigan.

With some difficulty, she pulled the giant headmistress onto her bed and apologised sincerely.

"It's for your own good though," she told her and then walked out of the bedroom.

Lana's bedroom was on the top floor of the mansion. It was relatively small compared to the other rooms as it was an attic room, but it had always been a comfort to Lana, it was a place where she could get away from the world.

However, she was now facing the difficult challenge of getting down the 3 flights of stairs, through the extensive gardens and out the gate without being seen.

And she would have to lug her trunk down with her which would make detention that much easier. She'd have to get rid of it somehow without leaving it in the room and in turn losing all of her possessions.

Then it came to her. She could send the trunk to the Burrow, letting Charlie know she was coming back and use the invisibility cloak to escape.

She opened the trunk and after searching through it thoroughly she realised that the cloak wasn't there.

She groaned in annoyance and shut the trunk again.

She would just have to rely on skill to get away unseen.

At least I'm not as clumsy as Tonks.

She quickly sent the trunk away and it vanished with a pop. Her wand tucked in her pocket encase of an emergency, she tightened her plimsouls laces and then pulled her long hair into a high pony tail. She knew it wasn't worth using her wand when she could use magic wandlessly, as using your wand outside of school could get you expelled as well as banished from the wizarding world.

No time like the present, she thought with a sigh and left the room she had spent a lot of the past 5 years in.

She dashed down the stairs and made it to the second floor where nobody else appeared to be lurking. So she carried on down the great marble stairs and reached the first floor where a young French made was bustling through the hallway carrying a stack of towels. Her eyes widened in fright when she saw Lana and she dropped her towels.

Lana panicked, if the maid screamed she would have no chance of escaping.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il vous plaît soyez tranquille. Je suis Lana Dumbledore. S'il vous plaît ne criez." Lana pleaded, coming out from the bottom of the stairs.

The maid screamed.

"Oh bugger." Lana muttered and raced down the stairs.

Her heart pounded as she thundered down the stairs, her feet bouncing off each step before she'd even touched down.

2 cloaked men in pale blue uniforms appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"à l'étage, vite! Madame Maxine s'était évanouie" Lana told them madam Maxine had fainted, acting quickly. The men nodded their thanks and hurried past Lana, leaving her free to exit the building.

She thanked her grandfather for his dominant gene of long legs and raced through the beautiful gardens of France. She had spent many a summer here before and it was beautiful. And now she was kicking up grass with every leap as she sprinted towards the golden gate at the front of the property.

She reached the gates, breathing heavily and tried pushing the gates open. It wouldn't budge.

Somebody had warded the property and she had a fair guess at who it was.

She could have yelled in frustration as every unlocking charms she could think of bounced off the gate. She knew that spells weren't as powerful when they weren't used with a wand, but using her wand now would end in disaster and detection.

She stood in front of the gates, the sun reflecting off the golden surfaces and shining into her eyes. She summoned all of her magic and held up her hands in a desperate attempt to move the gates.

She closed her eyes in concentration and slowly she heard a creaking sound.

She peeked in front and saw the detailed gates jerking open. When she was sure that the gap was big enough she ended the spell and dashed through the gap, out onto the long dusty road that went on for as long as the eye could see.

It was still morning so the sun wasn't at its hottest yet, but Lana knew she'd be in trouble when it got to after midday, she would have to get a move on and find a village or some shade at least.

And quickly.

…...

Charlie Weasley was being very grumpy.

His mother and father had tried everything to cheer him up; after all it was only the first day of the holidays.

The night before he had gotten off the train in a foul mood and refused to tell his parents what was the matter. To make things worse, Bill was nodding sympathetically like he knew what had happened but he also refused point blank to tell his parents.

Charlie had woken up early in the morning and headed straight out onto the orchard to play Quidditch.

Molly stood watching form the kitchen window with a heavy heart.

Suddenly she felt arms snake around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, my darling?" Arthur Weasley asked his wife.

"I'm just worried about Charlie, he's barely said a word since he got here." she sighed into the comfort of her husband.

"Well, I have an idea of why he's in such a funk." Arthur sighed heavily.

"Why?" Molly wheeled around to face Arthur.

"You might want to come and look at this." He told her and then they walked into the living room.

Molly gasped when her eyes saw the leather trunk stood in the corner of the room.

"Lana?" She asked, hurrying over to the trunk to check the label.

She was right; the label told her that it was indeed Lana's trunk.

"What's going on?" They both jumped as they heard their second eldest son's voice coming from the doorway.

They swiveled around in unison, hiding the trunk from view and facing their son.

"Nothing dear." Molly said with a fake smile, watching Charlie.

He had old clothes on; well most of his clothes were old but these especially. His legs were covered in mud and his sleeves were ripped. He was leaning on the doorframe with his old broom in his hand.

"Right." Charlie rolled his eyes, and caught glimpse of brown behind his parents.

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Charlie, where's Lana this summer?" Arthur asked seriously, without moving.

"Err, well…I don't know!" He confessed angrily.

"Sit down." Charlie's mother instructed him.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked impatiently, it made him annoyed to even think about Lana's disappearance because he inevitably wound up thinking that she simply didn't want to spend the summer with him.

"Do as your mother says." Arthur said tiredly.

Charlie sat down bitterly and glared at his parents.

"Now, tell us what happened." Molly asked sweetly.

"I don't know! She kept putting off asking Dumbles what she was doing for the summer so she went yesterday morning and never came back." he shrugged.

"Don't you think she went with her grandfather to wherever she was staying?" Molly asked.

"Well, she never came back for her trunk." Charlie sighed.

"Well, maybe it was being transported." Arthur suggested.

"Then why didn't she even say goodbye?" he asked them irritated.

"So where could she be?" Molly asked worriedly.

"She said she used to spend a lot of time in France, and Italy too. So she's probably having the time of her life there." He told them crossly.

"So, you honestly believe that your best friend has willingly left the country without saying goodbye or even letting you know she was going." Molly frowned sadly.

Charlie looked down at the floor in shame.

"No. I think Dumbledore's taken her away. But even if he has then he's a fool. Lana's stronger than he realises and she won't stay there a minute."

"I think your right about that son." Arthur said frowning, then he moved out of the way to show Charlie Lana's trunk.

He jumped from his seat and examined the leather case excitedly.

"But, there's no note!" He said, annoyed. "What use is that?" He asked.

"I think you should re-read the label Charlie." Arthur said.

Charlie took the label and read it carefully.

_Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore,_

_Second Year, Beauxbatons._

_East Wing._

_I.D 98WE36Q_

"But that means?" He faltered.

"She's in France. And most likely on the run if what we're assuming is correct." Arthur nodded gravely.

"What? Lana is on the run in France?" Molly said her eyes wide in shock and her hand pressed to her cheek.

"We're not sure Molly, but we need to contact her anyway. If Charles is right and Dumbledore has taken her against her own will, then we have to bring her home." Arthur said with fierce loyalty.

Molly smiled warmly at her husband.

"So, to find Lana we have to locate Beauxbatons." Molly asked.

"Hang on, how do we know that's where she was staying?" Charlie said with a frown. "Dumbledore may have just altered her trunk for next year, she could still be anywhere." He explained with a grimace.

"It's a start though." His father told him solemnly.

He nodded in return.

"Right, I have to go to work but I'm going to ask around the office to see if anyone knows where that school is." Arthur said as he pulled on his shabby cloak.

He made his way to leave but Molly called him before he opened the front door.

"Oh, Arthur. Remember your lunch." She said and bustled around in the kitchen.

Charlie rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He opened it and then turned back around. With a sigh, he picked up Lana's trunk lugged it up the stairs to his bedroom.

…...

Lana had been walking for ages, and the hot sun was high in the sky and shining down onto Lana's pale face. The yellow light was causing her dark hair to appear browner than ever and in some places even golden.

The heat was overwhelming and Lana was desperate for a drink. The dusty road she had started on was still the same as before and no sign of civilization was appearing through the few trees scattered around the land.

Lana groaned in exhaustion as the soles of her plimsolls began to thin. She plonked onto the ground where short and spiky grassy grew.

Using all of her might, she focused on wandlessly creating a shelter to rest under for a while.

Nothing happened.

"Genero!" She hissed into the air.

She groaned in frustration and kicked the dust.

"No." she said softly as realisation hit her.

In breaking the wards placed around the mansion, she used all her magic. She was suffering magical drain.

She was virtually a muggle, alone in a foreign country with no food, drink or money.

"Oh bugger."

…...

Charlie had been pacing around in his room all day. He couldn't sit down. He couldn't calm down.

The nagging feeling still floated through his mind that Lana had simply left them.

Sighing, he picked up his quill and began writing to Noah; he would know what to do.

Several minutes later, he walked out of his bedroom after having sent Errol with his letter and picked Ron up on his way down to dinner.

Noah lived in London so the delivery wouldn't take too long before Charlie got some advice.

He placed Ron in his chair and sat down, not really noticing the room around him.

"OI! Do you want peas or not?" Bill boomed in his ear.

Bill had changed over the year, his hair was longer than ever and he was constantly doodling all over himself, much to his mother's dismay.

"You are not getting a tattoo young man!" She told him sternly, waving a spatula around.

"Why not!"

"You may as well, get your ears pierced, wear jewellery and move to Egypt, that's why! Of all the daft things to think about." She muttered ladling gravy onto the plates.

Bill crossed his arms in anger.

Charlie smirked at his mother's outburst.

"Yeah, that's exactly what Bill would do." he laughed.

Bill glared at him and promptly plopped a heap of mash into his gravy, causing the gravy to splatter over his clothes.

"WILLIAM WEASLEY, APOLOGISE RIGHT NOW." Molly yelled, after watching the scene.

"Sorry…dufus." Bill smirked causing his younger brother to laugh.

Molly sighed and turned to the sink to dump the pans. Her sons would always argue but never fall out, and for that she was eternally grateful. There was nothing stronger than family unity.

They ate quickly; Molly barely touched her own food and just fed Ginny.

She glanced at her old clock in worry every so often, a habit she had picked up from the war.

Arthur was late home again, she knew it would just be a raid of some sort but she still let the worries flood her mind. Such horrors had occurred during the war that some people could and wouldn't forget. Like the loss of her beloved younger brothers.

Blinking away the tears forming in her eyes, Molly turned back to her table of children.

"Bill, Charlie? Can you get the boys ready for bed please." She asked.

"But it's only 6 o'clock?" Bill frowned always the laid back one.

"Just do it please?" Molly snapped and began clearing up the dishes. Her eldest two sighed and stood up.

Molly heard the kitchen door swing open and she glanced at the clock.

Arthur was home.

She breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to the door to greet her husband. She sighed into his shoulder as she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

"I have news about Lana." He told her quietly.

She nodded and headed back to the kitchen to finish clearing up. She set charms on the dishes to wash themselves and then hurried into the living room where Charlie was sat apprehensively.

"Well, what's the news?" She asked worriedly, as she sat in the comfy armchair.

"Lana's definitely in France, or we hope she still is. Madam Maxine, the headmistress of Beauxbatons reported her missing this morning. Apparently she knocked the woman unconscious before fleeing her stately home in southern France." Arthur told them.

"So now what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, half the French ministry is out looking for her as well as several of our own. The thing is that there were incredibly strong wards surrounding that property."

"So?" Molly asked.

"Well, these are just rumours of course, but apparently the gates were just open. She must be really powerful to have broken the wards without causing any damage to the gates at all." Arthur explained.

"Or really stupid." They turned when they heard Bill's voice coming from the doorway.

"What do you mean William?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"How much do you know about wards mum?" Bill asked, plonking down on the couch.

"Only that sometimes, they don't always work." she said thinking about the many members of the order who had died.

"Right, but any wards can only be created by a really strong witch or wizard, ergo it can only be destroyed by a really strong witch or wizard as well."

"We know this Bill," Arthur sighed.

"But Lana's not trained in breaking wards, Hell she isn't even of age. If she's tried breaking wards for the first time and succeeded then I'm betting there's going to be side effects."

"Like what?" Charlie asked, biting his lips.

"Well, from what I have read they can range from temporary magical drain, to total loss of magic."

"Oh."

"Mind you, there was this one case where the wards pulled the person back and then the person was trapped in the wards for eternity." Bill added causing Charlie to turn green.

"But, if Lana has no magic and she's all alone in France, what will she do to stay safe?" Molly asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't kn-" Arthur was cut off by a loud hoot.

The four jumped and turned to the window where Errol was sat holding a letter in his beak, accompanied by Icarus who stood proudly with another letter in his beak.

Charlie jumped up and collected the two letters eagerly.

He opened the one from Icarus's beak first.

_Dear Lana,_

_I hope this finds you alright because you told me that you'd probably be with the Weasley's._

_Thank you for letting me borrow Icarus, my parents didn't know how to send him back so they just kept him so sorry for the wait._

_How are your holidays going? Mine are good, please say hello to Charlie, Noah and Tonks if you speak to them._

_Best wishes and apologies once again,_

_Amie xoxox_

Charlie sighed in happiness.

"Icarus can find Lana!" he told them happily.

"I bet Willow could have if you wanted her to!" Bill inputted annoyingly.

Charlie glared at his older brother, who had taken to Charlie's owl so much that her cage now resided in his bedroom.

Next, Charlie read Noah letter.

_Hey Charlie,_

_I can't believe it about Lana. Dad told me all about it; I suppose your dad did too? I'm working on mastering the locater spell to find her. Mind you, I suppose that's what most of the ministry is doing in France._

_We have to find her before Dumbledore does though! If you need anything then let me know. I know that my mum's eager to help as well. She works in the prophet as a Secretary so she's always looking out for information._

_Well, I'm going to do some homework no but owl if you need me._

_Noah Diggory._

"Well, that was useful." Charlie shook his head and sat back down.

"Well Charlie, I think your idea about sending Icarus is a good one. You can write her a letter in the morning and we'll send it off then," molly said wisely.

"Why not now?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Because Icarus needs to rest." Molly tutted.

Charlie humped and made his way upstairs.

It was going to be a long night.

…...

Lana woke on something hard.

The floor.

She blinked her eyes open and stared around her. She was surrounded by trees and dark grass. The sun was setting and in the distance she could see the lights of buildings set into a hill.

"How?" She muttered to herself as she pulled herself off the floor.

She shook her head in confusion and staggered through some trees. She heard the familiar swishing of water and after a few rows of trees; she came to a long strip of white sand and then the ocean.

She laughed in joy as she fell into the sand, warmed by the hot day. It scratched her sunburn but it didn't matter to the girl who had felt so helpless and alone just hours ago.

She crawled down to the water, her arms and legs burning and sat in the shallows gratefully.

Water stung, bringing tears to her eyes as she cursed the sunburn.

_I look like a tomato_. She thought grumpily as she watched her reflection in the rippling water.

After a while she dragged herself away from the water and back into the forest. For some reason she was exhausted, but she must have been sleeping for a good few hours.

She found a nice tree to rest at and let her head roll onto her shoulder.

Wishing she was back home, wherever that was, she closed her eyes.

…...

The Next morning, Charlie wrote his letter and sent it off with Icarus who was fully rested and fed.

Now, all he could do was wait.

…...

Lana woke to a shout in the trees.

"C'mon, spread out. If we find the girl then the Dumbledore said he's give us some cash." A man said gruffly.

"This is the only southern village not been checked, so do it thoroughly men." another said.

Lana jumped up ash she heard footsteps approaching, despite the stinging over her body and the pain in her head.

She raced nimbly through the trees and up the hill, before the men could spot her. Soon she was hidden behind an old villa and trembling in fear.

They had to be looking for her.

She let out a sob and leaned on the villa for support.

"Oi, Dumbledore get in here!" A gruff voice said from a doorway.

Lana wiped the tears away from her eyes and came face to face with a man. So close in resemblance to her grandfather it was almost scary.

"Aberforth?" Lana breathed.

"Yes, now get in here." He barked.

She quickly dashed into the villa. It was old and grubby but definitely welcoming.

"You're my great uncle?" Lana asked as the man entered the room.

"Suppose I am yeah." he shrugged, watching Lana.

"How did you find me?" Lana asked breathlessly.

"Coincidence, this is my summer home." He shrugged again.

"Right… okay then."

"You thirsty?" Aberforth asked suddenly.

"Yes, definitely!" Lana said quickly,

"Right, I'll get you some muggle after sun cream an all." He said eyeing Lana's red skin.

"Thanks." Lana sighed.

She waited until the man had left the room before collapsing into an armchair.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Oi, Lana?" Abe shook the girl concernedly. This wasn't how he imagined meeting his great niece. She was on the run from his own deranged brother and his cronies.

Abe only knew she was who she was because of her features. She was stick thin and tall like her father. But had her mother's eyes, hair and face.

Only her face wasn't looking normal. Despite the red burn it was gaunt and despondent.

Her green eyes were dark emerald and she wasn't waking up.

He shook her more until she eventually stirred.

"Lana, drink up." he muttered, tilting the glass to her pale lips and letting her sip the water.

"Thank you." She croaked quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door burst open.

"INTRUDERS, BURGLARS, FETCH HELP!" A tanned old man burst through the door, waking Lana up.

"This isn't your house, is it?" Lana smirked at the man whose resemblance to his brother was uncanny.

"Guilty." Aberforth shrugged with a smile. He grabbed his niece's hand and disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm Back!

here's the deal- I like to read reviews, they spur on my writing and make me happy :) but I'm not going to stop writing if I think no-ones reading because in the end, I'm writing this for me mostly. I need to get this freaking story out of my head so I can move on :L

thank you to green lily 96! my great Beta!

thanks readers!

Hannah x


	2. Gringotts and Godrics Hollow

Lana could have slept the whole day, but her uncle had woken her after an owl had arrived that seemed to know her.

"You got mail kid." Aberforth said gruffly.

Lana opened her eyes blearily and saw the welcome sight of her beloved owl.

"Icarus!" She beamed, leaning forewords and stroking the owl happily. Her eyes caught the yellow parchment almost immediately with the familiar scrawl of 'Lana Elizabeth' on the front.

Wonder why he puts my middle name?

She tore the letter open eagerly and searched the contents.

Lana,

I hope this finds you before Dumbledore, let's just say that your escape is all over the wizarding world, in fact there's meant to be an announcement about it tonight on the wireless. Please tell us where you are so we can find you!

If you are already safe and well, then please contact us.

Remember that we're here for you, I refuse to believe that you willingly chose to go to beaux batons, so there!

Charlie x

"Can I borrow some parchment and ink?" Lana asked her new found uncle hurriedly.

"Sure," He shrugged and left the room.

Returning with the goods, he plonked down in a chair and began reading the paper.

After a while, he looked up at Lana to see she was rapidly writing a reply to the letter.

He could see the tiredness etched into her eyes, the sunburn had decreased dramatically and her eyes were lit up with joy as she wrote.

Yet, she still held herself like a frail china doll. It was obvious she had a lot of stuff running through her mind.

…...

That night, there was a hushed silence in the Burrow.

The living room was packed and quiet still apart from the occasional babbling spewing from Ron's mouth.

Molly was sat, perched on her seat with Ginny asleep in her arms. Ron was playing on the floor next to Fred and George who were, For once, playing quietly. Percy was listening to the wireless keenly memorising any information he could get from the useless adverts. Bill was sat next to his father, drawing runes in an old notebook. Arthur sat stiffly, looking pensive.

Finally, Charlie was slumped by the fire, his knees brought up to his chest and his eyes closed lightly.

Two days into the summer holidays and he already felt this bad…what was the world coming to?

He was, like his younger brother, listening intently to the wireless, listening for the name he was desperate to hear.

The again, most of the Weasley's were listening for that name.

Ron constantly asked for Lana who made him feel special, the twins wanted to see their friend who never told them off when they pranked her, Bill wanted to see his brother in good spirits and Molly and Arthur wanted to know she was safe.

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes snapped open. He had heard the name.

'And finally, the well granddaughter of widely known and respected headmaster Albus Dumbledore, was reported missing yesterday morning.' Charlie shuddered at the news reader when he only referred Lana as her grandfather and not her own person.

"The headmistress of Beauxbatons who was taking care of miss Dumbledore for the summer, was reportedly knocked unconscious by the girl. After waking she contacted the emergency services immediately. Since then teams have worked nonstop to bring the lost little girl home and she is expected to be home and safe within the week.' The report ended with a short tune.

"Is that it?" Charlie yelled, jumping up, much to Ginny's annoyance. The girl began bawling sadly and Mrs. Weasley sent a glare at her son before leaving the room to put Ginny to bed.

"You have to understand son, Albus won't say anything. No interviews, statements or anything. He's just trying to prevent the prophet… Or anyone for that matter. Getting their hands on what actually happened."

"Well we know!" Charlie said angrily.

"Charlie, if we walked into the ministry and told them that Dumbledore was actually a horrible person. We'd be laughed at. I'd lose my job and you and Bill would be kicked out of school, that's not what we need." Arthur reasoned.

Charlie sat back down, reluctantly.

They sat in silence for a while until Charlie heard a light tapping by the window.

He jumped up and undid the latch.

"It's Icarus with her letter!" He said happily as Bill and Arthur walked up to him to read it.

Hello, my lovely Weasleys!

Don't worry, I'm safe. I'm with the favourite brother. Can't tell you where in case this is intercepted. I'll see you all soon I imagine, hope you're well? I think I'm suffering from magical drain but I'm getting better.

That's all I think, say hello to everyone for me and thank you for your help!

Lots of love,

Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore.

"This is fantastic!" Charlie beamed and whacked his brother who was looking very smug with himself.

"Magical drain eh?"

"Shut up William, Charlie, who's the favourite brother?" Arthur asked his son.

"Aberforth Dumbledore." Charlie told him.

"Well then, I think we should take a trip into Hogsmeade." Arthur said with a smile.

"Why?" Bill asked confusedly.

"Because William, Abeforth Dumbledore is the owner of the Hogs Head pub there." Mr. Weasley told his children with a smirk.

"When can we go?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"It's late now, she's probably asleep. I'll drop you off tomorrow morning before work." Arthur compromised with his son who looked crestfallen.

"Fine," Charlie sighed, smiling weakly.

"Great, now go and find your mother and tell her what's happened." He instructed.

Charlie nodded dutifully and left the room.

…...

Lana had fallen asleep almost as soon as she had sent her owl away, but when she woke the next morning she visibly looked and felt stronger.

For the first time, she looked around the room she had been sleeping in.

The walls were dingy and murky cream, the bare floor covered partly by a shaggy brown rug. Lana was lying on a small brass bed with a small bedside cabinet next to it.

Next to the dark wooden door was a small wardrobe and dressing table.

On the dressing table, Lana could see a tray of Toast and Coffee, charmed to stay warm.

She crept out of bed and retrieved the tray gratefully, then jumped back into bed, pulling the light covers over her long legs.

She sat; nibbling the charred toast for a while and thinking, while staring out the window at the familiar sight of Hogwarts… wait Hogwarts?

She blinked a few times. The school was carved into the mountains in the distance. This would mean they were currently residing in Hogsmeade.

She saw the door swing open quietly and in walked Aberforth.

"Feeling better?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, thank you!" she smiled sweetly.

"Sorry," he said jerking his head towards the toast. "Never been much of a cook."

"Ha-ha … are we in Hogsmeade?" Lana asked interestedly.

"Yeah, we're in my pub- the Hogs Head."

"Oh my God! You mean all this time I have been like 20 minutes away from you?"

"Suppose so." Abe said gruffly, nodding his head.

"As if!" Lana squealed.

Abe laughed slightly and an awkward silence fell on the pair.

"Look, I would understand if you said no. but nobody deserves to have my pathetic excuse for a brother as their legal guardian." Abe started anxiously.

Lana quickly caught on.

"So, you're asking if I want you to become my legal guardian?" she asked, her smile concealed.

"I suppose." he shrugged awkwardly.

"Yes yes yes!" Lana said gleefully, her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Good. Right then, I have to go down to work in the pub. You'll have to stay up here I'm afraid." he wrinkled his nose.

"That's fine." Lana sighed, but understood why it was important that she mustn't be seen.

An hour later, Lana was dressed and bathed (though not necessarily in that order.) and incredibly bored. She sat on the edge of her small bed, daydreaming blissfully until there was a smart rap on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering why Abe wasn't walking straight in.

The door swung open and in walked someone with golden brown hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"CHARLIE!" Lana screamed in delight, jumping off the bed and throwing her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too kid," he smirked causing her to whack him.

"You worked out the brother thing?" she beamed proudly.

"Yes sir!" he saluted.

Another smack.

"Oh my, I can't believe it! How did you get here?" she asked happily.

"Dad dropped me off before work, Bill was meant to come but no-one would dare wake him up." he laughed. "And then Aberforth let me up." he shrugged.

"You're amazing," she decided and he winked at her skillfully.

"So, what happened to you?" he asked, getting down to business. They walked to the bed and sat down ready to listen to Lana's tale.

10 minutes later, and Lana was nearing the end of her story.

"So I was in complete panic, and suddenly this dude tells me to get inside, so I did automatically and next thing I know, I'm faced with Dumbledore. But obviously I realised the differences and assumed it was my uncle Abe." she ended happily.

"Then what?"

"Oh, erm I slept for a while and got my magic back I think." she shrugged unsurely. She hadn't actually tested yet.

"You think?" Charlie questioned.

Lana looked down guiltily.

"This is serious stuff Lana, if you lose your magic god knows what will become of the wizarding world." Charlie told her seriously.

"Oh yes, I forgot what a big change I'm making to the wizarding world." She said sarcastically.

"Not right now, but when you're older you're gonna do great things." He said, meeting her twinkling eyes.

"You think?"

"I know." he said softly.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Lana, we have to go!" Abe told her quickly, his long grey beard was tied with an elastic band and swept over his shoulder.

"Why?" Lana asked getting up, and brushing fluff off her washed shorts.

"I think Al knows you're here, he's on his way. We have to go to gringrotts and seal the deal before he can take you away again." he ushered them up.

"What about Charlie?" Lana asked frantically.

"He'll have to come." Abe said gruffly to the boy before him.

"Oh god. What was I thinking the day I met you." Charlie asked, shaking his head.

"Something along the lines of, ' Lana is rich, clever and pretty'?" she smirked.

"You evil little!-"

A loud cough turned their attention back to Aberforth.

"Sorry." Lana said innocently.

"What am I getting myself into?" Abe asked himself.

They smiled at him, wide eyed.

"C'mon then." he said gruffly and lead them downstairs to the pub, where they would take the floo network to Gringotts.

"Look, I'm going to go first. If Al is there already I'll come straight back. If not after a minute you come through…" Abe warned.

He stood in the black fireplace.

"And don't use magic!" he yelled, surprising the two teens.

Then, with a crisp and clear 'Gringotts.' he whizzed away in a flash of green light.

"Right then!" Lana sighed.

The dark door of the hogs head opened. And with a swish of silver hair, in walked Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Lana you have had us worried sick." he sighed, but with a mad glint in his eye.

"Yeah, well you are sick! Knocking out a defenseless 1styear and sending her off to a foreign country without any warning?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

He began to explain but Lana didn't want to hear it.

Instead she grabbed Charlie hands and dragged him into the fireplace with her.

Not wanting Dumbles to hear their destination, she cast a wand-less privacy charm around the fireplace. She hugged Charlie tightly so that they wouldn't be separated during the journey and quickly said Gringotts.

Clinging tightly to Charlie, they whizzed through the floo Network and came out in the magnificent building of Gringotts.

The summer sun, shone through the great windows and open doors of the bank, causing the sparkling marble floor to reflect patterned light onto the walls behind the goblins desks.

Charlie and Lana spotted Aberforth by the doors, watching them concernedly.

They walked over to him, as so not to attract too much attention.

"He came!" They told him quickly.

"Does he know where you are now?" the man asked, stroking his moustache worriedly.

"No, I put a privacy charm around the fireplace." Lana told him.

"But you'll be expelled!" her uncle said, shocked.

"Oh no, I did it wand less."

Abe looked at her wide eyed, "damn my idiot brother!" he growled.

"Hey! We doing this or not?" Lana asked, clicking her fingers to get the man's attention.

"Alright." he said gruffly and led Charlie and Lana to a goblins desk.

"Got a meeting with director Rhoknid." Aberforth told the sly goblin quietly.

"Certainly Mr. Dumbledore, follow Me." the goblin said silkily, getting down from his tall stool.

They walked down the large marble hall and down a small corridor, covered in portraits of famous goblins.

They came to a small hall that held several doors, all with polished doorknobs small enough for a tiny goblin to use.

The goblin knocked on a door smartly and entered.

"The Dumbledore's for you sir." he bowed respectfully.

"Ah, thank you Griphook, you may return to your desk." Rhoknid said warmly.

Aberforth lead the two teens into the office that was surprisingly cosy.

It was a rich red with a luscious cream carpet. Several cosy armchairs were cramped around a small desk that was covered in papers and a lit fireplace crackled in the corner.

"Rhoknid my friend, how are you?" Aberforth said warmly, reminding Lana of her grandfather.

"I'm well Abe, and who might this be?" Rhoknid asked, leaning over his desk and fixing his black eyes on Lana.

"Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore sir, pleasure to meet you." Lana said politely, holding her hand out for the goblin.

"Are all the Dumbledore's this charming?" Rhoknid asked, shaking Lana's hand heartily.

Lana and Abe exchanged a glance.

Rhoknid thought best not to ask any further.

"Well, do sit down my friends." Rhoknid smiled gesturing them to the seats.

"Thank you Rhoknid, we have important business to discuss." Abe said seriously.

"Well then, do tell?" the goblin smirked.

"I wish to take custody over Lana." He told Rhoknid who beamed a toothy grin back.

"Wonderful, this should be relatively simple. Wizarding laws are far too often based on feelings or opinions, a wise though sometimes helpful choice." Rhoknid told them as he flicked through many files with his long, thin fingers.

He appeared to have found the correct folder and opened it happily, humming to himself.

"Aha! Now, yes, it's about time that we corrected this mistake but Lana, are you sure you don't want to go to Poppy?" Rhoknid asked.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked, confusedly.

"You don't know?" the goblin said, wide eyed to which Lana shook her head.

"You were never meant to go to your grandfather my dear! It was in your parent's wills, their job contracts and life insurance. Everywhere stated that if your parents died, that you would go to your godmother Poppy Pompfrey and if not her then your great uncle Aberforth." the goblin said, bowing his head towards Abe as he finished.

"Then why the hell did I go to Dumbledore?" Lana asked feeling the anger mounting in her stomach.

"Because he got to you first." the goblin said simply. "Dumbledore hold lots of authority in the ministry and nobody was going to stand between him and his granddaughter, especially not after everything in the papers!"

"Again…what?" Lana asked, creasing her forehead din confusion.

"There were many a sob story about the 'terrible relationship' between your grandfather and father, it made everyone feel sorry for Albus."

"Oh." Lana said dumbly, her head filing up with new information.

"Well, down to business." Abe said tentatively.

"Of course, now this is the contact." Rhoknid said, pulling a sheet of parchment from the folder.

"Each place a finger in the circle and the contract will be signed." Rhoknid said.

"Excuse me Mr. Rhoknid, but shouldn't this be a little more complex?" Charlie asked with a frown.

"And who might you be boy?" the goblin asked.

"Charlie Weasley sir."

"Well Charlie, the contract is simple because Albus Dumbledore isn't Lana's legal guardian. And as madam Pompfrey never claimed her she has no guardian! But Abe has now claimed her so all we have to do is sign it and its legal." the goblin said gleefully.

"Great!" Charlie smiled reassuringly at Lana.

Taking a deep breath, Lana placed her forefinger into the circle and beamed at her uncle.

The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he joined her in the circle. Then a blue band shot around their fingers and faded away.

"Welcome to the family." Abe said gruffly to his niece.

"I think I'll fit in well." she smirked at him.

…...

Deeming it unsafe to return to the Hogs Head, Abe decided to take Lana and Charlie to a friend's house before Charlie would be picked up by Arthur.

They arrived in the village of Godric's Hollow, where the summer sun shone through neatly trimmed hedges and the glazed windows of old cottages.

At first, Lana and Charlie had no clue where they were.

They followed Abe through the old village happily, as Charlie pointed out various breeds of birds and Lana listened to their chirping peacefully.

They came to an old cottage on the corner of a street and Abe lead them up the path, the hedges were over grown compared to the rest of the village and the garden was wild with thistles and weeds. The heavy oak door swung open before they reached it, scaring Charlie and Lana slightly.

An old woman appeared from the dark doorway and stepped out into the light, she wore a neat set of red robes with a grey pinafore over it. Her wispy grey hair was pulled back into a high bun and she had a warm expression on her face.

"Aberforth Dumbledore, you promised you'd visit more!" she said, raising and eyebrow at him.

"And I'm here aren't I?" Abe said gruffly.

The woman shook her head at him.

"Well, come in then!"

They walked into the old house, it was dark and warm, pictures and books littered the tables and chairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dears, I was researching." she muttered, moving some books off the couch and sitting down herself.

"Alright." Abe shrugged.

Charlie and Lana sat down nervously, both feeling awkward.

"Well then, now we're sat down, may I say it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Dumbledore." the woman said bowing her head slightly.

"Oh- thank you." Lana smiled uncertainly.

"Oh but of course, you won't remember me. Bathilda Bagshot." she said kindly, her eyes meeting Lana's genially.

Lana's eyes widened, recognizing the name.

"Nice to meet you miss Bagshot." she said, hiding her excitement due to Charlie's look of 'why are you acting insane?'

"Charlie, this is the author of Hogwarts a history." Lana told him, rolling her eyes. He still looked confused but quickly hid it with an

"Oh wow, pleasure to meet you madam." he offered.

"Typical boy," she said rolling her eyes, "But Lana my dear, what are you doing spending a lovely day like this inside this old house. Go for a walk around the village with your friend." she winked, making Lana shift uncomfortably.

"I don't mind," she assured her.

"And nor do I, go on. Go out for a walk." she prompted. Feeling too embarrassed to argue with a woman she had known all of two minutes, Lana grabbed Charlie's arm, pulling him up and muttered goodbye to her uncle.

They left the dark house and took a moment for their eyes to readjust to the sunlight before they set off walking.

They walked in silence, taking in the golden sunlight.

"Lana… doesn't Bathilda Bagshot live in Godric's Hollow?" Charlie asked.

"Oh my God! Yeah she does! How do you know that?" Lana screeched, disturbing the serenity of the village.

"Guess I just memorised it, whenever I pick up her book all I read is the front page and then I doze off." he smirked causing Lana to narrow her eyes at him.

"You know, it's actually a fascinating read."

"I'm sure." he said dryly.

She humped at him, but had to admit he was right.

"C'mon hen, let's look around." she said, grabbing his arm.

They wandered into the middle of the village, where a few cottages stood, with a church and pub. In the centre of the square was a muggle war memorial. Lana and Charlie approached it in silence, their eyes scanning the many names carved into the stone.

"So many died." Charlie murmured.

"I suppose all wars are the same." Lana said quietly.

Charlie reached his hand out to trace a carving with his finger, when suddenly the stone began to shift. It melted away. Leaving a picturesque sculpture of a young family.

Charlie's mouth dropped open as he and Lana gazed at the figures.

The first was a man; he had unruly hair, sticking up at odd angles. With thin framed, round glasses over his eyes and his arm wrapped lovingly around a woman.

The woman had long hair, falling past her shoulders. She had large eyes, obviously beautiful even when carved into stone; in her arms she held a small bundle. A baby with his father hair, sticking out in tufts from the blanket he was wrapped in.

"The Potter's." Lana breathed as tears stung her eyes. Harry would, like herself, have to grow up in an unloving home, with uncaring people, just waiting to return to the wizarding world. He too would live under the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore.

She brushed the tears away as Charlie snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, let's carry on." he said quietly.

"No wait; can we visit the graveyard first?" Lana asked.

"Ah, sure." he sighed and lead her into the church yard.

They walked into the graveyard, trying to make out the old stones that had faded with time.

They came across two headstones where the writing was still clearly visible.

"Ariana and Kendra Dumbledore." Charlie read out.

"Wow, here lies my great grandmother and great aunt." Lana mused.

"Yep, strange huh?"

"Yeah." Lana agreed, and then proceeded to wandlessly conjure a circle of flowers

"I'm sorry." she muttered as she placed the ring down by the graves.

They to back up and continued walking through the graveyard until they spotted 2 very new and cleaner gravestones.

Lana breathed in sharply.

They approached the graves and read its message silently.

The last enemy to be defeated is death.

"Wow."

"Yeah." Charlie muttered.

Blinking, once again Lana wandlessly conjured 2 single white lilies and placed them on each grave.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." she sighed, then they walked out the back exit of the graveyard so that they could walk back around the village to Bathilda's home.

They walked past the cobble stone wall lined with moss and down the old lane.

They walked for a few minutes, but suddenly Charlie's eyes widened and his hand rose, pointing down the lane.

"Look!" he stated, not moving his eyes.

Cautiously, Lana looked where he was pointing.


	3. Arguments and Reporters

_They walked for a few minutes, but suddenly Charlie's eyes widened and his hand rose, pointing down the lane._

_"Look!" he stated, not moving his eyes._

_Cautiously, Lana looked where he was pointing._

* * *

Down the end of a lane, perched on the corner stood the charred timber frames of a cottage. Half the house was collapsed, the garden over grown with a mess of burnt possessions littered over it.

Lana gasped and suddenly started running to the scene. As she approached she felt a mass of magical energy.

Charlie pelted after her, not feeling anything other than horror and sadness at the scene before them.

"Can you feel it?" Lana whispered.

"Feel what?" Charlie asked.

"Magic always leaves traces, and there so much here."

"This is it isn't it? This is where they died." Charlie said as more of a statement than a question but Lana nodded all the same.

They slowly walked to the gate where a plaque appeared suddenly.

_On this spot, on the night of October 31st 1981,_

_Lily and James potter lost their lives._

_Their son Harry remains the only wizard ever_

_To have survived the killing curse._

_This house, invisible to muggles, has been left_

_In its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_As a reminder of the violence_

_That tore apart their family._

They read it and once again, tears formed at the corners of Lana's eyes.

Silently, she pulled out a marker pen from her pocket and in the corner of the plaque began to write.

_'Good luck, Harry, where ever you are'_ Charlie read quickly.

"It's weird how intact most of the house still is." Charlie mused.

"Yeah," Lana breathed, reaching out to the gate.

"What are you doing Lana?" Charlie asked but was ignored as Lana opened the gate and crept into the wild garden nervously.

"Lana, I really think we should head back now." He hissed but had no choice then to follow her.

She slowly turned the handle of the door and stepped inside the undamaged hall. It was covered in debris that had fallen down the stairs, but the thick cream carpet was still visible matching the cream wallpaper.

An open door lead to a beautifully decorated living room, where a toy broomstick lay in the corner next to a broken figurine. The couch was covered in a blanket and the floor was littered with baby toys and clothes.

Stepping back into the hall, Lana noticed a wand lying by the stairs, mahogany by the looks of it.

"That's where he died then, James Potter." she choked out showing Charlie the wand.

He nodded solemnly.

They stepped past it, into a large kitchen.

Tears filled Lana's eyes. The plates were still there in the drying rack. It was true when the sign had said everything was the same.

Taking a deep breath in, Lana crept up the stairs.

Rounding the corner she felt a gust of wind as she saw the hole in the side of the house. It opened up onto three bedrooms. The first was obviously once a Childs bedroom, the remains of the walls painted pale blue. Strips of wood, painted white lay scattered over the blasted floor that opened up onto the living room.

Lana gasped when she saw the familiar red of blood stained on some wood. The tears leaked down her face and she felt Charlie wrap his arm around her shoulders and lead her out of the room.

Once they reached the end of the garden, Lana had regained her composure.

"I wasn't done looking!" she said bitterly at Charlie.

"Lana, that whole place could have collapsed at any moment." he said keeping calm at the emotional Lana.

"How heavy do you think I am?" she shouted, obviously wanting to start a fight.

"It isn't about weight!" he said, walking away from the building.

Lana yelled in frustration and stormed after him.

"Don't just walk away when I'm talking to you!" she hissed after catching up with him.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't talking it was shouting." Charlie shook his head.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Back to Miss Bagshot's."

"Well, you could have told me!" she said indignantly.

"Yes dear." Charlie said sarcastically with a wry smile.

She narrowed her green eyes to slits and stared at him.

"Doesn't work on me." he sang.

They reached Bathilda's house and were surprised to see Aberforth stood outside, smoking a pipe.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lana asked, sounding disgusted.

"I'm singing to a crowd of Australian cats while they dance the tango with lizards." Abe replied before returning the pipe to his lips.

"Smoking will kill you uncle Abe." Lana said seriously.

"So will dark wizards but I won't enjoy that as much." He countered with a smirk.

"Anyway, better get this one back hey?" Abe said nodding at Charlie.

"Yes sir." Charlie said.

"Please don't call me sir son, makes me feel like my brother." he shuddered.

"Sorry." Charlie mumbled.

"Never mind, now where do you live?" he asked.

"The burrow, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole." Charlie told him quickly.

"Well, let's go then." Abe said.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Lana asked timidly.

"Nah, she doesn't mind." Abe grinned, the grabbed the arms of the two children and apparated to the Burrow.

Lana felt as if she was being squeezed through a tight tube, like toothpaste.

Suddenly, they heard a pop. Lana opened her eyes to see the welcome sight of the burrow. They had appeared outside the garden gate, but they could still make out the bright red hair of the Weasley twins as they raced through the gardens tall grasses playing.

"Perhaps I should go with Charlie and explain what's happened to Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Lana suggested.

"Sure, Molly don't think too good of me so you should probably break the news." Abe said gruffly.

"What, why?" Lana asked.

"Never mind, don't be too long." he shrugged and waved them off.

Lana left, confused.

They walked in silence for a minute, listening to the twins shouting duck as they pelted each other with water bombs.

"I'm sorry about earlier Charlie." Lana said softly.

"Its fine, I should have realised how that visit would have affected you." he muttered.

"Call it even?" Lana asked, with a small smile creeping onto her pale face.

"Sure." he grinned back.

"Tell you what though, your uncle sure is a people person." he winked.

"Hey! He is… sometimes." she smiled back mischievously.

Soon, the twins spotted them and raced over to hug Lana.

"Hey little guys, what you been up to?" Lana asked.

"We made a fort. Wanna see?" Fred asked excitedly.

"You know what, I would love to but right now I'm busy. Will it be there next time I visit?"

"Yes miss!" they saluted and quickly dashed away in their famous army roll.

They stopped talking as they reached the burrow and saw the familiar sight of Mrs Weasley stood in the kitchen watching the garden in worry, Mr Weasley stood next to her peering out anxiously.

As Mrs Weasley caught sight of them, she bustled to the kitchen door to greet them and flung her arms around Lana.

"Where have you been!" she gushed.

"Maybe we should go inside to talk, I haven't got long though." Lana muttered glancing back down the garden where Abe had mysteriously disappeared.

They entered the house where Bill was sat on the stairs next to Percy, reading him the daily prophet.

"Hey," bill said looking up at them as if he had only seen Lana this morning.

"Hey," she replied back with a smile and a raise of her hand.

Recognising that they needed privacy to talk, bill took a protesting Percy upstairs to read in his bedroom.

They walked through the living room and sat down in the boiling room.

"So please, tell us what's happened, I mean we had Albus here today demanding to know where you and Charlie where!" Arthur asked calmly.

"Really? What did you say?" Charlie asked nervously.

"We said that you had gone to Noah's house and we didn't know where Lana was."

"Mr Weasley, can you do occluments?" Lana asked politely.

"Err, no."

"Well in that case, he'll probably have gotten our location form you then."

"I'm sorry?" Mr Weasley said blankly.

"He'll have looked at your mind to find out where we were."

"At the hogs head with Abe?"

"Correct, well Dumbles came charging into the pub just as we were leaving."

"Leaving where?" Molly asked.

"We went to Gringotts, and I am proud to say that uncle Abe is now my official guardian." Lana beamed. Arthur too smiled back but Molly smiled weakly and coughed.

"What's wrong mum?" Charlie asked, his eyebrows raised into his long fringe.

"Nothing dear, it's just… Abe isn't really people person is he?"

"Well no, but he is my great uncle and he's a hell of a lot better than Albus is." Lana shrugged, for once not caring about her language in front of Molly.

"If you say so dear."

"But that can't have taken long, where else have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Well, deeming it unsafe to return to the pub just yet, we went to visit Abe's friend Bathilda Bagshot in Godric's Hollow."

"Oh," Molly said, raising her hand to her chest and looking sad.

"Yeah, we walked around; saw my great aunt and great grandmothers graves." Lana nodded.

"You did?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Yeah, left some flowers." Charlie told them.

"That was sweet of you dear." Molly smiled sadly.

"Hmm, well I best be off. Owl me if you need me but not with anything important. Never know, Albus might be tracking our owls." Lana sighed, thinking what the world was coming to.

"Right, do we need a secret code and some code names too?" Charlie smirked.

"Oh my God! That's a great idea!" Lana beamed.

"Okay, time to go now." Charlie said, shaking his head and pushing Lana out the door.

"Oh, bu-"

"ba'byee!" he said, waving frantically.

The door swung shut hitting Lana on the nose.

Charlie's face appeared at the kitchen window, waving cheerfully.

She glared at him, but her face broke out into a small smile.

She turned on her heel and waltzed back down the garden, to find her uncle.

After making it through the garden gate, Lana spotted Abe stood leaning against a fence post.

"How didn't I see you before?" Lana asked perplexedly.

"Wards I imagine." he shrugged "You ready to go?"

"Yes, but won't Dumbledore know where I am?"

"Yes, but first thing tomorrow we're going to the ministry to tell them about your real guardian. Then Albus can't pull anything stupid like trying to kidnap you." Abe said casually, but Lana's eyes widened.

"You mean, he might try and kidnap me?" She asked, walking down the side of the burrows fencing after him.

"Yeah, he won't succeed though. Honestly girl, where's your Gryffindor courage?" he asked, shaking his head.

"The house systems pretty useless actually, I think the sorting hat just sorts people into the houses that Dumbledore wants him to," Lana smiled sarcastically.

"Nah, that hat wouldn't listen to a barmy old codger like Dumbledore. That hat contains more magic than Albus has in his left ear.

"What about me?" Lana asked, as she skipped next to her uncle.

"I dunno do I? Maybe a leg or two?" he muttered.

Lana beamed.

"Right, best be off then." Abe said

And with a crack, the two left.

…...

The dark and dusty pub soaked up Lana's cheery disposition.

They entered quickly and quietly to avoid detection. Abe quickly went to the kitchen to prepare some food while Lana sat down by the bar, chatting into him idly.

When Abe returned he came with 2 plates of food, nothing fancy but edible at least.

He sat next to Lana at the bar and they began eating in silence,

After a while, curiosity got the better of Lana.

"Uncle Abe, why don't you get on with Dumbledore?" she asked timidly.

"Doesn't matter." he said gruffly shoving some bread into his mouth.

"Yes it does! It does because I'm stuck in the middle here!" she protested.

"Fine." Abe said shortly.

"Look, when I was a boy, me and Al had a little sister." he started; Lana held back a gasp of realisation.

"But she did accidental magic in the back yard. Some muggles caught her and … forced her to do some more. When she couldn't they got a bit rough with her. Scarred her for life. She was never the same again." he paused in thought.

"My dad went after them, got put in Azkaban for it mind you but she was avenged.

But then my mother died, and Albus being head of the house had to look after Ariana, my sister. She hated him. I did too cos I wanted to look after her, I was her favourite. Always calmed her down when she was angry or sad.

Then this kid bout Al's age moved in, they started plotting to overthrow the ministry for 'the greater good' I confronted them. But this friend of Al's started hexing me. I fought back. So did al. but we were angry and then all of a sudden Ariana was in the middle of the battle.

I dunno who shot the curse, could have been any of us. But she was hit. And she died." he finished sadly.

"It wasn't you." Lana whispered sadly.

"You don't know that!" her uncle said gruffly, as he collected the plates up.

"No, I do!" she said pleadingly.

Abe stopped and stared at her.

"Look, this will sound insane but, last year I had this fit in my sleep, and a nightmare. But it wasn't normal. It was real and my parents were there and grandparents and Ariana was there. She said it was Albus who did it!" she told him. He continued to stare at her.

"Well it wasn't real then." he said shortly and walked into the kitchen leaving Lana sat frustrated.

"It was! Cos Charlie was there too with his uncles and he can remember exactly the same dream!" she shouted after him and stormed up stairs.

"Urgh!" Lana shouted as she entered the living room angrily. Sometimes people just wouldn't accept the truth.

She plonked down onto the couch, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm down.

"You look stressed." a soft voice said.

Ever so slowly, Lana opened her eyes.

Above the fireplace hang a moving portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. She looked exactly the same as she had done when Lana had met her and her voice was the same too.

"Ariana, can you remember me, you were in my dream?" Lana asked her great aunts portrait.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a painting of Ariana. I have her emotions and memories but nothing past the date this was painted." Ariana said.

"And when was this painted?" Lana asked desperately.

"A week after I died I believe." Ariana said thoughtfully.

"Great! And you have always been hung here?"

"No, I was once hung in my brothers bedroom in the village of Godric's Hollow." Ariana supplied.

"And in all this time, had Aberforth ever asked you how you died and who killed you."

"No, I think he has avoided the subject."

"But you do know?" Lana checked.

"Of course, I remember his face full of rage. And then a flash of green and death." Ariana said quietly.

Lana flinched at the mention of the green light.

Suddenly, she heard creaking from the stairs.

She sat back down quickly, folding her arms to show her anoyance.

She heard her bedroom door open and close again with a creak. Footsteps in the hall, and then the living room door opened and Abe stepped in slowly.

"What're you doing in here?" he asked gruffly, not meeting her in the eye.

"Sitting down, or am I mistaken?" Lana shot back.

"You shouldn't be in here?" he said quietly.

"Why, am I not allowed to sit down, or do you just not want me to speak to Ariana." he flinched at the mention of his deceased sisters name.

"Don't."

"Why, cos it's too late. We already had a nice chat."

He looked at her, eyes full of hurt.

"Did you really, never even think about asking her who killed her?"

Abe shook his head grimly.

"You don't understand, living with that grief and seeing her every day!"

"Oh my God! Get a grip and ask her who killed her." Lana hissed.

Abe looked flustered for a minute.

"Ariana, who killed you?" Lana asked the portrait.

"My eldest brother killed me I believe." Ariana said sweetly.

Abe's mouth hung open,

"But..."

"I think I'll retire now." Lana sighed and left the room.

…...

_That was mean._

_No, he was stupid._

_Lana, this man has just saved you from a whacko that knocked you out and shipped you off to France._

_What's your point?_

_Lana!_

_Fine, I'll apologize in the morning._

Lana climbed into bed, after changing into an old pair of pyjamas she had retrieved from her trunk at the burrow, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

…...

The next morning, Lana dressed quickly and headed downstairs to the pub where business was open.

She ducked under the bar to avoid detection and headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast. While there she saw Abe sat at the table, reading the daily prophet intently.

"Morning." she waved awkwardly.

"Oh, morning." he said gruffly, not looking up. Lana's smile faltered.

"Any big stories this morning?" she asked timidly, pouring milk into her coffee.

"Yeah. You were spotted with Charlie yesterday. There must have been a reporter at gringotts."

"Oh dear! Did they see you?"

"Doesn't look like it, I bet the Weasley's are going through hell though."

"I hope not! Or I'll give that damn reporter hell."

Aberforth laughed. "I bet you would an all!" he smirked.

"Damn right!" she smiled.

"Well, finish your breakfast then. I'm closing in 10 and then we'll be off to the ministry."

"Great!" Lana nodded and tucked into her cereal.

Abe placed the paper back down on the table and left to tend the bar.

Lana hummed to herself as she ate, however after a while she couldn't resist and picked the paper up to read.

But it wasn't the article about herself and Charlie that caught her eye. Instead it was a piece that had a small picture of Calloway Nott and presumably his parents on.

_Yesterday evening at around 7 o'clock, the home of the well-known Nott family was searched by Aurors. With the search being issued to locate dark items, it brings the question, do the ministry believe that the Nott's were once involved with you-know-who? And if so, why haven't any actions been taken before now?_

_- read more page 7._

But Lana didn't have time to read more as Abe appeared at the door.

"Lana, we have to go. I think Albus has found out." he said hurriedly. Lana quickly deposited her bowl and mug into the sink and grabbed her wand.

"Let's go then!" she said and they walked out.

They hurried past the few men still left in the pub, each muttering to themselves and stinking of smoke and firewalker.

Leaving the dark and gloomy pub, Abe took Lana's arm and appeared to the ministry of magic, visitor's entrance.

Lana smiled, as she saw the old telephone box and stepped inside.

"How did you know?" Abe asked mildly surprised.

"We snuck out of school for granddads trial to get him off." Lana admitted with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Oh, because I thought I was wrong about him and felt guilty for putting him there in the first place."

"Yeah, I read about that." Abe muttered as he dialled into the box.

"Why did you never think about contacting me before?" Lana asked timidly.

"Well I- " he was cut off by the cool voice asking for their name and intent.

"Aberforth and Lana Dumbledore, Here to talk with the department of magical relations." Abe said quickly.

Two badges popped out, Lana displayed hers proudly while Abe slipped his into his robes boredly.

The box fell through the floor and soon they were stood in the remarkable atrium of the ministry of magic.

They stepped out in unison, and moved to the golden gate, past the wizard who weighed their wands.

As they walked down the vast hall, Lana thought she saw flashes of yellow around them. With each step, more and more flashes surrounded them and before they knew it, over 20 reporters were walking beside them.

"Where have you been Miss Dumbledore?"

"Has this man been keeping you against your will?"

"Are you returning to Hogwarts next year?"

"Where have you been the past 4 years?"

"Where have you been the past week?"

On the verge of losing it, Lana's eyes narrowed and she raised her wand.

As if pulled by magnets, the busy hall spilt into two sides, leaving a clear gap straight down the middle for the Dumbledore's to walk down. More flashes.

"Will they pack it in?" Lana said angrily as they stormed down the hall.

"Just ignore them Lana, think of it this way- each picture they get of you could feed their family for a week." Abe suggested tiredly.

This made sense to Lana, so she continued walking.

They finally reached the wand weigher and handed their wands in. the same man who attended the stall last time was there, only now he was sat up straight and staring at Lana in awe.

With their wands in their pockets, they moved through the golden gates and hopped into a lift, where Lana jumped in fright to see Mr Weasley and Charlie stood next to Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Bloody hell! What're you doing here?" Lana asked grimly.

"We're being questioned on your where abouts." Arthur inputted with an amused smile.

Lana turned to Scrimgeour and looked at him distastefully.

"Hello! I'm right here!" she said to him.

"I can see that, you should accompany us to the Auror offices for questioning also." he said dryly.

"Oh, this is just how I intended to spend today!" Lana rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay Lana?" Charlie asked quietly as the lift shook form side to side through the ministry.

"I'm bloody brilliant." she snorted. "The atrium was full of reporters and photographers." she told him.

"Yes, I experienced the brunt of that as well." Charlie said sympathetically.

"It's a grand old life isn't it."

They were silenced with a deadly look from Scrimgeour to which Lana stuck her tongue out at him in a childish approach.

The lift stopped.

"Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The lift said as the doors shifted open.

One by one, Rufus, Arthur, Abe, Charlie and Lana stepped out.

* * *

this chapter was short, but i liked it. i'm pretty sure the rest are awful though! darn writers block! grrrrr! :( anyways. feel free to review :)

Hannah x


	4. A Gathering at the Burrow

Hello, in case yo hadn't already figured it out- I'm probably onyl going to upload one or two a week with this story because writing is so slow and i have GCSE'S to revise for. Also, writing will be suspended from the 10th May to late June because thats when i will be sitting them :/ anyway- Enjoy and there should be another chapter up next week!

* * *

They walked down a long corridor, on each wall several windows sat with a dark sky most unlike the one outside.

They turned the corner, lead my Scrimgeour, and entered a large room covered by small cubicles where many Aurors sat doing paper work, barely looking up to take a breath.

Scrimgeour's chest puffed out as if to show the others that he was in charge here and no-one else.

They walked through the room; a few Aurors did glance up and stayed watching intently as they walked through. Eventually, they reached a dark wooden door that held a shiny golden plaque.

_Rufus Scrimgeour- Head of Aurors_

"Ooh, shiny!" Lana mocked.

Scrimgeour glared at her and opened the door stiffly.

They entered the organized office and sat down, while Abe and Arthur remained stood by the door anxiously.

"Miss Dumbledore, can you please tell me where you have been since you disappeared from France?" Scrimgeour asked curtly.

"Disappeared from school more like." Charlie snorted, ignoring the warning look in his father's eyes.

"I don't understand." Scrimgeour said, leaning forewords onto his desk.

"Well, after my dear grandfather silenced me, knocked me unconscious and sent me to France, I escaped, walked down to some beach, almost got caught by Aurors? Trespassed a house in France with uncle Abe, apparated with him back home, and then agreed to let him become my official guardian."

Scrimgeour took a moment to take this information in.

"That cannot happen, Miss Dumbledore, as your grandfather is your legal guardian."

"Ha! Is that what he told you?" Abe inputted harshly.

"Of course he is, or he wouldn't have been looking after you for the past 4 years." the head of Aurors said sharply.

"I wouldn't call that looking after." Charlie shook his head with a smirk.

"Dumbles never signed anything; I mean I could actually press charges for kidnapping." Lana laughed.

"So what you're saying is that Professor Dumbledore took you the night your parents died, without permission."

They all nodded in unison.

"And the night before school ended he gave you no warning and sent you to France."

"To finish my education." Lana told him.

"But, it's all water under the bridge now. He's nothing to do with me as far as I'm concerned. I have uncle Abe to look after Me." She said proudly with a beaming smile to her uncle.

"Alright then… so you've already signed the paperwork." Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very well, I shall make sure that the headmaster is aware of your situation. And to be clear, you are going to finish your education at Hogwarts?"

"Definitely."

"Very well, you may leave- and don't worry about the reporters, they should be out of your hair by tomorrow." Scrimgeour said shortly.

Taking this as their queue to leave, Abe, Arthur, Charlie and Lana piled out of the door.

They walked back past the staring Aurors and hopped back into the lift.

"Say Abe, Molly's doing a roast tonight, care to join us?" Arthur asked good naturedly.

Abe looked at Lana's smiling face as she chatted to Charlie happily.

"We'd love to Arthur." he said grudgingly.

"Great, pop over about 4 ish?"

Abe nodded stiffly and waited for the lift to stop.

After a few minutes of bashing from side to side and veering violently in every direction, the lift stopped and the four stepped out gratefully.

"I don't know how you do that every day!" Lana shook her head.

"I usually take travel sickness potions with my breakfast." Arthur admitted with a small smile.

"Well, that explains it." she grinned back, skipping down past the golden gates where several reporters still stood flashing cameras.

"Mum told me that they were anti- baldness potions." Charlie said with a frown.

Arthur faltered and his ears flashed a dangerous red.

Fighting back the urge to burst out laughing, Lana grabbed Charlie and pulled him away from his father to avoid adding insult to injury.

He laughed as they walked away, past the reporters and down the atrium.

They got to the telephone box and waited for their guardians who were lagging behind significantly.

"I'm glad you're safe Lana." Charlie said quietly.

"Me too!" Lana grinned in agreement.

"Hey, have you done your transfiguration essay yet?"

"… I haven't exactly had time Charlie… also you have my trunk." Lana frowned at her friend as realisation struck her.

"Oh yeah…well, you can get your trunk tonight can't you?" he asked to which Lana smiled and nodded.

"Great, I'll see you then." he mumbled and climbed into the lift as Arthur Joined them.

"We'll be off then, remember 4 o'clock or you'll have molly to answer to." Arthur said jovially.

"I think we'll make it." Abe winked, jerking his head towards Charlie and Lana hugging quickly.

The two Weasley's departed soon after, whizzing up in the little red box into muggle London.

After the telephone box returned, Lana and Abe stepped in tiredly, ready for a rest. The flashes of the cameras returned, as they shot up through the ceiling and into the dingy street.

…...

The Burrow was cleaner than normal, once she heard of their dinner; Molly had set her children to work making sure that everything was nice for their guests. She knew of course that Lana wouldn't mind, but she wanted to make Aberforth aware of the kind of place a young girl like Lana should be living in.

It wasn't that Molly disliked Abe, but he wasn't as likeable as his brother. He was an odd fellow, not many friends and he didn't speak much. During his days in the order he often caused arguments with Albus or didn't have any input what so ever.

And that dingy pub he ran was no place for an impressionable young girl. Lana was destined to do great things, not be a bar tender.

And she understood that Abe would want to be seen away from the shining light of his brother, but to the extent that he seemed weird was unnecessary.

Shrugging, Molly began preparing the dinner, Hoping that her son was right about Lana, and she would be better off without her grandfather.

After all, he never even bought her a Christmas present before last year.

…...

_Tap tap tap_

"BILL, GET THE DOOR!" Abe and Lana heard Molly shout to her son as they stood outside in the summer sun.

The door swung open revealing Bill Weasley.

"Hey." he said steeping out of the way to let them in.

"Hello." Lana smiled back at him.

Molly and Arthur appeared in the doorway, both beaming.

"You came!" Arthur chirped.

"Looks like it." Abe nodded, as Arthur lead him through to the living room.

Lana suppressed a giggle and followed them with Molly after receiving a motherly hug.

Lana couldn't help but stare as she entered the living room, although the Burrow had never been dirty when she had visited previously, now it was spotless. The heavy wool blankets had been put away, ornaments dusted and the floor scrubbed.

She spotted Charlie sat on an old armchair in the corner of the room talking to Percy with a very stern look on his face. Lana approached them cautiously with a quick wave from Charlie.

As soon as she was next to them, Percy turned on his heel and marched away.

"That kid has got problems." Charlie shook his head in defeat.

"Why, what's happened now?" Lana asked, taking a nut from a nearby nut dish and popping it into her mouth.

"He's got this thing."

"What?" Lana asked.

"He…doesn't like you." Charlie muttered.

"What! Why? I'm an amazing person" Lana gasped.

"And so modest." Charlie smirked.

"Hey! I am." Lana said stubbornly.

"Yeah… well he's got this thing about people who break rules and I guess he heard a bit too much about you from the news and mum and dad." Charlie shrugged.

"Ah well, you can't win them all." Lana smiled sadly. It was odd knowing that a Weasley didn't like her, when she was eternally grateful to all the Weasley's.

"Suppose dinner should be ready now." Charlie said, helping Lana up off the chair.

She took his hand, and pulled herself off the floor. They walked through the living room, that was now empty and into the kitchen where a table was set up. Most of the Weasley's were already sat around it, chatting loudly. Molly stood at the stove with Bill as he got out knives and forks and Arthur sat at the head of the table, next to Abe who was looking slightly uncomfortable.

Lana and Charlie took their seats next to the twins as the pots of vegetables began flying to the table and landing neatly without any spillage. Molly had clearly done this many times.

They served themselves, the sight and smell of Molly's delicious food made quite a change from the basic meals she had been eating at Abe's.

Lana dished out a relatively small portion compared to Charlie next to her.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Lana asked, gob smacked.

"Lana, I could probably eat more but then there'd be none left for everyone else." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Of course you could." Lana smiled sarcastically.

As if to prove his point, Charlie promptly shoved a heaped fork of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Charlie, eat nicely." His mother scolded him causing Lana to smirk. He kicked her under the table.

They ate happily, several conversations going on down the table.

She, Bill and Charlie were talking about Quidditch, and whether they would join the team this year.

"Well I am." Charlie said. "Last year was bloody boring. I might need to save up for a new broom though," he added thoughtfully.

"You might not even get on yet, there's still the trials." bill pointed out.

"Did you see last year's team?" Lana laughed. "They'll be desperate for our talents."

"Again, with the modesty." Charlie sighed.

"Oh whatever, the point is they would be lucky to have you Charlie." Lana concluded and spooned her last mouthful of chicken into her mouth.

"That really was lovely Mrs. Weasley." she called down the table.

"Thank you dear, it was a pleasure having you here." she said back warmly.

Lana smiled.

Soon after, desert was put out. It ranged from hot fudge cake to treacle tart to ice-cream.

Lana served herself a small bowl of mint ice cream and tucked in happily. Next to her, Charlie was eating a sizeable portion of treacle tart, drowning in cream.

"Okay, you never ate that much in school!" Lana said.

"No, I did. You were always too busy looking at how much Tonks ate."

"Fine, but it's just not plausible that Tonks eats so much food and stays as skinny as she is!"

"Well I don't know do I?"

"Mergh." she stuck an ice cream covered tongue out at him.

They finished eating; listening to Bill talking about the options system he chose at the end of the year.

"What did you take?" Lana asked bill interestedly.

"Ancient runes and Arithmacy."

"Bloody hell! They're like the hardest subjects." Lana whistled.

"True d'at." Bill agreed. "The amount of homework is terrible as well, you may have until Easter to pick what you want to do but the time flies by and suddenly it hits you that what you pick now is gonna affect your whole future career." Bill told them seriously.

"So, the subjects you pick are the ones you do OWLS and NEWT'S in?" Charlie asked, clearing his plate of cream.

"Well, if you get a high enough grade to get into that NEWT class then yes."

"Wow."

Suddenly there was a clatter from down the table. The room went silent as everyone, bar the oblivious Ronald and Ginny, turned to see what had happened.

"That's not who I am anymore Molly." Abe ground out each word forcefully.

"No? You're behaviour proves that." Molly said, her eyes narrowed.

"This is different, the war is over and Lana is not Albus." He hissed, struggling to remain calm.

"You'll do well to remember that. Because neither is she Ariana. You better look after her. I know you like to alienate people Aberforth, but you have responsibilities now. It's not just you in your shabby little pub!"

"Molly, stop it now." Mr. Weasley warned.

"I have always had responsibilities. It wasn't just Albus fighting the war you know, it wasn't Albus looking after our sister while she was having an episode. No it was Albus running around with his famous friends."

"He's a great man Aberforth, something you could have been if you had put the effort in. Now your bringing up a young lady in a smoky pub, and you have had no experience with children since Ariana died."

"Mrs. Weasley, I think we'll be leaving now." Lana interjected in a clear commanding voice, trying desperately hard not to lose face.

Molly's eyes glassed over as she turned to look at Lana, she had obviously forgotten where she was.

"Lana- I." she was cut off but Lana leaving the room.

Charlie glared at his mother and raced after her.

"This isn't over; we need to finish this discussion another time." Abe said coldly to Molly.

"That would be for the best." Arthur said quickly, always calm and collected.

"Goodbye, thanks for dinner."

With that, he moved back with a scraping of his chair and left the room.

…...

"Are you okay Lana." Charlie asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just thought it would be best to leave before the argument got too much to handle." she lied quickly, when in actuality she couldn't bare to listen to Molly, someone she looked up to, insult her only family and praise the man she despised.

"Okay." but he didn't look convinced.

"Really, I'm great. Food was amazing as always. I'll write to you tonight and you can find out your secret code name." she winked and laughed convincingly.

"Oh Merlin." Charlie sighed, shaking his head.

The door swung open and Abe stepped out.

"You okay Lana?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes. You ready?" she asked irritably.

"Sure."

"Bye Charlie." Lana smiled sadly, hugging her friend.

"Keep in touch," he whispered, hugging her back.

"I will… unless I'm busy." she winked. "No- I'll see you for Tonks' birthday anyway."

"Great. Bye!" he waved and with a crack, they vanished.

Walking back into the house, Charlie spotted Bill carrying Fred and George up the stairs.

"Hey?" he said quietly.

"You okay bro?"

"Will be, I just need to talk to mum and dad."

"Wait! Help me put these to bed and then it'll be a bit more private."

"Okay, I'll take the twins and you go and get Percy." Charlie agreed,

After reading a muggle bed time story to the twins involving a knight and a dragon, A Swedish shortsnout judging by the look of the pictures, Charlie left the twins room and headed back downstairs to talk to his parents.

Turning the corner, into the hall, Charlie heard the hushed tones of his father speaking hurriedly to his mother. And the not so hushed tones of his mother snapping back heatedly.

"I couldn't just sit there Arthur. The man Cleary has no idea how to look after children!"

"That man is the only family Lana has left, and he deserves to be given a chance. He found her and rescued her when nobody else could. He's proved himself time and time again with the order not to mention how loyal he is to the light side even after everything Albus has done to him." Arthur countered furiously.

Intrigued, Charlie crept up behind the open door to listen more. What was the order? He peered through the gap between the door and the frame and watched intently.

His father was sat in his armchair, arms crossed and eyes closed. His mother was stood by the fire, polishing an old brass cup.

"The order has nothing to do with this, Lana is a young girl. She shouldn't have to be brought up in his grotty little pub-"

"She's already been brought up! She's spent the last four years being shipped around Europe to the wealthiest people Albus knows. Not to mention the seven years before that she spent with her parents surrounded by love and joy no doubt."

"That's only what Charlie's said, a 12 year old boy!"

"I trust my son." Arthur said quietly, throwing molly off her game.

"So do I, but they're just children. They don't understand the world yet."

Arthur gave out a hollow laugh.

"That girl has been through more than Albus or even herself lets on. I doubt even Charlie knows the full extent."

"All the more reason for Lana to move somewhere happy, a family environment." molly protested sadly.

"May I remind you where you were brought up?"

"That's different Arthur! Ours was a family pub. Abe's place is just weird."

"You need to stop making excuses my dear."

"Well what am I meant to do?" Molly hissed, throwing a cloth down.

"Molly, you had no right to shout at Abe. You aren't Lana's mother or even someone she has spent more than a month in the company of. I think you should apologise to Abe and Lana tomorrow." Charlie felt a rush of gratitude towards his father, who he had never seen argue with his mother before.

But then, molly did the most unexpected thing. Something that she had definitely never done in Charlie's life time.

"Yes, dear."

Charlie pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Well, it seemed there was no need to talk now. Shaking his head, Charlie scooted around and headed back up stairs.

…...

Abe and Lana apparated directly into the pub.

"You want some desert?" Abe asked, as they walked through the pub towards the stairs that lead up to the flat.

"No, I think I'm just gonna head straight to bed." Lana told him.

"Sure you don't wanna drink or something?" he asked, looking at her strangely with his piercing familiar blue eyes.

"I'm sure. Na'night." she smiled and popped into her bedroom quickly.

In her room, Lana leant back on the door; her head tilted up to stare at the ceiling.

Lana looked back down at the room; it was practically the same as the day she had arrived, apart from the new addition of her trunk that Mr. Weasley must have sent over.

Sighing, she plonked down onto her bed and pulled the trunk next to her. She undid the latch and it fell open with a thump.

"You okay?" she heard Abe call from down the hall.

"I'm fine!" she shouted back annoyed.

She pulled out the top layer of clothes and folded them neatly on her bed, to transfer into her wardrobe.

Then she reached a layer of debris at the bottom of her trunk.

She began sorting through; firstly coming across an empty tub that once contained the homemade fudge Lana had received for Christmas from the Weasley's.

Then she picked up the friendship bracelet she had received from Tonks for Christmas.

When did I take this off?

She shrugged and wrapped the bracelet back round her wrist, clicking the delicate chain into its slot.

She carried on searching through the mass of discarded paper and ink bottles, broken quills and books.

Finally, she caught sight of a wooden frame. That of the picture of her parents.

She grabbed the frame and pulled it out the trunk, placed the picture on her dresser and returned to her bed.

She retrieved a heavy wool blanket that Nora had knitted for her and threw it over the bottom of the bed. Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"Nora!" she called into the silence.

The small elf appeared, her mouth curved into a giant grin.

"Mistress called Nora! Nora misses mistress these days!" the elf said happily, running in circles around Lana.

"Hey, calm down!" Lana grinned.

"Nora is sorry mistress; Nora is just excited for Miss Lana!"

Not thinking to ask why Nora was excited for her, Lana carried on.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Of course mistress, anything!" the elf beamed.

"Can you still access my parents account to pay for my stuff?"

"Of course mistress, Nora was given possession of the key by the ministry until mistress Lana is of age!"

"Great, go and get some funds then maybe a 100 galleons?"

"Anything else mistress?"

"Nope, thanks Nora" Lana smiled happily

With one last toothy grin, the elf vanished with a crack.

"Right, operation tp prove Mrs. Weasley wrong is under way!" Lana said to herself.

After a quick shower and a change into her pyjamas, Lana wandered into the living room, where Abe sat listening to the wireless, eyes gently closed.

"Erm… Uncle Abe?" Lana asked timidly. He opened his eyes quickly as turned to her.

"I was just thinking, if I'm going to be staying here from now on. Would it be okay to decorate my bedroom? Make it a bit more homely?" she asked, watching his face for a reaction.

"Sure I suppose, I never really bothered with decorating when I moved in. nobody really came up here apart from me and no-one down in the pub seemed to mind the place." he shrugged.

"Okay. Thank you." she smiled at him, sitting down to join him for the evening news.

"No problem." he said gruffly, returning his attention to the wireless.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to catch words between the crackling in the wireless.

"How old is this thing?" Lana asked over the noise.

"It was here when I moved here." Abe shrugged.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, maybe it's time to get a new one. Shall we get one when you go shopping for your bedroom?" He suggested.

"Good idea!" Lana said brightly, glee shining in her eyes. It was nearly coming, she could tell.

Abe fell silent, listening to the wireless once again. After a few minutes her turned to Lana, opened his mouth and closed it a few times and then took a deep breath in.

"Look Lana, maybe Molly was right. I mean- this old flat isn't exactly a palace… maybe we should think about redecorating all of it- make it more 'homely'." he said quoting Lana's earlier choice of words.

"That's quite a good idea you know," Lana smiled brilliantly. Her plan had worked.

"Cool, we'll go shopping tomorrow?"

"Great!" Lana smiled and left the room.

…...

Lana woke with a dry mouth. It was still dark outside and Lana could just make out a few lights of Hogwarts in the distance.

She clambered out of bed, shoving her heavy wool blanket away from her as she was feeling quite hot.

"Should have had a drink!" she groaned, as she treaded across the room.

She swung her door open and tip toed past Abe's room and into the kitchen to pour herself a drink.

As she turned the corner she saw that the kitchen light was already on, and she could hear an odd buzzing noise in her ear.

'Must be some sort of privacy charm.' she mused silently.

She crept up to the door and pressed her ear up to the gap, the buzzing noise remained. She could see Abe, his back towards her but he was blocking whoever he was speaking to.

Lana racked her brains for the counter charm to privacy spells and came up with nothing. Sighing, she fell to the floor to wait for the meeting to end.

After a while, her eyelids began to droop and she was lulled to sleep by the soft buzzing in her ears.

* * *

What did you think? I'm pretty sure after this it all goes to pot but what can you do? blame it on the writers block :/

godric, I'm in a bad move. so, please review and cheer me up? :)


	5. Off to the Tonk's

how are we all doing? hahaa- I'm kidding i think there are about 5 of you wonderful, muchly appreciated readers :) look out for the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

_Lana racked her brains for the counter charm to privacy spells and came up with nothing. Sighing, she fell to the floor to wait for the meeting to end._  
_After a while, her eyelids began to droop and she was lulled to sleep by the soft buzzing in her ears._

* * *

The door swung open hitting Lana on the side of her head.

"Ow!" she hissed quickly.

Suddenly she realised where she was, laid out on the floor behind an open door that only covered down to her knees.

She drew her legs up to her chest quickly and sat up, praying she hadn't been caught.

"Are you sure you don't want to use the floo?" Abe asked, stepping out from the door.

Lana held her breath tightly; Abe's cloak was caught on the door. If he looked back to tug it free, he would see her.

"No, that'll shake the whole house. We wouldn't want to wake Lana."

"Yes, she is quite a light sleeper."

Lana recognised those voices. Then it struck her- it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm glad we had this talk Abe, I must say I do feel better about Lana staying here now." Molly said warmly stepping out from behind the door and facing Abe.

Lana pulled herself against the door as tightly as possible to avoid detection.

"I'm glad." Abe said, bowing his head slightly.

"D'you think I could just check in on her- she used to have terrible nightmares." Molly whispered.

Lana pale face went as white as a ghost. If molly went into her room, they would realise she was missing.

"No Molly- you might wake her."

Lana breathed a sigh of relief, and reminded herself to thank Mr. Weasley next time she saw him.

"Well, we'll be off then." Molly sighed happily.

"Yes, lots to do tomorrow." Abe agreed gruffly.

Lana leant forewords lightly, and watched the Weasley's and Abe make their way down the hall and stairs.

"Oh thank Godric!" She gasped when they were out of sight.

She clambered up, avoiding the seventh creaky floor board and treaded into the kitchen to finally get her glass of water.

She heard the crack of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley apparating away and sighed, before drinking her 3rdglass of water.

"Lana! What're you doing up?" Abe asked from the door.

Lana groaned inwardly and turned around.

"Dunno, something woke me up- a cracking noise. So I came for some water." Lana lied easily. Well, the water part was true!

"Oh. Alright then. Remember to turn off the light before you go to bed." he shrugged and left the room.

Lana fell into a kitchen chair breathing heavily.

"So freaking close!" she whispered furiously, it looked like her sneaking days were soon to be over.

…...

The next morning, Lana woke bright and early- much to her annoyance. Having spent half the night laying on the hall floor she was very achy.

She showered quickly and dressed, pulled her outgrown hair into a loose pony tail letting it fall in loose waves down her back.

She wore a pale denim dungaree shorts with a white vest top and neon striped socks, covered with new black plimsolls and multi coloured laces.

After grabbing a piece of toast of Abe's plate, Lana headed back to her bedroom to write to Charlie.

She munched on her toast absent-mindedly as she entered her room and grabbed some parchment off of her dressing table and sat down to write.

_Ray,_

_Do you like it? I couldn't think of much else other than honey badger which I assumed you wouldn't appreciate._

_I hope you're okay after yesterday's dinner? I'm well. Me and Abe are going shopping later to redecorate the flat. I can't decide what colour to have my bedroom.. Yellow or Green?_

_An odd thing happened last night, I woke up to get a drink but found the kitchen to be occupied by Abe and your parents and they had put a privacy Charm on the door! I remained undetected but failed to find out anything interesting due to the charms. However, as they left the room they seemed in agreement about me staying here with Abe._

_It was definitely odd._

_I'm going to do my transfiguration Essay when I get back, would you like me to send it to you?_

_Hope to see you soon_

_Lots of love_

_? ? ? ? ? ?_

Happy with her letter, she rolled up the parchment and tied it together with a small green ribbon.

With perfect timing, Icarus returned from his Nightly hunt and perched on her window sill loyally. Lana walked up to him to tie the letter to his leg but found another letter in its place.

The letter itself bore the familiar messy scrawl of Tonks on the front and was tied with a bright pink ribbon.

Lana untied the ribbon neatly and unrolled the parchment.

_Hey Lana,_

_Hope you're okay, sorry I haven't written before now- I was mostly finding out what been happening via Noah._

_Now that you're settled I was wondering whether you fancied coming to mine for a week. I've invited Amie and Elena too so we can have some fun without the boys. What do you think? :-]_

_Can't wait to see your new digs as well! What's life like living in a pub? Is your uncle cool? What did Dumbles say?_

_So many questions so little ink!_

_Write back ASAP! If you can come to mine it will be from the day after, the day after tomorrow and you will need to bring lots and lots of chocolate!_

_Lots of love, Tonks!_

Lana got up immediately and rushed to find Abe.

"Hey uncle Abe? Can I go to my friend Tonks' for a week?"

"When?" Abe asked gruffly

"Friday," Lana smiled.

"Okay then, but only if you finished decorating your bedroom." Abe winked.

"Great!" Lana beamed and raced back to her bedroom to write back. She quickly opened Charlie's letter again.

_P.S- I'll be at Tonks' from Friday but Icarus should be able to find me!_

She grabbed more parchment and quickly scribbled her reply to Tonks before attaching both letters to Icarus's leg and sending him off with a beak full of Owl nuts.

"That's that done." she said to herself and returned to the kitchen to find Abe.

…...

Later that day, after several hours of Lana dragging Abe through various stores, they were finished shopping.

They apparated back to the pub, where Abe opened up to customers and Lana raced upstairs to the flat to sort through their bags.

It had been a mad day, for Lana anyway. Abe had spent as much time as possible waiting outside stores smoking his pipe.

On their return journey, each had been carrying over 4 bags.

Back at the flat above the pub, Lana had emptied the bags onto the living room floor and was showing Ariana each item happily.

"Oh, I love that colour!" Ariana cooed through her portrait.

"It's homely isn't it!" Lana smiled, holding up the shaggy brown rug that was to go on the floor.

Much to Lana's dismay, Abe had insisted on Neutral colours in the kitchen and living room.

So the living room was to consist of earthy reds and brown. The kitchen was cream and light green and Lana's bedroom was going to be painted white, with lots of new accessories that she had skillfully chosen out of many.

She picked up all her items and dashed into her bedroom. She only had two days to decorate before she left for Tonks' house so she had to get as move on.

She began by heaving her furniture into the hall, and then started painting the murky walls a fresh white.

After an hour and only half a wall completed as well as paint covering half the floor and Lana herself, Lana sighed and wiped her brow.

Its gonna be a long couple of days.

She heard a screech and turned to her window to see Icarus waiting patiently on her window sill.

She walked over to him and took his letter happily, wiping paint on her dungarees and ripping the letter open.

_… Seriously? I can't think of a code name! That's preposterous!_

_I knew mum and dad were going to your's because they stayed up late instead of going to bed and stopped speaking when I entered the room! I don't understand why they didn't tell me!_

_Hope you have fun at Tonks' house; Noah's spending the last week of summer at mine cos his parents are going to France for 6 months. His dad got some job with the French ministry. Mum said she's fine with you coming as well! Hope you can make it!_

_Yes, I would very much like to see your essay mine sucks worse than a vampire on a diet!_

_Love, Ray?_

Lana chuckled to herself and placed the letter in her trunk, she would write back later

…...

Sighing in relief, Lana stared at her room in awe.

She had just woken from a deep sleep after two days of non-stop hard work. Yet it had definitely played off as the room was virtually unrecognisable.

The dingy and murky cream walls were painted a fresh and clean white, the bare floor was no longer covered by a shaggy brown rug but the floor boards had been sanded and covered by a small green rug next to the bed. The small brass bed was covered with lilac covers and several differently coloured pillows.

The small bedside cabinet next to it now held a vase of never dying flowers and a muggle alarm clock. The dark wooden door was now partly covered by a full length mirror next to which her small wardrobe was now full to the brim with Lana's clothes which she had finally sorted and un packed properly and finally the dressing table's mirror had been taken off, replaced by a notice board already full of sticky notes such as: buy tissues; don't leave for Tonks' without buying make up wipes; don't forget to revise for the potions test after summer! The table itself held up a stack of old school books and parchments as well as Icarus's cage where the owl himself stood sleeping peacefully after a long night hunting.

Yawning slightly, Lana rolled out of bed landing in her open trunk. Suddenly she remember that the night before she had been packing for Tonks' house.

She glanced at her alarm clock anxiously. It was 8:25. She was being picked up at 9:00. She jumped up quickly, scrambling to get dressed.

It was half past by the time she had made it to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"You alright?" Abe asked gruffly, not looking up.

"Yeah, I'm fine- late but fine."

"Oh yeah. When are you going?"

"Half an hour." Lana said through a bite of toast.

"Packed?"

"Nope."

"Better get a move on. Though if the past is anything to go on- Ted Tonks will almost definitely be late."

"Hmm, he sounds a lot like Nymph."

"Ha!" Abe laughed abruptly.

Pushing away her curiosity to how Abe knew Tonks' dad, Lana dashed back to her room to pack.

…...

At precisely 9 o'clock there was a knock on the door of the pub.

Abe walked down the stairs to open the door. Lana panicked and began throwing clothes into her new khaki rucksack.

"Lana, Mr. Tonks is here." She heard Abe call up the stairs.

"I'm Coming!" she yelled back, throwing a hairbrush on top of her clothes and fastening the bag up hastily.

With one last look at her room, she slammed her door shut behind her and legged it down the stairs.

Turning the corner into the pub she saw Abe talking to a short man, with fair hair and a round belly.

"Mr. Tonks, pleasure to meet you!" she panted, holding her hand out.

"And you lass!" he said jovially shaking her hand.

"All ready?"

Lana nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! Nymphadora is waiting at home. Now we haven't had a floo network since before the war. Therefore, we are going to apparated. Apparated before?"

"Yes." Lana nodded thoughtfully.

"Excellent." Mr. Tonks grinned and grabbed Lana's rucksack for her.

"Well, see you uncle Abe." Lana smiled.

"Have fun! And just write to me if you want picking up or anything." Abe said gruffly.

"Thanks." Lana smiled one last time before joining Mr. Tonks by the front door.

"We off then Mr. Tonks?"

"Please- Call me Ted." Lana grinned. Ted was a very likeable man. Laidback and calm, a lot like Mr. Weasley.

They stepped outside into the warm summer sun, Lana rested her hand on Ted's arm and in a crack, they left Hogsmeade.

…...

Lana opened her eyes. Apparation never bothered her too much but the process was uncomfortable all the same.

In front of her was a white picket fence, travelling all the way around a rather large house. The house comprised of large cream bricks and several white windows on each floor. The front door was grand and white, and leading down from it was a gravel path.

At the corner of the garden was a large pond and Lana could make out some trees behind the house.

"Wow."

She followed Ted through the gate and down the gravel path. The door swung open as they reached it and a small head popped out.

"Welcome back master Tonks!" it was a small house elf bowing deeply.

"Really Leal, how many times have I told you to call me TED!" Ted laughed heartily.

"And you must be Miss Dumbledore miss!" the elf said happily.

Lana looked at the elf; he was taller than Nora yet still small. He had a small smile and Wide eyes and he wore a clean white sheet like a toga.

"Lana." she corrected.

"LANA!" there was a screech from inside- Leal dived sideways and a blur of pink crashed through the door, dragging Lana on to the floor.

"Nymph! What on earth are you doing?" Lana asked into the gravel she had been punched into. There was a heavy weight on her back and she couldn't move.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her!" Lana heard a small voice beside her.

The weight shifted and Lana was free to stand up, tough she did somewhat cautiously.

Spitting out a stone from her lip, Lana observed the scene.

Tonks was stood, and hopping around on what appeared to be a twisted ankle, Amie was stood watching amusedly but her grey eyes wrinkled in worry. The gravel path had a Lana shaped dent in it, though slightly distorted from where Tonks had knocked it up with her hopping. Ted had disappeared into the house and Leal the house elf was running around after Tonks trying to help her.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Lana asked herself shaking her head in amusement.

Amie grinned, a rarity.

"Come on, we'll take your stuff up to Tonks' room."

They dragged Tonks inside and shut the door quietly. Lana picked her bag up from the hall as Tonks sat on the stairs massaging her foot and complaining.

Suddenly, a door swung open in the hall and out stepped a tall woman.

Mrs. Tonks.

Lana had met Mrs. Tonks when Dora had been excluded from Hogwarts and she seemed nice, tough somewhat gripped by the ideas of family status which was odd considering her own family had disowned her for marrying a muggle-born. But there was something about her sharp features that made Lana felly a little wary. Mrs. Tonks had heavily lidded eyes and light brown hair, which like Lana's appeared black in the wrong light.

"Nice to see you again Lana."

"And you Mrs. Tonks." Lana smiled politely.

"I hope you are safe and well now, Nymphadora has of course been keeping us up to date with the news."

_Nymphadora? She would jinx us if we used her full name!_

"Yes, I'm better now. I'm living with my great uncle."

"Good for you. Well, I'll leave Dora to show you to your room." Lana couldn't help but note the patronizing quality to her words.

With that the woman turned and walked out of the hall, her long grey robes billowing behind her.

"So, Nymphadora… lead the way."

"Shut it Dumbles. I just don't have the heart to tell them I hate my name."

"No?" Lana mocked, grinning as they walked up the stairs.

"Hey, least my last name is okay. Not like Dumbledore is it?"

"Now, now Tonks- you know better than to use my surname against me! I'd change my name in a second."

Tonks grinned at Lana and lead them down a long hallway, they entered a large room. Painted pea green with beech wood flooring and furniture.

"This is your room." Tonks told her happily.

Lana dumped her bag down.

"Nice!" she said appreciatively.

They left the room again and opened the one next door.

"This is Amie's room." Amie's room was lilac and cream it was a little small than Lana's but looked a lot warmer and more inviting.

They closed the door softly and continued down the hall.

"And this is my room." Tonks smiled and opened her door.

Lana braced herself. On every door in the hall way the door was painted a crisp white and had no marks on at all.

Tonks' was painted white, but was covered in moving posters, drawings of skull and cross bones and signs with 'KEEP OUT' written in bold.

Lana glanced at Amie for comfort, but Amie just smiled mischievously as the door swung open.

The first thing that struck Lana was how big the room was. The floor was a pale wood, covered mainly by a teal carpet. Each wall was a different colour. One yellow, one blue, one pink and the last one was white. The large window was covered by a bright yellow blind and the window sill held a large vase of daisies.

Next to the daisies sat a small dog teddy holding a jar of lollipops and underneath the window sill was a comfy bean bag in a bright pink colour.

At the far side of the room was a raised bed, Underneath which was a desk and chair. The desk was littered with magazines and chocolate wrappers.

The bed itself had a thick blue duvet on and cushions piled up halfway down the bed.

The walls were almost completely hidden by even more posters and pictures including a relatively new one of herself, Lana, Charlie and Noah.

"Bloody hell."

…...

An hour later, Tonks, Amie and Lana were sat in Tonks' bedroom chatting idly and flicking through magazines picking out nice clothes.

"Could Elena not come then?" Lana asked, placing a magazine down and reaching for another.

"Nope- her parents have gone on a cruise so she's had to stay with her grandmother." Amie said with a sad look in her eyes.

"What? Her parents just left her?"

"Yep. I don't know whether I'm meant to tell you this but- her parents are not nice people!"

"Oh that's awful!" Lana gasped sadly.

"And her grandmother doesn't know that she's a witch so she can't do her homework or anything all summer!"

"Oh my God! Isn't there anyway to get her out of it?"

"Nope. Her family is incredibly strict. They're all lawyers or Doctors and boring stuff like that!"

"And do they know she wants to be an actress."

"Oh yeah. I believe they told her if she didn't get a real job she would be disowned."

"That's preposterous!"

"Tell me about it!" Amie sighed.

"But still at least she's only there for the summer. Most of the years she'll be at Hogwarts."

"Hmmm."

They carried on reading for a while, comparing dresses and prices until they heard a crack and looked up simultaneously.

"Leal was told to fetch mistress and her friends for lunch mistress!" Leal said happily.

"Thanks le. Tell mum we're on our way!" Tonks told him. The elf bowed deeply and disaparated.

"Hey, you didn't say you had a house elf." Lana noted as she pulled herself up from the bean bag which she had been sitting in.

"Oh, Le isn't mine. Leal's Mum's. He served her with the house of black but moved with her when she left with dad." Tonks told her as she threw her magazine onto the table skillfully.

"Now that's loyalty!"

"He's a good elf." Tonks mused as they left the room.

They made their way back down stairs where Tonks lead them through a peach and cream living room into a beautiful dining room.

The table and chairs were dark mahogany on a thick cream carpet. They table was laid out in fine cutlery and china and the walls were painted dark purple with many pictures on.

It was obvious that Mrs. Tonks was used to a fine lifestyle, yet Lana believed that this dinner would be a lot less formal than it would have been when Mrs tonks was younger and living with her family.

Ted was already sat at the head of the table, his head in a newspaper and his feet up on the chair across from his.

Mrs. Tonks walked into the room and scowled at her husband.

"Ted Tonks- Get your feet down and your head up this instant!"

Ted looked up quickly and did as instructed. Tonks giggled and took her seat. Lana and Amie sat across from her awkwardly.

"Thank you for having us in your home Mrs. Tonks." Amie said sweetly.

"No problem my dear." Mrs. Tonks smiled lovingly.

"Yes and the food looks wonderful." Lana inputted politely.

"Well, you should thank Leal." the woman said curtly.

"Will do." Lana said feeling disheartened.

They ate relatively quietly, a roast lamb dinner and for dessert Apple Pie.

After they had finished eating, Leal appeared to take away the plates.

"That was wonderful Leal." Lana said warmly, glancing at Mrs. Tonks.

"Yes, truly excellent." Amie agreed looking cautiously between Mrs. Tonks and Lana.

"So sweet of you to say dear." Mrs. Tonks said, smiling at Amie.

Oh come on!

Soon after, Tonks, Amie and Lana left the table and headed back upstairs.

"Did you bring more suitable clothing?" Tonks asked Amie and Lana who were both wearing shorts and vest tops due to the summer heat wave.

"Yeah, why?"

"Thought we might go for a walk." Tonks grinned.

"What… Where?"

"We can go down to the Harbour. But it's always windy there so I suggest you cover your legs."

"Whoa, the Harbour? Where are we?"

"The outskirts of Mevagissey in Cornwall." Tonks replied looking at them both as if they were a young child, learning new and wondrous facts about the world.

"Wicked!"

"Well, Go and get changed and We'll go down to the front then!" Tonks said excitedly.

Lana rushed back to her room and searched through her rucksack for clothes.

She finally decided on pale blue skinny jeans and a white crop top over which she wore a small cotton cardigan of pale pink. She slipped on some sandals and pulled her hair into a high bun.

After a applying a thin layer of sun screen and grabbing her purse in case they needed supplies, she left her room and waited in the hall for the others. Tonks was first to appear wearing bright pink leggings and denim dungarees. With a long sleeved white top underneath. She wore black plimsolls on her tanned feet and her hair was morphed brown for the occasion, though she had several pink streaks.

"Nice." Lana whistled appreciatively and winked.

"And you!" Lana shook her head.

Amie's door swung open and her head popped out. Her honey blonde was held behind her ears by a small lilac headband set off with an ornamental butterfly.

She wore a thin, light green jumper with cropped jeans and purple plimsolls.

"Ready?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, has anyone got any earrings? My ears are about to close up!" Amie said quickly.

"Yeah, I can lend you some!" Tonks grinned and dashed into her room.

"I didn't know you had your ears pierced!" Lana exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah, had them done when I was like 5? My parents are very easy going. They weren't fussed."

"Wicked!" Lana rubbed her own ears with her thumb and forefinger.

"I might get mine done one day." she mused.

"Yeah, you totally should! I mean- it hurts for like a second but then you're just left with this awesome new place to wear jewellery!"

"You know I think that's the most I have ever heard you speak!" Lana laughed.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Amie laughed.

Tonks' door swung open again.

"These okay?" she asked, holding out a pair of small purple gems.

"Fab!" Amie said happily taking the earrings.

"Great! Let's go then." Tonks said and took the lead down the stairs.

"Mum! We're going down to the village!"

"Fine, but be back before tea!" Mrs. Tonks shouted back.

"Will do!"

They left the grand house and stepped out onto the newly fixed gravel path.

"When's tea?" Amie asked.

"Not till 6!"

* * *

so, that was the last chapter until the 20th of June :P aah, i hate GCSE'S :L grrrrr, well a review would be appreciated? :_)

Hannah x

P.S - Leal is Loyal in Spanish which i thought appropriate for the elf. Also, When you do get the next chapter, I'm only basing Cornwall on past experience :L


	6. Milkshakes, Quidditch and Tents?

Here is my wonderful recollection of Mevagissey in Cornwall! And this is definitely the last chapter now...

* * *

They reached the end of the gate, where behind a line of trees Lana could now make out several houses going up a small hill. They walked through the trees and Lana spotted a street sign which read ' Summerfield close.'

"That's a pretty street name." she said quietly.

"…Sure." Tonks said looking worriedly at Lana.

They reached the top of the hill and turned the corner onto yet another hill.

"Merlin! How many hills are there?" Lana asked.

"Ah… a few." Tonks frowned.

"Oh Godric."

…...

Half an hour later, they had finished traipsing down a large hill which they would inevitably have to walk back up later.

_That's why Tonks is so skinny!_

They had reached several old cottages crushed together with old sweet shops and cafes.

Lana saw one pub called ' The smoking Salamander' and raised an eyebrow at Tonks.

"Yeah, it's a magical place but the woman that owns it is like freaking scary! Not kidding- like Madam Pince Scary!" Tonks exaggerated.

"Okay." Lana smiled and nodded.

They walked past a muggle bank to which Lana smiled strangely.

"Isn't it odd that muggles practically depend on money, and yet their banks are so…unimpressive." she said to the others who nodded seriously.

"Hmm, and there's so many of them!" Tonks agreed.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a small alleyway.

"There's the sea!" Amie said excitedly pointing down the end.

The warm sun shone in through the end of the alley, where you could see the tops of boats and sails floating on a clear blue sea.

The three looked at each other, and in an instant were racing down to the Harbour.

The front was surrounded by cars, boats and people. So the three ran to the side, in front of an old fashioned candy store and leant over the railings to watch the water happily.

"This is so cool! I haven't been the beach in ages!" Lana said excitedly.

"Weren't you there when you were in France?" Tonks asked confusedly, watching her friend.

"… Oh yeah!" she laughed. "But then again, I was majorly underfed, suffering from magical drain and I had crazy bad sunburn that made me want to rip my skin off!"

"Fair point." Tonks nodded with a smirk.

"What about you Amie? Go to the seaside a lot?"

"Hmm, we usually come at least 4 times a year. I mostly draw the sea but sometimes we do crazy stuff like go diving or take a fishing boat out catch supper!" Amie told them happily.

"… Wild." Tonks nodded and smiled.

They turned around, leaning their backs on the railings.

"Ooh! Candy!" They said simultaneously, grinning like children.

…...

Later that day, Lana, Tonks and Amie were walking down the pier. They had visited the Harbor museum, been out on a fishing boat and ate there weights in rock and chocolate, yet they were still capable of eating one more ice cream. So with the dripping cones in their hands they walked.

"Can we stop for a minute? I'm getting stitch!" Amie asked and then promptly took a bite of ice cream cone.

"Sure." Tonks smiled. Once again they leant over the railings watching the water flowing gently in soft waves.

"TONKS!" they swirled around as they heard a voice cry out.

"OH MY GOD! LEWIS!" Tonks screamed and tore back down the pier towards a boy roughly their age.

"Shall we?" Amie asked Lana.

"We shall." Lana smiled. They linked arms and began walking back down the pier after Tonks.

As they reached their odd friend they got closer inspection of the boy Tonks was hugging.

He was short like Amie and Tonks but skinny. He was freckly and tanned with soft golden hair that fell in short waves.

He was wearing surfer shorts and a t-shirt with a gold chain around his neck and several wrist bands on.

"Oh my God! Lew- this is Lana …"she paused and decided against using surnames. "And Amie!"

"Nice to meet you." Lewis said with a lopsided grin, not unlike Charlie's, Lana thought to herself with an inward smile.

"So? Where are the others?" Tonks asked excitedly.

Lewis winked and placed his fingers in his mouth before letting out an ear piercing whistle.

Suddenly 2 more boys appeared. One came in from an alley by the museum and another jumped down from the hill they stood next to.

"Ian! Jamie!" Tonks exclaimed before hugging both boys.

"Oi! This is Lana and Amie." Lewis said nodding at each.

"Pleasure." the boys said together and bowed, causing all three girls to giggle.

The other boys, Ian and Jamie appeared to be twins though not identical. They were both tanned though minus Lewis's Freckles and they were both medium height and the only difference was that Ian had sea blue eyes and Jamie had light brown ones.

"You wanna go get milkshakes?" Lewis asked.

"We only have an hour left.. But sure! Why not?" Tonks grinned.

They walked to the milkshake bar, listening to Lewis talk about his school.

They reached the establishment and sat down.

"I should have said you two! The boys went to my primary school!" she told them and the confused looks left their faces.

"Yeah! You haven't said anything about your fancy private school! What's it like? Do these go?" he asked.

"Yeah, they do. It's amazing Lew, I wish you could go!"

Tonks then began telling her friends as much about Hogwarts as she could without divulging anything about the magical world until a waitress appeared with a notebook.

"Orders." she muttered.

"Erm, 2 bananas." Lewis ordered for himself and Tonks who beamed when she realised he remembered her favourite.

"I'll have a peach one?" Lana said unsurely, glancing down at the menu.

"Vanilla please!" Amie smiled happily.

"Strawberry."

"Pineapple."

The waitress left them.

"So Lana? Why do you go to this fancy school then?" Jamie asked, running a hand though his sandy blonde hair.

"Um. My names been down since birth. My grandfather's actually the headmaster." she told him embarrassedly.

"No way? My mum is a teacher at my school. She's so annoying!" he said.

"Ain't that the truth," Lana replied dryly fiddling with the hair that had fallen back down by her face.

_This really needs cutting._

"So, where do you live?"

"I live in Scotland actually. We're staying with Tonks this week."

"Scotland… Isn't that where the school is?"

"Um.. Yeah."

"What.. You live in the school or something?" he asked with a smirk, Lana was beginning to dislike the boy.

"No, I live in the village outside the school."

"Whoa. So you see your school every day? That's gotta be depressing."

"No. Not really. I happen to like it there! And besides, don't you live in the same village as your school?"

"You got me." he said with a wink.

Lana eyed him suspiciously as the waitress returned with a tray of milkshakes.

Lana took her peach one quickly and sipped it.

"So, was it your parents that put your name down for the school?" Jamie asked as soon as she had swallowed. She didn't like this boy, he asked too many questions.

"I highly doubt it… my parents didn't like my granddad."

Jamie coughed. "Didn't?" he asked.

"No, they didn't."

"Okay." he muttered.

"That's not very nice of them. If our parents didn't like someone they'd probably get us as far away from them as possible. Not dump us in a school with them." Ian inputted wisely.

"I wasn't dumped there, I couldn't have been." Lana said bitterly.

"What, why? Once- My mum fell out with her mum and she stopped her from visiting for a month! But I never said knout cos when it comes down to it, I love my mum and trust her more than anyone!"

"Hear hear!" Ian said, raising his milkshake.

Blood pounded through Lana's head.

"So, what do your parents do?"

"Nothing."

"What? Oh, so your one of those rich kids then?"

"Nope." Lana lied, but that was beside the point.

"Lana, do you need to go?" Amie asked her quietly her grey eyes searching for her own green ones.

"No. it's fine." Lana ground out. Tonks hadn't noticed and was still chatting happily to Lewis.

"Just tell me and we'll go!" Amie whispered furiously.

"I will."

The stayed for another few minutes, listening to Tonks' conversation.

Until…

"Do you enjoy school then?"

Lana turned back to Jamie.

"No not really. Can't complain though, there's never a dull moment." she shrugged dully, no emotion in her voice.

"Aha! Yeah, I wish school was really like that." he said sarcastically.

Lana stared in disbelief.

"Then again, must be grand with the head as your granddad. It bet your cut loads of slack.

Lana paused thinking of Binns and then McGonagall and then Snape and then Dumbles himself.

"Not as much as you would think." she said thoughtfully.

"So, did your parents go to school there?"

"Yes."

"What are your grades like?"

"They're okay."

"And how do your parents feel about that?"

"Look. I really don't see how that's your business!"

"I'm just curious."

"Inquisitive." Ian agreed with him.

"Nosy?" Amie shot at them.

They considered this and nodded.

"You ask to many questions." Amie said wisely. "Tell us about you instead?"

Ian and Jamie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not much to tell really."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lana hissed, "You just spent the past half hour bombarding me with questions and then say nothing about yourselves?"

"… You're cute when you're angry." Jamie noted with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh my freaking Merlin!" Lana hissed and finally Tonks turned around,

"Freaking Merlin? What the hell have you said to her?" she asked turning viciously too Jamie and Ian.

"What? The girl can't take a compliment." he shrugged dryly.

"Oho! Believe me, she can!" Amie muttered with a small smile.

"Tonks, what time is it?" Lana asked, avoiding Jamie and Ian's Gaze.

"It's quarter to, we better set off."

"Okay. I'm gonna wait outside." Lana muttered, threw down a fiver and walked out.

She left the café, with the doorbell tinkling as it swung open. The sea breeze hit her face immediately, cooling her down.

She walked to the harbour and leant over the railings, watching the waves lap at the boats as they rocked. The sea was no longer calm but choppy and lurching forewords furiously.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Tonks and Amie approaching.

"You okay?"

"Fine." she sighed with a brave smile.

"Okay then, let's tackle that big hill and go home?"

"Great! Do you know what's for tea?"

"Hmm, I think it's pasta but I'm not sure."

"Wicked!" Amie smiled and they set off, back down the alley towards Tonks' house.

…...

It was almost 7 o'clock before the trio had finished Tea, and after which they decided to have an early night so each retired to their bedrooms to change. After slipping into some pyjamas and slippers, Lana made her way back to Tonks' room and took her seat in the beanbag.

"Merlin, I am shattered!" Tonks yawned. "I used to walk up and down that hill every day to get to school, and now? I'm completely unfit!"

"I never really did much walking. I think my dad used to take me through the woods but I can't remember." Lana frowned in concentration.

"You'll be fine next year though; you'll be on the Quidditch team!"

"Hopefully." Lana agreed with a smile.

The door creaked open and Amie joined them.

"Hey, what you talking about?"

"Quidditch."

"Nice, I liked playing Quidditch in school, but I think it would be far too scary for real! It's so dangerous."

"Hey, if you're not living on the edge."

"You're taking up too much room!" Tonks finished for Lana with a wide smile.

Amie laughed at them and rolled her eyes.

"So, what position do you play?" she asked Lana.

"Well, all I've done is chaser and I'm pretty good at that I think." she shrugged. "I'd like to give beater a try though!"

"I can totally see you as a beater! Do you want to go out back and play some tomorrow?"

"What? What about the muggles?"

"Don't worry; there are wards around this house. No-one can see us!"

"Great!" Lana beamed.

"Right, we better go to bed then!" Tonks said after each had yawned.

"Good idea!" Amie smiled weakly and tottered out the room.

"Night Nymph." Lana smiled at her best friend and left her bedroom.

Lana returned to her own room and climbed into bed, turned her light off and fell into a deep sleep.

...

Lana was dreaming. Of thestrals and the M.O.M and of water crashing against the banks.

But then the banks disappeared. And instead the water was crashing against marble. Marble in the ministry of magic. And then fire was towering around her. And stood in a ring of fire was the strangest looking man. Tall and thin, with unnaturally long fingers wrapped around a white wand. His face was thin and snake like with a flattened nose and red eyes.

Streaming from his wand was green light, towards a young man crouched in the corner sobbing.

The man had black hair and brilliant green eyes, round broken glasses and then she recognised him. It was the boy from her nightmare. The one who had kneeled beside her grandfather and cried.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she called out to him but he didn't hear her.

Suddenly her grandfather appeared through the water, power cursing through his veins.

The scene changed. it was night time and Tonks' house and Ted was staring out the window, his face stiff with worry. Lana watched him from the door, intrigued. There was a roaring noise and then shouting and screaming and crashing.

They rushed outside to see the commotion. The black haired boy was sprawled out on the ground, bleeding severely and crying again. Lana felt sorry for him. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright.

The boy awoke, and looked up, his face covered in mud. There was cheering. They were no longer at Tonks' house, but in the middle of the quidditch pitch. The stands were full of students cheering happily.

"HE'S BACK, Voldemort's back!" the boys sobbed and looked back down. Lana gasped in horror, seeing that the boy was lying on a dead body. So like Noah it was unreal. She screamed and screamed.

The scene changed again. They were at Hogwarts and the school was in ruins.

The snake man was stood by the gates, an evil grin on his face.

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" he cried out triumphantly. Lana watched from a crowd as Hagrid brought out the body of the man.

"No!" Lana gasped in realisation. The black haired boy was Harry Potter!

Several people screamed around her.

The loudest coming from a worn out looking professor McGonagall, and then three of the loudest cries Lana had ever heard. The sounds filled her with agony and despair.

"HARRY!" Lana turned to face the three. The first had bushy brown hair, clinging to a freckle faced ginger man who was also shouting.

"Ron!" she breathed, racing through the crowd to get to him.

And then another red haired kid faced her. Those honey brown eyes and scarlet hair she was so accustomed to seeing. Now all grown up, with tears cascading down her face leaving trenches in the muck that was there.

"HARRY! NO- I love you!" Ginny whispered, falling to the floor.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry gin! I'm sorry!" Lana cried, kneeling beside Ginny.

Ginny began to fade from view. Everything turning white. Lana screamed for her. But still everything turned to white. And then her eyes popped open.

She was covered in sweat, her eyes leaking tear after tear. She half expected her to be covered in the grime from her dreams but she wasn't and slowly the dreams slipped from her reaches.

"Lana! It's your turn to use the shower!" she heard Tonks call from the hall.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back and wiped the tears away.

…...

An hour later, the three were washed, fed and ready to play some Quidditch.

Lana had almost completely forgotten about her nightmares by the time she was showered, and quickly dressed in khaki crop shorts and a plain vest.

They entered the back yard and pulled out only 2 brooms from the shed due to the fact that Tonks didn't want to play.

"This is so freaking awesome dude!" Lana beamed after an hours practice.

"Why, thank you!" Tonks grinned. She had been commentating and the game had to be stopped every 10 minutes due to all three girls rolling around in laughter.

"Come on then! It's gonna be great this week!"

…...

A week later, Lana was packing her clothes back into her rucksack.

They had had a truly marvelous week, most of which was spent down at the sea, though thankfully Tonks' old school friends hadn't shown up again.

Now, the week was up and Lana was actually looking forewords to returning home to her bright bedroom to make up for almost a week's worth of late nights, long walks and killing brain cells that once held vital knowledge such as when how long murtlap tentacles should be pickled for.

Lana paused, frowned, shrugged and carried on packing. The amount of stuff she had brought appeared to have doubled now she was trying to cram everything back in the bag. Sure, she had bought Abe a gift, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Charlie and Noah too, and Elena and Bill.

"Lana, you ready?" Amie popped her head around the doorframe.

"Yeah, one second!" Lana smiled, crushed the last top into her bag and shut it tightly.

"Let's go!" she beamed and they skipped down stairs to find Tonks.

Turning the corner into the hall, Amie and Lana saw Tonks talking to her father quietly.

"Nymph?"

"Oh, I can't believe this week is over already!" she sighed, turning to them.

"I know! But we'll see you again for your birthday!" Lana sympathized.

"I suppose, it's been fun though!"

"Definitely!" Amie agreed sweetly, while rummaging through her old purple bag.

There were 2 cracks and the front door swung open. In walked presumably, Amie parents.

Mrs. Waller was short with a rosy complexion like Amie's and dyed teal hair curled around a heart shaped face.

Mr. Waller was a little Taller, and looked a lot more like Amie with her grey eyes and honey blonde hair. Both of the Waller's were wearing jeans with brightly coloured jumpers.

"Ah, Amie! The seaside always agrees with your complexion!" Mrs. Waller smiled.

"Thanks mum." Amie smiled happily. "Mum, dad this is Ted Tonks, Nymph and Lana."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you all, is your wife not in Ted?"

"No, I'm afraid she had business at the ministry.

"Oho, needs must I suppose." Mr. Waller bowed his head lightly.

"Hmm." Ted nodded and smiled and then slowly backed away into the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Waller, Mrs. Waller." Lana and Tonks beamed.

"No, no, no! Please- Call us Mark and Yvonne."

"Okay."

"Well, we best be off Amie . Your father wants to set up the tent before lunch."

_Tent?_

"Okay. I'll write to you both!" Amie beamed and skipped towards her parents.

"See you Amie." Tonks smiled.

With that, Amie and her parents left the house and two more cracks alerted them to the fact that they had disaparated.

"When's Abe coming?" Tonks asked.

"Should be here now I think." Lana shrugged. And then with perfect timing there was another crack and in stepped Abe.

"Morning." he said gruffly nodding to Lana and Tonks. Lana sighed, the people skills she had taught him had obviously worn off since she left.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." she gave him a worn out smile.

"Let's go then." he stepped back out into the sunlight, followed by Lana.

"See you for your birthday Tonks!" She called out, taking Abe's Arm.

"You better!" Tonks winked and smiled mischievously from the doorway.

The familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube came and went with a crack, and soon Lana found herself staring at the sign of the Hogs Head.

"You hungry yet?" Abe asked as they entered the pub.

"No, I think I'm gonna go catch some Z's before lunch." Lana told him, rubbing her eyes to show how tired she was.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Abe shrugged and moved towards the bar.

Lana hurried upstairs to write to Charlie before getting a good few hours rest.

* * *

uergh.. Spanish speaking test on Thursday. I'm not even fussed about remembering two pages of Spanish.. I just don't want to stay in the same room as my teacher for more than half a minute :| she annoys me!

enough of me moaning! Review please :)

Hannah x

P.S i loved this bit :L ...

_"Then again, must be grand with the head as your granddad. It bet your cut loads of slack._

_Lana paused thinking of Binns and then McGonagall and then Snape and then Dumbles himself._

_"Not as much as you would think." she said thoughtfully... _I just thought i'd tell you that.


	7. A Birthday Bash and a Little Shopping!

_3 weeks till school starts…_

_This is the life. I've slept enough to completely get over the week at tonks's house; I don't have to worry about my homework until next week! And it's tonks birthday on the 14__th__ of august so I'm planning a surprise party at the hogshead!_

…_..._

"Two days?" Charlie asked in astonishment.

"Yep!"

"You want to throw tonks a surprise birthday party, here, in two days time?" he asked again waving his arms around the hogshead in disbelief.

"That's what I just said." Lana said derisively.

"You know what? What the hell? It's you! Of course everything will turn out fine! It always bloody does when you're involved." Charlie groaned and shot a hand through his lengthening hair.

"Ooh, I think was should get a banner and put it across this beam!" Lana said walking through the pub and completely ignoring Charlie now.

"Lana, we don't have a banner!"

"It's fine. We can go shopping!" Lana waved him off. "Write this down would you? We need: cake, streamers, food, drink, table cloths, invites, music. Anything else?" she paused to Charlie.

"Aah, no."

"Great." Lana beamed. "So lets go!" she smiled again and grabbed her jacket.

"It's a bloody good job I had extra breakfast today!" Charlie muttered as Lana walked to the stairs.

"Uncle Abe? We're going to diagon Alley! "Lana called up the stairs.

"Fine!" came the gruff reply. "But don't go into knock turn Alley, don't take your wands and only use wandless magic if its Albus causing you trouble!"

"Okily dokily!"

With that, Lana walked back over to the fireplace and stood inside her head almost knocking the tiles as she bobbed down to step inside.

"See you on the other side." Charlie sighed.

"The leaky cauldron." Lana said firmly and in a swish of green she left the hogs head.

"Oh god." Charlie muttered to himself before stepping into the fireplace.

"See yah Abe!" he called as Abe appeared at the bar. With a quick Wave from Abe, Charlie called out the leaky cauldron and whizzed after Lana.

…_..._

The 14th of august Lana woke up at the crack of dawn and quickly threw on some jogging bottoms and a vest top. As usual, Abe was already up and setting up the tables. This was purely out of habit as today; he had no reason to because the pub was only going to open to a bunch of school children.

"Morning Mrs Weasley, is Charlie up?" Lana asked into the fireplace.

"Yes dear, he'll be over in a minute." molly Weasley replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" Lana replied and stood back up, almost hitting her head on the fire place again.

_Godric, I'm gonna end up like tonks!_

Brushing some ash off out of her hair, she darted back upstairs to retrieve the bags of party decorations that she and Charlie had gotten from diagon alley and then brought them down ready to put them up.

As she jumped off the last step, she heard the fire roar and saw Charlie step out rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Did it really have to be set up this early Lana? The party doesn't start until 3!"

"Yes Charlie!" she fixed him with a stern glare. "Tonks will be here at quarter past but she just thinks she's going out for a meal with me and Amie."

"Yes, I know- we have been over the plan more than a hundred times." Charlie said exasperatedly, pulling out a chair and plonking down in exhaustion.

"Oi! Up. We have a busy day."

"Lana! It's Five o'clock!" Charlie groaned.

"How about this? Mop the floor, spread out the table cloths and set the tables. And then I'll make you breakfast!" Lana asked him with a mischievous smile. Charlie, however didn't see that smile due to the fact his eyes were gently closed.

"You promise?"

"I do!"

"Fine!" Charlie smiled and stood up.

"And remember; don't put to much soap in the mop bucket! We don't want to slip over now do we?" Lana asked, hands on her hips. She heard Charlie grumble something but chose to ignore it.

With a quick glance back to make sure Charlie was filling up the mop bucket, Lana gave a satisfied nod and dashed up to the flat to begin preparing the food.

…...

An hour later, the hogs head was transformed. For once, it had been mopped, dusted. Even though the curtains were still drawn so that tonks wouldn't spot the crowd of people inside, it seemed lighter inside. 4 tables had been pushed together and covered in finger food. The rest of the tables were set up as normal, but covered in bright pink cloths and paper plates.

Charlie had dutifully preformed all the tasks given to him and as promised, Lana was now in the kitchen cooking him breakfast. She grinned evilly as she stirred the porridge. She hadn't been specific in what breakfast she was going to cook him. She poured the porridge into a bowl and squirted some syrup into it.

"Charlie? Breakfasts up!" she called him and placed the bowl on the kitchen table. Charlie bound into the room and sat down expecting a heart cooked breakfast. Lana watched from the corner as he sat down and his eyes drooped. But then, much to her surprise they perked up again and he dug into his porridge happily.

"Nice?" she asked.

"Fab! You should be like a cook or something!" Charlie said through a spoonful.

"Gee. Thanks Charlie." Lana said dryly, threw her towel down and walked out of the room.

After Charlie had finished his breakfast, he left for the burrow to catch some more sleep before the party at 3.

"don't forget tonks's present!" Lana told him before he whizzed away via the floo network.

With one last glance at the pub, Lana headed back upstairs for a bath.

…_..._

At half past 2, Lana returned down the stairs of the hogshead completely transformed.

In the shadow of the walls, her hair looked silky jet black, straightened for the occasion and twisted into a sleek knot at the side of her head.

She wore an indigo dress with large black polka dots and a thin black belt tugging in her waist. Her legs adorned black tights and she had a black shrug over her previously bare shoulders.

She placed tonks's present, a selection of neon leggings with several long white tops and a jar of droobles best blowing gum, on the present table that also held up a vase of daisies and several balloons.

Soon guests started pouring in.

Max Taylor and Art Bones arrived together holding small, but neatly wrapped packages. After that, Elena had thankfully been able to make it with Amie.

"Feels weird being this close to the school!" Elena noted as some Hufflepuffs walked in.

"Hmm, I can't wait till we get to come here on weekends though." Amie smiled tranquilly.

"One more year to go Amie, just one year." Lana sighed.

The fire roared and Charlie stepped out, promptly followed by Bill who was about to start his 4th year at Hogwarts and was therefore the oldest of the crowd.

Being almost as tall as Lana, the boys instantly spotted Lana and walked past the crowd to her.

"Everything going to plan?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, bigger turn out than I'd imagined it would be though." Lana told him over the music.

"Tonks has that affect on people! She just attracts attention, trouble and friends."

"Not unlike yourself." bill added wisely.

"The trouble we attract is of a totally different kind though. She gets into harmless trouble like being excluded or docked points. I get knocked out and sent to France." she shook her head and drank deeply from her glass of buterbeer.

"Fair point." bill grinned.

The door swung open as more people arrived, ravenclaws from their year group.

"OI! LISTEN UP!" Lana yelled, climbing up onto a chair to get everyone's attention.

The music stopped and the pub went silent as all turned to the mysterious Dumbledore.

"TONKS WILL BE ARRIVING FROM QUARTER PAST or ONWARDS… YOU NEVER KNOW WITH TONKS." she paused as some people nodding in agreement or laughed. "EVERYONE IS GOING TO DUCK AND HIDE, UNTIL SHE ENTERS THE ROOM AND I FLICK THE LIGHTS ON- THEN YOU ALL JUMP UP AND YELL?" she stopped and gazed expectantly at the crowd.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled simultaneously.

"Great! Amie, Elena- You're with me!" the three Gryffindors made their ways to the door, to wait outside for tonks.

"CHARLIE IS IN CHARGE!" Lana yelled before stepping into the summer sun.

The noise had died down in the pub so Lana, Amie and Elena could no longer tell that it was packed at all.

After 10 minutes there was a crack, and Ted appeared with tonks on his shoulder looking very different indeed.

Her pixie face looked flawless, something she didn't usually morph to saying 'there's a difference between naturally pretty and Veela.' she wore black skinny jeans with a sparkly silver top and silver ballet pumps. It was quite a change from the usual shockingly bright colours she wore. Her bubblegum pink hair was now platinum blonde and straight, giving the impression that she was a rock chick.

Lana wolf whistled and rushed to hug her friend.

"Happy birthday honey!" she beamed.

"thanks." tonks smiled at the three in turn.

"Right I'll be off then Dora, I'll see you at 7pm." her father said sternly but held a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Then he apperated.

"So, we off then?" Amie suggested with a smirk.

"Sure, let's go in side for a second first- I wanna put some sun cream on." Lana shrugged and headed in. she stepped to the side and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" the pub returned to life as tonks screamed in glee.

"OHMIGODRIC! NO FREAKING WAY!" she squealed and jumped up and down repeatedly.

"Yes way!" Charlie and Noah stepped forewords smirking.

"Happy birthday Dora." Noah smiled brightly, Lana thought she might faint. Noah never smiled like that.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" tonks grinned and began hugging everyone in her way.

…_..._

At half past five, the food table was almost completely demolished. The music had been turned up a considerable amount. The presents had been ripped open by the birthday girl and Abe had gone back to bed suffering from a headache.

People from the village such as the owner of the three broomsticks, madam rosmerta, had popped in to check out the party and many had stayed.

Amie and Bill were sat by the fire talking over the music. Elena was dancing with her hufflepuff friends. Tonks had dragged Noah to the dance floor and Lana and Charlie were sat behind the bar regulating the amount of butterbeer everyone was having.

"I can't believe you pulled this off Lana, you're a truly good friend." Charlie said shaking his head.

"I know." Lana sighed tranquilly.

"Again with the modesty!" they laughed and surveyed the pub.

"Tonks looks like she's having fun though." Lana said wistfully.

"She does…. You wanna dance?" Charlie asked the floor.

"Sure- why not?" Lana grinned.

Charlie looked up, beaming.

"Well, if you wanna keep your toes?" Charlie smirked.

"Toes are underrated." she winked and they ducked under the bar to the dance floor.

Saying that the area in the middle of the pub was a dance floor was using 'dance' very loosely. It was in fact, where a group of school children were jumping up and down to the latest new band 'the blood children' and screaming over the music.

Lana and Charlie joined in happily, the butterbeer making them feel oddly serene.

Two songs later, Lana was beginning to get a stitch.

"Come on! Let's go sit down!" Charlie shouted to her.

They turned.

Footsteps thundered down the stairs of the flat.

The door opened.

The music stopped.

In walked Albus Dumbledore.

Instinctively, Lana, tonks, Noah, Charlie and surprisingly Bill, stepped to the front of the crowd, each wearing a menacing growl on their faces.

And then, through the silent pub. The 5 heard the sound of two more footsteps. Elena and Amie joined them at the front of the pub.

_Godric bless these Gryffindors!_

"What do you want Albus?" Abe growled. He was leaning on the bar. Lana sighed thankfully that there was a barrier in-between Abe and Albus.

"I heard there was a party on, and I came to wish my student a very happy birthday." Albus said cheerfully to Tonks.

"Oh sorry headmaster, I think you have me confused with Peter Marchbanks. He's a third year Ravenclaw with the same birthday as me… and he may actually give a damn."

"no, I assure you I'm exactly where I intended to be. And a very happy birthday to you Miss Tonks." Albus said, bowing his head and looking at them through his half moon specs and down his crooked nose.

"I'm also here to give to you, your Hogwarts letters. They would normally arrive in the post but as you are all here, I thought why not?" he continued with a smile.

"Because that breaks school tradition and you just needed an excuse to talk to us?" Charlie drawled much like Nott, the slytherin prince.

"Well, if the pleasantries are out the way. May we talk outside Lana?"

"Fine." Lana said in a flat tone.

She saw Abe move to join her but waved him off.

"Don't worry uncle Abe- I got my guys here. It's sort of a tradition." she called to him with a grin.

They left the silent pub.

"Why is it whenever anyone asks to speak to you Lana, they get all of your friends as well?" The headmaster asked tiredly.

"Because I like my friends." Lana answered happily.

Dumbledore frowned.

"That doesn't answer my question but very well. I'm here to talk to you about returning to the castle."

"Very well, talk." Lana said simply.

"I admit that sending you to France was wrong and I apologise sincerely. However, your reputation has been damaged. You attacked a well known figure in the wizarding world. Not only that, but you have also damaged my own. If you return to my care, we can rebuild those reputations. Living with my brother will get you nowhere my dear." he finished.

"Dumbly-dumbly- Dumbles." Lana sighed. "Have I taught you nothing? Take tonks for example." Lana said bringing tonks to the front of the group. "Tonks will more than likely embarrass herself 8 times a day. Be it by, laughing manically, knocking herself out, falling over, changing her nose into that of a pigs but does she care?"

Lana waited for him to answer.

"Yes. She probably cares a great deal but that's not the point. The point is that her mother is a 'blood traitor' and was disowned. And do you think tonks had EVER given a crap about that?"

"No- I honestly haven't." tonks inputted cheerfully.

"See?"

"Lana, what are you trying to say?" the headmaster said impatiently.

"I'm trying to say- I don't need you to get job, or good grades or respect. You are nothing to me anymore. Just my head teacher. And you can give me detention or dock points or exclude or even expel me. But you can't defeat me. I will continue to damage my reputation until the day I change my name."

"And when will that be?" Albus asked amusedly.

"oooh, soon I hope. I shan't spend a single second as a Dumbledore longer than I have to. Association with you is fatal." Lana smirked unregretful.

"Now, off you pop." she smiled widely, "You're ruining the party vibe!"

There was a crack, and Albus had gone.

"Come on back inside. We have a party to liven up."

…_..._

The party began dying down at 6, when parents began picking up their children.

"Thanks for coming!" was something the group were getting particularly bored of saying. Luckily it was Bill's turn to sit by the door and talk to parents.

Amie had decided to accompany bill and they were in deep conversation yet again.

"Who'd have thought that Amie can talk to boys without blushing, looking at the floor or you know… accidentally knocking herself out." tonks mused into the remnants of her butter beer.

"Well, some of us can control the use of our limbs tonks." Lana said dryly with a wry smile.

"Actually. I don't think I've ever seen Amie talk to a boy." Elena pondered, ignoring Lana.

"Wow, she must really like Bill." Charlie stated wide eyed

"Yeah, 5 sickles that they're going out before Christmas." Lana betted.

"Ha! Make that Halloween!" Elena stated, throwing her sickles down.

"You got this all wrong; Bill can be a real charmer when he wants to be! I bet by the end of September!" Charlie laughed and added his sickles to the pile.

"You're about to loose your money my friends." Lana stated, conjuring an envelope to stash the sickles inside.

"We're sure." Charlie said dryly with a smirk.

…_..._

_2 weeks till school starts…_

_God I'm bored. What's life with arguing with Snape and causing a strike? I miss mocking Binns, calling professor Sprout other vegetables. I miss Asking the tiny Professor Flitwick to reach for things off the top shelf and I'm fed up of doing bloody homework! _

_The only break I get from homework is helping Abe in the pub. I think I have made a change though. Those beer glasses were filthy. I think I should teach Abe some cleaning charms._

_Life in a pub is certainly interesting though. You meet lots of new people. I swear there was a vampire in today! He was really pale and kept staring at me. I went upstairs to do some homework._

_Still, I'm going school supplies shopping with the gang next week so that should be fun._

…_..._

The alarm clock woke Lana up and the whiteness of her room hit her eyes instantly.

Her arm reached out and whacked the alarm clock off quickly.

She let out a sigh and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Today she was meeting tonks, Noah, Bill and Charlie before they went shopping for school supplies.

She dressed quickly and added a small jacket as it was unusually cloudy today. She brushed her hair into a long pony tail and grabbed her bag.

She took her shopping list form her desk and double checked it.

_To buy;_

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration continued by Emeric Switch_

_A guide to magical herbs and plants by Phyllida Spore_

_More Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts- Minor Jinxes and curses by Quentin Trimble_

_Defensive Strategies by Warris Opontia_

_New school bag_

_Quills_

_New potions ingredients._

_Charlie's, Noah's and Amie's birthday presents._

_Hair cut._

_New winter cloak_

She glanced down the list and once satisfied, packed it into her bag.

She left her room for the kitchen where she could smell the enticing aroma of fresh coffee.

She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table opposite Abe.

"When you off?" he asked.

"10 minutes, have we got anything for breakfast?" she asked sipping her coffee.

"I think the breads mouldy." Abe frowned.

"Never mind, I'll get something while I'm out."

He nodded and picked his paper up.

After finishing her coffee, Lana threw her breaking bag over her shoulder and headed down stairs to the fireplace.

"DIAGON ALLEY." she called out tiredly and zoomed through the floo network.

She caught sight of many homes as she whizzed through. Lots were eating breakfast at the table, or sat playing.

She stepped out confidently into the leaky cauldron and immediately saw the bright red hair of the Weasleys.

Bill was sat at the bar, talking to a friend. Charlie was sat next to the familiar hair of Noah and tonks.

"Hey dudes, we off?"

"Yeah, we going to gringotts first?" tonks asked.

"Yeah, I need to get my money out."

"Great!" they walked over to bill and told him they were leaving.

"Okay, but remember if mum asks I looked after you all day!" he warned.

They grinned at him, and left the pub into the bizarre street of Diagon Alley.

They waked down to the bank and entered cautiously.

Their footsteps echoed in the grand marble room but not a single goblin looked up.

They reached the end table.

"We wish to collect some money from our accounts." Lana said clearly. The goblin leaned over his desk menacingly and glared at the four.

"And who might you be?"

"Lana Dumbledore. This is nymphadora tonks, Noah Diggory and Charlie Weasley."

"And you have your keys?"

"Yep." Lana answered as they each pulled their keys out from their pockets.

"Very well," he sat back down and slowly tuned his head to the left.

"Quanta, take Miss Dumbledore and her friends to their vaults."

A small less intimidating goblin hurried forwards to lead them to the carts.

They walked to the tracks where a cart pulled up with perfect timing and hopped in, tonks already looking distinctly green.

"Vault numbers?" the goblin asked.

"I'm 1076." Lana told him.

"I'm 780." Noah added.

"345." tonks said.

"Mine is 234." Charlie finished.

"Start low and work our way back up." the goblin said shortly and pulled a leaver.

They took off rapidly, zooming and spiralling down the tracks.

Lana's vault had been given to her by her parents when she was 5 years old. She had been visiting it since then whenever she wanted anything for herself. Even before her parents had died.

The cart stopped quickly, causing the four to lurch forwards.

"Vault 1076. Key please?" the goblin asked. Lana handed him her key and they stepped onto the platform. The vault door swung open revealing the mountains of gold as well as several other pieces such as furniture and jewellery.

She quickly filled a bag with galleons and stepped back before her friends could see into her vault.

Back in the cart, they moved up the bank to the Diggory Vault where Noah quickly retrieved his own money and they set off again to tonks's vault.

Tonks let the door swing open fully. There was a decent amount there, certainly enough to live on without a job for a good few years.

Lana imagined that Mrs Tonks must have taken the money when she left home.

Finally, the cart climbed higher through the bank to Charlie's vault. It opened slightly but not enough to see the amount of money. Yet when Charlie emerged his ears were tinged pink.

"Gonna have to start saving up again." he muttered sitting down. His bag was full to the brim with galleons, just as Lana's was but Lana suspected that was all he had left.

"Why? How long have you been saving up?" Tonks asked interestedly.

"Since I started getting pocket money when I was 8." Charlie muttered.

"Bloody hell! That's such an accomplishment Charlie! I'd never be able to do that!" Lana gasped.

Charlie remained silent.

_You don't have to though do you? Her subconscious yelled at her._

_Shut it! I'm trying to make him feel better._

…_.. *cough cough* failure!_

_I'd rather be poor and have Charlie's family then be where I am now._

Soon after, they resurfaced and left the bank, the clouds had gone in now and the summer sun shone down on the street.

"Right then! Lets shop!" tonks said excitedly and grasped Lana's arm.

"Onwards!"

Ahem, those more observant of you will have subscribed to my profile or whatever and checked when I updated it, telling people that I would possibly post a chapter this week. And I have! Happy? J

I liked this chapter. It was rather fun to write? Was it amusing to read? If not I think I have failed…

I would like to firstly say: Ohmigod! Who saw Amie and Bill together? Not me… that was really a spur of the moment thing J

But I would like to point out that this whole series will not be 'Romance' until the fourth one. That just there was a spoiler but I thought it necessary.

Secondly: I'm sorry about the shopping list, but I took all the first year books and altered them to a higher standard for second years. I know the list is quite long but again- it was fun to write.

And finally, sorry for such a long AN but … I missed posting recently :'( it's been the only thing keeping me going! :L now, for me it's back to a week of studying and procrastinating and then failing… Bye!

Hannah x


	8. More Shopping and lot's of Packing

Hello dear readers, how good am I getting another chapter out when I should be revising for Maths but that's not gonna happen cos I suck.

anyways... this isn't beta'd so I just used spell checker and I forgot to say on my last chapter - thanks to my reviewers :) you guys rock!

wow that was lame... okay.. enjoy!

* * *

They spent the first few hours together, buying the new text books required, quills, school robes and potions ingredients. Then they decided to split up so they could each purchase items of their own choosing.

Tonks and Lana headed to Twilfit and Tatting's to buy new cloaks for winter where Lana ended up with a velvet emerald cloak and tonks settled on a silk baby pink one.

Neither went with their school robes but they just shrugged. Elena may shudder at none co-ordinated outfits, but what was life without clashing a little?

While there, they also chose their new school bags. Tonks opted for a miniature rucksack in hot pink, with stickers on of 'the blood children' band and Lana chose a cross body bag in pea green, she refused to wear it across her body and flung it on her shoulder like everyone else wore them.

"_But think of your posture!" _the lady selling them cried.

Then they walked to the book shop and each picked out a present for Noah's birthday on the 26th of September.

_Damn him being so old!_

Lana bought him a book on chess. Tonks got him a book about the history of the inner workings of the ministry of magic, which apparently he was rather interested in.

Lana frowned.

There bags were getting ridiculously heavy now, and she still had to get Amie and Charlie a present.

They entered madam malkins robes for all occasions are perused the aisles leisurely.

"Oh! I'm so getting you them!" Lana said to tonks after they found a display of self ironing robes.

Tonks glared at her.

"That's not fair; you have Nora to iron your clothes for you!"

"She's do yours as well if she could find them. You just stick them under your bed or in the pillow case, or… I dunno? In a tea cup."

"Hey! I did that once!" she protested before shrugging. "I get it! I'm messy- but I get it off my dad."

Suddenly, a glimpse of white caught Lana's eye.

A cage was being carried outside the store containing a large snowy owl.

"Oi! Lets follow that owl; I wanna get it for Amie's birthday." Lana hissed and they ducked out the shop.

"You can't just steal someone's owl Lana." Tonks laughed as they dashed up the cobbled street.

They followed the owl back up the street to Eeylops Owl Emporium where the owl was placed on the front desk by the man carrying it.

"Aah, owl to see sir?" the lady at the till asked.

"Yes, I wish to swap her for an eagle owl. My son requires only the best." the man said silkily. Lana recognised that voice.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, feel free to look around. Our Eagle owls are to the left of that display. Malfoy moved out of the way and Lana and tonks rushed forwards.

"Excuse me? How much is that owl?" Lana asked timidly.

"This owl darling? She's probably a little expensive for you. Why don't you go and get your mum or dad to come?" the assistant smirked to Lana who glared back.

"Ummmm, probably because they're dead?" Lana said bitterly to tonks.

"Yeah, that'll be it." tonks agreed nodding.

"Listen Lady! I have the money and I want the owl." Lana said sarcastically.

"fine." the woman sighed.

"That'll be 8 galleons."

"Great- now run along and fetch me a cage, some food and whatever else owls need? I dunno, Icarus looks after himself." she sighed contently.

The woman left clearly annoyed at being spoken to like that by a child.

"Oho, who do we have here? Miss Dumbledore!" Malfoy said patronisingly.

"Nice to see you again Mr Death eater sir!" Lana and Tonks saluted in perfect synchronisation.

"Are you in the queue?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Indeedingtons! You'll have to wait." tonks smiled happily.

"Very well." he said smoothly.

…...

Lana spent as long as possible, picking out the right coloured cage and extra things like scratching post and owl pouches to go on the owls leg.

She could hear Mr Malfoy tapping his foot impatiently but it only spurred her on. Half an hour later they left the shop very satisfied, carrying a large cage covered in purple cloth.

They made their way up the street, through the crowds of shoppers.

"I have no idea what to get Charlie!" Lana sighed angrily.

"He is kind of unreadable!" tonks agreed.

"He's … stood over there by the quidittch shop." Lana pointed out.

"That's it!" tonks gasped.

"Brooms!" they said together.

They raced over to Noah and Charlie and stood beside her.

"Just come out." Charlie told them, not taking his eyes off the broom.

"Its beautiful." she sighed.

The broom was truly the best for its time.

It was sleek and shiny. Made of the finest Spanish oak so it was a grainy chocolate colour.

The handle was made of a darker wood with silver cursive writing on it reading 'Cleansweep five.'

"Let's go in and ask about them!" Lana suggested happily, in awe of the broom.

"But Lana, it's probably just for quidittch teams!" Noah said stubbornly.

"Don't be daft! Come on! My treat!" she insisted and stepped inside.

The shop was a quidditch fans dreamland. Walls lined with pictures of famous players, each signed. Boxes of quaffles and snitches. Rows of catalogues for brooms and special waxes and polishes for the best brooms.

"Excuse me, Can you tell us about the Cleansweep five please?" she asked the nearest assistant.

"Well, I suppose so... though I'm only meant to talk to potential buyers," the man said with a frown.

"Hello!" Lana said waving to herself.

"Um, well its 0- 70 in 15 seconds."

_Gasp._

"It's the finest broom on the market today. It has been shipped from Spain where they are manufactured and only 50 of these are being sold in the UK."

"I see, and how many have you got?" Lana asked.

"Here? We have 5 in stock." the assistant said uncomfortably.

"Great. I'll take 3!" Lana beamed. "You don't want one do you?" she double checked with tonks.

"Godric no!" tonks laughed thinking about her bad luck with all things flying and shuddered.

"Okay."

The assistant stared at them.

"sure." he squeaked out.

They walked to the till where he began writing a receipt.

"Do you have your gringotts number?" he asked, working on commission was about to pay off.

"Uhuh, its 1076." she smiled.

"Okay, and sigh here please?" he asked, handing her the paper.

She signed her name; he took the receipt bag and stared at it. He copied it and handed the copy back to Lana.

"Holy crap." tonks gasped, peering over Lana's shoulder at the sizeable amount.

_That's definitely making a dent in my account…_

"Your brooms will be out in a moment miss Dumbledore." he said.

"Ta."

"Well, happy birthday boys!" Lana grinned.

"Oh you pooh! I'm never going to find a present that can beat these!" tonks whined, scrunching her face up in concentration and making her pink hair turn a bright orange.

"I've got it!" she grinned with a look of realization.

As she spoke, 3 men walked out carrying the packaged brooms.

"Thank you!" Lana smiled. They each took their brooms.

"Right! You three, go and wait outside for a moment." tonks instructed. Dutifully, Lana, Charlie and Noah stepped outside.

"You really didn't have to do this!" Charlie said in amazement.

"No problems guys, we're gonna need good brooms to kick slytherins asses!"

"unlikely." someone drawled behind them.

"Yeah you're right Nott! We could kick your ass without a broom!" Lana beamed.

"You could try." knot replied lazily.

"Okay." Charlie said with a shrug and a nonchalant look on his freckled face. Within seconds he had lunged forwards, fists raised.

"CHARLIE NO!" Lana screamed fumbling to place the owl's heavy cage down without scaring the sleeping owl inside, to no use however as the snowy owl blinked indignantly at the loud noise.

Nott jumped backwards as Noah restrained Charlie with a surprising amount of strength he had never shown before.

"Get your slimy slytherin face out of here before he lets him go!" Lana hissed.

Nott glared at them before sweeping away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lana asked Charlie as Noah loosened his grip.

"I don't know!" he said angrily.

Soon after, Tonks stepped out of the shop baring 3 separate bags. She handed on to each of them.

Lana peered inside her own and gasped.

Inside the bag was a broomstick servicing kit and an anti burglar buzzer.

"Dora! This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Noah said. "But, you know I'm not sure whether I'm going to try out for the quidittch team."

"What? You have to! You're amazing at quidittch!" Lana gasped.

"It might get in the way of studying or chess." he frowned.

"We can get them to schedule it differently" besides, you don't have to worry about studying! Technically you should be the best in the year!"

He shook his head and smirked at her.

"I'll think about it." he sighed.

"Whippeee!" tonks and Lana shouted out attracting lots of attention down the street. They shrugged it off and started dancing happily.

"Come on you weirdoes, let's go and get some lunch." Charlie smirked, having calmed down.

…...

The next day, Lana was packing to go to the burrow for the last week of the holidays.

She had the sad task of picking out the clothes she wanted from her wardrobe and chucking them into her trunk.

It was odd having to pack up again after having only properly moved into the room two weeks ago. But she continued.

She had grown out of many of her clothes, and intended to shrink them for Ginny. She hadn't sorted out her school bag yet but figured she could do that at the burrow. Basically, her trunk was just a box of unorganized mess.

She closed her trunk with a satisfying click, and began to wash Icarus's cage out. She was leaving after tea so had to be ready in the next hour or so.

Next she moved onto the owl she had bought for Amie. The Large Owl watched her quietly as Lana did her work and blinked her large amber eyes slowly.

"Amie's gonna love you." Lana sighed, happily.

The owl hooted peacefully.

"You'll love Amie too! She's caring, compassionate and shy- kind of like you." Lana laughed but turned away as she heard the clinking of plates in the kitchen and figured that Dinner was ready.

She washed her hands quickly and hurried to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she quickly shushed it. The smell of Abe's attempt at spaghetti bolognaise made her wish for some of Molly's wholesome food, but she sat down anyway and thanked him for her meal.

They sat in silence, eating happily.

"So," Lana said, throwing her knife and fork down. "What you gonna do while I'm gone?" she asked, a playful smile on tomato stained lips.

"Dunno, maybe open to customers for once? You probably lost me half my locals this summer." Abe snorted.

"Hey! I probably got you a load when my year group is allowed to Hogsmeade!" she smiled mischievously.

"Oh, I'll look forward to it." Abe grunted, shaking his head.

"As will I!" Lana smiled and began to fill the sink up for the dishes.

Abe stared at her bemusedly before standing up with a creak of his chair pushing back on the wooden floor.

"Oi! I'll do them- you go and get ready." Abe muttered knowingly.

"Hey! I am ready!" Lana said with mock hurt.

"Really? Got your toothbrush?"

….

"Yes." Lana lied, badly.

"Go on." Abe laughed.

"Thank you!" she laughed back and raced out of the room. By the time she had packed her toiletries back into her case and returned to the kitchen, the dishes were flying around drying themselves and Abe was nowhere to be seen.

Lana frowned and ran down to the stairs, her trunk plonked down on every step behind her.

She spotted Abe crouched by the fire talking to Molly.

"Yes, she's on her way Molly." he said stiffly and turned his head to Lana. Molly popped from view and Abe stood up and stretched with a groan.

"You definitely got everything?" Abe asked her.

"Yes!" Lana moaned exasperatedly.

"Okay, I'll see you at Christmas?"

"Definitely!" Lana beamed.

"Kay, off you go then." Abe muttered, pulling his niece into a one armed hug.

"Bye!" she smiled and pulled her trunk into the fireplace with her.

"The Burrow!"

…...

Lana stepped out of the flames into the busy kitchen of the burrow. Arthur was wrestling a screaming Ron into his high chair; Molly was rocking Ginny and shushing Ron. Bill was mopping up what looked like sick, and Charlie was wiping Percy's face with a towel.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello dear!" Molly said over the screaming.

"I'm so sorry about this, but my twin sons," she said harshly glaring at the twins who were stood in the corners of the room looking guilty but not sorry. "Thought it would be funny to put belching powder in Percy's dinner when they knew he was feeling unwell!"

Lana paled.

"Oh that's awful! What happened?" Lana asked, but she could guess the answer.

"Percy threw up over Ron, who won't stop screaming now! And he didn't eat his dinner which means he wont sleep and oh goodness." molly gasped sinking into a chair and hugging Ginny to her tightly.

"It's okay Mrs Weasley! Have you eaten?" she asked.

"No, I'll eat later." Mrs Weasley said and made to get up.

"Hang on! Let me take Ginny and you eat!" Lana said.

Molly handed Ginny to Lana unsurely but sighed when she was gone.

"Bill? You're in charge of Ronald. I'll mop up. Charlie? You finish up with Percy and then put him in bed. Find me when you're done and I'll give you more instructions. Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Lana faced the two adults both looked worn out.

"Eat and maybe catch some z's?" she smiled.

"Yes dear." Mrs Weasley said tiredly.

"Great!" Lana beamed and bounced Ginny on her hip, before taking the mop from bill and finishing his job quickly. As she walked, she hummed under her breath and swayed slightly until she felt Ginny's head droop down onto her shoulder.

She smiled to herself as she poured the dirty mop water into the sink and nodded primly. She carried Ginny upstairs and changed her clothes, before tucking her into bed and turning off the lights.

On her way through, she saw Charlie tucking Percy in and joined him.

"How do you feel Perce?" Charlie asked wrinkling his nose up.

"Fine." Percy said stiffly, still looking slightly green.

"Charlie? Why don't you sit here for a minute and I'll be right back up here." Lana whispered and dashed downstairs.

She returned 10 minutes later with a hot water bottle, a glass of milk, Hogwarts: A history and a bucket.

She took them into Percy's room and gave them to him happily. He scowled at her.

"What? Bucket in case you're ill again, book to read, water bottle to keep you warm and milk to get rid of the taste.

He continued to glare at her but took the milk and sipped it slowly.

Lana smiled triumphantly.

"If you feel unwell again, me and Charlie are just across the hall so all you need do is shout." Lana assured him.

He thanked her stiffly and leant back into his pillows, his book pulled up to his eyes.

Lana and Charlie withdrew from the room and went back downstairs where Bill was now sat in the kitchen feeding Ron as he gurgled happily.

They peaked in the living room and saw Charlie's parents asleep on the couch.

"I bet they needed that! The tummy bugs gone through nearly everyone now!" Charlie sighed as they shut the door.

They re-entered the kitchen and Lana began clearing the table.

"What about us?" two sad voices said.

They turned and remembered the twins, stood in the corner.

"Well! Maybe some naughty little boys need to go to bed?" Lana said in her best disappointed voice.

"We're sorry Lana."

"It's not me who needs the apology is it?"

"No Lana."

"First thing tomorrow, you're going to go and say sorry to whom?"

"Percy." they said in unison.

"Good boys, now- off to bed." the twins sighed and quickly raced from the room. As they clambered up the stairs, Lana could hear them giggling already.

With the twins gone, and all the others in bed. Charlie and Lana finished tidying the Kitchen. When Bill returned, they made some cheese on toast and ate some much needed supper.

"So, did you do anything nice yesterday in hogsmeade Bill?" Lana asked Charlie's brother.

Bill and Charlie looked at each other, Charlie was grinning. Bill was frowning.

"What have I missed?" Lana asked pointedly.

"I did something yesterday. Something that will probably result in my death." bill said seriously.

"What?" Lana asked, turning snow white.

"I… I can't bring myself to say it! Mum's gonna murder me!" he said. Lana raised her eyebrow in amusement, Bill was usually so laid back and easy going. He took anything in his stride and could handle bad situations. And here he was cowering to say a few words.

"Bill. What. Did. You. Do?" Lana asked slowly and menacingly, doing her best impression of Mrs Weasley and placing her hands on her hips suspiciously.

Ever so slowly, Bill raised his hand and pulled back his almost shoulder length red hair, to reveal a sizeable fang, sticking out from his left ear.

"No. Freaking. Way!" Lana gasped, carefully as to not awake the sleeping parents in the next room.

"Yes way!"

"No! I mean, when I went to visit tonks I got you a gift!" Lana gasped.

"What?"

"A gift, I got you a shark tooth on a chord from Cornwall!"

"Ohmigoooood!" bill squealed unnaturally, taking Lana back. Bill's face stiffened immediately and Lana realised he was kidding.

"Thank you, and I'm sure it will totally match, but what the hell am I going to tell mum?" Bill whimpered.

"How about, you don't? There's only a week until school and then you'll be fine."

"So I should hide it forever?" bill asked.

"No… just until you A. move out. Or B. learn how to do a damn good shield spell." Lana told him.

"I think I'm gonna go with A." Bill decided.

"Good choice." Charlie patted him on the back. "Now, Time for bed I think!"

They both agreed and put their dishes into the sink, before heading to bed.

…...

Thankfully, Percy was well that night and was almost fully better by the morning. Though he told his mother several times that it was 'protocol to stay in bed, 24 hours after illness.' Molly had given up eventually and left her Son to sleep.

Lana had watched from Ginny's room and smirked at him.

Boys were all the same really.

Later that day Noah arrived and set up camp in Charlie's room. He was welcomed with a wonderful meal made by Molly and afterwards he had the lovely pleasure of checking on Percy with Lana and Charlie.

"Be warned… I'm just saying." Lana grinned and winked at Charlie.

Noah rolled his eyes as they swung the door open into the immaculate bed room.

"Hey Perce? How ya feeling?" Lana asked.

"Well enough." Percy said stiffly.

"cool! What ya reading?" she asked, sitting on his bed causing him to squirm.

"Prefects through the ages." he replied holding the book up.

"Nice, what century you up to?" Noah asked.

Lana and Charlie turned to him, Mouth agape.

"19th." Percy replied, looking inquisitively at the new boy.

"Aah, a lot better than 18th but so much worse than 15th! And we all thought they were the worse,"

Percy laughed.

_No freaking way!_

"We're gonna leave you two geeks to it… we'll be out playing quidittch if you want us!" Charlie shook his head in amazement and they headed downstairs.

"What's up with you? Bill asked, looking at them as they dropped down the last step.

"… Noah and Percy…. Got on." Lana choked out.

"impossible- no one likes Percy… he's a git!"

…...

They spent the rest of the week hanging around the house and playing quidittch in the orchard with their sleek new brooms. Charlie, Noah and Lana often walked up to the village with Fred and George to visit the park, or simply went for picnics at the top of the hill.

On Thursday, Molly took Lana and Ginny into town and got them haircuts. She had almost made Bill much to his panic, but Mr Weasley talked her out of it.

Lana was fed up of her over grown fringe and the stupidly long length of her hair. She made her decision and told the hairdresser firmly.

She walked out of the hairdressers with silky waves falling down above her shoulders. Her over grown fringe had been cut into a thick full fringe that rested above her eyes creating a bold look and a thin strip of shiny emerald fabric wrapped around her head creating a boundary between her fringe and hair which tied at her neck and fell down her shoulder.

Returning to the burrow the reactions were mixed. Most seemed pleased with the change; Charlie however looked like he was in mourning. And then hours afterwards he looked at her strangely and said softly.

"I like it,"

Lana couldn't help but laugh as well as Noah who had watched the scene.

After that, they went for a walk in the hot summer sun and ended the day with a game of quidittch.

But all too soon, the days obtained a distinct chill and the friends knew that autumn was approaching.

Friday the 31st of august was cloudy. It was cloudy all day. From when Lana was woken by Ginny. Through all of her packing for school. Through her cleaning out the owl cages and ironing with Mrs Weasley. And it wasn't until Lana was getting into bed that night that she finally heard the soft pitter patters of rain on the roof of the burrow.

The noise lulled her to sleep and she dreamt of bold red trains, whizzing through the country side. The mountainous valleys of Scotland and the dark castle set into the hills beyond Hogsmeade village.

Lana was the first to wake. She glanced at her clock and spotted it was 5 o clock. The sky was bright blue so she dressed mechanically in a dark green jump suit with her hair tied back in her head band. She slipped on gold sandals and replaced Charlie's wand strengthening pendant with a golden snitch charm that matched the sandals colour.

Satisfied she was finished; she left the room to start breakfast for Mrs Weasley.

…...

Lana pranced up the stairs happily. She had just been told by Mrs Weasley to wake Noah, Charlie and bill up.

She reached the first landing and popped her head into bills room.

She was pleasantly surprised to see a fairly neat bedroom. The room was organized and dusted, but there was more than one poster on the wall that Lana was sure Molly would find repulsive. Bill's trunk was open on the floor, half full of un-ironed clothes.

"Bill!" Lana hissed, shaking him hurriedly.

"You've not packed properly so get your arse out of bed right now!" she hissed again, controlling her anger. Bill rolled over, groaning.

"Chill! I'll do it in a minute!"

"No, William Arthur Weasley! You'll do it now!" she near yelled pulling him up by his pyjamas top.

"Okay! I'll do it you crazy woman."

Lana nodded unsurely and left the room.

She carried on up the stairs to Charlie's room where she found Noah already dressed and shaking Charlie awake.

"Morning!" Lana said brightly as Charlie's eyes flicked open.

"school." he groaned shortly.

"Yes my dear friend, the dreaded return to the holy shrine of Albus the Barmy."

"He's not gonna pull anything is he?" Charlie asked, getting up form bed.

"Doubt it. But I'm not taking any chances."

"Good idea!"

"Hmm, anyway- your mum told me to get you up!"

"Really?" Charlie said dryly. Lana smirked at him and flounced form the room dramatically.

Oh, how she was looking forwards to school.

* * *

there was go... I'm actually quite proud it's taken me 8 chapters just to get back to school! yay!

I miss updating. it's something I enjoy doing when the pretty green writing appears to tell me that a chapter has been added. And yet his will be the last update until June 20th. the day of my last exam :D I'm babbling aren't I? I'll shut up now. okay. woo! it's my birthday in like... 2 weeks.. and I'm still typing...

Review please :)

P.s- can i just point out how annoyed i would be if I bought someone a really expensive broom and they were like 'oh, i may not even need it'... I would be Furious! but Lana's is nice so she wasn't ... it's funny that isn't it? :D _except i couldn't buy a broom as they don't exist!_

okay... see you in 12 days! ... (it's the 8th today in case someone's reading this like..afterwards and they're like what! You said the 20th of June!)

oh god i need to shut up.. I drank too much coffee. i mean you think i'd be immune to it by now but whatever!


	9. Toil and Trouble

_I'm back! even though I never really went away and I still came on every day! hey, that rhymed! Yeah, I spent my revision break writing Chapters -_- ahwell, Least I am organized... sort of? anyway! It's good to be back and Enjoy!_

* * *

At quarter to 11, the Weasley's, Noah and Lana stepped onto platform 9 and three quarters.

Lana and Noah immediately thanked Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality and then said goodbye to the Weasley children before hopping onto the train to wait for Charlie, who took a little longer to say goodbye as the always worried Molly kept calling her two eldest sons back for bone-crunching hugs.

When they eventually boarded, it was almost time for the train to leave. They stood by the door, waving to Mrs. Weasley with Lana and Noah until they felt the soft chug under their feet as the train set off.

Then they turned to walk up the train, to find a compartment while Bill left in the opposite direction towards his own friends.

It seemed they had walked the entire length of the train before they found an empty compartment and dashed inside quickly, lugging their trunks behind them. This was especially difficult for Lana who also had to carry two rather large owl cages and the owls inside them both sleeping peacefully.

After the trunks were up in the luggage racks and the owls were uncovered, the three fell into a comfortable silence.

Noah was sat reading the Defence book for the year, Charlie was engrossed in a muggle comic book and Lana was watching the city fade into the country side and thinking about the drama that had happened last year.

About half an hour into the journey the silence was broken by a thundering noise, echoing down the train.

The three froze at the noise. Charlie stood bravely and stepped into the corridor. It was empty. He sat back down confusedly and stared.

The thundering continued.

"Oh god! This is the end isn't it?" Lana said miserably rolling her head.

"It has to be!" Charlie laughed. The thundering stopped.

The door burst open.

In fell three giggling girls, all sprawled out on the floor with cheeks red from laughter.

"What the hell have you been doing!" Lana growled at Amie, Elena and Tonks as they regained composure.

"Chill! We were just terrorising the first years!" Tonks said light heartedly, plonking down next to Noah.

"You were what?" Noah asked amusedly.

"I'm kidding! We saved you a cabin but you never came so we came to find you instead."

"Well, here we are." Noah said dryly.

"Never." Tonks shot with a smirk.

"Shut up Nymph and sit still, I'd like to make it till we get to school before you undoubtedly give yourself concussion."

"Will do!" Tonks beamed and sat back calmly.

"Whose Owl is that?" Elena asked, pointing at the snowy owl confusedly.

"Oh- well that is a birthday present actually." Lana frowned, realising she would have to wait two months before giving it.

"Oh! Who for?" Tonks asked causing Lana to give her a look of disdain.

"Well, she's for someone in this room," Lana smiled.

There was a silence.

"Think about it! Whose birthday is close and who needs an owl?"

Everyone turned to Noah.

"Don't look at me! She already got me the world's best broom!" he shrugged.

The stares turned to Amie who was the second birthday down the year.

"Happy early birthday Amie."

…...

Several hours later, the Hogwarts express began slowing down.

Lana, Elena, Tonks and Charlie were playing muggle card games while Noah and Amie were reading quietly in the corner and occasionally looking up, watching, shaking their heads in dismay.

Lana looked up and gasped, realising the sky was now a purple haze fading into a rich dark blue.

"Crap! We need to put our robes on!" she informed the others.

"We told you that half an hour ago!" Amie said exasperatedly. Lana looked at her and saw she was already wearing her robes. As was Noah.

She shook it off and stood to dress.

She pulled the black robes over her emerald jumpsuit and slipped on some black ballet pumps, she replaced the ribbon in her hair for a red one to match the collar of her robes and swapped her necklace back for the pendant she had gotten from Charlie.

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade and Lana and the others were first out on to the platform.

Lana looked around suspiciously, she had the feeling she was being watched. She instantly spotted the piercing blue eyes of her uncle. He was stood by the station watching her and her friends.

Lana approached him swiftly and without detection apart from Charlie and Tonks who watched her go.

"Hey Uncle Abe."

"Lana, I never got chance to tell you to be careful." Abe said seriously staring at Lana.

"I know, I always am."

"I'm serious Lana, never walk alone, tell people where you're going don't visit him alone, don't get into detentions alone and never wander off!"

"Okay…" Lana muttered, confused by her uncle's sudden protectiveness.

"If you ever get into trouble with him, contact me! Or in a worst case scenario- fly down to the pub!"

"I will."

"Good! Now, off you go and enjoy your term. Feel free to write to me." he added wryly.

"I will!" Lana repeated with a grin. After a quick hug, she skipped back to Charlie, Tonks and Noah who had waited for her. Elena and Amie had gotten a carriage with some fourth years.

The four walked up the station towards the carriages and the thestrals. They stood majestically, watching with such unhinging stares.

"It's good to be back in a way, isn't it?" Charlie whispered to Lana as they found an empty carriage.

"Yeah, I think it is."

…...

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN!" McGonagall screamed, shutting the door of her office.

"Professor! I swear I didn't mean to!" Tonks said pleadingly, rubbing her head with a frown.

"You didn't mean to upturn a carriage being pulled by rare and phenomenal creatures!" the teacher said coldly.

"No! It's just… they were going really slowly so I tried this spell to make it go faster but it was a little too powerful!" Tonks faltered and stared at the floor.

"What and incredibly foolish thing to attempt! And with your track record it's lucky you aren't sinking in the black lake right now!"

"Yeah Tonks! We could all be dead!" Lana said stubbornly, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Tonks glared at her but Lana just grinned.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing Miss Dumbledore, but don't think you will be going without punishment!"

"What! How's that fair! She cast the stupid spell! I have learnt how to control my magic!"

"Yes, but unlike Miss Tonks, You have been sat here laughing for the past 20 minutes." McGonagall said stiffly.

"You don't know that! You were sorting!" Lana said in shock.

"You were when I left you, and you were when I returned. I would say I'm making a fair judgment."

"She's right Lana, and it's not funny." Tonks said strictly, trying to get on McGonagall's good side and avoid the dull aching in her head from where the carriage had overturned.

"Hang on, you should have seen Charlie when she first cast the spell, he totally encouraged it! I was the one protesting." Lana said outraged.

"Yeah and I believe your exact words were ' the longer it takes to get back to that dump the better!'" Tonks quoted, now smirking.

"You nasty little liar!" Lana hissed at Tonks who grinned.

"Enough! Never before have I had to take points from my own house, before term has even started."

"…then don't!" Lana tried sadly.

"I'm not going too; instead you will both receive detention with me on Monday night. Until then, please try and behave!" McGonagall said desperately.

"We always do!" Tonks protested uselessly.

"You may accompany me to the feast now, though I daresay you may well have missed the main course."

"Oh no!" Tonks pouted sadly as they left the room still holding her aching head tenderly.

…...

"So, what did she say?" Noah asked lazily, popping a carrot into his mouth.

"She gave us detention on Monday night!" Lana said outraged, stealing Charlie's roast potatoes.

"Well, least you have Quidditch trials tomorrow to distract you!" Charlie laughed.

"Oh, you think it's so funny!" Lana growled nicking his chicken.

"Not really, now get your own food!" Charlie said in mock offence.

"But yours is nicer!" Lana giggled girlishly.

"I don't mean to interrupt…but Tonks is asleep." Noah cut in in a bored tone.

"What?" Lana said bemusedly until her eyes focused on the pink haired girl.

"Tonks is asleep." Noah said again with a roll of his eyes.

Lana pulled Tonks' head around and shook her gently.

"Tonks, you need to wake up. Tonks!"

"Ow, would you stop shouting!" Tonks hissed and winced as soon as her eyes opened.

"Tonks, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped and made to rest her head again.

"Tonks, are you sure?" Noah said again, standing up to help her.

"I'm fine, just got a head ache!"

"Concussion?" Lana asked Noah who nodded subtly.

"Go and get Poppy from the teachers table." Lana asked Charlie who nodded and raced down the hall attracting much attention.

Lana moved to get up but quickly crouched down to catch Tonks as she slid off the bench and onto the floor.

"HURRY UP!" Lana shouted down the hall.

"Would you be quiet?" Tonks slurred; rather annoyed and curled up on the floor.

"Tonks, stay awake!"

"I am awake,"

"Tonks!" Lana warned.

A light snore told Lana her efforts were useless but Poppy had arrived and despite the while school watching them, she began work there by pouring a vile of green gloop down her throat.

"We'll take her to the hospital wing now," Poppy decided and conjured a stretcher.

"Okay, we're coming." Lana motioned to herself, Noah and Charlie who nodded.

"Well come on then!" Poppy said briskly and stood up.

They walked down the hall, still being watched by the students and opened the doors loudly.

Lana turned to the teachers table where her grandfather sat watching her.

"And I thought last year was going to be the worst one here." Lana sighed and left the room.

…...

Lana woke to a gentle tapping. Her eyes snapped open and focused on the red head before her.

"Morning." Charlie greeted her and held her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." she took the coffee gratefully and sipped it, while stretching her back.

"Ouch, my neck's killing me." she groaned.

"It's your own fault for sleeping in that chair!" Charlie said, shaking his head.

"I couldn't just leave her!" Lana said shocked.

Charlie laughed and took the coffee away from her and put it on Tonks' bedside table, in the hospital wing.

"C'mon, you need to get ready for try outs." he smiled.

Lana's face lit up and she jumped up in anticipation for the trials.

"Decided what position you're gonna try for?" he asked as they left the hospital wing with a nod to Poppy.

"As good as I would make a chaser; I think I'd prefer knocking slytherins off their brooms." Lana grinned.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked dryly with a smirk.

Lana batted him with her robes and they made their way to the Gryffindor tower so Lana could change and grab her broom.

"What time is it?" Lana asked suddenly as they reached the portrait hole.

"10 o'clock, the trials are in 40 minutes."

"Oh good, we can get breakfast." Lana beamed and ran upstairs.

Entering the dorm, she saw Elena asleep on her bed and Amie sat at her desk drawing boredly.

"Hey Amie," Lana smiled, opening her unpacked trunk.

"Hey, we missed you last night and Tonks!" Amie said sadly, wrinkling her nose.

"Sorry- you know what Tonks is like!" Lana smiled sympathetically.

"Oh yes." Amie laughed.

Lana smiled at her and pulled out grey three quarter length tracksuit bottoms and a white vest top.

She slipped on her black plimsolls and brushed her short wavy hair back, clipping it behind her ears so it wouldn't fly into her face during the try outs.

"I like you hair by the way, I don't think I told you yesterday," Amie smiled timidly, looking up from her work.

"Thanks, I'm going to breakfast now. You coming?"

"Nah, I'll wait for Elena to get up, she had a rough summer." Amie said sadly, watching her friend.

"Okay- I'll see you after the try outs then I suppose." Lana smiled worriedly.

"Yeah, good luck!"

"Thanks!" Lana left he dorm and ran back downstairs, her broom in hand. She saw Charlie sat by the fire talking to Noah.

Noah was dressed more casually then Lana had ever seen him. He normally wore trousers and shirts, even on weekends. Now he wore a t-shirt of pale blue with green detail, full length grey trackies and bulky blue trainers.

Charlie wore black shorts and trainers with a maroon t-shirt and black hooded jumper.

Lana smiled at them beckoned for them to join her; they got up and left the common room.

…...

"FIRST I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THE BROOM; EVERY ONE WILL FLY AROUND THE PITCH UNTIL I SAY TO STOP." Derrick Crownley, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain shouted to the crowd of people trying to join the team.

Crownley was a seventh year, and played beater. He was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Lana, Noah and Charlie stood in the middle of the throng, staring in awe. They were easily the youngest there and most probably the worst fliers. They shared looks of dread as they mounted their beautiful new brooms. Many in the crowd stared at them as they mounted their Cleansweeps and whispered in Awe, but all Lana could hear was they were cheating their way onto the team.

They took off and rose a short way up, Lana focused solely on herself and her broom as she leaned forwards to control her speed.

She was over taking the others easily, sliding form side to side and twisting through the horde of players. She could feel Charlie and Noah not far behind her, also enjoying their wondrous new brooms. They were definitely the best in the world right now, fastest, sleekest and prettiest; well, Lana thought so anyway.

She made it to the front of the fliers and twirled through the air magnificently.

The wind rushed past her face in the late summer sun, she spiraled and soared around the corner, Charlie and Noah not far behind her.

She heard Crownley blow his whistle and descended towards him.

He looked impressed, but only slightly. She touched down and looked at him intensely.

She felt the others touch down beside her and heard them start up conversations immediately. The crowd began to talk loudly and the din rang in Lana's ears mixed with nervousness.

"SHUT IT!" Crownley yelled. The group went silent.

"YOU DID OKAY-… SOME OF YOU." he added with a slytherins smirk. He then sorted them into groups of which positions people wanted to be in. Lana was separated from Noah and Charlie.

"Right, the beater I pick will be working alongside myself. If you're scared of me. LEAVE," a few people jumped, a few 3rdyears walked away, Lana was sure she heard one crying.

"Great- now, I'm gonna throw you a ball as you fly and you hit it back at me." he instructed and shot into the air.

Lana's fear began to fade away as she watched the first people do their try outs.

The first was in fourth year. He whacked himself in the face with the bat and had to leave for the hospital wing with a broken nose.

The next was a 7thyear girl, who Crownley looked very nervous around.

She missed the bludger and screamed when it flew past her head.

"YOU'RE MEANT TO HIT IT!" he shouted lazily flying around.

"YOU'RE A DOUCHE, CROWNLEY." The girl screamed back angrily, tears flowing down her face. "YOU NEVER REALLY LIKED ME!" she screeched, and flew quickly to Crownley, slapping him hard.

"…. I had that coming." Crownley muttered with a smirk.

Lana smirked as well, it was her turn.

She flew up and grinned at him confidently.

"You ready midge?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I'll have you know I'm the tallest in my year." Lana said hotly, raising her head proudly.

"Let's just do this thing …midget." he added under his breath. Lana glared at him and took her position, raising the battered old beaters club she had borrowed from the school.

Crownley swung the limp bludger around skillfully and then hurled it towards Lana.

Closer and closer with every second until.

BAM!

It made contact with the bat as Lana swung it and pushed it away with more force than many would believe of a second year.

The bludger launched back to Crownley, so rapidly he had no time to move. His broom wobbled in the air as he shouted angrily at Lana.

Lana froze in fear as it headed to the captain, in a split second it would reach him and impact on his head.

"IMMOBILUS!" she screamed, flicking her wand out quickly and shooting the spell.

The blue light shot after the bludger and caught it just in time.

"Oh, thank Godric!" Lana sighed. Falling onto her broom handle and clinging to it thankfully.

"Next!" she looked up to see that Crownley had called out the next player. She cast him a sorry glance and dove down to watch out for Charlie and Noah.

She sat down on the sandy floor and watched the seekers get called up by Crownley. Noah smiled at her bravely and whizzed up to the front.

Lana saw Crownley mutter something to the group of hopefuls and then he let out the small golden ball that was the snitch.

Lana followed it for as long as she could before it flashed in the sun and sped away. So she turned to Noah and watched him, swirling from side to side.

There were around 10 seekers, each competing to find the snitch before the others. One looked as if he saw something and sped off, most followed him.

Noah stayed still looking amusedly and suddenly spiraled downwards. He reached at with his right arm and plucked the air.

He grinned spectacularly and pulled up beside Crownley.

"This you were looking for?" he asked.

Crownley frowned at him and took the snitch.

"KEEPERS NEXT." he shouted. Noah smiled smugly and flew down to join Lana.

"You were really good." she smiled upon his arrival.

"Says you!" Noah grinned, in most un-Noah like way.

"Yeah- nearly killing the captain. Go me." she cheered lamely.

"Oh come on! He has to let you on- you were definitely the best!"

But Lana wasn't convinced. She had never felt this nervous before and all for a silly game of quidditch! She took a deep, calming breath and watched Charlie as he flew up to the goal hoops.

Crownley took hold of a quaffle, as the chasers hadn't been appointed yet, and chucked it hard towards the left hoop.

Charlie weaved through it and caught the quaffle soundly.

8 shots later, Charlie had only missed one quaffle. There was one more to go.

Crownley threw it hard to the right hoop and Charlie zoomed quickly in front of it. He swung his broom up and kicked the quaffle away with a harsh boot.

Charlie was finished with 9/10 saves. He flew down to Noah and Lana to wait for the try outs to end before the new team was announced.

The rest of the keepers were at average getting 5/10 saves and Charlie beamed proudly.

A stocky seventh year was the last to go. He saved each one firmly and only on the old Cleansweep. He prepared for the last goal and smirked down at Charlie, whose ears were quickly turning pink.

Crownley threw the quaffle towards the middle hoop.

The keeper leant forwards to stop it but slid down his broom and fell off the end. He tumbled down in slow motion and landed in a heap on the floor.

Lana squirmed and buried her head in Charlie's shoulder so she couldn't see the result.

She heard shouting and squeals until Charlie finally pulled her up.

"He's gone."

"…what he's dead?" she asked horrified.

"No…he's just gone to the hospital wing." Charlie said with a smirk.

"Charlie Weasley!" Lana warned, smacking his arm lightly but secretly sighing in relief.

Next it was the try out for the chasers.

There were several worthy players. Especially one Lana was pleasantly surprised to see. Art Bones stood at the front of the group looking calm and confident.

They sat and watched as he made 7 goals in 5 minutes. When he was done, he sent them a quick wave and grinned.

Half an hour after, the try outs were over and Crownley made his way to the front of the group holding a small piece of parchment with a list of names on.

"LISTEN UP!" he yelled over the babble.

"THE NEW CHASERS FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM ARE: NATHAN HART." he began and a short sixth year jumped up triumphantly.

"ELLA YATES!" a fourth year joined Nathan happily. She had golden hair with pearly blue eyes.

"AND FINALLY- ART BONES." Art grinned and joined the other chasers.

"THE NEW SEEKER IS-NOAH DIGGORY!" Crownley shouted and Noah grinned silkily. He stood and joined Art avoiding the gazes of the many disappointed hopefuls.

"THE KEEPER IS- CHARLIE WEASLEY!" Charlie nodded and walked after Noah, with a comforting glance to Lana.

"AND FINALLY- THE NEW BEATER IS." he paused looking down at his sheet angrily.

"LANA DUMBLEDORE." he finished, but didn't appear happy about it.

Lana sighed and stood up. Crownley made his way towards the new team.

"Congratulations everyone- you were all the best in your groups. However- this is a completely new team. It's going to take a lot of practice to get us to the best we can be."

The team nodded enthusiastically.

"I need 100% dedication and no arguments. We can win this cup, I have to win this cup or my life will go down the drain. Remember that when we practice? My life is in your hands." he said seriously.

"We practice Wednesday nights, Monday nights and Saturday mornings- unless its Hogsmeade." he added thoughtfully.

"You can go now, you will receive your kits on Monday. I'll see you then." they began to walk away until they heard Crownley shout for Noah, Charlie, Art and Lana.

"Listen guys…girl. I had doubts about you. Seriously. You're young and inexperienced. However I'm gonna give you a go. But you!" he said turning to Lana. "You need to be careful; you have one hell of a swing on you. You don't want to get banned for killing a player."

"I'll work on it." Lana promised nervously.

"Good, see you Monday night." he said again and walked away.

"Wait!" Lana yelled after him, remembering a dilemma.

He turned impatiently.

"I have detention at 6,"

"Well- we'll make practice early then. 5 o'clock." he told her and whizzed away.

"He seems..." Charlie started with a sigh.

"I know what you mean." Lana agreed shaking her head. "Come one- lets go see Tonks."

…...

When they arrived at the infirmary, Tonks was awake and sat up in bed eating scrambled egg.

"Ooh yum!" Charlie smiled, grabbing a fork.

"Oi! Mine." Tonks hissed eating the egg quickly.

Lana laughed and patted a choking Tonks on the back.

"So, how were try outs?" Tonks asked- regaining composure.

"Well, we all got in so they can't have been that bad!" Lana laughed again nervously.

"Wha hey! Congrats guys." she beamed pulling Lana in for a hug.

"Thanks- so how you doing?"

"I'm good. My head still hurts but not as much now." Tonks nodded happily.

"Good. Think you'll be out today?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, she said I have one more potion after breakfast and then I'm free."

"Great, shall we come back in say…? Half an hour when you're dressed and potioned up?" Charlie asked with a smirk.

"Sure." Tonks said and waved them off with her fork.

Back in the corridor outside the hospital wing, Noah and Art left for the library to compare potions essays.

"What to do in half an hour?" Lana sighed, boredly.

"Wanna go and annoy teachers?" Charlie grinned, holding out his arm.

"I would love to Mr. Weasley." Lana beamed and took his arm.

…...

Half an hour later, Lana and Charlie returned to the hospital wing laughing hysterically.

Tonks stepped out from behind her curtains and watched them bemusedly.

"What've you done now?" she asked, shaking her head in anticipation.

"We... May have…possibly…."

"What?"

"We planted some mini dung bombs on each doorway of teacher's private quarters so when they leave they'll get caught in the stench and stink all day!" Charlie grinned.

"Surely they just use a cleaning spell?"

"Won't work. Only increases the strength." Charlie smirked.

"The only way to stop it would be to take an actual shower."

"Making them late for lessons and hence giving us all time to chill." Charlie finished with a smirk.

"You know what- that's genius and rather evil." Tonks grinned.

"Thank you, I take pride in my work." Lana smirked.

"Our work." Charlie corrected and Lana rolled her eyes.

"My spell, my invisibility cloak, my amazing find of the marauders map and my idea."

"My dung bombs." Charlie smirked.

"Damn you!" she hissed but grinned.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked as Noah joined them.

Each stopped and thought carefully.

Erm….

"Homework?" Tonks suggested in a small voice.

"I think we have to." Lana sighed and they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Lana, will we be able to smell those dung bombs?" Tonks asked.

"Oh crap… I hadn't thought of that."

They carried on walking and turned the corridor where they saw a fuming professor McGonagall storming towards them, a cloud of green circling her.

"Oh crap."

* * *

_That is an action packed chapter right there ^... _

_SPOILERS... SORT OF? ... WELL NOT REALLY... HINTS AND EXPLANATIONS._

_- I would like to mention how I was Noah to come across as quite sly and slytherin like, but rather... 'Lupin-esque' If that makes sense?, Like a silent observer who we don't really no much about yet._

_-I also don't know If it's coming across but I'm meaning for Tonks and Lana to be very well known through the school as crazy._

_-the Captain of the Team, Is meant to be quite slytheriny also, and a bit of a player._

_- I did a lot of research on concussion so I hope it's okay?_

_-they don't really use the map much because they aren't worried about getting kicked out if they're caught... Rebels eh? ;)_

_-I like to think Lana and Minerva sorta bonded last year, But Mcgonagall is definitely still the mean shell for now._

_- Abe and Lana have a sort of awkward relationship thingy where they don't really have much in common... they're okay though.._

_That's it!_

_thanks to My Marvellous Beta- Green Lily 96_

_Thanks to my Wonderful reviewers _

_thanks to all you readers!_

_Love, Hannah x_


	10. Detentions, Detentions & More Detentions

Sorry for the long wait, we had technical difficulties! :P I quite like this chapter. I wrote it in march, May so it's nice to go back and read it! :')

* * *

Thankfully, McGonagall just stormed past them without a glance towards them.

"Do you think she knows who did it?" Charlie whispered to Lana fearfully.

"Nah. She can't know." Lana whispered, but doubt prickled her skin.

"Anyway- lots to do." She regained confidence and they continue to the common room.

…...

The weekend soon passed, they spent Sunday mostly unpacking their trunks and re-decorating their dorms.

Amie seemed to have drawn half the wizarding population over the holidays and had spent a good hour sticking her pictures up on her walls.

Elena had accumulated a nail polish set and much make up, which she and Tonks had squealed over hysterically. Even though Tonks had no need for make-up, being able to change her appearance at will.

Lana slowly unpacked her books and piled them on her desk; she finished quickly and wandered across the hall to find Charlie.

She heaved open the heavy door of the boys dorm and stepped inside casually.

Art was lying on his bed, wiping his broom down happily. Max Taylor was building a castle out of chocolate frog cards, Noah was reading as usual and Charlie was throwing scrunched up paper into a bin.

"Hey dudes." Lana smiled, signaling her arrival.

"Hey." they all replied back lazily.

"What you up to?" Charlie asked, flicking paper idly.

"I'm bored, fancy going for a stroll?" she asked, sitting on his bed.

"Lana, it's almost curfew." Charlie said, giving her a look of haughty derision.

"Yeah, like that's ever stopped us before." She snorted rolling over and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What happened to the 'this year we'll behave attitude?' what about- ' no more trouble, just a nice quiet year without arguments or detentions?"

"Charlie that circled the drain the minute Tonks burst into our cabin. It went down the drain when McGonagall gave us detentions for overturning a carriage and the drain was plugged when we put dung bombs on the entrance of every teacher's quarters!" Lana moaned.

Charlie looked at her for a moment, running her words over in his mind.

"Why are you always right?" He asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm a Dumbledore!" She said snobbishly. Charlie smirked and jumped up.

"Well Miss Dumbledore- lets go for that stroll."

…...

"Oh Godric I'm shattered." Lana moaned, resting her head on the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not surprised; Charlie didn't get in until well after midnight!" Noah mused, shaking his head into his paper.

"We would have been in much earlier but the elves and the Snape and the McGonagall!" She groaned, and slumped down further.

"It's your own fault, Charlie told you you'd break curfew."

"Yes- but I didn't think we'd get caught!" Lana hissed angrily.

"You never do." Noah sighed.

Lana growled at him dangerously and closed her eyes.

"You really should have taken the map you know." She heard Noah mutter from above. Lana growled to herself and narrowed her eyes, raising her head.

"We did." She said shortly, and then resisted the urge to slap Noah who chuckled heartily.

"You have to be the worst rule breakers Hogwarts have ever seen." He said through laughter.

Lana glowered at him before letting her head droop back down.

The din of the great hall fluttered away until there was a thump next to her.

"Morning all!" Tonks said happily.

"Shhh, some of's aw tryina sleep!" Lana grumbled, raising her head.

"Hmm, speaking of that." Noah muttered and put his paper down carefully. There was a quiet thud as Noah stomped on Charlie's foot, waking him.

He raised his head, red tinted hair plastered to his face and a piece of cereal stuck embedded in a freckled cheek.

"I dun wanna go to school!" he moaned.

"Wake up! Both of you." Tonks snapped with a grin. They both glared at her.

"Ha! You're awake now though!" She smirked.

"So what happened last night?" Tonks asked, munching on some toast.

"We we're on our way back- using the map! And the cloak and we see Snape coming our way. So we hid behind some armour but it turned out he had been caught by a dung bomb." Lana smirked towards Charlie.

"Yeah- I almost vomited and he heard me so he realized there was someone there!" Charlie said guiltily, going green at even the thought of the stench.

"We started running- with the cloak on so it was kind of hard!" Lana explained, chewing on her bottom lip.

"And somebody ran into McGonagall." Charlie said with a glare at Lana.

"So McGonagall grabbed the cloak and we only just had time to hide the map before she dragged us off to her office!"

"Oh Godric, what happened?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"Well, now not only to I have detention tonight with you! But I also have it tomorrow with Charlie!" Lana grimaced.

"Ha! Have fun sucker!" Tonks laughed. Several people looked at her from down the table and frowned, all unanimously thinking 'oh Godric, another year with the crazy pink haired girl!'

"Heads up! McGonagall's on her way down." Charlie hissed, keeping his head low and talking to his plate.

Lana glanced up. The head of Gryffindor was indeed making her way down the table, handing out timetables to the Gryffindor's.

The four sat silently until McGonagall reached them and peered down at them suspiciously.

"Good morning, Professor." They said together, sweetly, each wearing an identical, innocent smile.

"Good morning. Miss Tonks, yourself and Miss Dumbledore are expected at my office, tonight at 6 o'clock sharply."

"Yes Professor." Again, calmly and politely.

McGonagall stared at them and shook it off.

"Here are your timetables, please try and improve your behaviour this year? I know you haven't gotten off to the best start but there's still time." she said desperately, handing out the laminated sheets.

"Yes Professor." They all said again, though somewhat lazier now as they glanced over their timetables.

The Professor nodded and swept away confusedly.

Lana looked at her timetable.

Monday

1) Herbology

2) Herbology

3) Charms

4) Astronomy Theory

5) Free

Tuesday

1) Potions

2) Potions

3) History of Magic

4) Transfiguration

5) Transfiguration

Wednesday

1) DADA

2) Astronomy Theory

3) Charms.

4) Free.

5) Free

Astronomy practical 12pm

Thurs

1) Free

2) Free

3) DADA

4) Potions

5) History of Magic

Friday

1) Herbology

2) DADA

3) Transfiguration

4) History of Magic

5) Charms

"Herbology, charms and Astronomy? Today's is great! I think it's the first time I'm ever going to look forwards to Mondays!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Yeah, but look at Tuesday!" Charlie grimaced.

"Oh Merlin! That's two teachers who hate us!"

"At least we can have a nice nap in between them!" Charlie smirked.

"Aha no, no more sleeping in history." Lana shook her head.

"What! Why?"

"Because it's disrespectful maybe?" Noah offered boredly.

"I wonder if we'll do anything meaningful in defence this year. I swear if I have to read one more text book I'll go barmy!" Tonks sighed.

"Of course!" Charlie said, tapping himself on the forehead lightly.

"You weren't here for the sorting and the speech! You missed it!"

"Missed what?" Lana asked exasperatedly.

"We have a new defence teacher." Noah inputted lazily.

"Oh, who?"

He shrugged and threw his timetable back down.

"Some woman. Young and short." he told them.

"Anything else about her?" Tonks asked.

"How am I meant to know?" Noah asked with a frown.

"You know everything! You sit quietly and observe the world!"

"She was a red head I think, but dyed not natural."

"Oh wow, now I know what to expect." Lana shook her head, she couldn't wait for Wednesday.

"Come on, let's just go to Herbology!" Tonks groaned.

"Fine, but I'm NOT wearing the pink earmuffs anymore!" Charlie hissed. They smirked at him fondly and made to leave.

Double Herbology passed quickly, though Lana's opinion on the subject she had previously enjoyed quickly changed as they re-potted the screaming Mandrakes.

Soon, it was break and Tonks and Lana spent most of it trying to rid their painted nails of soil.

Eventually, Lana gave up and dragged Tonks to Charms. She was glad to be out of the stuffy greenhouses and into a nice indoor lesson.

Though, it turned out that charms was thoroughly uninteresting for the four as they read through the first chapter of their book and began an essay on magical theory, which they had to finish for Wednesday.

Lana was bored as hell by lunch and skipped food, deciding instead to do her essay she had been given for homework.

"Can't you do that in our free period later?" Charlie asked, shoveling pie into his mouth.

"No, then I will be doing the homework we get for astronomy." Lana shook her head.

"How do you know we'll get some for that?" He frowned.

"Because we always do, and it'll need to be completed for the practical on Wednesday night!" She sighed.

"That's in two days!" Tonks said exasperatedly.

"Yes, but I have Quidditch and detention tonight, detention tomorrow night, and also the homework we're going to get tomorrow in potions, history of magic and transfiguration." She said, writing swiftly.

"Fair enough." Charlie sighed but immediately groaned again when he saw Noah finish his own food and pull out his essay.

"You're kidding?"

"No." Noah smirked and began writing neatly.

Lana looked down at her own untidy scrawls and shrugged. After all, it was only Charms.

Lunch ended far too quickly in Charlie's opinion and he was very vocal about it, but Lana was sufficiently pleased with her completed essay and skipped up to the astronomy classroom happily.

Her smile was unfortunately wiped off her face when she realised they had astronomy with the Slytherin's.

Nott and his Cronies were stood outside the entrance to the classroom, smirking as they approached.

Noah stiffened and held his head high. Tonks looked away, ignoring their taunts. Charlie's hand moved suspiciously close to his wand as did Lana who fixed them with a deadly Glare, shining from emerald green eyes.

The door swung open, causing Nott to fall backwards through the door. The Gryffindor's laughed as he stood up haughtily, straightening his robes and scowling.

They filed into the classroom where Professor Sinistra sat at her desk, watching her class.

Lana, Noah, Charlie and Tonks sat at the back, that way they could see what the Slytherin's were up to. Although, it did make teachers suspicious.

"Good morning class," Sinistra started, quieting the class down. "As you all know, last year we focused on the positions of planets, constellations and moons. We will be re-capping until the end of September and then we'll start our next topic."

They all nodded, it seemed like a good idea to recap. Lana frowned, trying to remember what she had learnt in astronomy last year.

Apparently, Charlie was thinking the same thing and shrugged at her.

The lesson was quickly underway, as always Tonks paid unquestionable attention to every word, scribbling down notes.

Lana and Charlie played Hot potato until they were hissed at by Tonks, from then on they sat sulkily staring out the window at the relatively warm day.

Lana thought excitedly to the end of the day, when she would get her first real taste of playing Quidditch in a large team.

She sat dreaming, and before she knew it she heard the bell ring. Everyone made to grab their bags until the professor called out.

"Don't leave until your homework is written down."

Lana looked at the board.

8 inch essay the layout of planets, stars, etc...

She quickly scribbled down the work and packed away. Herself, Tonks and Charlie waited for Noah to finish writing his into his planner, perfectly neatly before walking to the Gryffindor common room to complete their homework, or in Charlie's case- complain and copy off Tonks.

And then get kicked in the head by Tonks.

And then copy off Lana.

Soon, it was time for Quidditch practice.

Lana ran up to the dorm, where Amie and Elena were sat painting their nails.

"Oh, hi Lana, want your nails doing?" Amie asked happily.

"Can't. I have practice." Lana grinned, brandishing her shiny broom before dropping it onto her bed so she could change.

"Oh, cool. I can't wait for your first game. I'm gonna do Gryffindor face paint!" Elena beamed excitedly.

"Oh Godric." Lana sighed with a mischievous smirk. She pulled on her grey tracksuit and white tee knowing she was going to be given special Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

They laughed happily and continued chatting until Lana was dressed. With a quick wave, she dashed back downstairs broomstick in hand and joined Noah and Charlie. They quickly walked to the Quidditch pitch, there they saw the team warming up, already wearing robes of gold and red.

"You're late, go get changed." Crownley said shortly, throwing a bundle of robes at them.

Lana smirked at him and they made their way to the changing rooms, re-emerging a few minutes later in full kit.

They joined the team and began stretching lightly.

"Right team, Weasley and Diggory- Go get the Balls. We're going to play non-stop game. Dumbledore it's our job to protect the others. Don't hit the Bludger towards anyone. Just away!" He said sternly.

Lana nodded with a smirk.

"Chasers, aim for the goals that Weasley will be defending."

They nodded, Art grinned at Crownley.

Soon, they were up in the air and Crownley released the balls.

Lana saw the Bludger fly up immediately but Crownley headed it off quickly as he rose on his own broom.

Lana circled as the pitch rapidly, searching for the Bludgers.

She spotted the ball of brown leather hurling towards Art and zoomed over to him, knocking it towards the ground.

Art thanked Lana with a smile and quickly chased after the Quaffle as it flew over his shoulder.

"LANA!" Lana turned at her name and saw a Bludger, hurtling upwards.

She moved backwards and readied her bat, flinging the ball out of the pitch.

She saw Crownley watching her with an approving nod.

She beamed and mentally high fived Charlie.

Practice continued for 40 minutes until Lana remembered she had detention and whizzed up to the entrance hall.

When she finally reached McGonagall's office she was 10 minutes late and very anxious.

She knocked twice and opened the door. She walked in to find Tonks, who was sat writing lines and chatting away idly.

McGonagall seemed relieved of the interruption that silenced Tonks and glanced up at Lana.

"Your late!" she said briskly, peering up at Lana.

"Yeah, I know- but I had Quidditch practice and I was all sweaty and no offence but your office is tiny and I didn't want to stink the place out!" Lana rambled, pulling up a chair next to Tonks happily.

"Yes, that's quite enough information now. So, how was practice? I expect to see that cup in my office next year. Oh, how I shall gloat to Severus." The Professor said with a rare smile.

"Professor!" Lana gasped.

"Get you!" Tonks grinned.

McGonagall smiled sheepishly.

"Well, he's been lording over me about the house cup for years!" she protested.

"Well, that's gonna change this year! I have barely lost a point so far!" Lana beamed.

"Oh Merlin, I'd love to see you keep that up!" She said sarcastically.

"Liar." Tonks coughed, staring at the ceiling.

Lana glared at her.

"Anyway, you have lines to do." McGonagall said quickly, gaining control of the two second years.

But not for long, as they soon began chatting happily as if they were not in detention at all!

McGonagall shook her head slightly, sighing to herself and slipped out of the room to collect some papers.

…...

The next day, Lana's bones ached. It was quite obvious to her she wasn't as fit as she had always believed.

It seemed this wasn't as much of a problem for Charlie who had spent most of his summer playing Quidditch nor Noah who wouldn't tell them how.

"You know what I'm gonna do!" Lana said suddenly, brandishing her fork around at breakfast. Several people along the table perked up and began listening to Lana's plan. As they were, quite often, hilarious, unachievable and ridiculous!

"What?" Noah said dryly, not looking up from his book.

"I'm gonna go running! Like every morning until I get fit!" She said, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Of course." Tonks rolled her eyes.

"I will!" Lana protested.

"Okay Lana, if you go running every day for a week. I will swim around the black lake as you do so!" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Well, you better get your trunks out boy cos you're going down! But not literally cos that was bad enough the first time." She added with a tilted head towards Noah who still wasn't looking up.

"Fine... I'll join you as you run around the lake."

"Great! Now come on, we have a potions master to annoy!" Lana grinned, pointing at Snape as he exited the Great Hall to prepare for their lesson.

"Oh, how I wish I was still banned." Lana muttered to herself.

…...

An hour into Potions, and Lana was slumped on her stool, her eyes fluttering shut and opening a second later watching her bubbling potion.

Charlie's head was propped up on his hands and kept drawing back, tapping himself lightly to wake himself up.

Noah was struggling to keep himself awake and pinched himself angrily every few seconds trying to read his book.

Tonks was snoring lightly and only stopped when Lana kicked her.

The rest of the class was mainly the same and had been since Nott had sabotaged Charlie's sleeping draught and the fumes had caused a bout of drowsiness in the class.

Snape being Snape had shouted, given Charlie detention and carried on shouting every time he noticed anyone dozing despite fighting away his own weariness.

The bell rang, signalling the end of first period, but not for their class who had double potions.

Snape and the class jumped up with a start apart from Tonks who could sleep through an earthquake.

"Tonks, Get up now! Idiot girl!" He yelled, grabbing Tonks forearm and pulling her off the desk roughly.

Tonks woke yelling and fell off her stool but not onto the floor; not realising where she was she quickly raised her hand and slapped Snape.

The whole class gasped collectively as Snape turned his hook nosed face back to Tonks and glared at her evilly.

"You have just earned yourself a year's worth of detention Miss Tonks!" he hissed.

"What! I didn't mean to! It was your fault!" Tonks said angrily.

"Shut up!" Snape yelled. "And 50 points from Gryffindor!"

The Slytherin's laughed whilst the Gryffindor's yelled.

"Professor Snape?" Lana asked calmly. The potions master turned to face Lana who held a small vial up her sleeve.

"What is it Dumbledore?" He spat at her.

Lana's eyes narrowed and her hand raised as if she was about to draw her wand out.

Snape cowered slightly but stood back up when nothing happened. He opened his mouth to yell and Lana un-stopped the vial, throwing the contents into his mouth.

Snape choked for a moment and swallowed. The Sleeping draught trickled down his throat and he stumbled backwards, collapsing into a heap on the stone floor.

The Gryffindor's cheered and whistled, even a few Slytherin's looked begrudgingly impressed.

"Class dismissed." Lana laughed.

The Gryffindor's filed out as Charlie and Lana, with some effort, pulled Snape onto his chair and laid his head on the desk, his greasy hair splaying out.

Nott and one of his bodyguards were taking longer to pack up and the four remaining Gryffindor's waited suspiciously.

Eventually, Nott swaggered to the front and nodded at Lana.

"Good one Dumbles, but this changes nothing." He added with a sneer.

"Of course Notty, wouldn't want to ruin my reputation would I?" Lana said snottily, with a dramatic turn of her head.

He smirked and moved out of the room.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tonks gasped, causing the others to laugh.

"Come on, let's just go spend this lovely free period doing some sleeps and then we can head off to History!" Charlie smiled and they left the dingy potions classroom and the sleeping professor.

…...

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, though in transfiguration time seemed to slow down. McGonagall spent half of the first hour lecturing them on how to responsibly use magic, insisting that you couldn't go around transfiguring anything into thing you need.

The class listened bored, until they finally got down to work learning how to transfigure animals into goblets.

Lana, though expert in transfiguration, point blank refused to use Icarus and borrowed a mouse like Tonks, Noah and Charlie did.

Of course, Lana was the first to complete the task, with Noah a close second and Tonks and Charlie trailing behind after 5 attempts, they still however got praise from the transfiguration teacher and were awarded house points.

With transfiguration over and a strict reminder from McGonagall to attend their detention after dinner, Lana and Charlie made their way down to dinner while Noah met up with his Ravenclaw friends and Tonks went with Elena to visit the library.

"It's nice to see you eating properly for once!" Charlie laughed at Lana who was shoveling Sheppard's Pie into her mouth.

"What? I'm scared of what McGonagall's gonna make us do in detention. I got the vibe she was pretty miffed off with me and Tonks for just talking."

"Nah, I think she likes you more than you think."

Lana shrugged and drank deeply from her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"We'll probably never know." She smiled, after surfacing.

"I think we know one thing for sure though." Charlie muttered fearfully.

"What's that then?" Lana asked interestedly, eating happily.

"I think we're gonna have a few more detentions this week." He said, nodding to the entrance hall.

Lana whizzed around and looked up at the doors, a massive smile creeping onto her face.

Snape had just entered the hall, a mark on his face from where he had been laying on it and his greasy hair rustled up untidily.

Lana let out a quick 'Ha' and grinned at him. Snape ignored the two and stormed to the teachers table.

He began speaking angrily to professor McGonagall whose face quickly turned to stone.

She slowly moved her head to the Gryffindor table where Lana and Charlie wiped the smiles of their faces and turned away, as if they hadn't been watching at all.

They sat in an unbearable silence for a few minutes, slowly eating and taking it in turns to glance up at the teachers table.

"She's gone." Charlie whispered, so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Where…?" Lana replied fearfully.

"Righthere Miss Dumbledore." A sharp voice said.

Lana stared at Charlie as he looked up ever so slowly and winced.

Then, she turned around to see her head of house stood behind her, a terrifying glare on her thin face. Next to her stood Snape, sneering at the two Gryffindor's and flashing his eyes at them dangerously.

"Follow me to my office, Right Now!" McGonagall hissed, attracting the attention of many other Gryffindor's who 'Oooh'd' and snorted quickly.

They were silenced by Snape as Lana and Charlie stood and moved away from the benches.

"Professor Snape, please bring me Mr. Diggory and Miss Tonks." McGonagall said shortly to Snape. Snape looked as if he was about to complain, missing out on the shouting at Lana but nodded curtly and moved away in quick strides.

McGonagall waited until he had left and then began walking quickly in the opposite direction towards her office. Lana and Charlie struggled to keep up, almost running after her, past the last few students making their way to lunch and watching the avidly.

Soon, they were walking into McGonagall's office, and sat on the tartan lined chairs, waiting for Snape to arrive back with Tonks and Noah.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open.

Lana's eyes met with Tonks' who were lined with tears, on a face forced into composure.

"What have you said to upset her!" Lana demanded angrily.

* * *

I told you I like this chapter! I wanted Lana to hurt Snape in someway for aaaages now! :D

so, there's a new defense teacher this year.. keep an eye out for her? ;)

any idea's on whats up with tonks?

well- thanks to Green Lily 96 for beta-ing and of course- my lovely readers!

Review, you'll make my day! I have teeth out tomorrow so! mergh... please cheer me up by reviewing! :D


	11. Defense is a Dangerous Business

heeeeeeey, how's it going?... ... ...

well, enjoy!

* * *

_There was a knock on the door and it swung open._

_Lana's eyes met with Tonks' who were lined with tears, on a face forced into composure._

_"What have you said to upset her!" Lana demanded angrily._

* * *

Snape's lip curled up and he sent Lana a look of disgust.

"Be quiet Miss Dumbledore!" McGonagall snapped, she then turned to Snape.

"Thank you professor, you may leave now- I have this under control." she said sharply, peering at him through her glasses.

"Very well." Snape said silkily and turned on his heel back out the office.

Tonks and Noah sat beside Charlie and Lana, watching in silent trepidation as McGonagall stood up and began making a pot of tea.

They sat in silence as she conjured 5 tea cups and saucers and spread them on the table.

"Tea?" she asked with a sigh.

Now, most would decline such an offer from their teacher and wait for the shouting. But Lana's nerves were shot and Tonks still looked miserable so Lana spoke up cheerfully.

"Yeah, go on then- Tonks has two sugars and lots of milk. I'm without milk but 2 sugars and the boys are normal."

"Normal?" McGonagall smirked, eyebrows raised.

"As normal as we possibly can be professor... Milk and 1 sugar please." Noah sighed.

The professor nodded and began pouring the tea.

Silence fell once again until the tea was poured and each began sipping quietly.

The fumes seemed to wake Tonks from her sad trance like state and she slurped it loudly.

"Bloody good tea professor!" She beamed.

Noah sighed as if thinking 'we can't take her anywhere.' Lana snorted into her own tea and Charlie turned bright red holding the laughter back.

McGonagall stared in disbelief and shrugged it off, never in all her years teaching had she witnessed such behavior.

"Now, you all know why you're here I assume?" She asked, placing her tea cup down on her desk and looking at each of them sternly.

"Yes Professor." Charlie said quickly.

"Now, I understand the intention was to behave this year?"

"Yes it was." Noah nodded shamefully.

"Yeah, and personally I think we're doing quite well." Lana smiled proudly.

McGonagall laughed and quickly turned it to a cough.

"Well, I have to say- breaking a school carriage, booby-trapping the teachers quarters, staying out after curfew and _yet again_ attacking the potions master isn't the best of starts."

"Firstly, I can't fathom how you know all that." Lana began dazed.

"And the carriage wasn't all our faults! Just Tonks'!"

"Hey! Thanks Noah!" Tonks growled.

"And attacking Snape is sort of a tradition."

"And the teachers quarters thing wasn't all of us either! I was in the hospital wing!"

"That's enough!" McGonagall said sharply.

The four stopped and sank back into their seats.

"I'm glad that you have such good relationships that you can stick the blame on each other, however please let me finish!" She said exasperatedly.

The four grinned at each other mischievously and allowed the professor to continue.

"I know that professor Snape isn't the fairest teacher."

"Or the most loved."

"Respected."

"Nicest."

"Forgiving-est."

"Cleverest."

"Understanding."

"Honourable."

"Loyal."

"Pack it in! I know all this- however, he is still an important member of staff and should not have to have sleeping draught thrown down his throat nor should he be slapped by a second year at the least!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on a minute! What's he told you?"

"He told me that you fell asleep in class and when he attempted to wake you, you slapped him and then threw the draught at him." The professor said confusedly.

"Did he mention I was asleep because a slytherin sabotaged Charlie's work so sleeping draught went everywhere knocking everyone out? And then to wake me up he yanked me off the stool and bruised my arm, and called me a stupid girl!"

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked the others worriedly.

"Hmm."

"Bruised?"

Tonks pulled her sleeve up to reveal a hand shaped bruise on her forearm.

The teacher gasped and raised her hand to her chest.

"This matter will be looked into, we can't have him manhandling my students can we?"

"However, you must remain here for your detentions anyway. I'm going to speak with the headmaster, when I return I expect my office to be spotless and a nice cup of tea waiting for Me." she said curtly and exited swiftly.

All alone, the four let out a sigh of relief.

"Did she say no magic?" Lana asked.

"Nope." Noah frowned.

"Oh good!" Lana smiled and preformed a cleaning charm on the office.

Dusters sprang from the air and began wiping down the surfaces, a mop began mopping the tarnished wooden floor and papers began shuffling into piles.

Lana pulled her feet onto the desk and leaned back with a grin.

"Ginger newt anyone?"

…...

"So what was wrong with you anyway?" Lana asked Tonks after a while.

"Oh, Snape thought it would be a good idea to attempt my mind! So I pushed him out obviously and he got this really hilarious look on his face. Like he'd just been kicked in the nuts!" she snorted.

"And that explains why you were crying?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah! Cos I couldn't laugh out loud or he'd probably murder me. And it was so funny it brought a tear to my eye."

"If you say so." Lana smirked and dunked her ginger newt into her tea happily.

"I wonder where McGonagall keeps all the items she's confiscated?" Charlie mused aloud. "If we can get another object like the map we're set for life." he laughed.

"Oho, unfortunately everything I have confiscated is kept far away room here Mr. Weasley." They all craned their necks around to see McGonagall stood in the doorway of her office, watching bemusedly.

They shot up quickly, their legs falling off her desk and the packet of biscuits being shoved behind the tea pot.

"You may leave. The headmaster is having words with Professor Snape. But please don't aggravate him further!" the professor said exasperatedly.

"We promise." Tonks and Lana said together, smiling sweetly.

McGonagall shook her head and ushered them from the office.

"Well, that was fun."

"You think flying is fun though!" Tonks countered.

"Hey! Flying is fun!" Charlie interrupted.

"Okay- but don't expect me to visit you in hospital when you fall off your broom and smack your head open!" She smirked back, her hair flashing red in annoyance.

"Actually, you three can go away. I need to talk to someone." Tonks said suddenly.

"Oh, charming. Come on." Noah smirked, shaking his head.

The three left, walking slowly to the Gryffindor common room. They heard Tonks' footsteps pounding on the floor in opposite direction and then an almighty crash!

They turned on their heels and ran back where Tonks had stood up and was brushing dust off her robes.

"I'm okay." she smiled brightly, span around and then continued running.

"That girl's gonna be the death of us." Noah sighed.

"You think?"

…...

The next morning, Lana woke after having a fairly good night's sleep. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulled her curtains back to reveal the still sleeping dorm.

Looking at the alarm clock beside her bed she saw it was only 5 o'clock.

"Well, if I'm up."

She dressed in shorts and a small grey vest top, pulled on her black plimsolls and tied her wavy hair back in a small bun on top of her head.

She walked down the seven floors of the grand staircase and turned onto the entrance hall where Filch was mopping and muttering to Mrs. Norris angrily.

"Good morning Argus." Lana grinned at him as she skipped past.

"Where are you going girl!" He spat at her.

"Out for some milk, won't be long." Lana flashed him a wink.

"You better not be up to no good, or I'll get the headmaster!"

"Of course not!" Lana said, innocently. "Oops, you missed a bit." She pointed to a trail of mud on the floor and skipped outside.

The brisk morning air hit her warm face and she moved around the side of the school to the black lake and began jogging slowly.

She warmed up quickly, and began breathing heavily. Soon, she had reached halfway around the lake and was quite out of breath. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Definitely need to get fit." She sighed before taking off again.

…...

Lana made it back to her dorm for 6 and after a quick shower, she dressed in her uniform- today, skinny trousers and a crisp white shirt. Long sleeved and turned up a quarter of the way.

She wrapped her tie under her collar to fix later and began taming her short, wavy hair.

She brushed out the frizz that had accumulated over night and tied a red velvet ribbon into her dark locks behind her fringe.

She packed her pea green satchel with her books for the day and tucked her school robes between the handle to put on later.

Satisfied, she left the dormitory for an early breakfast.

Heading down through the common room she saw a flash of honey blonde hair, whipping through the portrait hole.

She followed through and heard gentle laughter and then, turning the corner saw Amie and Bill, walking down to breakfast together.

Lana's eyes sprang open and her mouth dropped down.

"No way am I losing 5 galleons to Charlie." she muttered and ran after them.

"Hey Amie! I thought you were still asleep!" she grinned, watching the two jump apart and step away from each other.

"No, I got up when you were in the shower." Amie said softly.

"Ah, cool." Lana sighed and linked arms with her friend happily.

Bill shuffled forwards rolling his eyes.

"So Bill, how's the ear?"

"It's good. I think I might get my nose done too!" Bill said casually with a small grin.

"After the panic over getting your ear pierced! Bill Weasley what would your mother say?" Lana scoffed.

"She can't exactly do anything about it." Bill shrugged, clearly acting to impress Amie.

"Yeah- let me know how that works out." Lana rolled her eyes as they reached the entrance hall.

Lana sat at the end of the table and began buttering some toast absent-mindedly as she picked a newspaper out of the muffin bowl and read it carefully.

The front page consisted of a large photograph showing a slightly deranged looking man hiding from the flashes of cameras.

The headline read. 'BELL PREACHES VOLDEMORT'S RETURN'

Lana began reading with avid interest.

It told of an Ex Death eater who claimed to have been kidnapped by old death eaters and tortured for disobeying the Dark Lord. The Claims had been confirmed lies by the ministry after a meeting.

Bell, the man making the claims had been put in St Mungo's for the foreseeable future and the whole wizarding world were feeling very confident that those troubling times were over and the world was once again at peace.

Lana looked up at the clock at the front of the Hall and saw the time.

"Well Amie, I should probably go and get Tonks up but I'm sure you're in good company with Bill." Lana winked and skipped off, clutching the newspaper in one hand and putting her bag over her shoulder with the other.

By the time she made it back up to the common room, it was already 8 o'clock and Noah and Charlie were sat in the common Room waiting for herself and Tonks.

Grinning, Lana pounced on Charlie from behind and tickled him mercilessly.

"Lana! Stop it!" Charlie panted through laughter.

"Mm, 'kay." she smiled and pulled away.

"What are you doing up so early, we didn't expect you down for another 10 minutes yet." Noah said dryly, having watched the scene tiredly.

"I told you! I went running to get fit!"

"And how do you feel?" Charlie asked amusedly.

"Like I've been trampled on by a herd of Centaurs." She frowned.

"I'm not surprised. Did you warm up before hand?"

"No." Lana said confusedly.

Noah stared at her and shook his head disapprovingly.

Lana growled and began tickling him too.

"Lana…Lana! LANA!" Noah yelled between restrained laughs. Lana pulled away.

"Stop it! Seriously, I don't want to pull all my muscles too!" He gave a small smile and fixed his messed up black curls.

"Ah, fine. But only because I have to get Tonks and then I have something important to show you." Lana sighed and ducked past the two boys up to the dormitory.

"Tonks!" she shouted, entering the dorm.

There was a groan, a scream, a thump and an 'OOF' as Tonks awoke and preformed her daily morning routine.

"Get up Tonks, we have Defence first period." Lana coaxed with a wicked smile. Tonks perked up immediately though in silence.

"Do we need our telescopes for Astronomy?" Tonks asked as she packed her bags.

"During the day time? No, Nymph I doubt it." Lana replied tiredly.

"Kay."

Tonks dressed slowly, changing multiple times before settling on a grey pinafore over a school shirt. For once she wore her robes and black ballet flats.

"Ready?" Lana asked amusedly.

"Yeah, no wait." she muttered and her hair turned a shocking pink, Her eyes flashed into a bright blue and the bags under her eyes moulded back into the flesh.

Nodding, Tonks lead the way back downstairs where Noah entered the portrait hole carrying a stack of toast and Charlie looked up from the book her was reading.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Noah asked as he handed out the toast.

Lana passed hers to Charlie and sat beside him.

"I think we should talk to this man." She stated, throwing down the newspaper.

They all read it in silence. Noah finished first and looked up with a frown.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because we all know that the Death Eaters are still active." She paused glancing at Charlie who was now too looking up, biting his lip and staring out the window.

"But this man is saying that he is going to return! That's not something you say for fun!"

"Maybe he's just attention seeking?" Tonks suggested.

"Maybe not! It says he's an Ex- Death Eater! He may know stuff!" Lana countered.

"I'm not so sure Lana; it just doesn't seem like a good idea after last year." Noah sighed, standing up.

"Fine! But don't blame me when Voldemort is back because we didn't listen to someone in a crazy ward!" Lana hissed and shoved a pillow over her head. When she removed it, Tonks and Noah had left for the great hall and Charlie was still looking out the window.

"I think," he began slowly, watching the white clouds float lazily across the blue sky. "That you have a right to want to know about Voldemort, but Lana- We saw where he was defeated. We stood in the same place where the Potters died and Voldemort disappeared, the war is over."

"It may be for you Charlie, but I can't just let this go. I'm gonna find this man and talk to him. I need to know the truth- even if he is barmy! Because at least I'll be sure then! Do you honestly think the ministry are going to believe him? No! They want everyone to believe the word is fine and dandy even when bad things are still happening!"

"Nothing bad is happening Lana." Charlie said quietly, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh really? Have you read the paper recently Charlie? I know Noah has so I don't see why he's not agreeing! People are still going missing! Muggles are still dying but it's just being covered up or excuses are being made!"

"You don't know that Lana! You need to let this one go! Noah won't back you up and Tonks is stubborn as hell. I wish I could say yes and we could just save the wizarding world but it doesn't work like that." Charlie sighed.

"Fine." Lana huffed, standing up angrily. "I'll just do what normal kids do then." she yelled and stormed out of the common room, dragging her cloak and bag with her.

She hammered down the grand stairs until the floor shifted beneath her and a set of stairs began moving.

She groaned in annoyance, peering over the banister.

"That's the only bloody way to Defence you stupid stairs! Move back!" she yelled. Luckily, the only person around was an alarmed first year Hufflepuff who quickly shuffled away and out of sight.

"Fine, I'm gonna have to do this the hard way cos I'm not walking all the way around again!" She grumbled and climbed onto the banister. She perched nervously on the edge and let her bag and cloak drop down onto the next landing down before jumping off with a slight scream and landing perfectly.

"Wow, I'm truly brilliant." She mused with an odd smile.

"Miss Dumbledore I presume?" An amused voice asked from the shadows.

"Maybe. I'm still not sure- personally I believe he's a stranger that kidnapped me and pretended to be my granddad." Lana shrugged at the stranger, who promptly stepped forwards and smirked.

"You are exactly like your teachers described you." The woman smiled warmly and watched Lana as she picked her bag and cloak up, wiping the dust off them.

"I'm gonna assume they all said good things and take that as a compliment." Lana muttered with a smirk.

"A wise choice."

"I'm Nina Apollo, or Professor Apollo I suppose, your new Defence Teacher." The woman said curtly, holding her hand out.

Lana eyed her suspiciously.

She was a short woman, but muscles were visible beneath her thin orange robes. Her hair was a cascade of scarlet falling past her shoulders and her eyes were teal and full of knowledge.

It appeared she was experienced in battle due to the scar visible on her neck just below her right ear and her eyes held traces of pain and determination.

"A pleasure to meet you." Lana finally replied, shaking her hand politely.

"Why don't we go down to Defence now, I'd love to talk to you a bit before class?" she said sincerely, pulling her hair behind her ears and hoisting her robes up so she didn't trip on the stairs.

Lana thought for a moment, about finding the others and apologising but then shrugged and nodded.

"You appear troubled Lana, anything you want to discuss?" The new teacher asked as they began walking.

"Not anything important professor, but how did you guess?" Lana frowned.

"I was an Auror before I came here Lana, I know body language and yours is anxious. Is it anything to do with today's newspaper?"

"Maybe. I just -" Lana stopped herself, realising who she was talking to. "Never mind." she mumbled, looking down.

"The reason I was so keen on leaving the ministry was because of the terrible way Voldemort's downfall was handled. As soon as the potters were dead and Voldemort was gone the War was over. The Death Eaters who surrendered where imprisoned, the ones who were captured joined them. Some bought their way out, some pleaded innocence of being under the imperious curse and some persuaded the wizengamot by saying they were threatened with the life of a loved one." The woman told Lana who listened with interest.

"But many escaped justice. After that the cases were over. No attempt to track down other death eaters was put into place. Everything was forgotten in the attempt to enjoy the peace we had been given after the sacrifice Lily and James made. But some of us didn't ever forget. The ministry's ignorance has prolonged this war much further than it needs to be. It won't end until he returns."

"Who?" Lana asked.

"Harry Potter."

…

Stood at the back of the line into Defence, Lana found Apollo to be an interesting character. She had told Lana many things about her during their short chat on the way to the lesson.

Lana found out that Apollo had been to school with James Potter and Lily Evans. She found out that Apollo's big sister was murdered by Lucius Malfoy and that she had joined the Aurors to seek revenge. But perhaps the biggest secret revealed was when they reached the corner turning onto the Defence Wing.

**Flashback**

"Lana, I have been given a task this year. And it involves you." Apollo said, stopping in her tracks to talk to Lana seriously.

"What is it?" Lana asked lazily, already with a knowing suspicion.

"Your grandfather believes I was sent here with high recommendations from the ministry. He thinks I am loyal to the ministry and to him. He's a fool. And a liar. But that's not the point. The task he gave me was to get to know you and bring you back to 'our' side." the professor cringed at the words.

"Well, let's have him think he's getting what he wants then." Lana smirked.

"But Lana, I think he's up to something. The old fools tried invading my mind. Like he didn't know Aurors have legitiments training!"

"You're not telling me something. What has he done to upset you?"

"We should go to class now." the professor said distractedly.

"Professor! He's my grandfather! I deserve to know!" Lana whispered desperately as they rounded the corner to see the class lined up higgledy, piggeldy and laughing noisily.

"Back of the line now Miss Dumbledore." The Professor said clearly, sending Lana away.

Tonks and Noah gave Lana a questioning look, while Charlie looked apologetic.

Lana ignored them and sauntered to the back of the queue.

** End Flashback**

The line fell silent as Professor Apollo introduced herself and asked each pupil his/ her name.

"And you are a Weasley I assume?"

"Yes professor." Charlie said, straightening his back.

"I thought so; your parents were in their last year here when I was in my first." She said sharply and moved down the line.

"And of course, I have already met you Miss Dumbledore. Now, I want you to make your way into the class room in silence and stand at the front. We're going to have a quick test and then you'll be paired with someone who matches your aptitude." The teacher instructed and let the class file in.

"I assume you covered minor jinxes, hexes and defensive spells last year?"

"Yes professor." The class chorused back.

"This year we will be continuing this, but at a more advanced level. We will also be delving into defensive strategies and the art of duelling." The Professor explained.

"Now, I want a Slytherin and Gryffindor to pair up together, add more tension, and duel. I want nothing that can harm and shields to block opponents. Think about precision of your spells, think about pronunciation and most importantly- you need to mean them!"

Lana was paired up with Nott and they faced each other, before pulling their wands out swiftly.

Lana's pale wand stood out against the black sleeves over her cloak and the glittering jewels sparkled in the light of day.

"You better have the shield charm down Nott, or you're screwed."

"You think so?" Nott sneered. Lana couldn't help but smirk at the boy's arrogance. He really had no idea what she was capable of. What she could do and what she had already done.

She had killed before; she had maimed and sought revenge for her parents' deaths at the age of 7.

And now, she had a duel with Calloway Nott and he thought he could beat her?

_HA!_

She acted quickly, first hitting him with a jelly legs jinx and then a stretching jinx on his wand arm so he couldn't control his wand which dropped to the floor.

She then hit him with the impediment jinx which slowed his attempt to regain control of his wand arm.

She then sent a tip jinx his way, causing him to fall flat on his face, though he did recover his wand. He scrambled to get up but Lana shot a sponge knees jinx to him and he wobbled, collapsed onto the floor panting.

He pointed his wand up at Lana and sent an expelliarmus her way but she cast a quick backfiring jinx and the spell shot back at Nott but hit the wall above him.

Lana flicked her wand with the cleaning spell and Nott's mouth began to fill with bubbles.

She took this opportunity to fire even more jinxes at him while he spat out the soapy bubbles and choked angrily.

Nott stood up, despite being hit with the tickling charm and laughing manically.

"Diffindo!" he roared the cutting charm at Lana, a lot less effective than the cutting curse but it was aimed precisely and with meaning, fortunately for Lana it just wasn't as strong as the curse so only the cut only ran through half of her arm, and it dangled limply by her side as blood poured out.

"I SAID NO HARM!" Apollo roared at Nott, taking her wand out.

"STUPEFY!" Lana screamed at Nott who soared backwards against the wall and fell to the ground.

Lana stumbled backwards, supporting her arm in agony, and watching the room as the class stared. It seemed as if everyone had watched their duel.

With a slight whimper, gave into the pain cursing through her wand arm and fell backwards.

* * *

so, what do you think of the new professor? interesting? well, feel free to drop a review on your way out!

Hannah x


	12. Did I kill Him!

Heeeeeey, I had my two teetth out yesterday so spent pretty much All morning writing, I'm like up to chapter 17 now! 'gasp!' anyways...

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlie lunged forwards as the spell hit Lana's arm. Her Wand dropped carelessly to the floor and she gasped in pain. Professor Apollo shouted at Nott and Lana stupefied him wandlessly and stumbled backwards, a look of intense pain on her pallid face.

It all happened so quickly. Lana fell against Charlie who picked her up and left the classroom quickly, Tonks followed carrying the warriors wand and Noah half jogged to the front of them to wrap his cloak around Lana's arm.

They got to the hospital wing and called for Poppy immediately who came bustling out and tended to the girl quickly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tonks fretted, biting her lip.

"She's cut into the tendon, but I should be able to repair the damage." Poppy said worriedly.

"And she won't be able to use her arm for a week or two but I'm sure she won't mind." Poppy smiled warmly, pouring essence of Dittany into the wound and watching the red flesh weave back together.

When it was done, Lana was left with a thin red line, and her arm and robes were covered in blood as were Charlie's robes.

"Rennervate." Poppy said swiftly, casting her wand on Lana.

Lana's eyes flicked open and she groaned.

"Did I kill him?" Was the first question she asked.

"No, but you knocked him out." Noah said seriously.

"Yeah, I bet he'll have a bloody good headache tomorrow." Tonks laughed viciously.

"It feels like a Giant sat on my arm for three days!" Lana moaned, sitting up slightly.

"And it will continue to do so for a few more days Lana." Poppy laughed, "I'm going to give you some pain potions that will last you for a week and then you are only allowed some directly from me if the pain is really putting you off."

"Got it." Lana nodded.

"You will need to change, but I suggest you return to lessons. After all it's only the 3rd day back." Poppy smirked.

"Fine, but I want lots of painkiller." Lana grinned.

Poppy left and returned with a bag of vials for killing pain and a goblet of smoking green liquid.

"This will numb the pain and helps heal the damage caused to your nerves." Poppy informed her.

"Thanks."

Lana downed the Burning drink and gagged.

"That is sick! Are you sure you're not an impostor sent here to poison me?" Lana choked.

"Alas, not this time." Poppy smirked.

"I'm going to write you a note for being out of lessons while you return to the Gryffindor common room to change and then you can return to first period."

"Okay."

Noah helped Lana off the bed and she cringed at the red stains on her white shirt and Gryffindor Cloak.

"Oh Charlie, I got blood all over you." She sighed.

"It's fine- it's an old shirt anyway."

"I promise I'll replace it." Lana insisted sneakily and they left the hospital wing with a note to return to the common room.

…...

Reaching the common room, the four were greeted by several seventh years on their free period who all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

'Dumbledore's got herself hurt again.'

Lana scowled at them, and supported her arm tightly with her sling as they ascended into the girl's dorm and she sat on the bed tiredly.

"That was some impressive duelling Lana." Tonks whistled as she found Lana some new clothes.

"Thanks, wasn't my best performance though. No wonder the slimy git got to rip my arm off."

"You are far too self-critical." Tonks sighed, helping Lana pull her arm out of her shirt.

"Thanks." Lana grumbled as pain cursed through her arm.

Obviously, the potion hadn't taken effect yet.

After a gruelling half an hour. Lana was changed and they had re- tied the sling around her bandaged arm.

They walked back down to the common room where Noah and Charlie were waiting patiently after having changed, themselves.

"Ready to go back to defence?" Charlie asked with a slight smile.

"We only have 10 minutes left anyway." Noah sighed as they made to leave.

"Great." Tonks laughed. "So, why did you show up with Apollo?" Tonks asked.

"Erm... She found me after I jumped off the moving stairs." Noah and Charlie went bug eyed and stared, Tonks just smiled serenely like this was a normal thing to do.

"And she seems like a really cool person. She was friendly and edgy but sharp, she used to be an Auror. She told me… she told me she was told to make friends with me so Dumbledore could get me back." Lana paused to watch her friends' reactions.

"Why would she tell you?" Noah frowned.

"Because she doesn't like him, I asked her why but she ignored me. I think it's something to do with the Potters though. She went to school with them."

"She must be quite young then cos they were here 6 years ago?" Charlie contemplated.

"Well, she looks young." Tonks smiled."I like her hair."

"You would." Lana rolled her eyes as they arrived back to the classroom with a 5 minutes left of lesson.

Noah rapped smartly on the door and entered.

"Ah, Mr. Diggory you are partnered with Miss Avery, Miss Tonks you are partnered with Mr. Taylor and Mr. Weasley you are sat with Miss Shepherd.

Charlie sighed in relief next to Lana as he smiled at Elena who grinned back.

Lana grinned too, happy that Charlie wasn't forced to sit next to a slytherin like Noah was.

"Miss Dumbledore, may I speak to you outside?" The Professor asked.

"Class, finish the sentence you are on and then you may pack up." Apollo instructed and swiftly left the classroom.

Lana sighed and followed.

Apollo checked the door was shut before speaking.

"Either that was a magnificent show of beginners luck Miss Dumbledore." She said though Lana just rolled her eyes at the feigned ignorance.

"It wasn't beginners luck. You should know that. You've duelled before haven't you?" Lana snorted unsure of the professor.

"Yes, I have. But that's not of importance right now. How's your arm?"

"Fine professor."

"There's no need to be so bloody frosty Lana! I'm not a Death Eater!" The teacher rolled her teal eyes.

"Prove it." Lana glared.

The teacher rolled her sleeves up to reveal bare arms, no trace of a dark mark.

"There are millions of spells and charms to hide scars." Lana snorted.

"Listen Dumbledore, you better learn to trust me cos' I'm exactly what you need. I'm on the teaching staff! I can help you!" Apollo said desperately.

"Fine." Lana said reluctantly, the woman had a point.

"Thanks. Now you're going to sit at the front beside me in Class, that way it's easier for me to talk to you."

"Lies, you can't pair me up with anyone because I'm so damn good!" Lana grinned easily.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that Dumbledore." Apollo rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open to re-enter the classroom.

Lana grabbed her bag off the desk as the bell rang and she joined Charlie in walking out the room, a grin spreading out on her face.

…...

Astronomy theory passed quickly for Lana as she jotted down the equipment she needed to bring with her for the practical that night.

Her Arm was now completely painless as they spent their brake in the Gryffindor common room, munching on sweets and reading up on their next lesson.

The bell rang and they made their way down to Charms lazily.

"Ha, did you see that girl go into the boys toilets?" Tonks grinned, pointing down the corridor where a door swung open and a first year stepped out, flushed bright red.

"Tonks, you're pure evil. I can't see how you're not in Slytherin," Noah drawled, reading from a thick leather book interestedly.

"Says you! You sounded like Nott just then." Lana inputted with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I don't act like him and that is the most important thing." Noah countered, opening his brown leather school bag and slotting the book inside.

"Everyone has a dark side." Tonks smiled as her hair turned midnight black and heavy eyeliner outlined her blue eyes magnificently.

"But only those who show them are classed as dark." Charlie muttered as Tonks changed back to her normal form of sky blue eyes and shoulder length choppy pink hair.

"Well, it's a good job we're all on the side of light then." Lana laughed.

"Well said Miss Dumbledore, but perhaps you can be quiet now and we can proceed to class." Flitwick said, suddenly appearing next to them.

Lana started a little in surprise and wheeled around to face the tiny professor.

"Of course sir, I had forgotten it was against rules to talk on the way to class." The words escaped her before she could stop them.

Tonks snorted as Noah stared in disbelief and Charlie smirked.

"We may be out of the classroom Miss Dumbledore, but I am still a professor and should be respected. 10 points from Gryffindor and I'll be having words with your headmaster." the tiny teacher scolded up to Lana who towered over the man.

"Of course sir, my sincerest apologies." Lana said sweetly, throwing her good arm into the air apologetically.

The man nodded and swept away towards his classroom at the end of the corridor where the rest of the class was lined up.

Git." Lana muttered when he had left.

"Give it a rest Lana; he's actually one of the good ones here." Charlie sighed.

"I hate it when you're right." Lana sighed and they walked hurriedly to join the back of the class as they piled into charms.

…...

"And remember," The squeaky voice of Flitwick rang through the classroom as the students began packing away, "A spell without intent is a spell not well cast."

With that, class ended and Lana shoved her books into her green satchel quickly.

"Bloody git, when are we gonna have time to write a 12 inch essay on the differences between casting charms spells and casting transfiguring spells?" Tonks grumbled as they left the class room, discarding their heavy robes into their bags and loosening their ties gratefully.

"Perhaps in the free afternoon we have now?" Noah rolled his eyes as Tonks' eye slit up in realisation.

"Oh yeah! Well, we better get some food in our bellies if we have work to do this after noon." She mused as they turned onto the moving stairs.

"Yeah, but let's dump our bags in the common room first?" Lana suggested tiredly, charms had been spent trying to get rabbits to speak English and charming them to drink tea. An amusing sight but boring for Lana who had to sit and watch the others struggle with the spell while she cradled her poor arm miserably.

They walked quickly back to the common room and dumped their bags. Noah retrieved his Chess set and they made their way back down to the great hall for a spot of lunch.

…...

"Does this make sense?" Tonks frowned, passing her essay to Lana.

"No- you have it the wrong way around! In charms you cast with a specific, simple wand wave, in transfiguration your wand remains still but you have to put more effort and concentration into the spell because there is no extra power from the incantation. In conjuring, the wave is complicated and has to be deadly accurate or the thing you conjure has a fault." Lana told her, passing her essay back and

"Thanks." Tonks said quickly, scribbling out her work and replacing it with Lana's answer.

Charlie groaned and stuffed his head into his hands.

"I couldn't care less what type of concentration level is required for casting!" He sighed, placing his quill down in frustration.

"Calm down Charlie, its only charms." Tonks laughed. "If this was potions I would be feeling exactly the same."

"I'd be worse!" Lana giggled.

"And why does Noah get to go and do bloody play chess while we're stuck were writing." Charlie continued moaning.

"Because Noah can pull essays from his hat like that!" Lana snapped her fingers.

They sat in silence for a while, only the scratching of quills on parchment filled the common room.

"Right, I think I'm done." Lana sighed, putting her quill down and fastening the top on her ink pot.

"Me too." Charlie said thankfully.

Lana glanced at the time; it was well into the hour.

"I'm going to have a nap before Quidditch practice, wake me up for dinner won't you?" she asked.

"Of course." Tonks smiled at her and then carried on writing.

"I might join you actually." Charlie sighed, standing up. He then turned bright red as he realized what he said.

"I mean, I might go for a rest but not with you, just at the same time as you but in a different place." he stuttered, ears flashing pink.

"Whatever Charlie." Lana shook her head and left Tonks to finish her essay.

She didn't have to look back to know that Charlie was still bright red. She grinned to herself evilly as she entered the dormitory.

…...

An hour later, Lana woke to the sight of Amie gently shaking her awake.

"Lana, you have to get up now. You need to eat before practice." The blonde said softly.

"I asked Tonks to wake me up." Lana said confusedly, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah- she said she couldn't be bothered so I came up." Amie laughed lightly.

"Well thanks Amie." Lana smiled as she got up.

"No problem." Amie flashed a grin Lana's way and left for the common room.

After changing into her Quidditch gear, Lana headed down to the dorm and her mouth fell open.

In front of her stood Charlie, Noah and Tonks as well as Elena. They all turned to look at her and then slowly turned back around each staring in disbelief.

Lana couldn't believe her eyes.

Amie had skipped from the corner towards the portrait hole and slipped her hand into Bill's lovingly.

Bill smiled at her and they left the common room.

The others stood staring in absolute silence.

"What did I tell you?" Charlie grinned, turning to face the rest. "Your money's mine." he smirked.

"Hang on! Technically I said they'd be going out before Christmas! And it's still before Christmas!" Lana said desperately.

"Ababa! No excuses." Charlie grinned as they all handed him the sickles.

"Somebody's getting some new keeper gloves for Christmas." He muttered to himself happily.

"Come on, let's go get some food. We have to say up later for astronomy so we need lots of energy," Noah sighed.

…...

Later that night, Lana, Charlie and Noah returned from Quidditch practice muddy, wet, cold and elevated.

"We're so going to beat the slimy Slytherin's if we keep on practicing like that!" Crownley had cheered as they walked back up to the school.

"This is the life, it's nice having a quiet year after everything that happened last year. Just being a kid. That's what it's all about." Charlie sighed contently as they made their way back up to the common room.

Lana smiled and nodded but something tugged at her heart as she thought about the man from the daily prophet.

She thought it vital to go and talk to him, but her friends seemed to disagree.

She only wanted answers, for all she knew the man could actually be a complete nutter but at least she would have tried her best.

She felt at a loss, nobody seemed to notice the signs, no matter how obvious.

Things were still happening- odd disappearances in the paper or muggles being killed with in ways the muggle police couldn't explain.

The only person who might possibly recognize the situation would be the one person Lana couldn't ever talk to.

Her grandfather.

She sighed as she walked in a trance up to her bed for a few hours rest before astronomy.

…...

Lana twisted and turned in her bed, not being able to get comfortable. She threw her curtains open and stared at her alarm clock annoyed.

She had half an hour before she had to get up to prepare for astronomy; Tonks was fast asleep as was Elena and Amie.

Sighing, she swung her legs out of bed and dressed.

It was technically still a lesson so she pulled her robes on and tied her yellow ribbon into her hair neatly.

With the laces of her black plimsolls tucked beneath the tongue of her shoes, she left the dorm with nothing to do and lots to think about.

She wandered the cold corridors of the school, not caring she was alone and breaking yet another school rule.

She walked for little over 20 minutes before a soft voice broke her from her troubled mind.

"Trouble sleeping?" Lana turned to face the voice, her robes swirling around her.

"Yeah, you could say." Lana laughed harshly. It was Professor Apollo who stood in the shadows watching Lana with a smile. "Do you have a habit of popping from shadows?" She asked with a smirk.

"Do you have no regards for school rules?"

"I don't like them. They are set by someone I don't like and enforced by people that don't like me."

"You think the worlds against you." The teacher laughed as they walked in no particular direction.

"Well isn't it? Even my best friends don't trust me!"

"Are you sure it's that? I think they trust you a lot, they just don't want to see you make any bad choices." the teacher countered sadly.

"All I want to do is talk to someone!" Lana hissed angrily.

"I assume you're speaking off William Bell, then ex- Death Eater." The teacher asked clearly.

"Yes, I want to know what happened to him but the others want me to let it be." Lana sighed.

"They can't see what we can see Lana, they don't recognise the danger signs." Apollo warned as they reached her office and entered.

"They can see them! But they're choosing to ignore them- just like the ministry!" Lana near yelled in frustration.

"Lana, what you have to understand is that they were brought up in the War, just as you were, but more protected. And while they were partying with their families over Voldemort's demise, you were all alone and training to be a perfect warrior."

"How do you know all this?" Lana asked with a frown.

"Your grandfather had to warn me of your skill." The professor laughed.

"What should I do professor?" Lana asked sadly, staring into the dying embers of the fire.

"I suggest you drop the matter with your friends and take it upon yourself to find the answers Lana, because I know you won't give in until you have them." The teacher replied confidently.

"But I can't just leave the school to talk to him!" Lana sighed.

"What about the floo network? That isn't controlled in offices!" The teacher suggested thoughtfully.

"Great! Hang on…why can't you go then?"

"Because this is your quest and besides, your granddad's keeping a close eye on me."

"Oh, okay." Lana smiled, "crap! What time is it?" she gasped suddenly.

"5 to midnight why?" Apollo asked perplexedly.

"Because I have to make it to the astronomy tower for midnight." Lana said hurriedly, picking her bag up quickly.

"Well, run along then." the woman laughed genially.

Lana raced out of the room, her robes flying behind her.

"Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore, you better run as fast as you can." The teacher whispered into the darkness with a sinister gleam in her teal eyes.

…...

Lana rushed into the quiet astronomy tower and quickly took her seat after a hasty apology. She began setting up her equipment as Tonks leant over and whispered.

"Where the hell have you been? We woke up and you weren't there!" She said furiously.

"I was with Professor Apollo!" Lana told her with a shrug.

"What? Again! I don't think you should really visit a professor this late at night Lana." Tonks frowned.

"No, she found me- I'd gone for a walk." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Still, I don't think you should trust her just yet, she's tricky." Tonks whispered, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

"I'll trust who I want, she's trusted me with lots of information about her."

"She's working for Dumbledore!"

"She's told me everything Dumbles asked her to do!"

"Sure," Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Leave it alone Tonks, you don't get to decide who I like and trust!" Lana hissed and turned back to her work.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now! There's something odd about her and it's gonna be too late by the time you realize!" Tonks said flatly before turning around as well.

Lana rolled her eyes into the deep night sky but groaned inwardly at the nagging sensation in her brain.

'Leave me alone, I have enough to deal with without a jealous best friend as well.' She thought angrily.

…...

The next few days passed slowly for Lana whose inner turmoil caused many sleepless nights trying to make several decisions.

Should she go and see this William Bell man? Should she tell Tonks, Noah and Charlie? Should she trust Apollo?

Her brain ached from thinking as she left the Quidditch pitch on Saturday morning in a daze. Her batting had been terrible again since her arm was no good and a dull ache troubled her most of the time, but she made do with her left arm and hit away the bludgers several times.

Blinking rain water from her eyes, she made her decision.

She rushed back up to the school, through the early autumn drizzle not nearing the calls of Charlie and Noah from behind her.

…...

_"Everything is going to plan master, she trusts me. After this last step she will be a centimetre away from our grasps and believe me, she won't be getting away." A red headed woman spoke into a roaring fire silkily, her blue eyes twinkling with a disturbing glint and her tanned face flickering in the light of the fire._

_"You have played your part well Nina, in time you shall be rewarded." A raspy voice spoke back through the fire before letting out a cruel high pitched laugh._

_"However," The voice said, quickly becoming sharp and accusing. "Won't the muggle-loving fool realize you have been making calls to Albania?" it asked uncaringly._

_"Not at all my lord, I have taken… certain measures..." The woman laughed harshly._

_"Excellent, with the girl on our side there will be no stopping us!" Again the voice turned into a pitiless laugh, echoing through the dark room._

_"She is so close, with each day her friends become more estranged from her. The plan is perfect."_

_"Do not fail me Nina, you know I hate a failure." The voice rasped maliciously._

_With a pop, the fire died down and the room was thrown into darkness._

_"I will never fail you my lord."_

_…..._

Lana woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright and panting heavily.

She wiped sweat from her head as her curtains were thrown back, revealing the worried faces of Amie, Elena and Tonks.

"Lana! Are you okay?" Amie asked quickly, kneeling beside Lana's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine- just a bad dream." Lana sighed and shrugged.

"What was it about?" Tonks asked in a small voice.

"I... can't remember." Lana frowned, trying to piece together the puzzle of the dream that slowly slipped away.

"Are you okay then?" Elena asked, tearing Lana away from any hope of recalling the nightmare back.

"I'm fine." she put on a brave smile and leant back into her cushions.

"Okay, night." Tonks smiled and bounded back into bed.

"Night." Lana rolled her eyes at her oblivious friend.

_"She is so close, with each day her friends become more estranged from her. The plan is perfect."_

Lana blinked and quickly resumed her deep sleep which she planned to continue well into Sunday morning.

* * *

OHMIGOD? soooooo, who was in the dream? how mysterious! ... ;) okay- Review please? :)

Hannah x


	13. A Trip to Mungos

_Hey everyone, This is a pretty big chapter. I'm just preparing you... not big as in long, just important._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Half past twelve.

Each footstep pounded at Lana's head as she walked past the crowd to Professor Apollo's office.

Her wavy dark hair was brushed so her fringe hung over her eyes, hiding her known green orbs so she blended into the crowd despite being walking in the opposite direction to them.

Everyone else was heading for lunch as Lana prepared to leave for St. Mungos.

She ducked into the defence wing and knocked on the door of Professor Apollo's office.

"Come in." she heard Apollo's steady voice call to her and she entered the office swiftly.

"You know what you're doing?" The teacher asked her concernedly.

"Of course," Lana smiled dashingly yet worry still showed in her expression.

"What's the matter Lana, don't you want to speak to Bell? He's the key to finding out the truth Lana, the key to ending Voldemort for good. He's out there somewhere- I'm sure of it." The professor said determinedly. "We need to know if the Dark Lord is dead or alive or about to come back to life. We need to have a head start so we can crush him. No more lives will be lost." The teacher added thoughtfully.

Lana stared at her for a moment before snapping out of it and confessing her worries.

"I just feel like I'm betraying my friends. I know they don't want me here and I've barely spoken to them in days. I just feel guilty ... I feel like I'm sinking."

The professor looked, up from her desk, and at her student sympathetically.

"You need to be able to survive without your friends Lana, they are obviously too close minded for your own way of thinking. I'm sure that after you receive the answers you wanted from Bell, you'll feel a lot better and maybe you can try talking to Mr. Weasley or Mr. Diggory and explain how they're making you feel?"

Lana thought for a moment.

How were they making her feel?

Stupid…alone…foolish?

"I'm ready." She sighed, wrapping her green cloak around her shoulders and fastening the gold button tightly.

"Now, you mustn't be seen out of school. I'll wait for you to return Lana, good luck." The woman said kindly as Lana nodded and stepped into the fire.

"St Mungos." Lana said clearly and left the school.

Nina Apollo chuckled to herself.

The plan was set, and put into action. Still laughing, the red haired woman threw some floo powder into the fire and let the charred coals surround her face.

"She is in Mungos my lord, Are you sure Bell won't speak?" She asked her master.

"Of course he won't, I addled his brains Nina, he couldn't speak even if he tried." the raspy voice replied and laughed cruelly.

"And you know what you must do now?" The voice asked harshly.

"Of course my Lord, I will continue to gain Dumbledore's trust and keep giving them false information. Soon she won't be able to resist joining the Death Eaters and you shall conquer the wizarding world once more." The woman giggled manically.

"You have done well Nina, remember the plan and I shall speak with you soon." The voice hissed and then stopped.

…...

Lana stepped out of the fireplace and into the busy reception where a long queue took up most of the room. She slipped past several people and ducked through some white doors onto a less crowded and quiet corridor.

She saw an empty lift down the corridor and ran to it before hopping in quickly.

She pulled her invisibility cloak from her pocket and draped it over herself quickly as the lift lurched up and began moving.

A notice next to the buttons told Lana the different floors. She pressed for level four and stood in the corner.

After the slow trundle upwards, Lana stepped out of the lift and saw a nearly empty ward. Down the end of the room she saw a tall woman with sharp features and a sad face. On her hip she balanced a young child, no older than 3 years old who sucked his chubby thumb and stared around the room with large tear filled eyes.

The woman moved to the two beds she stood between and placed the child down on one of them.

Lana slowly walked over as quietly as possible.

"I know you're there." The woman said sharply and whipped around surprising fast for her age with her wand drawn.

"I mean no harm." Lana said softly, tugging her cloak down.

"Lana Dumbledore, I haven't seen you since you were a wee girl." The woman said.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you." Lana said awkwardly.

"You wouldn't sorry. I'm Augusta Longbottom, this is my grandson Neville and in the left bed is my son Frank and the other is Alice, his wife."

"What happened to them?" Lana asked quietly.

"They were held under the cruciatus until they reached insanity." The woman said strongly, but pain laced her words.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Longbottom." Lana said sadly, tearing her eyes away from the limp figures on the beds

"Don't be. They were brave souls until the end." The woman said briskly.

"Anyway, may I ask what you are doing out of school Lana?" Augusta asked suspiciously.

"I'm… here to visit a friend." Lana lied.

"Well, if that friend is William Bell he's down the hall."

"Thanks." Lana said gratefully and made to leave.

"I won't tell anyone Miss Dumbledore, but may I enquire who let you out of school?"

"Professor Apollo ma'am." Lana smiled and moved away.

"Apollo?" Augusta muttered to herself. "That name sounds familiar."

…...

_'William Bell - Special Care Ward - Advised extra security.'_

Lana read the sign and then slipped between the curtains easily.

The man was sat in his bed, whimpering to himself.

"Hello Mr. Bell? My name's Lana Dumbledore I would like to speak with you."

"Dumbledore? Run child, for Godric sake run!" He whispered, glancing around the room.

"Do you mind telling me about your encounter with the death eaters and anything you know about Voldemort?"

At his name the man began shaking violently and whimpering again.

Lana backed away frightfully as he slowed to a stop.

"He's coming back. This year the dark lord returns. She told me." He said, tilting his head spine-chillingly.

"Who is she?"

"The woman with the perfect lie." He told her before falling back into his mattress and closing his eyes.

"I'm coming back next week; please tell no one I was here." Lana prayed before leaving the ward.

…...

Charlie and Noah were in the boys changing room after a great Quidditch practice. The team was getting into great shape despite Lana's unusable arm. It appeared not to matter to her though as she readily used her left arm to hit away several bludgers.

Noah stepped out of the shower and began dressing quickly.

"Do you reckon Lana's still miffed off with us?" Charlie asked him worriedly as he pulled his towel from his neck and stuffed it into his bag.

"Dude, she hasn't spoken to use since Wednesday." Noah frowned. "Work it out for yourself."

"I think I might go and catch her, I've been thinking about that Bell bloke and I reckon we should go a visit him. Who knows- this time we may not get caught." Charlie sighed as he threw his bag and broom over his shoulder.

Noah shrugged indifferently and returned to dressing.

Charlie dashed out of the room to find Lana and didn't hear his best friend muttered behind him.

"Man, he's wrapped around her little finger."

Meanwhile, Charlie was out of the Quidditch pitch and had spotted Lana walking up the hill.

"Lana…Lana! …. LANA!" To no use, as Lana carried on walking.

"Fine! Don't speak to me then!" Charlie huffed before stomping off.

…...

Charlie didn't see Lana for the next two days. Tonks said she hadn't been in the dorm when she was there and at meals she hadn't spoken to them.

"What's her problem! How are we meant to make up if I can't bloody talk to her!" Charlie yelled to Noah who shrugged. Just then, Tonks walked into the dorm.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked, jumping off his bed.

"I just saw Lana go into Apollo's office and not come back out." Tonks said confusedly.

"What? When?" Charlie asked.

"Just now, she went in and there was something green and then laughter and then silence." Tonks told them.

"So she's still there?"

"Where else could she be?" Tonks asked with a sigh.

"She's not here. I bet you anything Apollo's let her use the floo to go to Mungos." Noah said, biting his bottom lip anxiously.

"We have to go and get her! This would be the perfect excuse for Dumbledore to send her to France."

Without another word the three shot out of the room and raced down to the defence office.

They reached it, panting heavily and hammered on the door.

Apollo opened it and sneered at the three second years.

"Yes?" She said coldly.

"We need to get Lana back."

"I'm sorry Mr. Diggory but children falling out are no concern of mine. I suggest you apologize and be done with It." the teacher said briskly.

"No! She has to come back from Mungos!"

"And why would she be there?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"… So she's not with you then?"

"No Miss Tonks, now I suggest you return to your dorms before dinner. Any other teacher would give you detention of accusing them, you are lucky I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt." The teacher ended oddly and swiftly shut the door.

"Well that was useless." Tonks sighed as they made their way back up to the common room.

"You think?" Noah inputted sarcastically in a way that made Tonks flinch, Noah could be such a slytherin sometimes.

"Where is Lana then? Why wouldn't Apollo tell us?" Charlie asked frustrated.

"I don't know, but if Apollo is working for Dumbledore then for all we know Lana's in France right now unpacking." Noah sighed.

They all grimaced at the thought and carried on walking.

"Charlie! Tonks!" A voice shouted them from the floor above.

"Lana! Where have you been?"

"In the library. Sorry I should have told you!" Lana lied easily and laughed.

"Erm... No problem." Charlie smiled, glad at least to have his friend back.

"Have you eaten?" Lana asked, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, but I could again." Charlie laughed.

"Let's go the kitchen's then. I missed lunch." Lana grinned sheepishly.

They laughed and moved back down the stairs.

…...

Lana felt a little guilty as she climbed into bed that night.

She had thought long and hard until coming to a decision. She wouldn't tell her friends about Bell or his warning and would visit him once a week in secret, to gain the information she desired about Voldemort. For the ministry, her Grandfather and little Potter Junior were all useless at the moment…especially as Potter was only 3ish.

It was the only way to keep the others happy and her need for information fulfilled.

…...

"She was lying about the library wasn't she?" Charlie asked Noah as they brushed their teeth that night.

"Of course. But I think we'll have to wait for her to tell us! Let's just play the game for a bit." Noah replied, promptly spitting out some toothpaste and leaving the bathroom.

"I wish she trusted us." Charlie sighed before flicking the lights off.

…...

The next week passed quickly, with no new news about Bell or any other disappearances, which meant that the dispute settled between the four friends.

But still, Lana was not swayed and come Sunday, she excused herself form the other three saying she had detention with Snape.

She made the trek to Apollo's office and entered cautiously.

"Ah, Lana! I'm glad you have decided to pursue questioning Mr. Bell. I only wish it was I in your place." the woman smiled regretfully.

"No problem Professor, I'm just glad you're not another Dumbledore lover." Lana laughed.

"Not at all Lana. Perhaps one day I shall tell you why." The teacher sighed and carried on writing.

"Well, I'll see you soon Professor Apollo." Lana smiled as she stepped into the fire.

"St. Mungos." She called out and disappeared with a flash of green.

…...

"Oh crap, I have detention with Snape!" Lana said suddenly.

"Oh, what for?" Tonks asked interestedly.

"I gave him a basket of soaps and shampoos." Lana grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you certainly get into trouble with style Lana." Noah laughed wryly.

"Thank you." she flashed him a grin and flounced away.

As soon as she had gone, the three friends stood up and followed her out the portrait hole. All the way down to the defence classroom.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Tonks said in a small voice.

"can you blame her? We all pretty much refused her ideas and walked away." Charlie sighed, shoving a hand through earthy brown hair.

"I still have a bad feeling about Apollo. She seemed really... Mean yesterday." Tonks frowned as they left back to the common room.

"I know, but we have to wait a little longer." Noah sighed.

"Noah's right. There's something fishy about this professor but we're not going to find out anytime soon. We just keep looking out for Lana." Charlie said worriedly.

"If you insist." Tonks sighed.

…...

"Back again Lana?" The elderly woman asked Lana who grinned in spite of the situation.

"How do you know Mrs. Longbottom?" she asked, pulling her cloak off after checking the room was empty.

"I was part of the Order of the Phoenix, as was my son and his wife. I was trained to know."

"That's impressive. What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Lana asked.

"Never you mind my dear, now. Do you mind if I ask you what you hope to achieve by visiting Bell? He's completely hopeless." The woman said sharply.

"I want to find out about Voldemort and his death. I want information on the death eaters and who they were. I want to be able to report back to Professor Apollo so she can round up these scum once and for all."

"Well, you better get a move on then." Augusta chuckled.

Lana smiled and swept down the hall to the bed of Bell.

The man seemed more aware today and was sat up in his bed eating cereal.

"Hello Mr. Bell, it's me again." Lana smiled and waved hello.

"Who are you?" The man hissed, clutching his breakfast bowl to his chest.

"Lana ...Elizabeth, Sir." Lana smiled, after deciding not to use her last name after last week's reaction.

"What do you want?" The man asked, putting his bowl back down and slurping milk of his spoon loudly.

"I would like to talk to you about You Know Who?"

"Tom Riddle? Why do you want to know about him? You're just a little girl." The man spat.

"Please, just tell me everything you know about him?"

"Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts after life in an orphanage. He was a star pupil. Fifth year he opened the chamber of secrets as the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin. He framed it on Rubeus Hagrid and got him expelled. He killed his father and grandparents, he became head boy and left the school to work in Borgin and Burkes." Bell spoke like a robot, with no emotion or pauses.

"He killed and killed and killed, he transformed into Lord Voldemort and with his old school cronies began conquering Wizarding Britain."

"Who were his Cronies? They became the Death Eaters yeah? But who were they?" Lana asked desperately.

"I … can't … remember." The man said slowly, and childlike as his eyes filled with tears and he began breathing heavily.

Lana panicked as she heard Longbottom's sharp voice ring down the ward.

"Hello Leo! Here to give Mr. Bell his meds?" she said loudly, alerting Lana.

"I was never here." Lana said quickly to Bell before pulling her cloak on and disappearing from view.

"She was never here." The man whispered fearfully.

The curtains of the ward flew open and a cheery looking man stepped in.

"Hello William, did you enjoy your breakfast?" He asked, stepping forwards to look at Bell's chart.

With the healers back turned, Lana slipped out of the ward, past Augusta to whom she whispered thanks and into the lift.

"I'll return next week." She vowed to herself as the lift trundled back to the Lobby.

…...

"How was detention then?" Tonks asked Lana as they sat down to Tea in the great hall that night.

"The usual, argued for a bit and then cleaned cauldrons without magic." Lana groaned, trying not to look guilty.

"Ha! I bet your arms are killing."

"Not as much as you think they would, it's probably cos I'm so fit from running… speaking of which Mr. Weasley. Didn't you say you would come running with me if I kept it up for a week?" Lana smirked, changing the subject.

"You know, I don't think I did." Charlie gulped, shaking his head.

"Tomorrow, half six by the black lake." Lana stated and began heaping pasta onto her plate.

"Kill me now." Charlie groaned.

…...

Lana didn't sleep that night as she lay in bed thinking about Bell's words.

'Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts after life in an orphanage'

So tom riddle had grown up without parents, no wonder he was so bloody cruel. Lana shuddered as she thought about the teenage version of the man who caused the deaths of her parents.

"I can't believe I have something in common with Lord Voldemort." She spat out into the silence.

But somehow, deep down inside her. She knew she could feel a grain of sympathy for the unloved Tom Riddle.

Sighing to herself, she rolled over to watch the clock slowly make its way to half six.

…...

Another week flew by and Lana was ready with another excuse to leave her friends.

She bid them farewell and made her way to the defence office, unaware she was once again being followed by her three friends.

She entered Apollo's office and after a quick chat with the professor, she floo'd to Mungos and quickly covered herself in the invisibility cloak to avoid detection.

She took the lift to the correct floor and stepped out quickly.

"I wouldn't bother today my dear, he's not conscious," Augusta told her warmly.

"Thanks, but I might sit with him anyway." Lana smiled, feeling sorry for the man.

After half an hour, Lana left the ward with no new information and vowed again to return until she got her answers.

…...

The weeks flew past with Lana's secret visits to St Mungos still being undetected. Lessons got back into normal routine and before anyone realised it was Late September and Noah's birthday was upon them.

Lana woke up on September the 26th feeling rather groggy.

She pulled back the hangings of her four poster bed and stared out at the dorm.

For the first time in nearly a year, Tonks was up and dressed and bustling about the dorm, muttering to herself.

"What are you doing?" Lana asked, gaping at her friend as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I did all my homework, re-wrapped Noah's present and tidied all my area." Tonks smiled as she leant over her desk and picked up her make up bag.

"And what time is it?" Lana asked, swinging her legs out of bed.

"Dunno, 5 ish?" Tonks shrugged as she applied mascara.

"FIVE? Nymph! I go running every morning and even I don't get up for an hour!" Lana groaned.

"Yeah whatever, do you think we should bring Noah breakfast?" Tonks asked.

"No, I should think noy. He likes normality doesn't he?" Lana shrugged and sighed.

"Hmm." Tonks sighed.

"Well, now I'm up I might as well do my potions essay." Lana said bitterly, glaring at Tonks.

…...

Charlie was lagging behind as they reached the second corner of the black lake.

"Come on Charlie, you've been doing this for three weeks!" Lana laughed as she slowed down to let him catch up.

"Well, in my defence- you've been doing it for four weeks and also… I like flying more." Charlie groaned as he caught up.

"No excuse, who knows when we're gonna need to run away?" Lana winked at him.

"I don't know what situations you plan on getting us into..." Charlie said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Never mind, let's just get this lap done and we can go get breakfast."

…...

"Happy Birthday!" The Gryffindor table shouted as Noah entered the Hall with Tonks.

Lana and Charlie grinned happily as their two friends joined them.

"Happy birthday Noah." Lana smiled as she handed Noah the chess book she had bought him.

"Thanks Lana, but shouldn't have! You got me the Cleansweep!" Noah said gratefully.

"Hey! Everyone gets a birthday present!" Lana smiled and began dishing him out scrambled eggs and bagels.

"Thanks guys." Noah smiled before tucking into his birthday breakfast.

…...

Noah's day ended on a high as he piled up all the books he had received and carried them up to his dorm to make a start on reading before bed.

Despite the fact that the second years had astronomy at midnight and were shattered from Quidditch practice, Lana, Tonks and Charlie stayed after everyone else had gone to bed doing homework and laughing easily, something they hadn't done in a while.

When midnight came around and the others came back down into the common room, Charlie, Lana and Tonks were fast asleep by the fire and were left there all night.

* * *

See, I said it was important! :) And- Yay, Noah's birthday! :) well, review?

Hannah x


	14. Quidditch and Parties

UURGH- I'm so sorry, I did this like last week but Forgot to actually put it up- I'm really annoyed at myself right now -_-

* * *

I think My Beta is in Australia for the next 6 weeks? I don't know, Communication is terrible! :L This is Self checked so... apologies ;)

* * *

After Noah's birthday came the countdown to the start of the quidditch season with Gryffindors first match against Slytherin.

The three were training harder than ever, much down to Crownley's threats as to what could happen to them if they lost to slytherin.

Tonks was spending more and more time revising for once as she spent many a night in the stands waiting for practice to end and Lana and Charlie's daily runs were now stretching to the forest and back.

The morning of September 30th, Lana woke up drenched in cold sweat and unable to remember why.

She clambered out of bed and into the bathroom, splashing cool water on her face and breathing heavily.

She sighed into the mirror as she stared at her reflection.

Suddenly, she remembered the dream.

_The large leather ball hurtled towards her at an alarming pace. Lana swung her arm back and launched the bludger back into the pitch, in no particular direction._

_But the ball flew off and impacted with Charlie's head, breaking his skull with a sickening crack!_

_She screamed and screamed and screamed as blood hit her face and stained her robes._

Lana shuddered at the memory and washed her face again, willing away the sick feeling in her stomach.

After dressing, Lana quietly left the dorm to the common room where she saw Charlie sat by the fire Reading.

"morning." she smiled, gaining Charlie's attention.

"Hello, sleep well? You look a little green." Charlie said, standing up and looking at his friend worriedly.

"Yeah nervous I guess. But good nervous." Lana lied and smiled.

Charlie laughed uneasily and gestured towards the portrait hole.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Lana grinned and ducked into the corridor.

…...

Halfway around the lake and Lana could see the hoops of the quidditch pitch over the hill.

Remembering the gory dream she quickly ceased running and plonked onto the ground by the lake.

However, the sudden stop only caused her to go violently dizzy.

"Lana?" she heard Charlie next to her.

"Just give me a second." Lana breathed out, lying back on the grass.

"Of course." Charlie said, smiling charmingly as he lay beside Lana, staring into the grey sky.

After 10 minutes, Lana began feeling better and sat up steadily.

"Charlie, you know when we're on the pitch later?" Lana asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I shout duck for Godric sake do it!" She laughed.

…...

Lana still felt queasy as she left after lunch and made her way up to the defence office.

She was now worried she wouldn't make it back in time for the match which would be disastrous, but she decided to visit anyway. After all, if today was the day that Bell was speaking and she missed him, she would have gained nothing.

She entered the defence office and after a quick word with Apollo, she departed for Mungos with her cloak wrapped tightly around her.

She took the lift up to the correct floor and found Bell sat up in bed, reading the paper.

"Good morning Mr Bell." Lana said brightly.

"I'm not far now, my time has come." the man said, with a sad smile.

"…pardon?" Lana frowned, sitting beside his bed.

"You have questions?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me about the death eaters."

The man stared at Lana and sighed.

"There were many of us, and some of us could see the lie. But not many. We were strong though. I hope we held him off. But some- some loved the dark lord. They worshipped him and his ideals. And they escaped." his voice broke as he finished speaking and pain crept into his face.

"I served my time in Azkaban; I was let out a free man. But he found me like I knew he would. Malfoy tortured me and the woman did. And then they presented this half man, this monster. And he was inside my mind and he was like a dementor." Bell whispered in a childlike voice.

"Voldemort?"

He nodded and gulped.

"Who was the woman?"

"The woman from hell. Burning like fire on water."

"And what did they tell you?"

"They told me I should have been loyal to the dark lord and left me for dead. But I was found by the healer and she gave me theses few weeks to help you."

"Help me?"

"You gave me the strength to keep going these past few weeks, but our time is up. You have your answers."

"Not all of them!" Lana protested. "I need to know when Voldemort is returning?"

"You'll find your answers elsewhere." Bell sighed. "There's death in your eyes and I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"Sure, see you next week." Lana sighed and stood up.

"Ha! Next week, if only." she heard Bell mutter and shrugged it off.

Returning to Apollo's office, Lana brushed ash off her robes and stepped out of the fireplace swiftly.

"Good meeting Lana?" Apollo asked warmly.

"Yes, Bell was a lot more talkative today. He told me that he was tortured by luscious Malfoy and some woman."

Apollo's eyes glassed over.

"Are you okay professor?" Lana asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, so tell me. What else did he say?"

…...

"Haven't you a Quidditch match to prepare for?" Apollo asked Lana after half an hour.

Lana gasped and jumped up.

"Crap! Yes I do. I'll see you next week?"

"Of course you will." Apollo smiled.

Lana dashed out of the room leaving the scarlet haired woman to stare coldly at the chair in which she used to sit.

She stood up and made sure the door was shut, before crouching down over the fire and throwing inn some Floo powder.

"My lord? There has been an incident! Bell has spoken to Lana; I believe she has some information to work out who I am!"

"How has this happened?" the man hissed back angrily.

"I don't know my lord, but Bell must be silenced before he speaks anymore."

"Well deal with it then, the school will be distracted today yes? They always were obsessed with that useless sport."

"Of course my lord." Apollo bowed her head.

"Make this right Apollo, I shall not allow failure!"

"Yes my lord."

"And Nina?" the man said wispily.

Apollo's teal eyes stared beseechingly into the fire.

"I want the girl branded with our mark, willingly by the end of the year!"

…...

At 3 o'clock, derrick Crownley, Lana Dumbledore, Nathan Hart, Art Bones, Ella Yates, Noah Diggory and Charlie Weasley stepped out of the changing rooms and lined up behind the doors to the pitch.

"Now, it's a bright day even if there's no sun. Keep moving around, Weasley, Not you! Titch." he said with a smirk, turning to Lana. "Aim only for Slytherins!" he warned causing Lana to gulp.

"We're ready." the captain nodded and stood back in form.

The doors swung open and they walked out onto the pitch to the cheers of the school.

"Captains, shake hands." Hooch called out as Crownley and the burly slytherin Captain shook hands roughly.

With that, the teams mounted and took their positions.

Lana stared around the gigantic stadium looking for the familiar pink and found her in the least expected place.

"Hello Hogwarts and welcome to a most fantabulous last day of September! The first victims of Gryffindors amazing team are the Slytherins!" Tonks said happily into her microphone and then began listing the slytherin players.

"And as seeker! Calloway Nott!" she finished with a grimace.

"Wow, they are obviously a team begging to lose. Moving on!" Tonks coughed as McGonagall tutted.

"On the Gryffindor team we have- Captain and Beater Derrick Crownley, the amazing Lana Dumbledore as Co- Beater. Nathan Hart, Art Bones and Ella Yates as Chasers, the wonderful Noah Diggory as Seeker and Charlie Weasley as keeper. The most brilliant team in the whole of history I'm sure you'll agree. I hope bets are placed on Gryffindor cos the betting at Hogwarts is just awful normally." tonks rambled casually.

"Oops, there was the whistle and they're off! Quaffle in Gryffindor possession! Bones to Yates, Yates back to bones and then to Hart and Hart Scores! 10 nil to Gryffindor!"

Lana grinned at her friend but couldn't focus on her for too long as the action began. A bludger pelted across the pitch towards Yates who was on the slytherin chasers tail.

Lana intervened and knocked it towards the chaser whose arm bent backwards at an unnatural angle.

Almost exactly the same time, Crownley hit the other Chaser and he plummeted to the ground.

They high fived in mid air and took off again in search of the bludgers.

"Bones is flying across the pitch, isn't his broom shiny? Nothing compared to Lana's, Charlie's and Noah though." Tonks smiled sweetly and innocently at Lana as she flew by gob smacked.

"And he's scored that's 40- 10 now!" Tonks beamed.

Lana groaned upon learning slytherin had scored.

"Oh no, slytherin in possession!" tonks gasped as the chasers in green streaked past Lana almost knocking her off her broom.

"Scoundrels!" Lana shouted after them angrily, waving her fist around, causing them to stare back at her in confusion.

"SUCKERS!" she grinned as Art intercepted the Quaffle and flew to the goals.

"Gryffindor Score!"

Lana heard the familiar swoosh of the bludger as she turned and raised her bat.

It came in from the left so she hit it to the right, exactly where Nott hovered, looking in the other direction.

BAM!

The bludger plummeted towards him and smacked him in the leg. He hollered in pain and slipped of his broom.

"Wingaurdium leviosa!" Lana said swiftly and lowered him to the ground.

"It appears Lana is helping Nott after appearing to have broken his leg! I always said she's a kind girl!" Tonks grinned.

"A first and a last!" Lana shouted with a wink.

Suddenly, the Slytherins were filled with a new rage and got the Quaffle, scoring 4 in a row.

"Oh hell no!" Lana narrowed her eyes at the remaining Chasers, one of which had a broken wrist from Lana's bludger and the other looked very scared for his undamaged face.

The bludger whizzed past and Lana knocked it towards the chasers who spiralled away to miss it. One however let go of his broom and fell to the sandy floor in a heap.

"All on your own now!" Lana grinned to the last chaser who supported a broken wrist gingerly and glared at Lana.

"It looks like Noah's found the Snitch!" tonks said suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

Noah indeed was spiralling downwards after a small glittering ball.

The slytherin seeker caught on and flew after him but he was too late as Noah clasped the snitch and pulled up while the slytherin plummeted into the ground.

"And that's 150 points to Gryffindor!" tonks squealed gleefully into her microphone.

Lana grinned and raced down the pitch to hug Noah.

"Party in the common room!" Tonks's voice echoed through the pitch to many cheers and laughs.

…...

William Bell leant back against his pillow and gently closed his eyes, waiting.

Voldemort was weak, he knew this. He used it to his advantage when the man was in his mind. He let Voldemort believe his thoughts were broken and then feigned insanity to lure the girl to him.

Only she could save the wizarding world.

Now, she had the information she needed and Bell was at peace.

He heard the curtain of his ward rip open.

"Well, well, well, Bell. Scared?" the black cloaked woman sneered at the man lying in the hospital bed.

"Not at all Nina, today's a good day to die."

"Who said anything about dying? I'm going to actually torture you until you are worse than the Longbottoms." The woman laughed coldly.

Bell couldn't help the small whimper he let out, revealing his fear.

"You're pathetic, your dare to disobey the dark lord? You pay the price," she spat out, dropping her hood and revealing a waterfall of scarlet.

"The dark lord is but a man, and he will -" Bell was cut off by Apollo.

"The dark lord will be greater and more terrible than ever before!" She said quickly and evilly.

"He will be defeated at the hands of children." Bell shook his head.

"Enough!" Nina Spat. "Now, you die!"

"EVADA KEDRAVRA!"

…...

"Lana!" Charlie said concernedly.

Lana opened her eyes blearily and stretched her back out.

"what time is it?" she asked groggily, groaning at the pounding in her head.

"After 2 pm. You passed out at midnight." Charlie laughed."

"Aha, one butterbeer too many." Lana laughed.

"Make that fire whiskey." Charlie winked. "Anyway, McGonagall's just come in and sent us to bed."

"Okay, I'll go up to bed then. Where's tonks?" Lana asked.

Charlie didn't answer but jerked his head to the portrait hole where Tonks was singing drunkenly with the fat lady.

Lana couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Come on; help me get her to bed.

…...

The next day, Lana decided against her daily run as she vomited over the toilet.

"Hurry up!" she heard tonks shouting and banging on the bathroom door. "There are three other people in this dorm!" she continued.

Lana stood up and washed her face quickly before wrenching the door open.

"There!" she hissed and stepped out.

She grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the dorm.

She stared at the state of the common room. It was a tip. Several house elves wandered the room carrying bin bags and picking up litter.

"What the hell did we do last night?"

"That's for us to find out." a voice told her from, behind.

Lana swirled around unsteadily and saw Charlie leaning against the door of his dorm.

"Morning, I hope you feel as bad as I do?"

"Oh, yes." Charlie grinned and offered Lana his arm.

She took it gratefully and they walked down to breakfast.

Reaching the great hall Lana could feel something was wrong.

She looked up at the teachers table and saw her grandfather was missing. McGonagall was talking quietly to Flitwick with a solemn look on her face and hushed whispers were being passed through the older students.

Charlie and Lana walked down to the table and sat down. As Charlie began plating up a large portion of omelette, Lana reached for the newspaper and glanced down the front page.

She gasped as the words hit her eyes.

'Bell Found Dead in Hospital.'

She dropped the paper and groaned into her hands.

Our time is up

She made the connection instantly and sighed. He knew, he knew he was going to die.

She felt the paper slip from below her hands and Charlie's fork clatter to his plate.

"I bet he was a Gryffindor." he said softly and Lana nodded numbly.

"I've been visiting him. I went alone because I thought you didn't approve." she confessed quietly.

"We knew. We should have been there for you." Charlie sighed.

"No, it was fine." Lana said firmly, meeting his chocolate eyes.

"Eat, you'll feel better." Charlie smiled sadly, pushing a plate in front of her.

…..…..…..…

During double herbology, Lana informed Tonks, Charlie and Noah of what Bell had told her in the months she had visited him.

"Well this proves you were right Lana, someone killed him because he was getting better and was able to tell his secrets." Noah said worriedly.

"Which means there are still death eaters out there." tonks asked.

"Yes, and we already knew about Malfoy but we can't do anything about him yet because he's so freaking intertwined with the ministry." Lana told them with a sigh as she snipped leaves off her biting purple plant hesitantly. "What I anted to find out was about Voldemort's return."

"But there are more death eaters out there that escaped Azkaban and need bringing down?"

"Yes, essentially." Lana sighed.

"Well then, who's gonna do that?" tonks asked.

The four looked at each other innocently and burst out laughing.

"You four! Get on with your work now!" Professor sprout called to them.

"Yes professor!" they chorused back with grins.

…...

After charms, Lana and the others made their way down to lunch with heavy hearts. Lana was still totally shocked by the death of William Bell and the others had only just come to terms with how much of a blunder the end of the war was.

Charlie sighed as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked him.

"I suppose I just can't believe things have gotten this far." Charlie confessed glumly.

Lana sighed and glanced around the hall.

"It's weird isn't it? Every child in this hall knows about the war. But each is perfect content in letting the 'adults' deal with It." she commented at each face as the students talked and laughed happily with their lunch.

"Yeah- and the adults aren't doing anything either." Tonks snorted into her cheese sandwich.

"I suppose they all forgot everyone that died." Noah said sarcastically.

"You bet." Lana said and ate her lunch.

…...

Later that week, Lana and Tonks descended into the common room after an exhilarating run and then shower- to see a group of people stood around the notice board.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Lets find out." Lana smiled and they walked to the back of the crowd.

"I can't see anything!" tonks whined and jumped up and down.

"That's because you're so short! Let me see." Lana winked.

"Oh cool, there's a Halloween disco before the feast. Fancy dress in the great hall."

"For our year?" tonks asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Ours and first years. It's probably because everyone else will be in hogsmeade." Lana grinned.

"This is great! What are you going to go as?" Tonks asked, her hair rippling from pink to black.

"Dunno, let's find Elena and Amie and we can share idea's over breakfast." Lana suggested.

"Great!"

That night, Amie, Elena, Lana and Tonks gathered in their dorm.

Amie had her sketch pad in hand and was drawing out ideas of what to wear.

"I'm thinking of going as a muggle?" Tonks said, "But I don't know what kind of muggle?"

"Aren't you meant to go as something scary?" Lana snorted.

"Elena, what are you going as?"

"A fairy!" Elena grinned.

"Are you kidding?"

"No- a really nasty fairy!"

"What about you Lana?" Tonks said, turning to the brown haired girl.

"I have no idea. Maybe a devil."

"Hey! I might go as a witch!" Elena said suddenly.

"Elena- people in the wizarding world don't dress up as witches for Halloween!" Lana laughed.

Elena laughed as well and blushed.

"Yeah- that makes sense." she nodded.

"And you Amie?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Amie smiled sweetly.

…...

October passed quickly and soon a cold fog settled on Hogwarts as the students began bringing out their winter cloaks and Scarves.

But Lana, Charlie, Noah and tonks managed to keep themselves busy by keeping up with homework and a new project they were working on in the room of requirements which involved practicing many new defensive spells and charms.

Tonks and Noah had decided to join Lana and Charlie in their morning runs and the four were now feeling the harsh winter winds on their faces every morning.

Lana, though not visiting Bell every week, had taken to going to Professor Apollo for tips and advice on spells they hadn't encountered before.

Lana and Tonks had ordered their costumes and chattered endlessly about the disco in anticipation.

Charlie and Noah groaned at the topic but agreed to attend.

The day dawned soon and Hogwarts woke with new excitement. This was also because of the fact that Halloween signalled the end of the term and a week off.

After a laborious day of doing homework, tonks and Lana joined Amie and Elena for the girl's dorm to get ready for the disco.

The disco was due to start at three o'clock and last until 6 when the staff had to set up for the feast which started at 7 o'clock.

Lana had a quick shower and then began dressing.

She had settled on going as a devil and had chosen a cute dress. The dress was black with a blood red bodice and a black lace tutu.

She straightened her short wavy hair and let her full fringe rest above her eyes, defining them.

She had black eyeliner framing the emerald orbs and she looked paler than ever with bright red lipstick on.

She pulled on some ripped black net tights and added some black ballet shoes.

To finish her striking look she added some devil horns into her sleek, shiny black hair and smiled.

Tonks stepped out of the bathroom.

Tonks was wearing a leather waistcoat over a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a think black belt tied over both in a large knot.

She had on brown leggings and knee high black boots.

Her hair was mousy brown with a captains hat sat on it and an eye patch sat above her eye.

Tonks had decided to go as a pirate.

Elena had already left to meet her boyfriend and was a dark fairy.

She wore a black dress with lace sleeves. Her hair was in a plait down her back with black flowers in and she wore small black heels.

The only person Lana hadn't seen was Amie who had long since disappeared into the shared house bathroom to prepare.

"You ready?" tonks asked Lana.

"Yeah." Lana smiled and stood up.

"It's weird seeing you with straight hair." Tonks laughed as they walked down to the great hall.

"Aha, its weird having it!" Lana laughed back.

"Come on- Let's go and PARTY!" tonks squealed, throwing her head back in laughter and causing her pirate hat to drop to the floor.

She picked it up and brushed it off before placing back on her head.

"Let's go." Lana beamed.

* * *

there you go. Hope You enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it about 4 months ago... :)

Hannah x

P.S - Review- they keep me going!


	15. Poor Hagrid and Pranking

yes, I'm uploading 15 as well because YOU deserve it! ;D okay, Enjoy!

* * *

Reaching the great hall, Lana and Tonks stared in awe.

It ad been transformed from its usual dull state to a magnificent disco with confetti showering from the enchanted ceiling and A multicoloured dance floor which projected Tonks's favourite band- the Blood Children.

The great windows behind the teachers table had been covered by orange and black drapes and the four house tables had been pushed to the side of the hall and laden with food.

Lana and Tonks marched in happily and immediately saw Elena the fairy with Chris Hewitt, a Ravenclaw, who was dressed as a zombie.

Lana waved cheerfully at Elena as Tonks craned her neck looking for the boys.

"There they are!" she shouted excitedly over the music.

Then, Tonks dragged Lana through the crowd of first years towards a back of the hall where Noah and Charlie were leaning against the wall.

Charlie was slurping red jelly happily in his costume of a mummy.

Not that he looked much like a mummy. He wore brown or beige clothes with some toilet role wrapped around his head.

He looked better however then Noah who appeared to have made no effort what so ever in his black trousers, white shirt and black cloak.

"Noah Amos Diggory! Please tell me you haven't come dressed up as yourself!" tonks laughed incredulously as they approached them.

"He's a vampire." Charlie informed them with a short laugh.

As if to prove this, Noah clicked his teeth together enthusiastically and revealed large plastic fangs.

"How… original?" Lana laughed.

"Well, you look nice anyway." Charlie smiled ta Lana who curtseyed and narrowed her eyes threateningly, yet the grin on her lips caused her look to fail.

"Hey where's Amie?" a voice said form behind them. They all wheeled around to see bill Weasley stood there worriedly.

"She was still getting ready." Tonks laughed.

Bill's nearing shoulder length hair was tucked behind his ears and into the collar of a ruffle necked dress shirt. Over which he wore a waist coat and a pair of neat trousers.

"Looking good bill." Lana smirked. "But I thought, as a fourth year, this scene would be little … Lame for you?"

"Well, Amie wanted to go and I'm not really bothered about Hogsmeade because I'm sure if I ever need to get out of school you'll find a way." Bill rambled.

"Yeah whatever, but your date is here." Charlie smirked as Bill turned around and stared.

Amie walked through the crowd with ease and the others were able to see her outfit fully.

Her honey blonde hair was pulled back tightly and fixed into a small bun on the top of her head but a few tendrils of hair had been curled and fell beside her face.

She wore a lilac leotard and matching skirt with laced up baby pink ballet shoes and a small thin shrug.

It was obvious she had come as a ballerina.

"You look really pretty Amie," Bill said quickly, smiling at Amie.

"Thank you and you look very handsome." Amie smiled graciously.

Bill offered her his arm and they walked away.

"You were right, Bill really can compliment." Lana laughed to Charlie who nodded.

"Now, it runs in the family of course." he said sneakily with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Lana said, walking slowly to the table and pouring herself a glass of butterbeer.

"Hmm. A Weasley trait." he continued, following her.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" A voice drawled form next to them.

"Oh get lost Nott, nobody wants to deal with you today." Lana sighed.

"Whatever Dumbledore. But you'll soon realize you're better off without the likes of the Weasleys. And when you do. I'm right here." he sneered.

"Yeah! To dig me a grave! Because that my friend is the day I die." Lana snorted.

"Wanna dance Charlie?" Lana asked, ignoring Nott now.

"Yeah sure." Charlie grinned and led Lana onto the dance floor.

…...

An hour later, Lana, Charlie, Tonks and Noah walked out of the great hall for some fresh air.

As weak as butterbeer was, it was still a form of alcohol and Lana and tonks especially had just consumed over 6 glasses.

"Whoo! You know I have never been to a disco before!" Lana laughed as they stumbled out into the entrance courtyard.

"Oh! That's so sad." tonks said sadly.

"No! It's fine. Because I have you guys now." Lana grinned.

They sat in silence of the muddy cold floor, listening to the disco inside the hall echo out loudly.

Suddenly they heard stomping footsteps and wails.

They jumped up quickly and looked around, wands out.

Suddenly, a great bushy beard came into view on which rested two beady watery eyes.

"Oh Hagrid! Are you okay?" Lana said upon recognizing her friend.

"I'm fine Lana." the man hiccoughed, regaining composure.

"Are you sure?" Tonks said with a frown, always the sensitive soul.

Hagrid gave a watery smile.

"Why don't you come into the Halloween disco with us and have a drink?"

At the mention of Halloween, Hagrid burst out into a fresh batch of tears causing the four second years to gather around him, patting his arms awkwardly.

"I'm sorry you four! It's just I've ruined everythin'" the man giant sobbed.

"Of course you haven't Hagrid! … Why?" Lana added.

"The pumpkins! Somebody stole all the Halloween pumpkins." the man broke down in sobs once more.

Lana's mouth fell into a perfect 'O' when she realized there had been no pumpkins in the hall.

"Why would anyone do that?" Tonks said aghast.

Hagrid straightened up quickly and wiped away his tears.

"never mind, I better go an' speak wi' Dumbledore." he sighed and moved away.

"That's weird." Noah said after removing his fangs.

"Yeah. But there's nothing we can do. Let's go and re-join the party," Tonks sighed.

…...

At 6 o'clock the lights were returned to the great hall and all of the first and second years stopped talking and turned to face the entrance where professor McGonagall stood in her usual emerald robes.

"Students may now return to their common rooms. They will be expected to be at the feast at seven o'clock and wearing school uniform. Anyone who fails to meet these terms will be awarded detention until Christmas." She said strictly before sweeping into the hall and waving her wand to banish the confetti ceiling.

Lana and tonks laughed at the professor and swirled happily through the throng of students.

"Don't you just love Halloween, it's the best." Tonks sighed contently.

"Are you maybe forgetting that on this night, James and lily potter died?"

…

"You are such a downer Noah." tonks said incredulously.

"No, noah is right. James and lily potter died so we could all sit on our arses for the rest of our lives not living." Lana said sweetly. "Thanks for helping me see the way Noah. Now I can respect their memory and live a life of boredom for as long as I have left on this god awful planet."

With that, Lana and tonks moved away muttering about how temperamental Noah was and moaning incessantly.

…...

An hour later, Lana's hair had returned to its usual wavy form. Her face was wiped free of make-up and she wore her best school robes.

Tonks, Amie, Elena and Lana were sat in their dorm, waiting to go down to the feast and chatting amiably.

"So, you and bill have fun?" Elena asked Amie.

Amie flushed pink and smiled at the floor.

"Yeah actually. I really like him." she smiled lightly.

"Good for you." tonks grinned. "Tea anyone?"

…...

In the great hall, the absence of Pumpkins was now rather more noticeable in the light and many of the older students who had witnessed a Halloween before were muttering about it under their breaths.

Hagrid was sat at the front of the hall and still locked quite teary eyed. The young professor Trelawney patted his arm gingerly beside him and stared out onto the sea of pupils with wide eyes.

Professor McGonagall was steely eyed and talking to Dumbledore stiffly. Snape was glaring at the Gryffindor table and speaking briefly with Apollo who winked at Lana when she caught her eye.

Lana laughed mid conversation and waved cheerfully before returning to her conversation with Charlie in which they were fully engrossed.

Tonks was gossiping with Elena and Amie about the new head boy and his perfect eyes and Noah was talking to Bill Weasley about the ministry of magic.

"But I like to know that I'm eating healthily." Lana explained raising her hands in empathise.

"I know, but what I'm saying is- you exercise so much you could eat an ice cream an hour and still stay thin." Charlie reasoned.

"But there are other factors. If you don't get all the nutrients and vitamins than you get unhealthy skin and stuff." Lana said, spooning some jelly into her mouth.

"Fair enough." Charlie conceded.

"You talk about the weirdest stuff." Tonks chimed in happily.

"No we don't, I have just found out that Lana's favourite Fruit is Peaches. Did you know that?" Charlie smirked.

"…no. but I know she has peach shampoo."

"Well, you share a bathroom with her! How should I know that?"

"Because…" Tonks paused as she leant over the table and whispered in Charlie's ear furiously so that only he could hear her.

"I have seen you smell her hair when you hug her," she sat back down and avoided the curious looks of her friends.

"That's preposterous!" Charlie stuttered and his ears flashed red.

"Sure." Tonks smirked and returned to her deserts.

Charlie went bright red and began shovelling tart into his mouth.

"Well, only two months to Christmas now! I can't wait. Mum and dad are going to Switzerland with the some of their friends so I have the house to myself." Amie said happily and smiling brightly.

"Wow, that's cool." Tonks said.

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed, thinking about returning to his own crowded home.

"Well maybe…" bill said quietly, "maybe you can come and visit the burrow?" he asked, not meeting Amie's eyes.

"Sure." Amie said softly.

Bill grinned and snaked his arm around Amie's waist.

"Lovebirds." Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh my, Hagrid does look rather upset doesn't he." she said glumly.

"Maybe we should go and visit him tomorrow?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah, and this time remember to decline the rock cakes?" Lana grinned.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

…...

That night, Lana, Amie, Tonks and Elena chose to have a girl's night in and spent half the night applying face masks, make up, nail varnish and hair clips.

At about 2 in the morning, they had settled by the heater and drank deeply from their tea cups.

"I can't believe bill invited you to visit him over Christmas." Elena gasped.

"Yeah- he must really like you."

Amie blushed lightly and sipped her tea.

"Ooh, don't torment poor Amie, she's only little." Lana cooed.

"She's taller than me!" Tonks giggled.

"That's not hard to be." Elena smirked.

"You- miss Shepherd," Tonks said, pointing at Elena, "Have a touch of the slytherin about you."

"Good, I'd hate to be exclusively defined to one personality." Elena said her lips quirked.

Tonks smirked and drained her tea.

"I'm shattered, gonna hit the hay." she yawned and stood up, her blanket falling off her shoulders and to the floor.

"Me too." Elena agreed and made her way to bed.

"Haa- pathetic. Come on Amie. We're only just getting started." Lana laughed.

"Well, whatever you do- keep it down eh?" tonks said tiredly as she climbed under her duvet.

"Yes Ma'am." Amie and Lana said in unison, saluting the pink haired girl.

"Come on then Lana, let's paint the school red." Amie grinned in an un- Amie like way and shot up excitedly.

"Whoa- Amie's crazy!" Lana laughed and grabbed her invisibility cloak and the map of the school.

Lana and Amie skipped out of the dorm and into the empty common room where the fire had burned to a small glowing log, the candles were dribbling saucers of melted wax and the windows only framed the glittering stars of the October night.

"So, what you wanna do?" Lana asked, shivering slightly after leaving the confines of the cosy Gryffindor house.

"I have no idea. I'm just fed up of doing the same thing all the time." Amie sighed.

"I know how you feel honey." Lana giggled. "Why don't we go and play a prank?"

"Like what?" Amie said apprehensively.

"Nothing to major… just a little Halloween fun." Lana grinned.

"You're on Dumbledore." Amie said after a moment, grinning wildly.

…...

Lana groaned as light filtered through her hair and into her eyes.

"Should we wake her?"

"No. it's the holidays." Elena shrugged.

"Trust me- she's gonna want to be up before the teachers." Amie said mischievously.

Tonks and Elena stared at her.

"Why?" the asked with audible gulps.

Amie just smiled.

Lana sat up and grumbled to herself as the girls greeted her.

"Hurry up and get dressed Lana; we have exactly half an hour." Amie told her.

Half an hour later, Lana, Tonks, Amie, Elena, Bill, Charlie and Noah entered the great hall.

They took their usual spots between the few people who were awake as early as them.

Amie motioned the need to talk to Lana and they both ducked behind a platter of sausages to talk.

"When does the charm activate?" Amie asked.

"When exactly 200 students are here to witness it." Lana giggled.

"I can't wait; I have never done anything like this before!" Amie said excitedly.

"No?" Lana said sarcastically earning herself a swat on the arm.

Returning to the table, the group got into a happy conversation about the upcoming quidditch match between slytherin and Ravenclaw.

After a while and several helpings of breakfast for Tonks, Charlie and Bill, other more sensible student began filtering into the hall for a late breakfast along with many of the teachers.

Lana and Amie almost squealed in excitement as most of the table filled up.

Suddenly there was a very loud Mooing sound. The hall was silenced as everyone turned to look for the noise.

It happened again and everyone turned to the teachers table in surprise to see Professor Trelawney creating the noise. Many students burst out laughing, other stared confusedly.

Suddenly a loud meowing sound joined the mooing as the stares turned to Professor Flitwick who jumped and glanced around embarrassedly.

The laughter increased as the students caught on but the faculty remained clueless to what was happening.

The spitting sound of a snake was added to the mix and Professor Snape's face contorted with rage and he became flustered.

A Barking noise then joined the others and Professor McGonagall sat bolt upright and peered down at the students suspiciously.

Lana glanced at her grandfather who was watching the scene with a light expression of amusement.

Until suddenly he began cawing like a crow, he looked panicked and his piercing blue eyes darted around the hall for the culprit.

His eyes rested on Lana who waved mockingly.

With a wave of his wand the charm was cancelled and Dumbledore stood up furiously.

"The person Responsible for this will be punished accordingly." he said coldly and then swept from the hall, his eyes never leaving Lana's.

"Does he know it was you?" Amie asked softly.

"Yeah, but he's no proof." Lana smirked triumphantly.

Amie smiled and leant into Bill tiredly.

"Well, it seems you got up to a lot last night!" Charlie laughed.

…...

Later that day, Lana, Tonks, Charlie and Noah walked down to Hagrid's.

The cool winds battered against their thick cloaks as they stumbled down the large hill to Hagrid's round Hut on the outskirts of the forest. Smoke billowed from the chimney invitingly and a warm yellow glow emitted from the dusty windows into the darkening surroundings.

"I hope Hagrid's got some tea in the pot." Noah said irritably, having been torn away from a chess tournament to go with them.

"I'm sure he has." Lana said annoyed, Hagrid was very dear to her. Far more important than chess!

They reached the hut and knocked on the large wooden door, all at once so Hagrid could hear them.

They cradled their frozen knuckles tenderly as the door swung open, revealing a puffy eyed Hagrid.

"Oh, hullo." he said glumly.

"Hello Hagrid, how are you?" Lana said brightly, despite the cold.

"m'alrigh. Not tonight you four. I'll see ya' tomorrow." Hagrid muttered but proved unsuccessful as Tonks barged past in into the cosy hut and plonked down.

The others followed and sat beside their pink haired friend.

Hagrid turned around sadly and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Tea?" he asked dejectedly.

"Sure!" Noah said happily, earning himself a glare form the rest of them.

Hagrid poured the tea in silence and handed out the cups.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Lana asked calmly.

Hagrid stared at her through beetle black eyes and then shook his head.

"You're more like ya' granddad then you admit ain't ya'" he chuckled hollowly.

Lana rolled her eyes.

"It's nothin' Lana, I can handle it."

"Hagrid!" Lana snapped. "Remember when I was staying here after my parents died, when I first met you?"

"Yuh."

"Remember the advice you gave me when I said I didn't like my granddad."

Hagrid shook his shaggy haired head and Lana sighed.

"You told me to always trust a Dumbledore, because they were always right."

Hagrid smiled sadly.

"I remember now'." he said forlornly.

Lana's eyes found Hagrid's and looked into them pleadingly, the green orbs comforting Hagrid immensely.

Suddenly, his head jerked to the bread bin.

Lana stood and walked over to the kitchen unit, before opening the bread bin and looking inside apprehensively.

Reaching a thin hand in, she pulled out a small role of parchment.

Taking a deep breath, she unravelled it and read it to herself.

A look of horror, mingled with anger formed on her face and rage flooded her veins.

_Dear Muggle loving Oaf,_

_It has recently come to my attention that you are a giant's spawn! You stupid lout, why don't you do everyone a favour and throw yourself of the astronomy tower? You're a useless cretin, you can't even use magic. I don't even know why Dumbledore wants you; you're just his little pet. _

_I prefer House elves, they're much better looking._

_Go throw yourself in the black lake,_

_Your worst Enemy._

"Who on earth would do this to you?"

"I dunno." Hagrid said miserably. "Albus thinks it's a student because whoever did it took the pumpkins as well!" he said before bursting out in fresh sobs.

Lana rushed over to him as Tonks, Charlie and Noah read the letter.

She rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay Hagrid, whoever did this is probably just a slimy slytherin,"

"You always said there's slytherin in everyone." Hagrid pointed out.

Lana frowned and inwardly kicked herself for voicing her opinions.

"Well… I can sense it." she muttered, already thinking of who could be behind such a nasty letter.

"The end bit says enemy? Have you an enemy?" Noah asked.

Hagrid bit his lip.

"There was this one boy at school, Tom Riddle. He hated me."

Lana gasped.

"He's the one who got you expelled?"

Hagrid nodded.

"But he disappeared ages ago. Good riddance."

"Yeah…" Tonks and Lana looked at each other awkwardly.

"Have you eaten Hagrid?" Lana asked suddenly.

Hagrid shook his head.

"Right, who wants some food?" Lana asked and then clapped her hands together calling Nora, her beloved elf, for some dinner.

…...

Two hours later, Lana, Tonks, Noah, Charlie and Hagrid were laughing merrily and exchanging stories.

Hagrid, having drunk a large pint of fire whiskey was now singing merrily by himself and swaying on the spot while Charlie and Noah played exploding snap happily.

Tonks was making a new pot of tea and Lana was staring out of the window into the dark forbidden forest.

It was well past curfew now and only a few lights remained on in the castle.

Lana sighed blissfully and turned back to the light of the roaring fire.

The holidays always relaxed Lana, they made her feel like she could re-organize herself and start fresh again.

There was a loud crash as Noah lost exploding snap and sheltered beneath Hagrid's table as the explosion happened.

They all laughed without hesitation as Noah emerged from the table with burnt eyebrows.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"nothing." tonks grinned from ear to ear.

He peered at them and shrugged before setting up for a new game.

After 10 minutes they were well into the game and a gently pitter patter of rain on the roof of the hut created tension between the friends each betting the hair of their head to win… literally, for if you lost the explosion would likely blow it off anyway.

Lana's turn to place her card. She put it down quickly.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang.

Each friend stared at the other as they glanced down at the table.

There had been no explosion…. So what was the bang?

* * *

Oh My! cliffhanger much? :)

How cute was that bit about Charlie smelling Lana's hair... nope? you're thinking 'creepy' aren't you :| ah well...

who do you thinks been bullying Hagrid? What do you think about Bill and Amie?

I'm literally dying for reviews here... I know I said at the beginning, that they didn't matter- but it doesn't mean my face doesn't light up when i get that special email saying I got one! :)

Help me out?

Love, Hannah x


	16. They're Late for Detention Again!

hello, It's now officially the summer holidays! that means I'm going to do at least an hour of writing EVERY day. I mean I'm really behind at the moment. You on Chapter 16 and I've just finished 19 so I'm closer than ever to where you are :) I'm also getting braces in like a week so I'll probably be in agony and stuck in the house for a few days so... :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_After 10 minutes they were well into the game and a gently pitter patter of rain on the roof of the hut created tension between the friends each betting the hair on their head to win… literally, for if you lost the explosion would likely blow it off anyway._

_Lana's turn to place her card. She put it down quickly._

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang._

_Each friend stared at the other as they glanced down at the table._

_There had been no explosion…. So what was the bang?_

…...

Lana felt a cool wind hit her neck making her hairs stand on end.

"Hagrid, I suggest you take a walk." Professor Dumbledore's voice said sharply, scaring Lana a little.

Hagrid's eyes bulged in shock before he nodded sadly and rose, waddling out of the hut.

"I'm appalled. After all the trouble you caused last year you have learnt nothing from your mistakes." the headmaster said, barely concealing his anger.

"We were comforting Hagrid. He's rather distressed about his situation." Lana said coolly, staring straight at her grandfather so he couldn't see she was scared.

"I am aware; however there is a time and a place. Having broken curfew there are consequences. You will all serve detention with me every night this week. 7 o'clock." the man said without a hint of regret.

"Very well, but I should tell you now- any mind tricks and I shall serve my detention with someone else." Lana said coldly.

"That is not up to you." Dumbledore said angrily. "Now- I shall escort you back to the Gryffindor common room."

Lana was about to protest but Noah cut in swiftly,

"Of course, professor." he said charmingly steered Lana out of the hut.

Tonks followed them with a sigh and was then eventually pursued by a reluctant Charlie.

The door of the hut swung shut behind them as the headmaster joined them in the late night air.

They walked in silence up to the castle and Lana could just make out Hagrid lurking by the forest with his dog, Fang.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders and inwardly groaning as she waved to him cheerfully and the half giant just looked sorrowfully at the floor.

After a while, they reached the confines of the castle and breathed in the warmth. It took a minute for Lana to stop shivering as they walked to the moving stairs and ascended.

Reaching the fat lady, Dumbledore said the password quickly and clearly, waking the fat lady.

"Of course headmaster." she said quickly and swung open.

"If you break any more rules this year of such importance than I will have no choice but to end your education here at Hogwarts. Am I understood?" the man said severely.

"Yes." Charlie said quickly and pushed Lana inside the common room.

"Your parents or guardians shall be notified." the man added before the portrait swung shut.

"…mum's gonna kill me." both Tonks and Charlie said fearfully.

Noah and Lana burst out laughing.

"Come on- we better go to bed? Especially if we're spending tomorrow night in the company of sir kidnapper over there." tonks let out a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, you head up. I'll follow you in a minute." Lana smiled weakly.

Tonks nodded and hugged the boys quickly before jetting up the spiral staircase and out of sight.

"Erm… I'm gonna go too." Noah said awkwardly and crept away through the empty common room.

Lana stared at the smouldering remains of the fire and let out a long breath.

"How do you think he found us? Coincidence?" Charlie asked after a moment.

"Who knows," Lana said tiredly, pushing her growing fringe from her eyes.

"Most likely, you." Charlie laughed lightly and Lana smiled.

"I'm not as clever as you think Charlie, Noah's smarter. I just got a head start." Lana grinned cheekily.

"Naah, you've more flair than Noah. A real … kooky quality." Charlie grinned, leading Lana towards the stairs.

"I do hope that's a compliment Mr Weasley or I shall have to write to your mother." Lana said, holding her head high and placing her hands on her hips.

"Of course Miss Dumbledore, how on earth could it not be?" Charlie winked.

"Now, if you can't sleep." Charlie began, despite Lana glaring at him. "Come and wake me up and we'll go for a walk or something." he finished, looking at Lana seriously.

"I'll be fine Charlie, I haven't had a nightmare in ages!" she said exasperatedly before pushing open the door to her dorm.

"Night Lana," Charlie said quickly before walking away to his own dorm.

Lana clicked the door shut and swung her head around to see tonks pulling her covers back, already in her pyjamas.

The pink haired girl adorned cosy fleece pink pyjamas with dancing sheep on.

"God bless magic." Lana said quietly so not to wake up the sleeping Elena and Amie.

"Amen to that." Tonks grinned from her duvet.

Lana changed quickly and brushed her teeth before finally sinking down into her mattress. The last thing she saw as she closed her curtains to settle down was Amie's honey blonde hair splayed out on a purple pillow and Elena's stack of magazines tilted dangerously on the corner of the bedside cabinet.

…...

CRASH!

Lana blinked her eyes open quickly and sat up bolt straight as she heard a clatter and several girlish screams.

"What's happened?" she asked sharply, pulling her curtains back in alarm.

"nuthin." tonks replied groggily, climbing back into her own bed.

Lana rolled her eyes at tonks's usual morning state and got out of bed to see a jumble of papers and pictures waving cheerfully on brightly coloured papers.

"Sorry Lana, my witch weekly's fell off." Elena smiled apologetically.

"No problem Elz." Lana grinned and yawned lightly, raising a hand to her mouth.

"What time is it?" she asked, bending down to help Elena pick up her magazines.

"Aah, half seven." Elena said, checking her clock.

"Great. Now I just count down the hours to detention," Lana sighed as Elena gasped.

"Not again! I though we were on a good streak." she said grimly.

"All good things come to an end." Lana replied, standing back up and stretching.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to breakfast. You coming?"

"No way, mamma needs her beauty sleep." Elena grinned.

"Kay, where's Amie by the way?" Lana asked suddenly, pointing out the absence of a figure under the purple covers.

"Oh. She's with Bill." Elena said grumpily and climbed into her bed.

Lana noted the hostility spoken with bill's name and bit her lip anxiously.

"Okay. Bye." she waved lightly and then skipped out of the dorm, still wearing a night gown and dressing gown, with bare feet padding on the stone floor.

…...

At breakfast, Lana saw Bill's bright red hair mingled with Amie's blonde hair as she rested her head on his shoulder sweetly.

Lana joined them happily and sat opposite them before helping herself to some fruit salad.

"morning." she said happily.

"Morning." Amie and bill said simultaneously, both looking oddly at Lana.

"What?" she asked nervously. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"You do realise you're wearing your pyjamas?" Bill said incredulously.

"Oh- obviously. I couldn't be bothered to get dressed yet." Lana shrugged and popped a strawberry in her mouth quickly.

"So, is it true what happened last night?" Amie asked, always the gossiper.

"Depends." Lana said, swallowing quickly. "What did you hear?"

"That your granddad caught you in the forbidden forest after curfew and you had 100 points taken off you?"

"… … if only." Lana laughed, "no- we were caught with hagrid and given a weeks detention." she became grim as she spoke.

_Poor hagrid._

Lana began to drift into a world of her own as Amie began chatting happily to bill.

Lana had more important things on her mind.

Like who had found out about Hagrid and why were they going out of their way to hurt him.

And then there was the issue of spending the next week with her granddad. That had nearly ruined her half term. To be honest, the thought of spending each night with a psychopath old fool who had trained her, kidnapped her, blackmailed her and duelled her, didn't sound that appealing.

Lana ate her breakfast automatically, until her dish was empty and she circled the bowl with her spoon boredly.

The clock chimed for 9 o'clock and Lana jumped.

"I have something I need to do, sorry." Lana said, interrupting Amie and standing up.

"Oh. Okay." Amie said slightly abashed.

"Sorry. Bye." Lana smiled weakly and dashed away, really wishing she was wearing shoes as her bare feet pounded the cold stone floor.

She walked back to the dorm where Tonks lay slumped half in and half out of her bed and snoring heavily. Elena lay under her covers, a blue lace night mask covering her eyes.

It took Lana about half an hour to change as she sorted through her clothes, making mental notes of which she was bored of and which pieces no longer fitted. Finally, she chose a black and white nautical striped sundress with large yellow sunflowers on. She topped it with a thin black belt and pulled her wavy hair back with a yellow ribbon.

Adding a thin black cardigan and black plimsolls she left the dorm feeling rather summery in the winter sun despite the cold chill in the castle.

She grabbed some parchment and stuffed it into the pocket of her cardigan before dashing out the dorm and back down the moving stairs.

Passing the entrance hall towards the owlrey, Lana spotted the lilac swish of Dumbledore's cloak and shuddered involuntarily. She sighed and inhaled sharply as she stepped outside and the November winds caught her.

Shivering, she dashed out the courtyard and too the trek to the owlrey. Upon arrival, she could hear the screeches of the owls from the many floors and could smell the overpowering scent of old owl droppings.

Conjuring lavender scented cloth; she pressed it over her mouth and dashed up the spiral staircase to the top floor of the owlrey.

Reaching the top floor, she jumped in surprise to see Art Bones, a fellow Gryffindor, stroking a handsome chocolate owl lovingly.

"Oh, hey Art." Lana smiled at the chaser who turned around and gave her an award winning smile.

"hey." he replied, his hazel eyes lighting up in the sunlight.

"Your owl?" Lana asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm, he's called Orlando." Art said charmingly, as Orlando nibbled affectionately at his fingers.

"He's beautiful." Lana said warmly.

Art thanked her and placed his owl down on a stand as Lana pulled the crinkled parchment out of her pocket and then a muggle pen.

She scribbled the pen around the parchment wildly but to no avail as it was completely out of ink.

"Here." Art said kindly, placing some fresh parchment and a bottle of ink down with a fine quill.

"Thanks!" Lana beamed, unscrewing the ink and dipping the quill in excitedly.

"No problem." he smiled back before moving away to give her some privacy.

_Dear uncle Abe,_

_Sorry it took so long to write to you, but I'm sure you have already been informed of our escapades last night and know we have to spend the next week with Dumbles._

_I'm sure we'll be safe but I thought I would let you know that if he's tries anything I'm outta here._

_I hope you are well and business is good? Make sure you eat well or I'll send Nora!_

_Love, Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore _

_Xx _

Smiling happily to herself, she re-lidded the ink and handed it back to art who appeared on the scene swiftly.

"thanks." she smiled at him as he took the quill and folded her letter. With a soft whistle, a blur of grey flew down from the rafters and Icarus was perched by the window within seconds.

The owl sat humbly while Lana attached the letter.

"It's not a long journey but I want you to stay there until he writes back okay?" Lana asked her owl quietly. The owl nibbled at her fingers and took off.

"So, where you headed now?" Art asked from behind her. Lana turned quickly with a flap of her dress and frowned.

"Don't know, I have an afternoon to waste before detention." Lana sighed.

"Well, may I accompany you to the great hall to watch the inter-house gobstones championship?"

"Of course! It's Tonks vs. that snotty hufflepuff 5th year." Lana growled slightly.

"Whoa, feeling loyal today?" Art asked, a smile playing on his tan face.

Lana nodded and laughed before skipping out of the owlery, followed by a bemused Art.

Reaching the great Hall, Lana spotted Tonks, Charlie and Noah preparing for the game and ran over to them happily, Not noticing Art stop walking and stand still as she left him.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked grumpily, his eyes flicking to Art who was now walking away, totally unnoticed by Lana. "Bill said that you blew Amie off this morning," he said scowling.

"Oh dear… I didn't mean to blow her off. I just had to write a letter to Abe." Lana said sadly, frowning.

"Don't worry, you know Amie she didn't take it personally." Tonks said, filling Lana with relief.

Yet Charlie just scowled again and shrugged.

Lana felt an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"So then I saw Art and he asked me to watch the game with him." she carried on obliviously.

"Well then, where is he?" Noah asked dryly.

Lana gasped ands turned her head around to look for the blonde haired boy but he had vanished.

She slumped in her seat and sighed glumly. Once again Charlie just shrugged.

"Oh shut up Charlie." Lana hissed standing up and walking away angrily.

She waked out of the great hall and almost made it to the stairs when a drawling voice spoke.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nott Asked with a smirk.

"Shove off Calloway. I have no trouble other than with you." Lana spat, and began walking away.

Nott sneered.

"What about the pathetic half creed or the slimy Gryffindor practically begging for you to notice him."

Lana wheeled around and glowered at the slytherin.

"Hagrid is not pathetic, and Art isn't begging for Anything." she said stiffly, hands on her hips.

"Who said I was talking about Bones?" Nott smirked.

Lana frowned.

"Well who else could you have been talking about?" she said exasperatedly. "Besides- how do you know about hagrid?" she asked suddenly becoming suspicious.

Nott just continued smirking and stalked off.

_It couldn't have been Nott, _Lana thought shaking her head silently.

_He's too arrogant to be able to do something so clever. Then again… he is a slytherin._

Finally, Lana made it to the Gryffindor tower where she slumped onto her bed and dozed off into a fitful sleep.

…...

"_Oi! Get up Boy!" a thin, horse faced woman snapped. _

_Lana frowned at the woman, she looked familiar somehow._

_A door opened and out popped a thin boy with jet black hair stuck up at the oddest angles. He wore a large grey t-shirt much too big for him and covered in stains with ugly tracksuit bottoms and holey socks._

"_Coming aunt petunia." he said tiredly._

"_Smarten yourself up boy, you look as nasty as your father," a whale of a man boomed._

"_Yes uncle Vernon." the boy replied dutifully._

_Lana's heart ached for the boy as she caught the look of pain and misery in his emerald eyes._

"_Get up! Get Up! GET UP!"_

…...

Lana's eyes snapped open as she heard Tonks shouting her.

"Are you okay Lana, you've slept the whole day through! Did you sleep last night?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"Yeah… I just had a weird dream." Lana frowned, climbing off her bed and straightening out her dress.

"What about?" Tonks asked.

"Erm… I dreamt that Dumbles single handedly painted the entire school in rainbows and pink flowers." Lana lied quickly.

Tonks burst out laughing and Lana breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That would be amazing; you should pitch him that idea now." Tonks said, wiping a fake tear of laughter from her sky blue eyes."

"Hmm. Hang on what do you mean 'now'?" Lana asked.

"Oh, we should be in detention in approximately minus two minutes." Tonks said casually, chucking Lana a clock.

Lana stared at it and then at Tonks who hadn't seemed to have grasped the problem yet.

Finally, Tonks looked up and screeched.

They raced out the portrait and through the common room, not hearing Amie whisper into Bills ear with a smile.

"They're late for detention again."

…...

The ornate silver clock ticked loudly on the grand desk as Lana, Charlie, Noah and Tonks waited fro the detention to end.

Tonks was swinging her legs and humming lightly with an amused expression on her pixie face.

Noah was staring in Awe at the book lined office next to Charlie who was trying hard to not doze off.

Lana was glaring at her grandfather, unblinking and edging forwards on her seat ever so slowly that it was barely noticeable.

As was her wand arm, creeping towards her crinkled sundress where the pale cream stick was visibly sticking out of the pocket menacingly.

There was a sigh as the headmaster looked at the clock and frowned.

"You may leave, I shall see you tomorrow." he said curtly and bent down over his desk to write with a large amber quill.

"We look forwards to it." Lana spat, standing up and pushing her chair out of the way to the exit of the room.

Noah and Charlie left too, followed by the pink haired Dora, hopping off her chair lightly and skipping out of the office.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!" she smiled as they stepped past the gargoyle and it swirled majestically back to a front facing position as to protect the headmaster.

"No, I can see what he's doing. He's giving me the silent treatment so I'll have a go at him."

Charlie, Noah and Tonks all frowned at Lana.

"Okay…well, just ignore him back and then it won't work."

Lana just huffed and walked away.

…...

The next day, Lana pulled herself out of bed and sighed. It appeared as if everyone in the dorm had gone down to breakfast. She grabbed her alarm clock and yawned as she read it. Dumbledore had kept them until 10 o'clock the previous night which resulted in a late bedtime.

The clock read 11 o'clock and Lana's eye widened slightly; she was normally first up or at least second after Amie.

Stretching her back out, she chucked the alarm clock onto the bed and stood before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

…...

It was lunch by the time Lana left the dorm, wearing bright blue dungarees over a yellow t-shirt with matching plimsolls. On her way down to the common room she bumped into a blonde haired boy and went bright red.

"Art! I'm really sorry about yesterday… I didn't mean to just run off like that." she said, biting her lip and tucking a curl behind her royal blue ribbon.

"I get it. I'm not trying to come between you and him." Art shrugged nonchalantly.

"…I don't understand?" Lana said blankly.

"It's fine. You like Charlie." art said dully and Lana frowned.

"No I don't…"

"Yes, you do. That's why you don't wanna go out with me."

"I never said that."

"Then why did you leave yesterday?"

"… I don't know." Lana said quietly, thoroughly embarrassed and confused.

"It's fine. I'll lay off, but if you change your mind and decide' you know what, I actually do prefer Art,' then come and let me know eh?" Art laughed, his blonde fringe falling onto his tanned face.

"… I don't like Charlie." Lana replied again blankly.

Art smiled wryly and walked away leaving Lana feeling rather confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

…...

"You look like you just walked through st. Nick! What's wrong?" Tonks said loudly causing many to turn around and St. Nick, the Gryffindor ghost to huff in annoyance and glide away.

"I'm really not sure… I'll tell you tonight with Amie and Elena… they'll definitely be able to explain." Lana shook her head, still shocked and began piling couscous onto her plate.

"Okay…" Tonks said, still confused.

"Seriously, it doesn't matter." Lana told her again, glancing at Charlie who seemed oblivious to the whole conversation.

Lana let out a breath; she hadn't realized she had been keeping in.

…...

Later that night, Lana, Charlie, Tonks and Noah ascended the spiral stairs to the headmasters office with the password 'lacewing flies' and entered the room with a light tap on the door. The headmaster adorned pale duck egg blue robes and sat at his desk with a tired expression.

Lana took her seat, eyeing her grandfather carefully as he massaged his temples and sighed.

"Anything the matter sir?" she asked coldly.

Dumbledore looked up slightly surprised and shook his head heavily.

"Nothing that concerns you Ms. Dumbledore." he said tiredly and moved away to find a book.

After 4 tedious hours, the four Gryffindors left detention and stumbled their ways back to the Gryffindor common room to bed.

* * *

I think Dumbledore seemed a little too evil in this but hey ho. writing the bit about Art was funny and Lana is totally clueless and will continue to be for a while :) any ideas on whats up with Dumbledore either? *sigh*

Hannah :) x


	17. Troubling News

_hey readers! these long waits are ridikulous- I'm very sorry! I'm just gonna let you read but there's a note at the bottom!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The next week of the holiday passed slowly, the days filled with quidditch and studying, the nights filled with detention.

Not only that but the four were forcing themselves to rise early every morning to run around the lake and the mornings were becoming darker and darker for much longer.

On the final day of the holiday, and detention, the four left their parchment covered table in the Gryffindor Dormitory and made their way to the heads office.

Yet as they arrived at the stone gargoyle, something was different as the gargoyle was already open and they were allowed free entry to the office.

Reaching the office, they found the heavy wooden door was already ajar and inside they heard the voices of the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall talking in hushed tones.

Lana pushed the others into the wall and pressed her ear into a crack in the door.

"They deserve to know what's happening Albus, like it or not she's involved in this!" McGonagall spat angrily, her Scottish accent prominent.

"She doesn't have to be." the headmaster replied calmly.

"So you're going to keep her in the dark for as long as you can, while around her all this is happening? He's on of her best friends!" The head of Gryffindor said infuriately.

Lana glanced at Charlie and Noah with an eyebrow raised, they both shrugged at her confusedly.

"If needs be then yes." the old man replied tiredly.

"She will find her way into this Albus, and without your support she will place herself in a lot more danger than necessary."

"She will not, I can help them all but she has shut me out just like Henry."

"Henry fell in love and you couldn't accept that!" the woman cried angrily but Dumbledore just shot back.

"He could have been so much more!"

"We'll finish this later Albus, I'm sure Lana will be arriving shortly." the professor said stiffly.

Dumbledore nodded resignedly and sat back in his chair.

Lana took a deep breath and entered the room, followed by Noah, Charlie and Tonks.

"You appear troubled Miss Dumbledore, anything the matter?"

"Eeh…" Lana stalled, trying to clear her mind. "Yes actually, I'm rather worried about hagrid. I've barely seen him all week and there's something that a slytherin said that made me a little concerned."

"May I ask what?"

"… no, you may not." Lana smiled sweetly as they sat down in their usual spots.

"I'm afraid this detention has to be cancelled anyhow." Dumbles sighed.

Lana and Charlie glanced at each other anxiously as did Noah and Tonks.

"I have received some rather unfortunate news…"

"What?" Lana asked, biting her lip.

"Mr Diggory, you may wish to hear this in private?" McGonagall suggested tearfully.

"Aah- no, what ever it is you can say in front of these." Noah frowned anxiously.

As Dumbledore spoke next, Lana's brain fuzzed and her world began crumbling around her once more.

"We have received news that your mother has been killed." the words seemed do distant and bitter.

Noah's dark eyes turned black and his tanned face paled remarkably.

"How?" he choked out, tears instantly rising in his eyes.

"We… Believe it was the killing curse."

_Green flashes and lifeless eyes still holding the shock and fright of the last second on earth._

"She was found in an alley by some muggles, we believe the killers were inexperienced and wanted us to believe it was a muggle murder."

Noah nodded, blinking back tears and coughing slightly.

"I want to go home, I have to see dad and cedric." he said finally, his tone softening at the mention of his 6 year old brother.

"That can be arranged." McGonagall said swiftly, cutting in before Dumbledore.

Noah nodded in thanks and stood up.

"why don't you go and pack, return when you are ready and you will be escorted to your summer home where your father has taken Cedric," McGonagall said softly.

"Thanks." Noah mumbled blankly, loosening his tie and clambering out the room.

Lana followed Noah quickly and found his sat on the stairs of the office, his head in his hands.

Tonks immediately flung her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear as he fought desperately not to cry.

"It's okay Noah, its okay." Tonks said over and over trying to comfort him as Charlie placed his arm over Lana's shoulders and comforted her as well.

…...

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Charlie withdrew his arm from Lana's shoulders and dashed upstairs to pack for Noah who had been placed on the sofa by Tonks.

Lana felt so useless; she wasn't as close with Noah as she was with Tonks or Charlie. He was just always there for her. An ear to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a team mate to rely on and a friend to help with homework.

He certainly didn't deserve this.

And yet the whole thing brought back the pain of loosing her own parents. Lana knew she would be able to relate to Noah and help him more than anyone else but she couldn't bring herself to even look him in the eyes.

In a way she felt guilty, maybe if she hadn't befriended him, his mother wouldn't be dead right now?

The thought made her blood run cold in dread.

So, Lana just swayed in the corner until Charlie returned lugging Noah's trunk behind him.

"Will you walk me to the office?" Noah asked the three who nodded solemnly and left the common room again.

Back in the headmaster's office, a portkey had been procured and Noah grasped the old miniature globe tightly.

"We'll owl you?" Tonks said bravely, hugging Noah tightly.

Noah just nodded, looking thoroughly downcast and he pulled away from her.

Tonks looked up at him, hurt evident in her eyes. She stepped back as the globe flashed blue and Noah hurled from sight.

"He'll make it through." Charlie whispered.

Lana looked Charlie deep in his chocolate eyes and silently begged that he was right.

…...

Later that night, Tonks had gone to the dorm to tell Amie and Elena of Noah's poor news leaving Charlie and Lana in an empty common room, feeling rather miserable.

They were both sat crossed legged, facing each other on the carpet in front of the fire.

"What happened to you after your parents died?" Charlie asked after a moment of silence.

Lana thought for a moment.

"Well, I collapsed after I dealt with Cornelia… and then I just remember waking up in the infirmary. I was told it was about a month later. I was rather ill then, some sort of magical drain? It took me months to recover. I was in a wheelchair for my parent's funerals I hadn't the energy to walk." Lana laughed hollowly.

"And then I moved to France, often with Madam Maxine. Sometimes I stayed with Nicholas Flammel and his wife pernelle in Cornwall. I stayed with the count de Bech in Italy and Senor De Ricci in Spain."

"And that's where I learnt fencing as well." she added as an after thought.

"Fencing?"

"Yeah, it's a muggle sport. Like sword fighting but in white suits with really thinly bladed swords."

Charlie nodded in understanding and smiled lightly.

"Do you regret killing Cornelia or the other death eaters?" Charlie asked tenderly but Lana still blinked repeatedly.

"Sometimes…" she said quietly. "Sometimes I feel no better than them. But then this dark voice in my head pops up and tells me that we're at war and it was necessary."

"Who is that dark voice?" Charlie whispered above the crackling fire.

"I don't know… but I listen to it. Because it's the only thing that keeps me form going mad with grief." Lana said, eyes wide open.

"It's late. We should go to bed." Charlie finally said and stood up.

"You go on; I'm going to stay down here for a while,"

Charlie just nodded and walked away.

Lana groaned quietly into the empty room and she climbed up onto the couch and curled up in a ball, letting herself remember the grief she had felt when she lost her parents.

She fell asleep not long after, desperately trying to picture the laughing faces of her parents for one last time.

…...

The next day was a blur for the three friends. They felt like there were missing a piece from their whacky jigsaw. Normally, without Noah; the friends would be wrecking the school. But they no longer had the heart to. As the news spread through the school an odd state of mourning fell over the school.

As they made their way to breakfast, all they could hear were the ludicrous whispers of gossipers.

Tonk's had the most noticeable change as her hair was back in its boring, mousy brown state. Her blue sparkling eyes dimmed down and her constant smile was replaced by a constant frown. She was truly worried for Noah.

They barely ate. Lana stared at the Headmaster bizarrely.

"Charlie, remember like last week when we first had our detentions?" She asked the redhead beside her.

Charlie nodded, stifling a yawn and frowned.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked perplexed.

"Can you remember Dumbles looking really tired and worried? Do you think he knew about this without telling Noah?" Lana asked.

"Naah, He was probably just stressed about Hagrid." Charlie shrugged.

Lana nodded, but the thought still niggled at her mind.

"Speaking of hagrid, I'll be going to his at Lunch." Lana muttered.

"Okay." Charlie replied flatly.

Things were falling, further than before. And Lana didn't know what to do to halt it.

…...

Double herbology came first and for the three friends the hours were tedious and useless. All their minds were too busy with other things; they barely even noticed when their names were called in registration.

After what felt like years, the bell rang and the three raced from the greenhouses.

Tonks and Charlie went to pester McGonagall for information whilst Lana found Professor Apollo emerging from her office.

"Oh, hello Lana. How're you doing, I heard about Mr Diggory's mother." Apollo smiled sympathetically.

"Alright I suppose. I just hate how there are death eaters still doing stuff like this." Lana groaned.

"You're not alone Lana." Apollo said quietly.

"I know, but ever since Bell Died, I feel like I've just been sitting back and not doing anything productive." Lana sighed, agitatedly, biting her lip. She had been so preoccupied with prioritizing her friendships and school work that the important stuff slipped away.

"Lana, The information you've told me has been immensely helpful you know. If we were to present that to the ministry they'd have to take us seriously. I can only do so much by myself Lana." Apollo frowned.

"I know, I don't think the ministry would be much help though." Lana complained, glancing at her watch. "Sorry professor, I've got to head to charms now." she sighed and whisked away, her robes billowing behind her.

…...

_Nina Apollo fled up the stairs of Hogwarts hurriedly, in order to meet her Master._

_She entered her dark office and lit the fire with Green flames, as she sprinkled in the last of her Floo powder._

_The glowing white face burst form the lime blaze and snarled._

"_I hope its good news you bring me Apollo, I grow more impatient each day. I want that Girl!" the snake like man hissed, ruby eyes finding Apollo's and glaring maliciously._

"_My Lord, I assure you I have her exactly where I want her. She simply needs persuading to leave the school. She is cautious after last year," Nina sighed, bowing her head respectfully to the head in the flames._

"_Remember Nina, you have till July. I want her on our side. She would be an irreplaceable talent. She could defeat her grandfather, even Potter if I so wished." the man spat out, a mad glee shining from his glowing eyes._

"_Of course, my lord."_

…...

Lana fumed as they left Astronomy Theory. The entire lesson with the slimy Slytherins was spent restraining Tonks from pummelling Nott into the dirt. All through the everlasting hour he was calling 'where's your boyfriend?' and 'I love a good funeral.' To make it worse; professor Sinistra barely said anything to them.

It wasn't right. How could people taunt him when he had just lost his mother? He wasn't even there. It was his friends getting the brunt of it for him.

Lana felt so useless. So, she occupied herself with comforting Hagrid and her daily runs. She had something driving her forwards. An ulterior motive.

She was going to be the best of the best. For Noah, for her Parents, For Hagrid and for Bell.

…...

Quidditch practice was a sombre affair. With Noah away, the back up seeker was practising and was doing a fairly lousy job.

The whole hours, rain poured down and plastered their faces.

In the changing rooms after, tensions were flying high about the upcoming match of December 1st.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay at least 250 points ahead of Ravenclaw." Crownley gulped.

It wasn't looking good.

Everyone returned to the Gryffindor common room, wet and annoyed.

Lana headed straight to bed whilst Tonks bathed. Charlie stomped off to a detention with Professor Sprout. He'd neglected to do his Homework; not for the first time.

…...

The next morning, Lana was sat in the common room waiting for Charlie and Tonks to come down stairs when a Head appeared in the Fireplace.

"Lana?" Noah asked uncertainly.

Lana jumped up, and then promptly kneeled back down beside the fireplace.

"Noah! Oh Godric, are you okay?" Lana asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Noah said distractedly. "Look, the funeral is on Thursday… I want you all to be there. You'll miss potions and history of magic." He added hopefully.

"Of course we'll be there Noah, don't worry about it." Lana smiled sadly.

"m'kay… well, Professor McGonagall has all the details… so I'll see you then." Noah muttered.

"Bye Noah, we miss you." Lana said quickly before Noah's head disappeared with a pop.

Lana groaned inwardly.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go… It would just bring back some bad memories. She felt selfish, but she couldn't help it.

She felt so depressed at the minute, like nothing was going right.

Hopefully that would change before Christmas.

…...

At breakfast, Lana informed Tonks and Charlie of Noah's call and explained they would be at the funeral on Thursday.

"Oh how awful, do you think he'll be back at school afterwards?" Tonks asked anxiously.

Lana just shrugged.

None of them felt too hungry giving they knew that in just 3 days, they would be sitting beside their best friend as he said goodbye to his mother.

Lana shivered at the mere thought.

"Right, I'm nipping down to hagrids." she clapped her hands together and stood up.

The others bid her farewell and Lana dashed out the room, wishing she was braver. She simply couldn't face up to them about it.

…...

Each day passed with the same, numb feeling of dread.

Not even double potions had been able to break Lana. She had left the classroom, feeling exactly the same as she had when she had entered.

"_Miss Dumbledore, Where is your essay?"_

"_In the common room." Lana replied dully._

"_And what use is it to me there?" Snape spat._

"_Sorry sir, I assumed that being a potions professor, you would already know the five ways to break down Unicorn horns." Lana said uninterestedly. Snape's face had flustered and contorted with rage._

"_10 points from Gryffindor!" he yelled, flouncing to the front of the classroom._

"_10 points to, we don't give a rats ass." Tonks yawned, flicking dried up shivering solution at the slytherin desk._

So, when Thursday finally came; Lana just stared at herself uninterestedly.

She wore a plain black dress, with black patterned tights and shiny black shoes. Over that, she wore long satin black cloak and had a black veil hat in her dark hair.

Her Pallid face appeared lighter than white in the darkness surrounding it.

Tonks wore Black skinny jeans, with a jumper and cloak. Her normal Pink hair became chestnut and her grin had been truly wiped away.

The three friends left behind the morbid feeling in the air of the Gryffindor tower, for a much worse feeling in McGonagall's office.

"Mr Diggory will accompany you back to school later. It was his decision of course." the transfiguration teacher told them sadly.

"What! He's only been off a few days!" Tonks said outraged. "That's not enough time to get over this!"

"It's not something you can get over Tonks; you just learn to live with it." Lana frowned.

"Right, whatever." tonks frowned.

Lana huffed and folded her arms in annoyance, of course she wouldn't understand. Tonks had never lost a parent, let alone two!

"So, what time do we need to be back?" Charlie asked pointedly ignoring the two girls.

"Whenever you feel ready, but preferably before curfew." McGonagall said anxiously.

Tonks was the first the step into the fireplace.

"The address is Diggory Manor." she was informed and in a flash of green, she was gone.

Charlie quickly followed and in seconds, Lana was left with her professor.

"Please don't wander off Lana; you have to be responsible today."

"Of course not professor, I'm not that dumb." Lana rolled her eyes and stepped into the fireplace.

She dropped the powder in her hand and called out.

"Diggory Manor!"

…...…...

Lana coughed as Ash flew around her; she stepped out of the blurring scene.

She found herself in a light and airy room, with large windows and white couches.

Across the room, an open door revealed Noah stood with Tonks hugging him and Charlie patting his shoulder.

It took a lot of effort to walk over to them for Lana, who desperately wished this was all a dream and she was anywhere but where she was. She'd rather be stuck in the castle with her grandfather than here!

Her eyes sought Noah's and same nodded in greeting.

"morning." she said, offering him a quick hug.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Noah asked casually.

"Oh you know, McGonagall offering her usual warnings." Lana smiled a little.

Noah nodded in recognition and smiled back.

The boy seemed unfazed by everything. He was still the same old Noah. His dark hair still Curly and well kept, His Dark eyes still mysterious and unrevealing, and his tan face still stone like and set.

"So, where are we?" Tonks asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Devon." Noah informed them, smiling lightly.

"Isn't it odd how you all live so near each other?" Lana mused aloud, absent mindedly twiddling with a strand of hair.

"Hmm, And then there's you all on your own in Scotland." Charlie grinned easily.

"Well, she's one of a kind isn't she?" Noah laughed a little.

"So, what time does it start?" Lana asked quietly, but her answer was interrupted as a small thundering sound came from upstairs.

A young boy with golden brown hair flew down the Stairs, dressed in a small black suit.

Noah smiled sadly at his oblivious younger brother and grabbed his stomach, pulling him towards him, before heaving him onto his hip to carry.

"What did I tell you about running in your Good clothes?" Noah asked, chuckling.

"Not to!" Cedric said ashamedly, flicking round grey eyes up at Noah.

"Exactly." Noah smiled ruefully. "Go on, make sure you packed your broom away." he instructed, placing the six year old back on the floor.

The boy grinned and whizzed away.

"Sorry, yeah- the funeral is in an hour so we have some time to kill." Noah said tiredly, staring after his brother.

"Okay," Tonks nodded awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Noah suggested.

…...…...

Silence.

Silence fell upon the crowded church as the priest stepped up to his platform.

Mr Diggory's sobbing echoed through the hall.

Noah said stiffly, staring forwards unblinkingly.

Cedric looked around confused to why there were so many crying people around.

Lana let her eyes fall shut and focused on breathing.

_Fire on water._

There were so many questions she wanted answering.

She couldn't face Noah right now, the poor boy sat two seats away from her, and she knew she could help him. But she chose not to. She felt so guilty, but things had just been starting to look up before this happened.

Every night the nightmares came once more.

And the ache for her parents grew.

She opened her eyes once more, and saw the priest rambling on about pride and courage. Pride is nothing in death. Everyone is equal in death, Lana thought bitterly.

A drip caught Lana's attention as she saw a single tear leave Noah's dark eyes.

She tore her gaze away from the boy and sighed, it would be a long, long day.

* * *

_So, I'm rather limited to when i can actually write because my kepboard is so loud! and my dad works nights so he sleeps in the day so if i wake him up it's trouble! :L_

_I keep getting ideas for other stories as well but i refuse to write them until i finish this series! :)_

_as always, please review. because it's the holidays i have more time than ever to perfect my writing skills so if you have any advice- let me know! :D_

_thanks to my Beta who is so nice, she even does chapters on her hols! :)_

_and of course, thanks to the alerters and favouriters and reviewers! :)_

_Hannah x_


	18. Things just keep on Getting Worse!

_Hello__, sorry again for the long wait. Very Important Note at the bottom._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Dust to dust, ashes to ashes._

Lana snapped her eyes open and threw the covers off her sweaty body.

She had been dreaming about her parent's funerals and Mrs Diggory's of course.

Barely hours after the funeral had ended; Noah had left for a few short moments and returned with his packed trunk. He'd said quick, awkward goodbyes to his family and held his brother tightly for several moments before letting go.

The 6 year old had simply smiled up at his big brother before running off.

Noah had brushed a tear from his dark eyes, but they had all pretended it never happened.

They returned to the school in the afternoon, and Noah had ascended into the Boys dorm without return.

Tonks had been overly worried about him, fretting like Mrs Weasley. Charlie had been agitated, but calmer than Tonks. After all, he was spending the most time with him.

Lana didn't know what to do. So she had visited Hagrid. Hagrid was doing a lot better now, but mention of the Pumpkins still brought a tear to his eyes. It seemed parentage was a touchy subject for the half giant.

Lana's stomach churned at the thought, that this cruel mystery bully hadn't been put in their place. It was simply another thing she wanted to find out.

Lana groaned and clambered out of bed, traipsed to the bathroom and locked the door ready for a cool shower to clear her mind.

…...…...…...

After an invigorating run, another shower and a jug load of Coffee supplied by Nora, Lana felt a little better and descended into the common room.

The Familiar red hair of Bill Weasley was visible in his armchair by the fire, close to the Honey blonde hair of Amie. Tonks's bubblegum pink hair was back to its usual self, and her choppy fringe rested on troubled blue eyes. Next to the cheerful pink head sat Elena who as usual was catching up on the latest gossip in witch weekly.

"Morning!" Lana said cheerfully, as her friends looked up at her, mildly surprised.

"And you, did you see Charlie and Noah on their way down?" Tonks asked worriedly.

"No nymph," Lana told her dryly, and Tonks sank in her seat, chewing anxiously on her lip.

"Godric Tonks, He'll be fine. Stop acting like …" Lana shut up. She had been about to say 'worried mother,' but deemed it inappropriate.

Tonks however, wasn't ready to finish the conversation and stood up defiantly, hands on her hips.

"Acting like what?" she demanded, her hair flaming.

"Acting like you're his only friend maybe?" Lana hissed, hiking her bag further up her shoulder so it rested more comfortably.

"Maybe I am Lana! Because lately you're definitely not acting like his friend. You need to sop saying he'll be 'okay!'" Tonks growled.

"What, so talking about it no-stop and cooing over him will help him heal? Noah's not like that Tonks. People move on." Lana rolled her eyes.

"Not the day after a funeral!" Tonks insisted.

"Oh yes, cos' you'd know all about that wouldn't you. I'm going to Hagrids." Lana said angrily, before storming out of the common room.

…...…...…...

At Hagrids hut, Lana felt as if she were in a dream. Resentment flooded through her at Tonks's attitude.

The girl was acting like an expert on grief, when in fact she was acting with all the subtlety of a drunken Hagrid.

Hagrid himself had seemed to find himself on the subject of Halloween and immediately became blubbery. Lana sighed and patted the man's tree trunk like arm tenderly.

"Hagrid, I will get to the bottom of this! I promise you, this person will pay." Lana promised the half giant sincerely before leaving for period 1- Herbology.

…...…...…...

On her way up to the greenhouses, Lana ran into the welcome figure of Professor Apollo.

"Aah, Hey professor. I meant to come and find you about our essay… I need something clarified." Lana groaned. Defence was second period so the essay wouldn't be complete.

"That's fine Miss Dumbledore, if you stay 5 minutes into break I'll go over it with you?" Apollo suggested kindly, her teal eyes twinkling.

"Thanks professor, I'll see you after herbology then!" Lana whistled before skipping off to lesson, feeling slightly better than she had before.

…...…...…...

Lana glared at the back of Tonks's head during Herbology. The pink haired girl had completely ignored Lana, save asking to borrow her rainbow Ink of which she had used all of, down to the last drop.

When the bell rang with promise of a 2 week project which would involve spending an hour of their own free time in the greenhouses, Lana rushed out of Herbology for Defence which looked a lot more pleasant than herbology.

She took her usual seat at the front, and listened attentively as Apollo began lecturing them on shields.

After 30 minutes written work, the class began to practice.

"Now, not many of you will be able to make a full Shield, and if you do; you won't hold it long. But it's important that you know how to at least. As Miss Dumbledore showed at the beginning of the year, even the simplest spells such as the jelly legs jinx can incapacitate you." Apollo told them as they retrieved their wands.

Lana paired up with Elena and Charlie, hitting them with the laughing charm through their feeble shields.

"Stop it everyone, these are quite abysmal attempts- Even for second years! Some of you aren't even trying!" Apollo sighed exasperatedly. Lana looked down, hoping to avoid being picked on.

"Dumbledore, up here." Apollo snapped.

Lana groaned inwardly and clambered off the desk she sat on to the front of the classroom where Apollo raised her wand menacingly.

Lana raised her wand lazily and flicked out a bored 'Protego.'

The spell was absorbed by the shield and the class clapped half heartedly.

Lana dropped the shield and made to leave.

"Now," Lana heard Apollo speak as she turned away. "This is another lesson for all of you."

Lana heard a 'swoosh,' and then felt an odd sensation hit her back. She felt her legs go weak before not feeling them at all and staggering towards a desk.

Her eyes narrowed as she realized Apollo had hit her with a spine numbing jinx. How dare she curse her when her back was turned, it was unheard of in the classroom despite it being a valid lesson to learn.

She countered the curse silently and advanced back on Apollo to a collective gasp.

"Never turn away from the enemy." Apollo laughed, but Lana's wand was already raised.

"Try me again Professor?" Lana suggested, wanting to win back the pride Apollo had just stolen from her in the simplest way.

"Very well, pay attention class. I believe we will now see a charm cast with intent." Apollo said mystically, a perfect imitation of Trelawney.

"Expelliarmus!" Apollo cast.

"Protego!" Lana yelled, flicking her creamy grey wand in a circular motion.

A giant dome of rippling silver formed around Lana, as the spell was sent her way.

As the light hit the barrier, the dome expanded and the spell reverberated outwards until disappearing completely.

The class and Apollo stood in shocked silence as the dome vanished and Lana stood proudly.

"That good enough?" Lana asked boldly, before sweeping back to her desk.

…...…...…...

5 minutes after lesson ended, Lana packed her bag away as Apollo went into her office to retrieve Lana a book.

"Have you thought anymore about telling the ministry of your information?" Apollo asked casually, exiting her office.

"Not really, I've been too pre-occupied. I mean I wasn't even here yesterday cos' I had Noah's mother's funeral so…" Lana sighed. "But I don't think I will Professor, the ministry are perfectly content to pretend there's nothing going on. It makes me wonder why they even bother to employ Aurors." Lana laughed half-heartedly.

After an uncomfortable second, Apollo laughed as well- holding out the book she intended to lend Lana.

"Well, I'll be going now… I'll see you Professor." Lana smiled awkwardly and dashed out the room, new book in hand.

…...…...…...

"You mean to say, that the girl wasn't in school yesterday and you let the opportunity slip past you!" a mad voice growled hauntingly.

"I'm sorry my lord, I truly wasn't aware!" Apollo pleaded desperately.

"I despise failure Nina, but you are my only hope at the minute. Do not fail me again. Or you know what will happen." The voice said hauntingly.

In a flash of green, all evidence of the mysterious lord had gone.

…...…...…...

The rest of the lessons passed slowly with Tonks still ignoring Lana. Lana in turn ignored her back and struck up a very boring conversation about types of nail varnish with Elena over Dinner, hence leaving Tonks bored. Noah seemed his usual self, but Lana caught him staring into space more than once. She couldn't help it; she obviously knew the signs having been through the process.

Unable to take any more after dinner, Lana hurried to the girl's dorm and settled in bed for a weekend of well needed rest.

…...…...…...

As much as Lana wanted to sleep all through Saturday, she had a quidditch practice to attend and so dragged herself from bed to get ready.

She tied her outgrowing hair into a small bobble and pinned her full fringe back before dressing and dashing down to the Quidditch Pitch to train.

3 hours later, the team made their way back up to the castle, thoroughly satisfied with their practice. It seemed they were sure to win the next match against Ravenclaw.

Back in the common room, Lana changed back into her pyjamas and fell asleep for another 2 hours before waking to a pile of homework.

…...…...…...

Monday morning, another run, another shower, another bowl of porridge in the increasingly chilly great hall and another morning of Tonks being short and grumpy with Lana.

It was like Lana didn't even exist any more, Tonks acted like Lana were a common hufflepuff.

Lana just rolled her eyes at her pink haired friend and ate happily as she finished off the book on Defence that Apollo had leant her.

As period one approached, Lana finished the book and made her way to the Teachers table to hand the book back in before double herbology.

She slung her pea green satchel over her shoulder and drained her coffee before bidding farewells to Charlie, Noah, Amie and Elena and moving away.

At the teachers table, Lana swayed patiently, waiting for Apollo to finish her conversation with Professor Binns.

Apollo let out a deep, thankful breath as she turned away and her eyes found Lana's.

"Finished it?" She asked, taking he book out of Lana's outstretched hands.

"Yeah, It was interesting but I think I prefer Wilson's technique… it's less messy." Lana told her professor, scrunching her nose up in thought.

"Ah, but is it as effective?" Apollo asked.

"That depends on the skill of the witch or wizard performing it, and who on." Lana countered with a smirk.

"So killing off one by one is easier than killing them all at once."

"Who said anything about killing?" Lana asked smirking, an eyebrow quirked sarcastically.

"Touché miss Dumbledore." Apollo smirked down at her.

…...…...…...

"Hey Lana, are you ready to go back to school?" Noah asked, banging on the door of the girls changing room after another invigorating practice.

"Nope, I'm gonna head to Hagrids and check he's okay." Lana called to him, as she wordlessly dried her sopping hair.

"Okay, I'll probably see you in the common room then." Noah called back. There were footsteps and then silence.

Humming filled the changing rooms as Lana continued dressing.

…...…...…...

Later that night, Lana returned to the common room and instantly found herself face to face with a fuming Tonks.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded angrily, her face literally turning red in anger.

"I went to Hagrids; He's very upset at the moment you know." Lana said as if it was obvious.

"Oh Hagrid is? What about I dunno… Your best friend?" Tonks screeched.

Lana stared at her best friend and tried desperately not to let the look of guilt creep onto her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dora." Lana said primly.

"You know exactly what I mean Lana, All Hagrid got was hate mail. Noah's lost his mother! I can't believe you're so freaking selfish!" Tonks said angrily, her hair rippling scarlet.

"Selfish?" Lana gasped, rather upset.

"Yes! You were so caught up in trying to not think about your own stinking past that you let one of your best friends down badly! Did you ever stop and think that you may be the only one of us that ACTUALLY understands what he's going through?" Tonks spat as she stood up, fists clenched.

Lana gulped.

"What! I'm selfish because I lost my mum as well! I'm so Sorry! Lana shouted angrily, throwing her bag down.

"That's not what I said!" Tonks denied angrily. "You know exactly what comfort you could have provided and you chose to ignore it didn't you?"

"COMFORT? HIS MOTHER IS DEAD! THERE IS NO WAY TO COMFORT SOMEONE WHO HAS LOST THEIR MOTHER!" Lana screeched, her heart shaped face becoming steadily pinker.

"YOU COULD HAVE TRIED!" Tonks yelled, kicking the sofa and alarming several students who weren't already watching avidly.

"YOU THINK DO YOU? WHAT, HAVE YOU LOST MANY PARENTS RECENTLY?" Lana near screamed in rage.

"Recently? It was 5 years ago! GET A GRIP." Tonks spat.

"YOU THINK THAT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER? Well I'll tell you what then, Lets wait till your Mums murdered by Voldemorts minions and then 5 years after I'll see how you feel?" Lana said sarcastically, fuming at the pink haired girl.

"Just like you to wait for evidence then, what you want to be proved right! Again! Well you're wrong this time. For once, you could have actually helped someone."

"So could you." Lana said in a steely, cool voice.

"Its fine Lana… you go play with hagrid… or even Apollo! Its not like you have friends who need you or anything." Tonks let out a hollow laugh that chilled Lana's insides.

"Why are you doing this! WHY?" Lana yelled, groaning and ramming slender hands through her tangled hair.

"BECAUSE I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR MY FRIENDS. YOU'RE JUST THE SAME AS YOUR GRANDDAD." Tonks barked, her eyes darkening.

This hit Lana badly. Tears stung her eyes.

"ENOUGH!" the 2 girls turned to see Noah stood beside Charlie at the foot of the stairs.

"You shouldn't be arguing over me Tonks! Look at me?!" Noah instructed, walking quickly to the girls.

Reluctantly, tonks looked over at her friend.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt or dying. Yes obviously, I'm upset. But I'll get through with your help. Its truly understandable that Lana doesn't want to be reminded of her parents. I have nothing against her for that." Noah said calmly.

"Of course you'd side with Lana." Tonks said sourly, shaking her head.

"I'm not siding Tonks, there is no point in this argument."

"That's what you think." Tonks spat and stormed out the common room leaving a group of students staring in disbelief as well as a baffled Charlie, annoyed Noah and shaking Lana.

In seconds, Lana fled up the stairs and into her dorm where she heard Charlie banging on the door loudly and calling to her.

"Lana! Lana come back down, she was just angry she didn't mean it!" Charlie called irritably through the unmovable door.

"She was angry at me Charles- So yeah! She did!" Lana hissed, kicking her bed angrily.

"Lana! Just come out here so we can talk properly!" Charlie asked.

"Bugger off Weasley!" Lana yelled before placing a silencing charm around the dorm.

She yelled in anger before plonking down onto her bed and shutting her eyes.

…...…...…...

Lana blinked at the noise of rain pummelling the windows of the Gryffindor tower. She had been listening to it all night, having not been able to sleep. She had made herself a cup of herbal tea, whilst staring resentfully at the sleeping form of Tonks and then climbed into bed. She had read her entire Defence book, Herbology book and Transfiguration book again and still felt anything but drowsy.

Tonks had come up to bed with Elena who had smiled apologetically at Lana, who had nodded in understanding. It was hard to be in-between an argument.

Amie had drifted up the stairs not long after in a dream like state, smiling wistfully at nothing in particular. Tonks was already asleep by this time and snoring roughly.

Every time she moved, Lana became filled with annoyance. She wanted an apology, and soon.

Of course, Tonks had been right on so many levels. Lana did have the knowledge to comfort Nah-Not that she thought herself an expert on the matter. The truth was, she would have no idea what to say. How can you comfort someone who had lost their mother. When Elizabeth and Henry had died, Lana had been tired and confused. Her memories were blurry and confusing. She had been pretty much out of it for the time after their deaths. When she had recovered, everyone else had moved on as she had been whisked away.

On some levels, she felt like she never really got over her parents deaths, she was never given to the chance to mourn.

But she was over thinking, and very tired.

As the alarm clock on Lana's bedside table turned to 5 o'clock, the dark haired girl climbed out of bed and changed into her running clothes. With one last bitter glance at Tonks, whose hair had become a midnight purple, Lana swept from the dark room and down to the entrance hall.

…...…...…...

The grand lake seemed only to get bigger as Lana pelted around it. The sky was still pitch black with a distant tinge of Blue on the horizon. The outskirts of the back lake were slippy with frost and Lana had to hold her wand out in front of her to light her way.

By the time she had manoeuvred around the Lake, her fingers were blue with cold and her feet were soaked, her pallid face was tinged pink with chill and her she was shivering un-controllably.

She slowly walked back up to the Gryffindor common room, where a few early birds were sleepily making their way down to the warm common room dragging their duvets behind them.

After a steaming hot shower, which conveniently became a bath, Lana dressed and made her way down to breakfast.

On her way down, Lana saw Amie and Bill on their way down also so walked with them. Charlie caught up with them further down and soon they arrived at the great hall where the enchanted ceiling cracked with thunder and flashed with lightening.

Breakfast was seemingly only cooked this morning so Lana helped herself to a bowl of Porridge, while Charlie had a full cooked breakfast with Bill. Amie chewed on some waffles and syrup happily listening to their conversation about the upcoming quidditch match.

The friends sat for over an hour before other pupils began arriving in great quantities, Tonks walked in with Elena and Noah a little after 8 o'clock with a smug smirk on her face that only eased when her eyes briefly met with Lana's.

"Can you pass the Coffee please Noah?" Lana asked the curly haired boy as she had just drained her third cup.

"Yep!" Noah whistled, surprisingly cheerfully and handed her the jug.

"Thanks," Lana muttered as she tilted the jug to pour her coffee out.

She spotted Tonks whispering in Elena's ear in the corner of her eye and growled instinctively. Elena's eyes locked with Lana's guiltily and Lana's eyes narrowed.

Noah appeared to have witnessed the whole thing and groaned loudly.

"Can you two pack it in? I've got enough to deal with without you both squabbling over my welfare." He snapped, flicking his dark eyes to both of them.

"I've not done anything!" Lana squealed angrily, placing her cup down.

"Of course you haven't, little miss perfect!" Tonks mumbled bitterly causing Lana to turn on her irately.

"Perfect? Oh yes, that's me. I am perfect aren't I!" She replied sarcastically.

"And not at all vain or selfish." Tonks added sourly.

"Fine, if that's what you really think Nymphadora- you can go to hell." Lana hissed and swept away to the Gryffindor tower to retrieve her belongings.

She had regretted saying the words as soon as they came from her mouth. But it had been the heat of the moment, and Tonks had said some pretty awful things to her yesterday.

Lana was nothing like her grandfather. No matter what anyone said.

…...…...…...

Lana had to be physically restrained from attacking Snape by Charlie and Art when the greasy haired professor had yet again insulted her work.

She wasn't in any mood to be reckoned with today, especially after Dora's performance at breakfast. So after endless taunts from the hook nosed git, her temper was bubbling rapidly.

"How many billywig stings are you meant to be using Miss Dumbledore?" the potions professor asked slowly.

Lana glanced up at the board lazily and answered.

"7." she shrugged, glancing at her pile to see if she had enough.

"Then pray tell, why have you got 11 in your supplies? Are you intending to kill us all?" Snape mocked, smirking down at her.

"No sir, just you." Lana replied cheerfully, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Ah, threatening a teacher again Miss Dumbledore? 30 points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat.

Lana rose from her seat in her fury, glaring at the man.

Papers flew off her desk as she made for her wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you miss Dumbledore." Snape said tauntingly.

"Well luckily you're not, so shut the HELL up!" Lana hissed, pulling her wand out as Charlie and Art grabbed her back.

"Another 10 from Gryffindor I believe," Snape said pursing his lips.

"Lana no!" Charlie yelled as Lana raised her wand menacingly.

In seconds the girl stormed from the room.

…...…...…...

After an hour to cool down, Lana headed to period 3, History of Magic where they were writing essays for a change.

Lana wrote 15 inches, more than anyone else and worked some stress away, though her handwriting was truly diabolical in large loops and messy scrawls.

After Lunch, a relatively quiet affair as Gryffindor house as a whole reflected on the amount of points they had lost recently, Lana and the other Gryffindors went to Transfiguration.

Half way into the first lesson, Professor McGonagall dragged Lana outside presumably to yell at her.

Lana groaned and threw her quill down before traipsing outside.

"Can I help you professor?" Lana asked impatiently, tapping her foot ignorantly.

"You know full well what you can do Miss Dumbledore," McGonagall began in her thick Scottish brogue. "Stop storming out of potions, and start being respectful to your professors."

"People earn respect, Snape earns curses. And unforgivables at that." Lana said clearly and the transfiguration professor sighed.

"Please, next time you walk out on a lesson- Come to me and we can talk about it rationally." the head of Gryffindor asked tiredly.

Lana nodded grumpily and they returned to lesson.

As lana sat back down, she sighed and slumped her shoulders. She wasn't exactly a perfect student, and it was Dora's fault.

All this pent up anger was killing Lana, and she couldn't predict when it would all get too much.

But she certainly hoped it would be in a potions class so it would result in Snape's death.

…...…...…...

The week passed practically the same. A dull bore for Lana which mostly consisted of being told off, yelled at and asked for help.

Although Charlie tried to get her to talk, it was mainly tonks who brought her out of her shell. But now the pink haired girl was ignoring Lana for a preposterous reason and spending all of her time with Elena who seemed torn between friends.

Amie had shrunk into the background with Bill, but was always available to rescue Elena from Tonks's grasp and Noah was completely perplexed at the whole situation , also feeling a little guilty that the whole debacle was his fault.

Quidditch practice increased to every night in the bitter winds and cool lashings of rain as the match approached. Luckily, Lana was able to relax and enjoy these hours of practice and the friends began acting the way they used to before the fall out. This was helped by Tonks not being around as she didn't play quidditch.

This was unfortunately put to an end by Tonks and Elena coming to watch practices. But Lana carried on with sheer determination to gain back all the points she had lost the Gryffindor in her troubled antics recently. She also wanted to show Tonks that she could have a good time without her.

The last practice before the game, Lana was the last to bed after completing all of her homework. This included a 13 inch essay for Charms and a 15 inch essay for potions, a horror to say the least.

Lana signed it, 'you're favourite Dumbledore,' with three loopy hugs and kisses and a wink face. Oh, she knew how Snape appreciated a joke…

With one last measurement of her final astronomy work, she packed up her bag and clambered towards her bed.

* * *

_I would like you dear readers to know that I feel like a complete douche when I don't update. I seem to have contracted the procrastination virus going around. This should hopefully be gone next week though!That should be because I'm going on a road trip. Now unfortunately this means no updates for a week- hence I'm going to feel like a complete cow! -_- I'm back on the 14th and I PROMISE to update before the week ends!_

_Thank you so much for sticking with me if you're reading this, it is YOU who makes me feel bad for not updating :D .. hang on that sounds wrong. _

_What I mean is : Thank-you for being so patient with me, I am inspired by my stats bar which tells me i still have readers!_

_Overall- Thankyouu! and please review! :) _

_Hannah x_


	19. Quidditch, Rain and Illness

**Last time:**_  
_

_After the last practice before the_ match,_ Lana was the last to bed after completing all of her homework. This included a 13 inch essay for Charms and a 15 inch essay for potions, a horror to say the least._

_Lana signed it, 'you're favourite Dumbledore,' with three loopy hugs and kisses and a wink face. Oh, she knew how Snape appreciated a joke…_

_With one last measurement of her final astronomy work, she packed up her bag and clambered towards her bed._

* * *

Blink

Blink, blink

Lana managed to keep her eyes open this time, working hard against the shining light of the figures on her clock. It seemed like minutes ago she had fallen asleep. Well, it had been- 23 to be precise. The rain had kept her up all night and

She shivered violently as she climbed from under her covers, and began to dress. She could already hear the rain pounding the windows of their dorm.

Amie, Elena and Tonks slept peacefully as Lana changed apart from the usual snores of Tonks.

Casting a bubble head charm on herself to make it easier to breathe in the rain, Lana dashed down the stairs warming up as she moved.

…...…...

As soon as she departed from the entrance hall, Lana was soaked and shivering worse than ever. The heating charms did little to prevent the cold, wet clothes clinging to her skin.

The path down to the lake was muddy and slippy, an obstacle course of deep splashing puddles.

It seemed like she was getting nowhere so decided to head back to the school, which also seemed miles away and have a hot shower.

As soon as she was in the welcome entrance hall, Lana dried herself and the hair plastered to her face.

She swept up to the Gryffindor tower, bumping into Professor Apollo on the way who seemed mildly surprised to see her.

"What are you doing up so early, surely you'd want a sleep in before the big game?" Apollo asked baffled.

"Naah, I've been for a run. I couldn't sleep anyway- the rain was too loud." Lana shrugged.

"Well, make sure you rest tonight. You'll need to be fit and healthy for your surprise test in defence." Apollo winked.

Lana smiled grimly.

"Gre-at. I'll be off now professor. See you later." the Gryffindor sighed and began walking away. "By the way professor- what team do you support? What house were you in?" Lana asked interestedly.

"Err, I was a Hufflepuff." Apollo said after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh," Lana nodded mildly surprised, before skipping off once more.

…...…...

An hour later, Lana left the empty dormitory. She wore her quidditch robes of red and gold, her pumps and had with her a shiny new beaters bat and her broom.

Rain continued pouring down, though the sound lessened as she travelled deep into the castle where windows were few and far apart.

She reached the great hall to a mass of cheers from the hyperactive Gryffindors all adorning a mass of winter cloaks, scarves, hats and gloves of red and gold.

She took her seat next to Charlie, Noah and Art who all looked as nervous as she felt. The conditions outside were re-ally bad.

She helped herself to some omelette, no point in being hungry, she had thought lazily, and downed 3 cups of coffee before heading down to the changing rooms for a pep talk from Crownley.

Charlie seemed to perk up as they walked, finding the excited buzz they had all felt at their first match.

The three players cheered and danced their way down to the pitch, slipping and sliding in mud on the way. By the time they got to the pitch they looked like they had been mud wrestling and had to quickly cast 'tergeo' on their robes to clean them.

At 11 o'clock, the team made their way onto the near flooding pitch and took their places in the air. Even before the match had begun, they were all feeling rather bewildered to what was going on.

Lana's face stung with chill and her fingers were going stiff in the cold, despite wearing her best dragon hide gloves.

Rain whipped at her face and blurred her vision, but flying desperately around she could distantly hear Tonks's commentating so the game must have commenced.

Blurry yellow figures flew around uncoordinatedly and paused, to rest, not knowing what was going on.

She heard a whoosh behind her and raised her bat in anticipation.

As expected, the brown ball zoomed past her and she swung her bat, aiming for one of the yellow figures.

The ball flew quickly, undeterred by the harsh winds and smacked a figure in the back of the head. Lana cringed as the person fell forwards of their broom and fell from sight, broom by their side.

Lana whizzed forwards immediately and re-directed the bludger towards another figure before they realized they had a man down.

Yet another played was taken out of the game as the bludger came slightly off target and smacked their arms backwards with a sickening crack.

Lana flew around trying to locate another Gryffindor for a long time before she saw Crownley heading her way.

"How's it going?" she called to him over the noise of rain and a cheering crowd.

"Better than we'd hoped!" Crownley yelled back merrily. "You took out their 2 chasers; I got their final one and their keeper. All they have is the seeker and beaters. But we're only at 80 - 10. We better find that snitch soon! Try and take out their seeker if you can!" Crownley called to her before whizzing away in a frenzy to win the match.

"Right. Seeker!" She muttered to herself as she began slowly flying across the pitch. "It's not like I can tell the difference in this weather." she grumbled to herself.

She found herself near the teachers stand and could make out the merry face of McGonagall clapping happily.

"And that's hart to bones, Bones passes back to Hart- Harts dropped it! No! Yates catches it, she's closing in on the hoops, and that's another 10 to Gryffindor!" Tonks screamed gleefully into the microphone causing high pitched feedback to echo through the pitch and ring in many an ear.

"Sorry everyone and Harts is back in possession! Remember, if they get 160 ahead of what remains of the Ravenclaw team- They can still win!" Tonks yelled joyfully.

Lana whizzed away again and saw the sopping wet hair of Noah.

"OI DIGGORY!" she yelled happily.

Noah turned around baffled and laughed at the soaking girl.

"FIND THIS BLOODY SNITCH WILL YOU!" she yelled gleefully, swinging her broom around and setting off again only to hear they had reached 100 to 10.

With no luck in finding the Ravenclaw seeker or beaters, Lana rose higher and watched the blurry shapes from a distance as the rain began to ease.

A yellow shape appeared and hesitated, watching out for Lana and Derrick Crownley like they were cheetahs and he their prey.

Lana back up quietly, looking for the bludger.

As if by magic, the bludger reared its welcome head and Lana was able to send it hurtling towards the Ravenclaw, not knowing whether it was a beater or seeker.

The Bludger hit the figures leg and he collapsed forwards, holding onto his broom for all that was good and holy.

Lana chuckled evilly to herself as the Ravenclaw began looking wildly around in panicked confusion.

Lana darted downwards and saw the Ravenclaw begin to descend to Madam Pompfrey.

Only 2 Ravenclaw players left, depending on whether Crownley had taken any out.

The bludger flew past her once more so she sent it hurtling out in the other direction so it wouldn't hit Charlie at their goals. She then continued flying until she heard a deafening scream and thud from behind her.

"Nice on Lana!" The sun began to shine through a gap in the cloud as Lana swirled around to see the Ravenclaw beater being taken away on a stretcher.

"ouch." she muttered amusedly.

She turned back around and immediately was forced to dive downwards to avoid being knocked out of the air by Noah chasing after the snitch.

The raven haired boy reached out and clasped the snitch tightly.

A unanimous roar sounded from the Gryffindor stands as the lions rose triumphantly in their seats. Lana flew up to Noah, hugging him tightly in the air before soaring down to the ground and finding Charlie to hug also.

The crowds continued cheering as the 1 remaining Ravenclaw beater flew down and stood alone before traipsing away to find his battered team-mates.

"Good Catch honey!" Lana whistled to Noah as he grinned lopsidedly.

"Thanks and you! I've never seen anyone take out so many players!" He smiled in awe.

"It's a gift." Lana winked before heading to the girls changing rooms with Ella Yates, the 4th year chaser.

They entered their shower cubicles and washed the cold away before they dressed happily in clean, dry clothes.

Throwing her broom and bat over her shoulder, Lana made her way outside to see Charlie and Noah already walking away with tonks.

Anger rose in her stomach instinctively.

"You okay?" A smooth voice asked.

Lana turned to see Art Bones.

"How is it you always show up when I'm emotional?" Lana asked baffled, pushing hair out of her face.

"I'm skilled like that." Art winked.

"Oh yeah?" Lana smiled wryly. "Hey, have you done your Herbology project yet?" Lana asked interestedly.

"No, why?" art enquired, smiling slightly.

"Do you mind if we go together and do it?" Lana wondered shyly.

"Yeah, but not today. You deserve a break! I saw you last night working your backside off to get your essays done. And then you went running again this morning! You definitely need to relax." Art informed Lana who flushed pink.

"Fine, there'll probably be a party anyway." she sighed and they began walking up to school.

…...…...

Walking through the portrait hole, there was indeed a party and it was in full swing.

"I mainly just randomly aimed for yellow, but it seemed to pay off." Lana grinned guiltily to Art who smiled easily back.

"I know what you mean, in that weather I just aim for the hoops and hope for the best." he told her.

They made their way to the table and grabbed a few butterbeers, before taking two comfy armchairs in the corner and continuing their discussion.

An hour, 2 pumpkin pasties, 8 butterbeers and a box of chocolate cauldrons later, Art and Lana were tipsy enough to start on some bertie botts every flavour beans.

"Okay, you go first!" Art insisted, opening the box up to Lana who closed her eyes and dipped her hand in bravely.

"Does it look nasty?" she asked anxiously, raising the bean to her mouth.

"I'm not saying!" Art chuckled, and Lana braced herself as her lips parted.

"Yay! Peach!" she smiled widely and opened her eyes. "Right, your go!" she said gleefully and took the box.

"Here I go!" Art whistled, closing his eyes and dipping a tanned hand into the box.

Art pulled out a murky yellow colour and instantly plopped it into his mouth.

His eyes flashed open and the look on his face made Lana want to cackle in joy.

"Urgh, ewe! It's salty … it tastes like… Urgh! I think its sweat!" he groaned, swallowing the bean resentfully.

Lana threw her head back in laughter and clutched the chair for support as she re-surfaced and took another bean.

"Oh dear Godric! I'm eating a flobberworm!" Lana cried out, reaching for her butterbeer in desperation and downing it.

Now it was Art's turn to laugh.

They continued for a while, coming across everything from sugared violet to fish and almonds to bogey. But what ended the game was a rather unfortunate tasting of the vomit flavoured bean upon which the box was pawned off on some poor first year who accepted it unknowingly.

Lana and Art decided to rejoin the party to find there were very few 2nd years left up. Amie sat with Bill in the corner, Elena danced with a fifth year and Charlie sat on his own cradling a shot of very forbidden fire whiskey.

Everyone else were Crownley's friends and yet more from other year groups. Yet the Gryffindor common room was still packed and raucous as ever.

"Wanna dance?" Art asked an eyebrow raised.

"You know what Art, I promise you at the next party I will dance with you- but right now I'm feeling a little queasy. I shouldn't have tried the sprouts one…" Lana cringed.

"I think I might just go to bed." She added frowning.

"Okay, I'll walk you up." Art smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around Lana's shoulders.

"Thanks." Lana smiled. Over his shoulder she could see Charlie sitting emptily and glaring into space. "Actually, would you mind helping Charlie out? I think he's overdone his limit?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Of course I don't mind, he's a good friend. I'll see you in the morning- and I hope you decide to skip your run tomorrow!" he chuckled and Lana smiled bashfully.

"I'll try." she winked and skipped away.

…...…...

The next morning, Lana awoke to a pounding headache and the sound of rain pounding the windows. She sighed grumpily, giving up on her run and rolled over in bed to try and get back to sleep. After 10 minutes of Tonks's un-relenting snores, the wavy haired Gryffindor got up, wrapped her dressing gown around her and made her way down to breakfast. Few people were at the table. A few Ravenclaws were sat at their own table and glared at Lana as she entered. She smiled serenely at them and took a seat at the end of the table. She poured herself some black coffee and picked a croissant up to hopefully rid her of her headache. Just then, the clip clopping sound of heels sounded behind her as Professor McGonagall approached.

"Miss Dumbledore, fine job yesterday. I don't believe I've ever had 2 such wonderful beaters. You really are quite precise with your aiming aren't you." the professor smiled warmly at Lana who nodded bored.

"I'm quite looking forward to having that trophy in my office, so keep it up." the professor said strictly, before clapping Lana on the back and walking away.

Lana groaned, placing her head in her hands and willed the world away.

It didn't work.

"Morning sleepy." Bill Weasley said chirpily, taking a seat opposite Lana.

"And you, dopey." Lana replied grumpily.

"What?" Bill frowned.

"Snow white?" Lana asked, even _she_ knew muggle fairy tales.

"Yes it is. Well done Lana and grass is green." bill said sarcastically, congratulating Lana whose eyes narrowed.

"Shut it Weasley, you know perfectly well I can blackmail you about the little fang in your ear so do not get on my bad side." Lana smiled girlishly and raised her coffee cup up to her lips. By the time she had finished the cup, Charlie, Amie, Art and Max Taylor had joined them and they were all chatting happily.

"How're you feeling this morning Lana?" Art asked with a wink.

"Oh I'm great, wonderful actually." Lana said before promptly sneezing 8 times in a row.

"Yeah, you sound it… maybe you should visit Madam Pompfrey. You don't want to have to miss classes tomorrow do you?" Charlie laughed.

"Oh shut up Charlie Weasley, I'm perfectly fine. I don't get ill. I only nearly die before I end up in the hospital wing." Lana insisted raising a tissue to her nose.

After 10 minutes, she wasn't felling any better and her nose was practically flowing.

"Lana! You are not well!" Bill hissed after another bout of sneezing.

"Yes I am!" Lana hissed back, but somehow her 'M' had turned into a 'B' and it was followed by a prompt sneeze.

"He's right Lana, go and get some sleep." Amie smiled sympathetically.

"No! You're all plotting! You're plotting to kill me while I sleep aren't you!" Lana said jokingly.

"No Lana, if you don't go back to bed I'm getting Poppy." Charlie warned.

"Fine, but I hope you know I am perfect well." she said stifling a yawn.

They rolled their eyes and Lana stomped away grumpily.

…...…...

By the 5th floor up, Lana was shattered and paused to catch her breath. Her blocked nose limited her breathing capabilities.

She chatted to a few portraits before catching sight of herself in a frame.

She looked awful. A red nose, bags under her eyes and a paler than usual face.

She sighed and continued on her way until she saw Noah and Tonks making their way down the stairs. She jumped into a cupboard and watched them through a crack.

"Just apologize to her; you both said nasty stuff that you both don't mean all because of me!" Noah pleaded.

"No Noah. You can't see it right now, you're emotionally unstable. But she is clearly deliberately ignoring your needs." Tonks said stubbornly.

'_whaaaat?!,_' Lana thought bemusedly.

"Yes I am thinking straight Dora! I'm not crazy!" Noah insisted.

"I'm not apologizing to her, until she apologizes to you! And me!" Tonks huffed and continued walking.

Lana snorted in her cupboard.

"Like that's gonna happen." she whispered in amusement.

Suddenly, she felt a tingling feeling on her shoulder. She glanced down to see a spider running across her collar bone and screamed loudly, bursting from the cupboard and whacking her own arm repeatedly until she had a nasty red mark. Looking up, she saw the baffled yet amused face of Noah and the dry look of boredom on Tonks's face.

"That's what happens when you spy on people, you jump out of broom closets screaming madly." Tonks said humourlessly, narrowing her sparkling blue eyes at Lana who let out a short laugh.

"I wasn't spying, actually. I always burst screaming from cupboards… it's a hobby of mine." Lana smiled evilly before skipping away and conveniently stepping on the terrified spider as she left.

Back in the common room she crawled straight up to her bed, grabbing a box of tissues on her way and fell asleep.

…...…...

By Monday morning, Lana was even worse than before and regularly coughing her guts up.

However, she continued down to breakfast to meet her friends.

"Lana, you obviously need to go to the hospital wing!" Charlie insisted, steering Lana from the great hall.

"No, I need to go to double herbology!" Lana said angrily, stomping her foot like a child.

"At least go and get a pepper up potion." Charlie asked hopefully.

"Fine, god- you never do what you're told so how come I have to?" Lana mumbled, clearly annoyed.

"What!" Charlie laughed. "I always do what I'm told!" he said bemusedly.

"Oh really?" Lana asked, eyes narrowed. "Have you done your herbology essay?" she asked.

"Oh crap. I better go and do it, you go to the infirmary!" Charlie groaned.

"Ha! Can't make me!" Lana sang, blowing her tongue out at Charlie.

"No, but I can. Go do your homework Charlie. I'll make sure she gets there." Art smiled as he approached them.

"Thanks art, see yah!" Charlie grinned and fled away to do his homework.

"Oh drat," Lana groaned, turning to art. "I am not a child you know, I can take care of myself." she said boldly and made to leave.

"Hmm, but it's nice to let others take care of you once in a while." He insisted, catching up with her. "And oh look! We just happen to be walking in the direction of the hospital wing." he added cheerfully.

Lana couldn't help herself. She grinned.

…...…...

One pepper up potion and 4 hours sleep later, Lana was allowed to return to lessons and quickly made her way to astronomy, despite having missed lunch.

"You look better," Charlie greeted with a chuckle as Lana sat down.

"Gee, thanks." Lana said dryly, rolling her eyes at the boy.

"I speak the truth," Charlie grinned, before returning to his chart.

"Oh yeah," Lana queried, as she pulled her own chart out. "This is gonna be so much fun, right I'll ask you a question and you have to answer with the truth!" Lana grinned, tapping her quill on her ink pot happily.

"Right, what is your favourite colour?" Lana asked, starting off with the basics.

"Erm… dark brown." Charlie answered hesitantly.

"wow, that's dull don't cha' think?" Lana frowned.

"Not really, it's a lovely colour." Charlie defended.

"Why brown though?" Lana asked frowning.

"Yeah Charlie, why brown?" Tonks asked, grinning mischievously, ignoring the glare Lana gave her.

"Not brown, really dark brown. Like dark chocolate." Charlie tried to explain.

"Like, say, Lana's hair colour?" Tonks suggested, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah… sort of." Charlie said uncomfortably, sending daggers at Tonks.

"Oh, cool." Lana smiled obliviously.

With that, they returned to their work, Lana not noticing the amused looks Tonks was sending Charlie whose ears were a mysterious shade of red.

The lesson was fairly dull compared to the ones on Wednesday nights, but that too had been cancelled due to the cloudy weather and weren't set to continue until the weather perked up again- most likely in spring time.

5th period was a free period for the second years, and quidditch practice had been cancelled for the team due to their triumph on Saturday.

Therefore, the group resigned themselves to the Gryffindor common room to watch several heated games of chess, gobstones and exploding snap before heading to dinner and then whatever afternoon activities they were all intending to take part in.

In Lana's case it was another dose of Pepper up potion and then a jog around the black lake, after missing three days of running.

With that, she headed back to the girls dorm and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…...…...

Lana awoke with a start as light filtered in through the window opposite her, rubbing her eyes in confusion- she realised the full moon was shining in brightly.

She groaned as she sat up in her bed and her duvet fell away from her shoulders. The chill of the November night hit her bare skin instantly and she shivered.

She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, she felt wide awake and luckily it seemed her cold was gone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and touched down on the cold stone floor.

She moved across the room as quietly as possible and slowly opened the creaky door, turning her back on her sleeping friends.

She made her way down to the empty common room and took her seat of just hours earlier where she had sat watching Noah and Charlie play chess. Now she grabbed her abandoned cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before carrying on out of the portrait hole.

She thanked the grumpy fat lady and trotted off to the kitchens for a midnight snack and possibly a chat with Nora.

* * *

_well, there you go. They've won another match and things with Tonks definitely aren't getting any better because they're both stubborn. Lana still oblivious to Charlie and Art. _

_NOTE - I'm seriously thinking about skipping third year and going straight onto 4th. Mainly because not a lot happens, and the important stuff that does happen can be 'flashbacked' in. I don't want to lose my inspiration about this because i have to write a whole story where barely anything happens :P any thoughts?_

_I also have a side project that I'm doing which is turning out longer than i'd wanted it to be. I'm writing a Snape's niece fic. Just a classic - 'will she choose harry or Draco,' fic :) does that seem interesting? I dunno._

_i think that is it for now. _

_Reviews are appreciated._

_Hannah x_


	20. Pranking and Talking

**LAST TIME - **

_She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep, she felt wide awake and luckily it seemed her cold was gone. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and touched down on the cold stone floor._

_She made her way down to the empty common room and took her seat of just hours earlier where she had sat watching Noah and Charlie play chess. _

_She thanked the grumpy fat lady and trotted off to the kitchens for a midnight snack and possibly a chat with Nora._

* * *

"Do you like, alert a professor every time a student leaves late at night?" Lana asked an annoyed to the Fat lady who turned her nose up at Lana.

"What I do is none of your business." She replied haughtily, observing a box of chocolates skillfully.

"My Lady, you just got me 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention! Can you please refrain from tattling next time?!" Lana groaned.

"That depends, have you anything to offer me?" The Fat Lady asked primly.

Lana thought carefully for a few minutes.

"I could get my friend to draw you on a crate of chocolates, and I'll enchant them for you?" Lana asked hopefully.

"And if you do that, I will?"

"Let all the second years out without telling any teachers," Lana said happily.

"Deal! Now, off to bed." The Fat Lady winked and opened up for Lana who thanked her and ran up the stairs for a few hours of mindless boredom before sunrise.

…...…...

"Double bloody potions! I can't think of anything I Hate more!" Was the first thing Lana heard Charlie say as she arrived at breakfast that morning.

"And hello to you too!" She grinned as she sat down, pointedly ignoring Tonks.

"Oh morning." Charlie said dully. "I hate Tuesdays." He groaned.

"I know Charlie. But on the bright side… well, there is no bright side." Lana started off cheerfully, but ended glumly as she really thought about it.

"See! Even you hate Tuesdays!" Charlie said sadly, as if there was no hope for any of them.

"Chill your beans, Charlie, I think it's time for a little prank." Lana whispered, grinning.

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" Charlie asked his face lighting up.

"Well," Lana leant forwards and whispered in Charlie's ear.

When she emerged, both were grinning madly.

…...…...

The bell rang precisely as the clock turned to nine o'clock and the door to Snape's dungeon classroom banged open.

The Slytherins were the first inside and began chatting loudly about their riches and other boring things, the Gryffindors quietly unpacked their bags; wearing mischievous smirks on their faces.

Snape swept into the classroom as the group took their seats and with a flick of his wand, the instructions for the swelling solution began writing on the board.

With a flick of Noah's wand, the instructions changed to that of the giggling potion. One sniff of the pink fumes and the sniffer wouldn't be able to stop giggling, depending on how big of a sniff one took.

Snape appeared not to have noticed as he sat at his desk and ignored the class.

The all-knowing Gryffindors quickly stuffed cotton wool up their nostrils, while pulling disgusted faces before getting to work.

After half an hour, Snape looked up to see his classroom full of a lilac coloured smoke, the second to final stage of brewing.

"What on earth is going on?!" He spat as he swept over to the Gryffindors.

"Does this look like the swelling solution to you, Miss Dumbledore?" He asked silkily, turning up his hooked nose and flaring his nostrils.

"Not at all sir," Lana said seriously, despite her nasal voice due to the cotton in her nose.

"Are you mocking me, Dumbledore?" Snape spat angrily, unaware of what was happening.

"No!" Lana gasped, clutching at her heart.

Snape stared at her baffled, narrowing his eyes as the Gryffindors par Tonks all chuckled.

Lana grinned at the professor and turned away from him to add her final ingredient. Powdered Unicorn horn.

There was a pouf of pink as the potion reached its last stage and Snape shoved Lana to one side, lowering his head of greasy hair over the cauldron.

"What on earth have you made you foolish girl?" Snape asked angrily, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room had done the exact same potion.

"I made what's on the board…" Lana said innocently, but grinned when Snape had turned away to look at the board.

The milky pink liquid bubbled and frothed, creating random clouds of pink smoke.

"But that's not what I instructed," Snape said confused, turning back to the cauldron to peer inside.

The Gryffindors unanimously held their breaths and the Slytherins glanced over their heads to see what was happening.

Pop!

A bubble exploded and the misty pinkness floated upwards.

"I don't know what you've done now Dumbledore, but you will pay for this!" Snape spat angrily, his sallow face turning steadily redder.

He backed away, his eyes bulging and his head shaking.

Lana glanced at Noah scared, had something gone wrong?

Noah simply shrugged anxiously at her, his eyes wide.

Lana groaned inwardly, what if Snape was allergic to one of the ingredients. What if he died? Sure, it wouldn't be a great loss but still!

They class stared in horror as Snape's face turned beetroot. His permanent frown began turning upwards into a reluctant smile and it appeared he was hiccoughing repeatedly and quietly.

"Sir, are you okay?" Tonks asked amusedly, grinning at the professor.

Snape turned angrily to Tonks and opened his mouth to yell at her; instead all she received was the loudest laughter they had ever heard.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Tonks asked over the noise.

Snape swept away, still giggling loudly, into his office. There were several bangs as the class assumed he tore his office apart looking for the antidote. There was a crash, and then silence.

Snape stepped out of his office.

"Everyone take out your wands!" he instructed evilly, glaring at the Gryffindors.

Lana glanced worriedly at Noah who simply smiled back.

Since his mother's death, Noah had been far more relaxed than before. He was still the same old Noah. The essays done as soon as received Noah, the work first, party later Noah. But there was something edgier added to his personality. As if he had more freewill now.

Snape firstly snatched Lana's wand and muttered 'prior incantato.'

Nothing happened.

"What have you done? Why can't I see what you last cast?" Snape asked suspiciously and Lana just stared.

"I have no idea," She said truthfully.

"Liar! It was you wasn't it!" Snape yelled.

"Nope." Lana smiled serenely. "Why don't you try the others."

One by one, Snape went through the Gryffindors, none of which were guilty. He finally reached Noah who was closest to the Slytherins and therefore the last to be tested.

Lana held her breath as the spell was cast, but all that came up was 'Nox' Lana sighed in relief.

Snape glared at them all before turning away.

"Aren't you trying the Slytherins sir, wouldn't want to be biased would you?" Noah called out chirpily.

It was like he was under a permanent cheering charm.

"Very well, Diggory," Snape said icily, turning back to the Slytherins who stared dully at their head of house. "But I think we all know who did this." He said pointedly staring at Lana.

He tired all the Slytherins, finally coming to Nott who smirked at the Gryffindors and pushed his chair back into Noah's who sat directly behind him.

Noah lurched forwards and nearly fell off his chair, but continued smiling evilly at the back of Nott's head.

Nott's wand was lifted away from the desk and had the spell cast on it.

A grey fog loomed around the wand.

Snape's face paled and his nostrils flared. In an instant her grabbed Nott's collar and dragged him from the classroom.

The Gryffindors burst out laughing as soon as they were gone. The Slytherins, without their king were left sulking in the corner.

They could distantly hear shouting and then a door slamming. Snape re-entered the room a few moments later unaccompanied and waved the instructions off of the board.

He stood facing away from the class for a few seconds, as if trying to cool down. When he finally turned, he simply told them that class was dismissed before sweeping away again with one last venomous glare at Lana.

…...…...

With a whole hour to waste and also break before History of Magic, the Gryffindors broke apart. Some returned to the common room to finish homework, others visited the great hall for a hot chocolate or coffee. Lana, Noah and Charlie went for a walk around the grounds whilst Tonks and Elena walked away boredly, insisting they simply couldn't go out in such cold weather.

"I like the cold weather you know, it's refreshing." Lana smiled serenely but conjured some flames to warm them all the same.

They walked a little in silence until they reached the slippery banks of the black lake where random panes of ice floated on the surface of the dark water.

"So, how did you do it?" Lana asked Noah who simply grinned.

"Well, it was really a matter of pure genius." Noah smirked, kicking some mud into the lake with a satisfying 'plop.'

"Oh, undoubtedly." Lana began dryly, rolling her eyes. "Now spill." She added.

"While Nott was bragging to his minions about his impeccable flying skills, I stole his wand. That's what I cast the spell with." He explained to them.

"That is genius, bravo Noah." Charlie laughed, shaking his head so his red hair fell onto his face.

"What do you think Snape will do?" Lana asked, biting her lip.

"Who cares, as long as it's not something drastic and horrible." Noah grinned, before walking away.

Charlie and Lana smiled bemusedly after him.

"Where are you going?" Lana called to him.

Noah paused, turned around and grinned.

"History of Magic!" He replied before continuing to walk away.

"Okay." They called, shrugging.

The two Gryffindors walked along the ban of the black lake a little more, occasionally throwing pebbles into the lake to see if the giant squid intended on making an appearance.

Suddenly, Lana looked up, gaping at Charlie.

"Crap! History of Magic!" She cried out, taking Charlie hand and running towards the school.

Charlie shouted as he realized what they had done and ran faster, half dragging Lana with him.

When they reached the classroom they were half covered in mud and soaking from the random burst of rain they had been caught in just moments before entering the school.

The ghost of professor Binns stared disapprovingly at them as they stared at the floor.

"Sorry we're late sir…" Charlie said awkwardly, glaring at Noah who waved cheerfully.

"Wait outside, both of you. I shall speak to you in a moment." Binns snapped, and the pair stepped outside.

"I'm going to murder Noah while he sleeps." Lana growled, picking her sodden robes up off of the floor and wringing them out.

"You shall do no such thing. Now, would you care to explain why you are stood outside of the lesson you are meant to be in?" The sharp Scottish voice of professor McGonagall loomed over them.

"Professor! We … err… we were a little late is all…" Lana frowned.

"And judging by the state of your attire I would strongly suggest you were off doing something you shouldn't have been doing in such weather," The head of Gryffindor said disapprovingly.

"We just went for a walk, and it happened to rain." Charlie reasoned.

"Enough. What with the display in your potions class this morning AND missing professor Binns's class; you have missed all of your lessons this morning." the professor snapped angrily. "I am thoroughly ashamed of the pair of you. Mr Weasley, you will join Miss Dumbledore for her detention tonight. My office, 6 o'clock. And if you are even a second late for transfiguration; I'm taking 50 points from Gryffindor." The woman lectured, her accent becoming more defined as she spoke.

There was a creak as the ghost of Binns floated through the door.

"I trust they have been dealt with appropriately?" Binns asked snottily.

"Indeed they have." McGonagall said shortly before sweeping away.

The two teens turned to Binns ashamedly and glanced unsurely up at him.

"Go in, sit down and I don't want to hear a peep from either of you." The ghost droned.

…...…...

"I'm very sorry, but how can anyone learn anything from that man! He had less appeal then a lacewing fly!" Lana hissed as they left lesson and made their way to lunch.

Noah laughed awkwardly before he semi ran, semi walked to catch up with Tonks who walked a little ahead of them with Amie and Elena.

Lana glared after him and then at the back of Tonks' head, her green eyes narrowing like lasers.

"You understand don't you Charlie." Lana said finally, turning to Charlie who smiled.

"Of course I do. We're on the same wavelength you and me, Lana. And it's the crazy one." Charlie grinned.

Lana swatted his arm and caused his bag to fall down. As the redhead pulled it back up he caught first sniff of the scent of food coming from the Great Hall.

"Boys," Lana muttered. "All they think about is food." she sighed.

Charlie grinned sheepishly and quickened his pace.

"I really fancy some pork." he said thoughtfully. "Ooh, and chips." He added excited over his rumbling stomach.

"Idiot." Lana muttered.

…...…...

Lana and Charlie were the first to Transfiguration after lunch, arriving a good 10 minutes prior to the lesson starting.

The professor had not even entered the classroom yet before Lana and Charlie were lining up.

"So…" Charlie said out of the blue, tapping his leg rhythmically. "Have you spoken to Tonks recently?" He asked slowly, avoiding Lana's gaze.

Lana sighed.

"No Charlie. And I won't until she apologizes." Lana said stubbornly.

"But… she was angry. She didn't mean any of it." Charlie said feebly.

"Then why won't she apologize?" Lana hissed. "She said I was like my grandfather! She called me a crappy, selfish friend- despite hearing Noah insist I'm not. It's obviously not something she'd doing to protect Noah! She's doing it because it's how she actually feels about me." Lana said angrily.

Their conversation ended as more Gryffindors joined the line and Charlie stopped talking reluctantly when Lana swiftly stepped on his foot.

They entered the classroom with McGonagall's sarcastic praises and took their seats.

Lana had gone unnaturally quiet as the class took their books out.

When she and Tonks had argued, Tonks had really hurt her. So why did she have to apologize? On some levels, yes, Tonks was right about her being the only person who understood Noah's pain. But it didn't mean he needed her. He seemed to be doing fine without her.

Glancing over at Noah, her thoughts were confirmed. He was grinning as he chatted idly to Amie whose large grey eyes shone in the white light of the winter sky

"Settle down." the Scottish brogue of McGonagall snapped from the front of the classroom.

Lana continued watching Noah as he turned to the front of the classroom to listen to McGonagall. Lana gaze averted to the cage of bluebirds just behind Noah's desk. She watched them silently chirp and flap their wings uselessly until she lost track of time. She could hear their head of house talking in the background about transfiguring living creatures into no-living objects and back again.

Boring.

Lana's gaze flicked back to Noah.

Like her, he wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at the ground, a look in his eyes which resembled the look he adorned at the funeral.

His eyes, though staring downwards, were unfocused and misty. His hands were tenses and balled into fists.

There was a murmuring in the class as the birds were handed out. Elena called to Noah who looked up quickly, all traces of pain gone from his face.

Lana sighed in regret and turned away. Maybe she had ignored the obvious. Maybe she had been a bad friend.

The feelings she had felt when her parents had died had been so messed up. She couldn't face bringing them up again. It seemed like she had no choice now.

As a chirpy bluebird was placed on her desk, she leant over to Charlie.

"What are we turning them into?" She asked dully.

"Not listening Dumbledore, how unlike you." Charlie smirked. "It's a competition. Whoever can transfigure it the best into something the most creative, get's 25 points." Charlie whistled.

"'kay." Lana sighed.

Looking around, she saw some pretty awful attempts.

There were crappy necklaces, picture frames and goblets.

Lana raised her wand and focused on the image of a painting in her mind.

She muttered the incantation 're fieri,' and closed her eyes. When they opened once more, the painting was in front of her.

An untarnished golden frame adorned spirals of flowers, stems intertwined. At the top of the frame, the words 'Dona Nobis Pacem' were printed in curved, loopy writing with intricate flowers forming an underline.

The painting itself was of a luscious green forest, where bluebirds sat in the branches tweeting happily and deer wandered peacefully through the trees. Yet in the shadows, a cloaked figure hid. His red eyes shone in the dark and white, unnaturally long fingers gripped a dark wand.

"Dona Nobis Pacem." a voice said behind her. "Grant us peace." Noah said calmly. "I like it." He laughed before turning back to his own inspiring creation. A book.

At the end of the first hour, McGonagall assessed their work. In the end, the points went to Gryffindor. Not for Lana's work but for Amie's crystal bluebells.

In the second half of their double period, they were given an essay to write to be completed for homework. Luckily, Lana finished in class time. She glanced at her friends work. Charlie was halfway through but Noah hadn't even started.

When the lesson ended, Charlie and Lana were given a sharp reminder of their detention that night before they were allowed to leave for dinner.

The great hall was as busy as ever, and Lana took her usual seat. Across from her, bill sat with an arm wrapped around Amie who looked thoroughly downcast.

"What's wrong?" Lana asked tentatively.

"My parents are going away for the holidays to climb some mountain. I'm stuck here." Amie sighed.

"Don't be daft, you can come and stay with me." Lana said warmly.

"And me." Tonks chirped in, from down the table.

"And me." Bill added quietly.

Mental 'alalalalaa's' sounded in Lana's head as everyone tried to pretend that bill and Amie weren't having a lovey dovey moment.

Lana averted her gaze awkwardly and stared at the ceiling. It was going dark already and it wasn't even December yet.

When she looked back, everyone was plating up their food and she quickly joined in. she ate, with a feeling of dread looming over her. At some point she would have to talk to both Noah and Tonks.

Not talking to Tonks was really having a much larger affect on her than she had imagined it would. It was a lot harder to find light in situations without the bubblegum pink hair beside her.

Lana was silent as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room. She watched in silence still as everyone started to relax. Amie and Bill found themselves in a corner, cuddling and talking softly. Charlie and Tonks were finished their transfiguration papers whilst Elena sat bored, by the fire, occasionally staring resentfully at Bill and Amie. Noah had a book open, but Lana could tell he wasn't reading it. He simply stared down at the words.

Finally, the time came to go to detention and Lana dragged Charlie away.

"Come on, Weasley." She stated tiredly.

Charlie reluctantly followed.

…...…...

Noah Diggory sat up in bed, staring at the door.

It swung open and Charlie walked in, already taking his shirt off.

"Godric, I'm shattered." The redhead yawned, kicking his trousers off.

"Ha… How was detention?" Noah asked, itching to get away.

"Fine. You know McGonagall. She loves us really." Charlie grinned boyishly and climbed into bed.

3... 2 … 1

SNORE

Charlie Weasley was rather predictable. Especially after living with him for a year and a half.

Noah slipped out of bed and slipped his feet into his blue slippers before he pulled his dressing gown on over his grey striped pyjamas.

He took 3 long strides to the door and left his dorm, slowly making his way down to the common room.

As predicted, it was empty so he sat by the fire and stared into its depths.

He couldn't explain how he felt. Guilty? Useless? He wished, in some way, he could have saved his Mother's life.

He wished Cedric was here, so he could feel in some way useful. But in the same way, he couldn't bare to look at him. His caramel hair and eyes were hers.

He'd always been close with his mother, she never expected as much out of him as his father did. But now she was gone.

A lone tear rolled down his face.

There was a creak and Noah jumped around to see Lana stood in the portrait hole.

"I thought you got back earlier with Charlie?" Noah asked, seemingly upset at her arrival.

"Charlie left before me, McGonagall kept me behind to talk to me about not paying attention in class." Lana shrugged awkwardly.

Noah nodded in understanding, sitting back down.

Lana walked towards Noah and took a seat next to him.

"Tonks was right, wasn't she?" Lana said quietly.

Noah didn't answer.

"I'm sorry not being there for you Noah. It was selfish of me." Lana continued.

"It wasn't your fault Lana, I acted like I was fine because I need to be fine. I don't show emotion, that's how I am. That's how we're expected to be. We're Gryffindors." Noah said stiffly.

"Exactly! We're Gryffindors! Not Slytherins! If you were a Gryffindor you'd be brave enough to face your emotions."

"… so would you." Noah replied hollowly.

Lana grinned in spite of the situation.

"Touché my friend." She laughed, leaning back into the sofa.

After a few moments, Noah sighed.

"I miss my mother, I miss her comforting side. She was the one who had advice and could cheer me up. My Dad's not like that. He's more like me. I didn't get my Mother's warm personality. But I'm scared. I'm scared Cedric will turn out like me, and I don't want that for him." Noah told Lana honestly. "I don't want my brother to become this empty shell. I don't want him to get all outstandings and go into a career in the ministry. I want him to live." he sighed, shoving his hands through his curly thick hair.

"As long as you're there for him Noah, he will." Lana smiled sadly.

"You may not be able to replace your mother emotionally… but you can remember how she helped you and you can pass that on to him." Lana told Noah.

"And If you don't know what to do, you have us. All of us. I'd maybe skip out Elena unless you want Cedric to have a makeover… but we can all help. If your Dad needs help looking after Cedric, he can have Nora help him. There are so many options, you don't have to suffer in silence." Lana told him earnestly.

Noah didn't reply, He just sat silently staring into the fire.

"Thanks, Lana." He finally said, turning to face her. Lana smiled and nodded as Noah walked up the stairs to their dorms.

"You're welcome." she whispered sadly.

* * *

Well. Poor Noah. but I do love pranking Snape.

Hannah x


	21. Making Up

_hello dear readers! once again sorry for the long wait! Good news, my Beta is back! yaay, so thanks to 'green lily 96' :)_

_thanks to reviewers, those who Favorited and alerted! :)_

* * *

Lana stared into the dying embers of the fire long after Noah had gone. She felt no better for speaking to him, as she predicted it only brought up her own troubled memories. At least she was more stable than Noah, however, she had never realized how unconfident he was in himself. But she could see how much he cared for his little brother. She wished she had that, someone to look after.

As the last little flame blinked out, Lana stood up and stretched, turning to make her way to bed.

There, she saw Tonks leaning against the doorframe watching her tiredly.

"It's about bloody time Lana, I've been waiting for you to turn around for an hour." Tonks said annoyed and Lana frowned.

"And why is that exactly?" She asked, manoeuvring around the sofa.

"… Lana, I heard you talking to Noah." Tonks began awkwardly, staring intensely at Lana through the dark.

"Oh," Lana said oddly. It was all very surreal at this time of night, or morning depending on how you classed it.

"I'm sorry. I know that was hard for you. You're not like your granddad. At all." Tonks said.

Tears suddenly formed in Lana's olive eyes. But she had no idea why.

"Thanks." she breathed.

"I'm really sorry." Tonks said again, stepping forwards so Lana could see her in the light of the moon. Her own sapphire eyes were sparkling like tropical pools with her own tears.

"I'm sorry to Tonks; I should have listened to you. I just didn't want to face it." Lana sighed, brushing her tears away.

"Let's just call it even, okay?" Tonks asked, giving a watery smile.

"Yes please!" Lana grinned and hugged her best friend.

"Come on, let's do something wild." Tonks beamed at Lana.

"Like what?" Lana asked amusedly, tying her hair back into a bun, so it looked black clumped together in the dark night.

"Let's … lets go for a run around the black lake, get back to school and have a giant waffle with chocolate on for breakfast." Tonks said.

"Okay, A- that would mean we have no sleep. And B- surely exercising and then eating chocolate defeats the objective of exercising." Lana laughed at Tonks who simply smirked.

"Who cares about weight, and who needs sleep? Tonks asked happily.

Lana thought for a moment.

"Let's go!" She beamed, dumping her cloak on the sofa so she wouldn't ruin it and shaking her head in amazement.

As they left the dorm, Lana glanced at the clock on the wall. It told her the time was 2 in the morning. They were screwed if they got caught.

"Where's my chocolate?" The fat lady asked annoyed, as the girls sped away.

"First thing on Saturday my lady!" Lana grinned back to her whilst Tonks looked confusedly at Lana. "I'll tell you later," She beamed.

"Sure!" Tonks laughed and picked up the speed as they flung around the banister onto the grand stairs. Taking 3 steps at a time they bound down the stairs until they could see the floor of the entrance hall.

They pushed the heavy oak doors of the entrance hall outwards to reveal a clear, starry night with a large white moon shining brightly on the grounds of Hogwarts.

They laughed without holding back as the November chill hit their skin. Lana adorned only her school uniform, minus her cloak and Tonks wore pyjamas with terrified monkeys bouncing on beds.

"Come on! Let's have an adventure!" Tonks yelled happily, twirling around as she ran.

"Are you insane? Have you been drinking?" Lana asked gleefully, catching up with her pink haired friend.

"Not at all! I'm completely offended you would even suggest such activities Ms. Dumbledore!" Tonks giggled, her short hair lengthening into yellow ringlets.

"My apologies!" Lana bowed deeply.

"Come on Dumbles, First one to the forbidden forest gets to eat all the other person's sugar quills!" Tonks yelled, plummeting into the darkness.

"Jokes on you Nymph! I already Ate them!" Lana shouted blissfully.

…...

"Wake up!" Charlie hissed, kicking Lana's shin under the table.

"OW!" she spat, wincing in pain. "Let me sleep, for the love of Godric!" She said angrily, resting her head back down on the table.

They were sat in charms, their last lesson of the day due to the 2 free periods they had to sleep in before their astronomy practical that night which had been re-instated due to the bout of clear skies they were being given.

The class was noisy, excited about their hours off, free of work. Lana and Tonks had their heads down, not concentrating on anything but the welcome darkness in their minds.

"Lana! There are 10 minutes left of this lesson, in which you must correctly perform a freezing charm on a mouse." Charlie said, pulling Lana up. "Then you can sleep all you want!" he added with a sigh.

Lana stretched reluctantly and picked up her wand.

"Duratus!" she hissed at the white mouse in the box on her desk.

The cute little mouse shone blue and froze instantly.

"There!" She hissed at Charlie.

"Wonderful work, Miss Dumbledore! 10 points to Gryffindor!" Flitwick cheered, clapping his hands together.

Lana smiled weakly and slumped back in her chair.

"Right, Miss Tonks- let me see you try?" Flitwick asked Tonks whose eyes widened in horror.

"Right… great… I'll just do that then… okay." She faltered out and had no choice but to raise her wand unsteadily in front of the entire class of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"Duratus." she said tiredly, her wand falling limply in her hand.

Nothing happened.

"I think you need a little more practice Miss Tonks, I have some first years joining me tonight for extra charms revision- perhaps you could come too." Flitwick stated more than asked and Tonks' face shone in horror and appall.

"No! I can do it!" She said, more awake now.

She glanced at Noah who showed her the wrist movement and smiled at her.

"Duratus!" she snapped, desperate not to go to extra revision when she could be asleep.

A bolt of electric blue overcame the mouse and it stopped still in its tracks.

"Very well. I expect your full effort next lesson Miss Tonks." Flitwick said haughtily and took tiny steps away from them.

The bell rang and Tonks and Lana were first out of class to the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor common room. Food could wait.

…...

Lana opened her eyes blearily, and found large silvery orbs in front of her. The eyes of none other than Amie Waller.

"Hello sleepyhead." Amie said serenely, backing away.

"What time is it?" Lana asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Half past 11," Amie replied cheerfully, "They almost cancelled because of some clouds but the wind changed so the lesson is still on!" She said happily as she tied her honey blonde hair up in one of her purple bobbles.

"Great," Lana said dryly, climbing out of bed. "Why are you so chirpy?" She asked Amie who was humming softly to herself as she fixed earrings into her ears.

"Nothing." Amie smiled, "Wake Nymph up as well. I'll see you later." Amie smiled and dashed away.

Lana groaned and stalked to the hot pink bed of Tonks'. She shook the sleeping figure awake.

"Whuz going on?" Tonks asked confusedly, sitting bolt upright.

"Astronomy, your best lesson! We. Go. To. Learn. It." Lana said slowly, albeit patronizingly also.

Tonks grumbled under her breath some vulgar profanity that had Lana sticking her fingers in her ears.

The pair dressed and walked down to the common room where Charlie and Noah waited for them happily.

"I am so tired!" Tonks moaned, resting her head on Noah's shoulder as he walked.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Noah asked amusedly, side stepping so her head slipped off.

"Mine." Tonks sighed.

"Indeedingtons!" Lana giggled. Sleep depravity and no coffee made a bad combination.

"Come on then, an hour of this and then sleep!" Tonks sighed.

…...

The next morning, Lana was first up. She made her way down to breakfast alone as it seemed no-one else would awake for a while and she could do little to get back to sleep. It was just her luck to wake up so early on the day they had the morning off!

As she reached the second floor, she heard footsteps behind her and then a tap on her shoulder.

"Morning Art." Lana said warmly as her eyes locked onto the tanned face of her fellow Gryffindor.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" Art asked humorously as they continued walking.

"Couldn't sleep really, you?" Lana sighed occasionally meeting his hazel eyes before looking away again.

"Same, I kinda wanted to do some Quidditch practice but I just saw the Ravenclaws practicing on the pitch so that's a no goer." Art said casually, flicking his sandy blonde hair to a side.

"Ha.. You on your way to breakfast then?" Lana asked kindly, as they turned the corner into the entrance hall.

"Yeah, say- have you done your Herbology project yet?" Art asked.

"Gosh no! I've been meaning to.. But who has the time?" Lana giggled.

"Do you wanna spend an hour today after breakfast? I need to get mine done before Christmas because I'm going to Italy for the holiday." Art smiled.

"That's nice for you. Yeah why not?" Lana smiled blazingly and they sat at the table ready for a hearty breakfast.

…...

"Oh Godric! It's gonna eat me!" Lana screamed, hiding under the table.

Art stood it the corner of the greenhouse, brandishing a stool at the vicious plant.

The seeds Lana had grown were not from the second year's drawer like they were meant to be, but from the seventh year drawer.

Lana had unknowingly grown a lethal, biting anthurium. Its blood red and waxy petal snapped loudly and spat venom onto the desk it stood on, slowly burning through it.

"Lana Move! You'll get burnt!" Art shouted, edging forwards with the stool.

Lana rolled out from under the desk and pulled her wand out quickly.

"Er… DURATUS!" she yelled, the laser blue light consumed the plant which froze instantly. "Look at that, charms isn't all that bad." Lana giggled nervously.

"… Now what do we do?" Art asked, neither wanting to approach the plant.

"… Run!" Lana suggested and flung the door of the greenhouse open.

They ran fast, not looking back until they reached the entrance hall where they both stopped, panting and burst out laughing.

"Is your life always like this?" Art asked her, his tanned face pink from laughter.

"Pretty much!" She laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Tonks asked as she descended the stairs into the entrance hall.

"I'll tell you in a minute Tonks." Lana giggled.

Tonks nodded and shrugged before tottering into the great Hall.

"Right, I'm off to prepare for Defence. I think we have a test." Art winked and walked away.

Lana nodded to herself before skipping into the great hall to meet Tonks whose hair was a very bright shade of green today.

Lana simply smiled.

…...

"Finish writing please." Apollo called out from the front of her classroom. Lana sighed, it was about time. She had finished the test 45 minutes ago. And yet she could still hear quill scratching as Apollo began collecting the papers in.

"I know this test was a surprise to you, but you know that you should be reading through your work every night. Any of you with scores below half will resit the test." Apollo warned.

"Class dismissed." she added and the classroom was filled with the sounds of scraping chairs.

Lana and Charlie walked together through the throng to get to the end of the corridor where Bill Weasley stood, leaning against a doorframe, whistling for them to go to him.

"S'up?" Charlie asked his brother, who smiled.

"Hello to you too, little brother!" He grinned sarcastically, patting Charlie's head.

"Get lost Bill, what do you want?" Charlie grinned, tapping his brothers hand away.

"Mum wants to know if you're going home for Christmas?" Bill asked.

"Yeah- of course I am." Charlie said bemusedly.

"Right, and she wants to know if you and Aberforth want to come to Christmas dinner?" Bill said, turning to Lana.

"Oh.. I have no idea. I'll have to owl Abe." Lana shrugged.

"'kay, See you later bro." bill smiled and trekked away to find Amie for their break.

"Right, off to potions now!" Charlie smirked.

…...

Lana's hands were white with fury as she took her seat in Potions. Due to the recent events, Snape had put them into a seating plan. One where she was forced to sit beside Nott.

"What's wrong Dumbledore? Not so smart without Diggory here are you?" Nott smirked, turning his nose up at Lana.

"I'm not the one putting rosewood ash in before the sliced bezoar." Lana smiled sweetly as Nott's potion frothed and fizzed.

"SIR! Dumbledore had sabotaged my work!" Nott yelled out.

"Like hell I did! Dumb ass! That was your stupidity!" Lana hissed.

"10 points from Gryffindor, I really expect better attitude from a frog then you miss Dumbledore." Snape said in disgust, his lip curling.

"And I'd expect better teachings from a snail than you, but there's simply nothing one can do about it." Lana spat out venomously.

Lana couldn't suppress a grin when she heard all the Gryffindor's across the room simultaneously go 'Oooh!'

"another 10 from Gryffindor! Snape said angrily, his greasy hair falling onto his face.

"oh shut up and go wash your hair or something." Lana muttered, looking down at her work.

Either Snape hadn't heard or he pretended not to have heard, but he said no more and walked away.

Lana sighed and looked back up after a few minutes, trying to ignore the idiot sat beside her. That was however, until she looked down and saw Nott writing away in his potions book.

Godric, even his writing annoyed her. Short and spiky letters. Not even joined up.

That bloody writing… seemed so familiar.

She stared at his work, baffled by her feeling of knowing.

Suddenly it struck her.

The letter!

Hagrid's hate mail!

It had been Nott!

And how she was going to make him pay.

Her hands clenched tightly shut again, this time her wand in her hand.

Nott had seemed to see her and smirked.

"You okay there Dumbledore? You're looking a little… sick." He smirked.

"I'm going to break every bone in your body, and then I'm going to fix them… and then break them all over again." Lana hissed menacingly.

Nott simply coughed loudly and spoke up. "Dumbledore, why on earth have you got your wand out? This lesson doesn't require wand work!" He said aghast.

Snape looked up, his eyes seemed to light up at the fact he could tell her off.

"Put it away Dumbledore!" Snape drawled. "OR I'm taking points."

"You're right professor. I'm sorry." Lana smiled apologetically and put her wand away.

"This is for Hagrid." She added, drew her fist back and punched Nott square on the nose.

Snape stared in horror.

"You mean it was him!" Tonks yelled, standing up.

"Yep, look at the writing!" Lana said in a low voice.

Without warning, Tonks had slapped Nott with a loud crack.

There was a boom, a flash and then nothing.

…...

Lana's eyes snapped open.

She waited for her eyes to focus on her surroundings.

"Of course, the hospital wing, where else would I be?" Lana mumbled, rather annoyed at herself, as she tried to sit up in her bed.

"Don't I know it." Tonks sighed from the bed opposite.

"Tonks? What's going on? We were in Potions..." Lana frowned.

"Nott's wonderful potion went boomtown and exploded half the dungeons. But as shortly before the incident, Nott said you had sabotaged it; he got off. When all the Gryffindor's backed you up Dumbledore had no choice but to not investigate the incident." Tonks explained infuriately.

"Git." Lana said shortly. "So what happened to everyone?" Lana asked.

"Everyone else," Tonks said through gritted teeth, "Were fine because Snape through a shield charm around them." Tonks told Lana who laughed.

"And he just so happened to miss us?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Was Dumbledore told it was Nott who sent the letter."

"Yep." Tonks said clearly.

"And what did he do?"

"Ignore us." Tonks said, angrily.

"You're kidding!" Lana said aghast.

"Nope." Tonks said bitterly. "He said to mind our own businesses and not to meddle in things we're too young to understand."

In seconds, Lana was out of bed and ready to storm.

"Sit down Lana, there's nothing you can do about it." Tonks sighed, shaking her head.

"Of course there is! We can make him see!" Lana said angrily.

"No Lana! We will try and we'll fail- just like we always do." Tonks said dejectedly.

"Fine. Not Dumbles. There's always Apollo! She'll believe us, she can punish him!" Lana suggested determinedly.

"Leave it Lana!" Tonks yelled, lying back in her bed. "We're allowed to leave tonight. Until then, just sit down and shut up." Tonks said with a forced calmness.

Then she was silent.

Lana stared at her, baffled by her behaviour. She thought things were alright between them now, but obviously not.

She contemplated leaving now, in spite of Tonks' warnings. But instead she sat atop her duvet and stared thoughtfully at the white walls of the infirmary until she felt the gentle lull of sleep pulling her in.

"Lana? Lana?!" Poppy said warmly, waking Lana up.

Lana's eyes opened and she saw the nurse watching her kindly from the end of her bed.

"You're free to go now if you wish," Poppy said warmly.

Lana smiled and climbed off the bed.

"Where's Tonks?" she asked awkwardly, pointing at the empty bed across from her.

"Miss Tonks left earlier with Noah Diggory." Poppy informed her.

"Okay, what time is it?" Lana asked, observing the dark windows.

"Half past 9, if you get seen by a teacher tell them you've come from me." Poppy told her considerately, smiling at her.

"Okay, bye." Lana murmured and slowly walked away, feeling thoroughly confused.

She walked with a heavy heart and a sad feeling she couldn't quite find reasoning for. The trek to the common room seemed to go on forever like an endless staircase, empty of any other humans.

Eventually, she was in sight of the portrait hole and muttered the password to the fat Lady who swung open dutifully.

The common room was as busy as always.

Lana's eyes searched for Tonks' bubblegum pink hair. It wasn't there; she normally stuck out due to her Bright hair in a mass of browns and blondes, but not today.

Lana waved half-heartedly at Amie and Elena who sat painting their nails across the room, as she walked to the stairs.

She felt unexplainably nervous as she entered her dorm.

There was someone sat on Tonks' bed, facing away from the door. But it didn't look like Tonks from the back.

It was definitely a girl, and she seemed just as small as Tonks. But her hair was straggly and mousy brown. She was sat lazily, staring downwards at an object she held in her hands, something Lana couldn't see.

"Hello?" Lana said nervously, shutting the door behind her.

The girl turned around slowly and Lana gasped.

It was Tonks.

Her pixie face, her sparkling tropical pools for eyes and something Lana had never seen before.

What was it, a birth mark?

Lana squinted at it, but in seconds flesh moulded over it and she was left looking at Tonks how she originally knew her,

"Nymph…" Lana said softly.

"The explosion got me, it's just a burn. It should heal according to Poppy… she doesn't know about the scars. She's going to look into it." Tonks said emotionally, stroking her own cheek absent mindedly.

"I'm so sorry." Lana said forlornly, sorrow in her emerald eyes.

"It's not your fault. It's Notts." Tonks laughed bitterly.

Lana sat on the bed beside her friend.

"Things have to get better soon Nymph… they have to." She sighed.

"Things always get worse before they get better…"

…...

The days began passing; the Gryffindor's all standing in an unknown realm where nothing really happened to them. The days got colder and colder until they school woke up to a light dusting of snow over the grounds. The first of December brought all outdoor lessons to an end due to the cold, and not a single student was seen without their scarves and gloves on.

With only 2 weeks left until the end of school, the pupils of Hogwarts were becoming restless and spent more time out in the snow playing than inside the school learning. Even the OWL and NEWT students had relaxed and went as far as eating with the rest of the school instead of revising constantly in their common rooms.

The weekend before Charlie's birthday, Lana was sat in the common room pouring over a catalogue of gifts, trying to find him a present.

Tonks sat across from her, singing Christmas songs loudly and shooting tinsel from her wand, draping it over the sofa.

"Tonks! You do know there are still 2 weeks until Christmas!" Lana giggled, flicking confetti at the pink haired friend.

"No, there are 6 days until the Christmas holiday!" Tonks squealed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"That's not strictly true now is it?" Lana frowned. "There's another major even before that isn't there?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Tonks said, her large blue eyes curved into a frown.

"12th of December?" Lana asked, "Charlie's 13th birthday?" She said impatiently.

"Oh Godric!" Tonks yelled, jumping up with one final burst of red and gold confetti.

"Oh dear," Tonks mumbled, staring down at the place hey had just been sat. You could no longer see the floor due to the mass of tinsel and confetti showered around them.

"Smile and walk away?" Lana asked quietly.

"Uh huh." Tonks replied.

The two girls backed away slowly, smiling at anyone who caught their eyes.

* * *

_Ta-Da! please review if you liked it! :)_

_**Important!** - I have almost definitely decided to skip 3rd year and put flashbacks into 4th year!_


	22. Christmas and a Photograph

Hello! sorry about the wait! I got this back like a week ago but I've been busy with school starting :) enjoy!

* * *

The morning of December 12th, Lana, Tonks, Amie and Elena dashed down the stairs to the common room and began assembling Charlie's birthday surprise.

Lana frowned at the banner she had assembled messily, and sighed.

"No offence Lana, but could we maybe use the wonderful banner that Amie had so kindly drawn for us?" Tonks giggled at the pitiful attempt of Lana's.

"Of course." Lana laughed and vanished her banner so Amie could set her own up.

An hour later, they finally heard footsteps and saw Noah and Charlie leave the common room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The girls squealed happily as the redhead descended into the common room.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie exclaimed, staring at the room. Everywhere you looked there were party banners, balloons and streamers.

They all gave him their gifts, including a new set of shin pads, Keepers goggles and a broom cover.

Charlie had also received some cake from his mother, a new set of school robes and a supply of homemade toffee.

They made their way down to the great hall where Charlie ate at least 4 chocolate pancakes and 3 waffles before he was full.

Unfortunately, they still had to attend lessons so as 9 o'clock came ever closer, they set off to defence.

…...

That night, Lana and Charlie were the last in the common room after everyone else had gone to bed.

"Have you had a good day?" Lana asked tiredly, watching Charlie look deep into the fire. His deep chocolate eyes shone in the light of the flames until his head flicked around and he looked at her.

"The best." he smiled.

"Well, you don't turn into a teen everyday do you?" Lana winked.

Charlie simply smiled.

"Right, I'm going to bed. School tomorrow after all." She sighed.

"Oh yeah, I'll come too I think." Charlie smiled and they made their way up to their dorms.

"Goodnight Charlie." Lana smiled with a hug; she pulled away and entered her dorm.

Charlie stood over the banister, staring down at the empty common room.

…...

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Tonks yelled gleefully on the first day of the Christmas holidays.

"Shut up Dora," Lana mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?" She asked, pulling her covers off and stepping out into the cold.

"Dunno? 10 o'clock?" Tonks shrugged happily.

Lana's mouth fell open.

"Tonks! We have an hour to pack, eat and get to Hogsmeade so you can catch the train and I can see you all off!" She screeched, scrambling to get dressed.

"It's okay! Chill out..." Tonks said uncertainly.

Pulling a ruby cloak over her jeans and top, Lana grabbed her wand from her bedside table and flicked it.

"Pack!" she said desperately.

He clothes began zooming out form every crevice, including under her bed and inside her pillowcase.

They all folded neatly into her trunk along with her other possessions.

The trunk stood upright with an empty owl cage and broomstick on top.

"Icarus!" Lana cried.

"Calm down, here's what I'll do." Tonks began. "You run and get Icarus; I'll go to breakfast and bring 2 stacks of toast for us!" Tonks said rationally.

Lana nodded and swept away.

Her feet pounded the stone steps as she ran, but she found herself with more stamina than she would have done at the beginning of the year.

"Hey, running does pay off." She smiled to herself.

…...

When Lana re-entered the girls dorm with Icarus sat humbly on her arm, it was spotless.

"Wow." Lana breathed.

"Nora did good?" A familiar little elf asked sweetly.

"Nora! You amazing elf!" Lana grinned, hugging her friend.

"Miss Tonks is waiting in the common room for you with the Weasley and the Diggorory." Nora smiled widely.

"Thanks Nora." Lana beamed, placing Icarus into his cage and locking the door.

When Lana turned back around, her elf was gone. She smiled to herself and lugged her trunk outside, her broom on her shoulder and her owl in his cage.

…...

At Hogsmeade station; Lana, Tonks, Charlie, Noah, Amie, Bill and Elena stood together along with their pets, trunks, brooms and bags.

The Hogwarts express was already in station, and waiting to be boarded.

"I'm gonna miss you all," Lana said sadly, hugging each one in turn.

"Don't worry Lana, It's only 2 weeks after all!" Elena laughed but with a strange sadness in her eyes.

"And you'll see us all the time anyway!" Charlie and Tonks grinned.

"I Suppose." Lana sighed.

The train whistled and the group hurried to get on, until eventually only Amie and Lana were left stood on the platform with the professors, waving madly.

As the train set off, small crisp white snowflakes began showering the area and soaked Lana and Amie.

The girls squealed in excitement and raced to the hogs head for shelter.

The pub looked exactly the same as it had when Lana had left it in September. A few regulars were sat at the bar, in the dark.

As the door creaked shut, Abe looked up and saw Lana and Amie.

The old man smiled amiably.

"You back then?" he asked gruffly, walking towards them.

"Yep, you remember Amie?" Lana said awkwardly, gesturing to the blonde beside her.

Abe nodded and walked away.

"Don't worry, you get used to him." Lana giggled and led Amie through the back and up to her bedroom.

"Nice." Amie said appreciatively as they entered and dumped their bags. The two owl cages were opened letting the owls ascend on to Lana's wardrobe to rest till sunset.

"Right, you wanna go to the shops and get some supplies? Abe never has much in." Lana asked.

Amie nodded warmly so the two Gryffindors dressed in their winter cloaks, scarves, hats and gloves before leaving the pub.

The village of Hogsmeade looked rather like a gingerbread village to the teens, who stared in awe at the icing coated village as if they were walking through a real life winter wonderland where the chimneys sent out grey, billowing smoke into a pure white sky and the smell of Christmas baking wafted through the village.

Lana pulled her emerald cloak tighter around her to force away the chill away, whilst Amie simply enlarged her scarf and wrapped it around a few more times to protect her neck from the bitter winds.

Lana lead Amie down a little alley behind the sweet Shop, Honeydukes, to a largely unknown grocery shop.

Food in the Wizarding world cannot be created; therefore these little shops were becoming more and more popular in places mostly inhabited by wizards.

The girls picked up a basket each, Lana's containing basic foods and Amie's holding biscuits and drinks.

Having paid for their items, they took a bag each and set off into the cool alleys. They stopped in Honeydukes and bought what seemed like a lifetimes supply of sweets, then headed to the post office to pick up some owl treats seeing as though the little village was without a pet shop. Lana made a mental note of taking a day in Diagon Alley before they spent Christmas with the Weasleys. After Christmas day, Lana and Amie would be staying with the Weasleys until their return to school.

Amie grumbled about the expensive prices of the post office as they left, making Lana giggle despite the cold. As they walked up the lane, Lana began waving cheerfully to a familiar figure ahead of them.

"Hello professor!" Lana called over the winds.

"Ah, Miss Dumbledore, miss Waller." Professor Apollo nodded curtly to the girls. "On your holidays I presume."

"Yes miss," Amie chirped in happily, swinging her bags around her knees.

"I'll most likely see you around then. There is a trip to the village the day before Christmas eve which I am overseeing."

"Yes professor." Lana smiled.

"Are you accompanied by an adult?" Apollo asked interestedly, her eyebrows arched.

"No miss, my Uncle's pub is just around the corner and we thought it unnecessary with so many adults around." Lana explained awkwardly.

"Very well, but I'd advise company if travelling any further than here." Apollo said stiffly.

"Yes professor." Lana said kindly. They exchanged farewells and Lana trotted off with Amie in the opposite direction.

Nina Apollo smiled into the empty street as she walked.

If she had learnt anything about Lana Dumbledore in her time at Hogwarts, it was that she never did what she was told.

In fact, she did the very opposite.

All the scarlet haired woman had to do now was catch her out, offer to take her home… and then do so. Home to her master.

…...

Lana snarled as the two girls walked back to the pub.

"It's like everyone thinks I can't look after myself! I honestly thought she was different. All year she's been encouraging me to do my own thing, and not care about what my friends think. And now this!"

Amie simply laughed.

"Lana, do you think she honestly believes you'll listen to her? She was probably just taking the Mick out of you." Amie smiled serenely and sighed.

Lana shrugged and as they entered the pub, and let all her worries slide away.

Glancing at the clock, Lana noticed it was roughly lunch time. If they had been on the train, the trolley lady would already be making her rounds. Charlie would be stocking up on as many sweets as he could afford and Tonks would too. Noah would probably be looking disgustedly at them as they had another 'who can fit the most chocolate frogs in their mouths' competition or another '5 different Bertie Botts every flavour bean trial.'

Lana smiled to herself as they ascended into the flat above the pub and unpacked the foods.

They made sandwiches and took a plate down to Abe who grunted his thanks.

After eating, the girls changed into old clothes and raced outside for a snowball fight after which, they retreated to the cosy fireplace in the living room and drank as many hot drinks as they could whilst listening to the wireless and watching the sun sink further and further into the horizon.

…...

Lana and Amie settled into somewhat of a routine in the lead up to Christmas. Most of their days consisted of Snow ball fights and coffee, shopping and helping out in the bar. Tonks visited every few days and they went out, Noah even sung by one time but seemed to be his old self.

He looked rather unimpressed by the mucky old pub, but Lana grinned at him for no longer overcompensating.

He was back to being the uptight, unimpressed and bored Noah they all knew and loved.

With only 2 days to go until Christmas Day, Lana and Amie woke early to Floo into Diagon Alley for presents.

With their money bags full after a short and unpleasant trip to Gringotts, the two Gryffindor's skipped into the snow covered alley and chatted excitedly about what gifts they would buy for everyone.

Amie bought the Weasley's a tin of biscuits and a jar of Floo powder as a thank you for having her over Christmas. She bought Bill a pin with the ancient rune for love on as well as a small bottle of Firewhiskey which she would of course give him in private.

"How on earth did you get that?" Lana asked gob smacked as they left the leaky cauldron.

Amie smiled widely.

"It's easy! You wait until the barman ins close enough and then you go 'oh, I wish I could get my dad some fire whiskey for Christmas. After everything he's been through and then make eye contact for just a second. Then, when you pay for your drinks…" Amie fazed off, smiling.

"You are so sneaky!" Lana said in awe of the blonde.

"Yep." Amie smiled.

…...

As Lana and Amie walked out of their last shop, Lana smiled.

She had found everything she wanted. For Tonks she had bought a record of the Blood children and a signed copy of the lead singer's autobiography. For Noah she bought a mood badge and a tin of flapjacks and for Charlie she had found a miniature dragon model which breathed real fire and walked around in the palm of your hand.

For Elena, she bought a small hand mirror encrusted with gems and jewels and for Mrs. and Mr. Weasley- a new wizards hat each. Mrs. Weasley was a light blue colour and Mr. Weasley's, a chestnut brown.

Percy was bought a giant lollipop which he would undoubtedly hate, but the boy was so hard to buy for.

Bill was bought a pack of bobbles, a joke about his shoulder length hair. Fred and George, A new pair of pyjamas each, Ronald- A toy broomstick and little Ginny at just 2 years old, a teddy bear.

Lana grinned. She had never been so quick at picking up presents.

The two girls chatted idly as they made their way up the alley, the cold never dampening their cheerful moods.

"How about we stop for a Butterbeer before we go back?" Lana asked happily. Yes, she was buying from a pub when they might as well go home and have a drink. But no matter how many times the goblets were washed at the pub, they seemed to retain a permanent layer of grime- most likely from the smoke filled air and Abe's many years of awful cleaning charms.

"Sure!" Amie said merrily, humming a Christmas carol under her breath.

They tapped snow from their shoes before entering the back of the pub. Tom, the owner, stood grumpily at the bar. He served them before stalking away to serve other customers; it was after all a busy time of year.

Lana and Amie took their drinks to a small table in the corner of the pub and drank deeply, letting the war liquid heat their frozen fingertips.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the various characters filter in through the door of the pub and listening to their conversations.

After a while, Lana swore she could hear the sound of thunder coming from outside and smiled. How she loved the sound of thunder. The door burst open, and Lana was surprised to see a man walk in. What was surprising about his man was, he was bone dry. Surely if there was thunder, there would also be rain?

"Tom! Get everyone out! There's an attack on the village!" The man shouted anxiously.

Lana and Amie jumped up.

"Death Eaters?!" Lana asked loudly and everyone looked at her fearfully.

"Don't be daft; it's probably jus' some kids lookin' ta cause trouble!" A booming voice said from the doorway.

Lana turned to see Hagrid.

"Hagrid! What're you doing here?" She asked, running over to him past the people of the pub who were disaparating or making their ways to the fireplace to Floo away.

"I'm here for school reasons Lana, now- you best be off home. The pair'n yah! You'll likely cause more trouble!" Hagrid chuckled and patted Lana's head affectionately.

Lana smiled weakly and made eye contact with Amie who smiled sadly back.

"Sure Hagrid, see you around." Lana smiled up at the gamekeeper.

Hagrid walked away, still chuckling to himself.

"School reasons my backside, he's drunk." Amie giggled.

"I know, now- come on!" Lana grinned. She grabbed Amie's hand and ducked out of the pub, onto the street of Diagon Alley.

At the end of the street, she saw a few figures casting rather weak spells in every direction.

Lana was sure she could see one of the attackers simply spinning on the spot and sending spells out as he turned.

Like one of those Muggle fireworks that spin and send out sparks.

"They don't look like Death Eaters..." Amie frowned, "Save the black cloaks of course. But they're not wearing masks."

Lana nodded.

"Thank goodness, come on. Let's go help out?" Lana sighed and they began walking down the street.

That was until a firm hand landed on Lana shoulder. Amie and Lana turned slowly in unison and came face to face with a very angry Defence teacher.

"I specifically remember telling you to not go anywhere alone!" Apollo said angrily, her teal eyes narrowed.

"Well…" Lana faltered. "MOVE!" she yelled, pushing Amie aside as an orangey light shot past them and exploded a bin behind them.

Apollo clambered up off of the cobblestone path and pulled the girls with her, dragging them from the danger zone.

"Come on, I'll take you home." she grumbled.

"But shouldn't you be helping out professor?" Amie asked sweetly, though a frown creeped onto her face.

"My main concern at the moment is the welfare of my students, hold tight. I'm going to apparate." Apollo snapped crossly.

Lana prepared herself for the unpleasant experience. But it never came.

She suddenly felt a large hand on her back.

"What're you still doing 'ere Lana? I tol' you ta' ge' back earlier!" Hagrid said baffled.

"We got lost!" Lana said quickly, mentally slapping herself for such an awful excuse.

It didn't matter because Hagrid hadn't seemed to be paying attention.

"You're all righ' professor. I'll take 'em home!" Hagrid chuckled "You go and stop them bloomin' hooligans! Las' thing we need is more idiots about" He added before he steered Lana and Amie away from the scarlet haired woman.

Lana shrugged at Amie who smiled bizarrely.

"Gives me the creeps that woman," Hagrid muttered to himself apparently as Lana and Amie just continued walking.

…...

"Forgive me my lord, I had no choice!" Nina Apollo begged as the green light of the open fireplace shone through her office, illuminating the walls as if they were in the Slytherin's common room.

"You let, a filthy half creed Oaf take the girl away from you! If you'd have simply apparated away with her then she could be mine! You continued to fail me Nina. You know how I hate a failure." The chilling voice said disappointedly.

The steady face of Nina Apollo crumpled in fear as she tried to restrain the tears.

"I want her by the end of the school year Nina. I need time to rain her over the summer. If you fail me, you know the price. You know exactly who I have. You know why you must succeed."

"Yes my lord, I beg you! Have mercy! I can do this- I shall not fail you!"

"Oh, it's not me you are failing Nina. It's him isn't it? You fail me, and you fail him too." The mysterious Lord Chuckled grotesquely, evil echoed through the room.

In a flash, the light, the noise and the tears were gone.

Nina Apollo walked towards her desk and picked up a photo frame. Inside the frame was a muggle photo-still, un-moving. Of a young boy.

The boy had blonde hair and teal eyes. He looked roughly 5 or 6, but the picture was wrinkled and old.

She put the frame back down and walked away, without looking back.

…...

Christmas Eve brought a fresh layer of snow to the village of Hogsmeade. Lana awoke and looked out of her window, up at the school. It looked strangely like a winter castle, ruling over the grounds that surrounded it.

She smiled as Amie awoke and sat up straight, smiling brightly.

"I can't believe it's Christmas already. This year's gone so fast!" She sighed.

Lana thought for a moment.

Last Christmas. Her first real Christmas in years. It had been wonderful. Until Dumbledore had shown up and ruined it for her. Well, he hadn't technically ruined it…just dampened her spirit a bit.

Then the year had brought all kinds of trouble. Spring was busy, summer was spent mainly in France, autumn was racked with arguing and death eaters, winter was Noah's loss and yet more arguing.

"Yes, I suppose it has really." Lana smirked.

"Not for you I suppose, miss action adventure life." Amie grinned.

"Yeah- your right." Lana giggled. "Come on, let's have breakfast.

…...

Tap-tap-tap

The front door of the burrow swung open to reveal Bill and Charlie, both wearing Christmas jumpers and grinning.

"Charlie!" Lana grinned.

"Lana!" Charlie beamed.

"Bill!" Amie smiled brightly.

"Amie!" Bill greeted excitedly.

The friends hugged while Abe stood awkwardly with the girls trunks.

They dashed into the room, past Mr. Weasley who made his way to help Abe with the trunks.

The living room was filled with 'Merry Christmas,' as everyone said hello and took their seats by the tree.

"What have you got?" Lana asked Charlie.

"Dunno," he said grumpily. "Mum wouldn't let us open anything!" He explained. "Apart from our jumpers of course." He grinned.

Charlie's jumper was sky blue, with an Aztec beige and cream pattern at the bottom.

Bill introduced Amie to his mother and father whilst the twins ran over to Lana, screaming excitedly.

The 6 years olds showed off their red and green striped jumpers, each with the first letter of their names on.

They giggled as Lana raised an eyebrow.

"If this jumper says 'G' on it, then why are you wearing it Fred?" She asked amusedly.

"We're tricking everyone!" Fred whispered, giggling.

"Of course you are Freddie boy," Charlie said dryly. "Why don't you go and trick Amie?" He suggested.

The twins beamed and scuttled off.

"That was mean Charlie." Lana giggled.

"Ah well." Charlie smirked.

Drinks were handed out, as were presents and by half an hour everyone was ready.

"Everyone pick one present and open it!" Molly instructed cheerfully.

Lana picked up a relatively small package and tore it open.

She grinned. It contained a Weasley jumper. The knitted garment was pale blue with green hills and a bright yellow sun.

Lana grinned and pulled it on over the yellow muggle dress she wore.

With the jumper, she received a small snow globe of the burrow.

"This is beautiful Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" Lana smiled happily, shaking it gently.

"It's a pacem convexo or Peace Dome. Its contents change to where you feel happiest. The seasons change with it, so the snow will go in spring." Mr. Weasley explained.

"I love it! Thanks!" Lana grinned, placing it on the table and watching the white miniscule flakes flutter onto the icing dusted grass for a few moment.

"You're welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

Lana smiled.

They opened more gifts, Lana received a new purse from Elena, a beaters bat case from Noah, a make-up case from Tonks, an ankle bracelet from Amie, a pack of 'droobles best blowing gum' from Bill and a writing set from Abe.

Eventually, she had only 2 presents left. One from Charlie, and the other surprisingly enough from Art.

_Drat._

She hadn't bought him anything!

She opened the package carefully and saw a small book. It was made of leather with bare parchment pages.

Lana flicked through it and spotted some writing on the first page.

It read:

_To Lana, Merry Christmas! Love Art._

"That's a nice one Lana!" Mrs. Weasley complimented kindly, watching Lana from across the room.

"Yeah." Lana smiled and placed the book down.

Finally, she was left with Charlie's present. And he was left with hers.

She grinned picking up the small box. It was odd. His was very much alike to her own.

She tore the paper off as did he and they burst out laughing.

It wasn't a box at all. It was a little cage containing a miniature dragon.

They had bought each other the same gift.

Well, it wasn't exactly the same. Lana received a Chinese fireball from Charlie and Charlie received a Romanian Long-snout from Lana.

They both took the dragons out of their cages and let them meet on the desk.

"This is hilarious!" Lana laughed as the dragons walked around each-others few times before curling up to sleep with each other, like a scarlet and emerald spiral.

"Great minds think alike!" Charlie grinned.

"That they do." Lana agreed cheerfully.

When all the presents were open, the Weasley's, Abe, Lana and Amie sat down to a wonderful Christmas dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley of course.

The group sat happily as they ate, chatting contentedly about their holidays so far. Halfway into their meal, Lana caught Mrs. Weasley watching Bill and Amie with a loving smile. This however didn't hide the worry evident in her eyes. When Molly's gaze switched to Lana, she went pink and looked quickly away to pick conversation up with Charlie.

They talked most of the day away, looking at each-others presents and being very cautious for any sneaky pranks the twins might have planted.

When the dinner was done, the group separated. The adults retreated to the living room for whiskey and talks. The teenagers departed up the stairs where Bill and Amie broke away from the group and disappeared.

Lana rolled her eyes and followed Charlie into his room where they plonked down on his bed and watched the falling snow for a few minutes.

"How's Noah? I sent him his present last night but he hasn't replied." Lana asked concernedly. It was their friends first Christmas without his mother and he was bound to be upset by it.

"Yeah, he sent a few short letters. Mainly just said that Cedric is keeping them going. He seems OK but who knows with him?" Charlie informed her with a shrug.

Lana nodded thoughtfully and shuffled on the bed.

"I think this year's going to be good you know." Charlie said after a while, blinking a little and not meeting Lana's eyes.

Lana simply smiled wryly and sighed.

…_..._

_6 o'clock._

Lana glided up the stairs with a sleepy Ginny on her hip to put her down.

Bill and Amie trailed behind her carrying a screaming Ron.

Fred and George were sent stomping up the stairs half an hour after that for their own bedtimes. In protest they caused Molly's hot tea to boil and she burnt her tongue. They were let off, putting it down to accidental magic but Lana had a feeling they knew what they were doing.

An hour later, Percy made his way up the creaky stairs with his head held high, calling a goodnight to his parents.

8 o'clock rolled around and Aberforth said his goodbyes, before apparating to his pub. Lana smiled serenely at the spot where he's vanished. She loved her stays at the Weasley's home despite being so glad to have family other than Dumbledore.

Charlie, Amie, Lana and Bill were reluctantly allowed to stay up late. The four teens crowded around the fireplace and wireless and listened to numerous wizarding songs.

A few songs in, the love ballad sensation, Cestelina Warbeck was presented for a live show and began with a very powerful piece that made the old speaker buzz in protest.

Amie's hands clapped together excitedly.

"Elena loves her; she says she wishes she was her." The blonde informed Lana as the song played.

"I can see why," Mrs. Weasley chimed in happily. "What a wonderful song." She added, humming along tunelessly.

Lana couldn't help but burst out in giggles from the look on The Weasley Boy's faces.

It seemed they were less than comfortable with the loud and high notes that Cestelina erupted in every so often.

When 10 o'clock rolled in, the four were sent to bed and made their way up the rickety stair chatting happily about their day.

Amie and Lana crept into their room where Ginny slept soundlessly and changed before slipping under their sheets.

"It's wonderful here. It makes me miss my home, it's almost exactly the same apart from we have more bizarre things my parents and I collect on our travels." Amie said dreamily, watching the dark winter sky as a few clouds parted and several twinkling stars shone out.

"I love it here. I've stayed with dukes and lords and some of the most talented wizards in the world, but I'd choose here with the Weasley's any day." Lana said softly, smiling to herself.

"You know what?" Amie said quietly. "I think I would too."

Lana couldn't help but grin. The Weasley's had that effect on people. Their get-togethers were always barmy and hectic, but full of love and laughter.

A creak outside caused the two girls to shoot up in bed, but the noise simply moved away. Lana sighed happily and sank back into her bed to get warm. It must have been Mrs. Weasley listening outside their door to make sure they were in bed.

With each tick of the clock, Lana heard Amie's breathing ease into a steady set so she knew she had drifted to sleep. With some sense of peace, Lana joined her in her slumber and smiled into the dark of the night.

* * *

idiots playing death eaters, Evil Apollo and Christmas! who do you think the photo is of? Once again, Apollo's attempt to snatch Lana has been foiled! is her heart really in it?

I just started work on story three, and OMG- it's big. I really love it. I'm working especially hard on length, layout, detail and punctuation so it should turn out to be a much better presented story. If you have any suggestions or questions whatsoever, Please ask me because I'd really appreciate any advice!

Love, Hannah x


	23. Detention What Detention?

Hello. Enjoy. Goodbye.

* * *

"Dunwannagotoschool." Charlie mumbled incoherently as Lana awoke him, on Monday the 7th of January- the day of their return to school.

Lana grinned and continually kicked his back until his eyes opened. Christmas had been a wonderful break from the drama of life at Hogwarts, and Lana had enjoyed being pampered by Charlie's mother.

A few weeks of peace and quiet, along with several hearty meals and had worked wonders so Lana awoke that morning feeling refreshed and invigorated.

She giggled and tickled Charlie's ribs until his chocolate eyes shot open and he thrust from his bed, laughing out relentlessly.

"Good morning!" Lana sang merrily, as Charlie calmed down and began to shiver in the cool January morning.

"And you." He grumbled. "What time is it?" I enquired, stretching his long limbs outwards and groaning.

"9 o'clock. We're setting off at 10 so get your arse in gear." Lana said sweetly and skipped off to find Amie.

Lana had been awake for hours. She'd woken, showered and simply sat on her bed staring out of her window until Mrs. Weasley had come to fetch her and Amie.

The sun rose in a clear icy blue sky, but did little to warm the chilly room in which Lana had slept. Though Mrs. Weasley's numerous knitted blankets had sufficed in keeping out the cold, Lana face was still pink from the chill. Not that she minded, it was still a beautiful morning.

The grounds of the burrow were littered with a few early rising chickens and hens, Mr. Weasley had left for work fairly early and Molly had seen him off, whilst collecting eggs.

Now, Lana found the Weasley head at the kitchen slicing mushrooms.

"Hungry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Lana kindly as she entered the room but Lana shook her head.

"No, I think I ate enough for a year yesterday." she joked, patting her stomach.

The previous day, Molly had made the teens a small feast for their return to school. All their favourite dishes had been presented, followed by a mountain of tarts, cakes, buns and ice creams for dessert.

It took a while, but eventually Charlie ambled down the creak stairs and took his seat at the table where his mother supplied him with a large plate of food.

Not long after, Amie and Bill followed cheerfully dragging their trunks behind them as they chatted.

When the hour came around, Mr. Weasley arrived back from work and put their trunk in his car so they could drive to the station.

Truth be told, Lana was rather excited to return to school. She missed Tonks, Elena and Noah. Not to mention she wanted to find out about the attack in Diagon Alley.

She practically bounced down the path and quickly clambered into the car, followed by a noticeably less enthusiastic Charlie then Bill and finally Amie.

Lana and the others waved out the window as Molly stood with a weeping Ginny and a screaming Ron. The Twins grinned manically and waved happily to the car, whilst Percy stood stiffly in the cold glaring at his mother for making him say goodbye to people he barely cared for.

The minutes flew by and soon they were walking through the magical barrier onto platform 9 ¾ where the Hogwarts express sat waiting for them to board.

Bill was first onto the train, and lugged everybody's trunks into an empty compartment close to the door.

Amie said a polite thank you to Mr. Weasley for the lift and hopped onto the train after Bill. Charlie and Lana waited for Tonks, Elena and Noah to bound down the platform. Tonks screamed gleefully, her hair rippling through the rainbow and attracting much attention. Elena and Noah followed behind her looking embarrassed, bored and in Elena's case extremely tired.

They boarded the train and filed into the compartment where Bill kissed Amie's cheek and darted off to meet his friends for a few hours.

The group settled into the usual routines, par Elena who curled up in a corner and dropped straight off into a deep and silent sleep.

Amie, Tonks and Lana's eyes met anxiously as they watched the sleeping girl and Amie's grey pearls seemed to possess a knowing quality to them.

Lana thought back to Amie's words earlier that year. The blonde had told her that Elena had had a 'rough summer' and then there were the things Amie had revealed during their stay at Tonks' the summer previous. Apparently, Elena's parents were strict and harsh and intended Elena to become a Muggle Lawyer or Doctor.

Lana frowned and bit her lower lip in worry. Perhaps they had argued about Elena's schooling or lifestyle. Lana knew they had threatened to disown her if she continued on as a witch when she left school.

Lana sighed, figuring there was little she could do about it for now and settled down to a game of chess with Charlie. Noah and Tonks played exploding snap whilst Amie sat reading a muggle book.

The train sped through the city and into the country side at a rate only a magical train could surely manage, but still at lunchtime the trolley lady's warm voice was heard making her way down the train.

The group grabbed their money from their bags and waited for the witch to tap on their cabin door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she called in to them. They stood in line and each made their purchases. Lana bought a pumpkin pasty to share with Amie and several lollipops.

Elena pulled out several galleons and bought herself no less than three pasties and a treacle tart slice.

This amount was only 1 item of food under what Charlie had bought himself and shocked the group though no-one said anything.

Being the flirt that Elena was, she was usually always talking about special celebrity diets she was on or special beauty products she used.

At the moment however, the school gossip was eating quickly and quietly as if she'd not eaten in days.

Amie shrugged baffled at Lana who turned back to her own food and ate, listening to Charlie and Noah discuss the coming match Vs. Hufflepuff.

"It should be a breeze really. They have terrible beaters and their Seeker has three broken fingers." Charlie noted.

"What- how did he manage that?" Tonks asked loudly, her hair turning sky blue.

"Tried catching a bludger during practice." Noah said dryly, glancing at Lana who smiled wryly.

"Come on, let's change before it gets dark."

…...

Bill rejoined them a little after lunch and they passed the rest of the journey away in an exploding snap tournament. The battle got so heated that they were still playing when the train began slowing.

It was down to the last few cards. Only Bill, Lana and Tonks remained in the game as the others had lost all their cards.

As each card went down, a sizzling sound hissed and had the players on the edges of their seats.

Tonks went to put her card down and -

'BOOM'

The pile was sent up in the air as it exploded and spark flew out.

Elena squealed as the fabric of the seats became on fire and almost caught her baby blue cloak. The group panicked as soft flames flickered on the seats and they huddled as far away from them as possible.

Lana pulled out her wand and cast agumenti, causing a jet of water to put out the flames. In doing so however, Lana managed to soak everyone's day bags.

"Merlin's beard." Noah muttered, pushing the compartment door open.

"Yep." Lana sighed.

The groups heaved their trunks down and followed Tonks out of the train to join the back of the small queue left of students boarding the carriages.

They were about to board when Tonks realized she had left her trunk aboard the Hogwarts express.

"Tonks!" Noah complained angrily. They deserted the carriage and raced back to the train. Tonks jumped aboard and with Bill's help retrieved her trunk from the luggage shelf. Leaving bill to drag it back to the door, Tonks stood at the window of the train pulling faces.

A high pitched whistle sounded and the train began to chug.

"DORA!" Noah yelled infuriately when Tonks was making no effort to leave. She gasped as she felt the train move beneath her feet.

The pink haired witch disappeared from the window just as Bill flung the door open and pushed her trunk out. The eldest Weasley child then jumped from the steadily moving train and rolled into the long grasses that surrounded the station.

"HELP!" Tonks squealed, panicking as Bill ambled to his feet.

"Jump!" He said lazily, wiping grass from his tattered robes.

Tonks stepped forwards as the train picked up speed and awkwardly dived off the train, her limbs flailing around her as she jumped.

Tonks seemed to make a 360 degree turn in the air and landed on the concrete with an almighty thump.

The Gryffindor's crowded around her unmoving form and stared at each other in horror. Nervously, Amie's foot reached out and prodded Tonks in the ribs.

A long and muffled groan came from Tonks. Her hands reached forwards and she pushed herself up onto her knees.

The dark and cold caught up with the group who had been coping due to the adrenaline. Now their faces turned slowly pink and they all shivered quietly.

Lana cast 'Lumos' while Noah cast a heating charm.

The light shone down on Tonks whose hair had returned mousy brown and her face was contorted in pain.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked timidly.

Tonks groaned again.

"I think I broke a rib or two." She murmured, blinking in the dark night.

"Oh; Jeeze." Noah groaned. "We can't take you anywhere."

"Shut up, Noah. Erm- just lie down Tonks and Elena will go with Amie to get help." Lana instructed worriedly.

Amie and Elena nodded, before sprinting into the village.

Noah and Bill helped Tonks lie flat while Lana paced over and over.

Eventually, Charlie grabbed Lana's arm to stop her from walking and Amie and Elena returned with Madam Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks.

"I was just putting the cat out and I see two school girls flying past the window." Rosmerta chuckled heartily, kneeling beside Tonks.

"So, what's the matter darling?" She asked warmly.

Tonks glared at her, obviously not appreciating being spoken too like a three year old.

"Nothing." she said shortly. "I'm perfect fine." she added through gritted teeth before clambering up.

No-one missed the groan that slipped from her mouth as she began slowly walked away.

"Tonks come back." Noah called annoyed at their pink haired friend for being so stubborn.

"Not a chance. We're in enough trouble as it is for missing the coaches." Tonks yelled over her shoulder, wincing as she twisted around.

"Thanks for your help anyway." Amie sighed to Madam Rosmerta who chuckled.

"That's fine darlings. I'll let the school know you're on your way up." Rosmerta said warmly and trotted away.

"Come on." Bill grumbled, dragging not only his own trunk but Tonks' as well.

Amie skipped after Bill, slipping her arm into the crook of his. Elena trawled after them followed by a grumpy Noah, Charlie and Lana.

Tonks kept a quick pace up to the school, leaving the others trailing after her.

"I'm going to murder you when I catch my breath back Nymph!" Elena yelled up the steep hill to the school.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Tonks called cheerfully, raising her arm and pointing to a light bobbing in the distance.

"Thank Godric. It's freaking freezing." Lana muttered, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

The bobbing light got larger and brighter as it neared and eventually lit up the face of Professor Apollo.

"Ah, Professor. Had a good Christmas?" Lana asked.

Apollo seemed to blank for a moment before smiling,

"Yes, it was wonderful thank you. So, why are you late this time?" She asked, her teal eyes twinkling.

"Somebody," Noah began glancing pointedly at Dora, "left their trunk on the train."

Apollo's gaze turned practically poisonous.

"And you thought it was necessary for a group of 7 to stay behind simply for that. Had you returned to school we could have retrieved it for you. Mr. Diggory in future please use your brain." the professor scolded and swept away.

"Keep up." She said tartly and the teens hurried after her.

"Plain favouritism. If it had been you that old her she would have been fine." Tonks mumbled irritated.

"Tosh. She has a point." Lana said exasperatedly and quickened her pace after their defence teacher.

"Idiot." Tonks mumbled after her.

Noah slid beside Tonks and frowned.

"What's wrong now?" he asked quietly.

"I still don't trust Apollo. The way she loves Lana but is so harsh on everyone else." Tonks explained under her breath so neither Lana nor Apollo could hear.

"I know Dora, but it remember what he talked about. Lana trusts her and we have to accept that. If we say anything it'll just cause another argument." Noah sighed.

His words seemed to calm Tonks, but she still held a look of determination and detest as she glared at the beck of their professor's head.

Noah sighed once more and fell back to walk with Elena.

Lana's fists clenched by her side as she heard Tonks and Noah talking behind her. How dare they!

She gritted her teeth in the attempt to push it to the back of her mind and continued walking as if nothing had been said.

…...

"You're very lucky. You could have punctured a lung." Poppy Pompfrey scolded her pink haired patient who smiled serenely at her due to the potions she had taken for the pain.

"We tried to get help but she just walked off." Lana explained irritably to professor McGonagall at the same time.

The Scottish professor nodded curtly and observed the group.

They all looked shattered. The eldest Weasley child was sat in an armchair beside Miss Waller. Mr. Diggory sat beside Miss Tonks' bed watching quietly.

Miss Dumbledore and the second Weasley had been explaining the night's occurrences whilst Miss Shepherd had stood swaying in the corner with her eyes gently shut.

"I think it's best you all went and got some sleep. I'll be speaking with you in double transfiguration tomorrow afternoon." She said in a kinder manner than the tone she usually adopted. It seemed to take the children by surprise, apart from Lana. She had probably seen the Professor at her most vulnerable after the death of her husband. Lana was a kind girl to say the least, and had never pushed for information. She simply listened.

Minerva watched the second years and fourth year file out in silence leaving Miss Tonks to sleep in the hospital wing.

After a quick word with the schools nurse, Minerva swept away to her own quarters. The return to school after Christmas was fairly simple. Most students retained a sullen feeling that the holidays were over and the transfer back to school was quick and easy.

However whenever anything involved Minerva's second year Gryffindor's she always knew it would end in a headache and a shot of fine Scottish whisky before she could sleep.

She swiftly stepped up the stairs and down a corridor where she heard a high pitched laugh resonate down the stone passage.

She followed the sound curiously and came to the defence wing where an eerie green light shone from the gap in the door of the defence office.

Minerva sighed bitterly; it was probably some first year pranking Professor Apollo.

She swept forwards with her dark green cloak billowing behind her and paused at the door when the laughter stopped.

"I grow weary of your excuses Nina. Months have passed since she has been in your care and still you fail me. You have 7 months left to bring her to me. I will take Lana Dumbledore if it's the last thing I do." The wispy voice hissed in a snake like manner.

Minerva gasped when she heard Apollo.

"Of course, My Lord. I understand, I promise she will be yours before the school year is up."

"You better hurry Nina." The 'Lord' hissed silkily. "With each day my confidence in you…slips away." the voice said airily and then the green light vanished with a pop.

Minerva's face was set in shock and horror. Was that truly the voice of Voldemort she had just heard? If he was alive, that would mean that Nina was a death eater. And he was after Lana? If this was true she would have to inform albums straight away.

The professor straightened up and made to leave when she heard a few short footsteps. The door to the office swung open and Nina Apollo stepped out, finding herself face to face with the deputy head.

The look on the professor's face told Nina all she needed to know. That she had indeed heard the conversation between herself and her master. This would need to be solved and quickly.

She raised her wand and without any hesitation cast.

"Obliviate."

…...

"What do you mean she heard us?" Lord Voldemort hissed angrily at Nina.

"She eavesdropped my lord but do not fear. I modified her memory. She remembers nothing of last night." Nina said quickly.

"I fear nothing, Nina." The Dark Lord said sharply before disappearing with a pop.

…...

Minerva McGonagall awoke with a strange fuzzy feeling in her head.

Strange, she thought to herself, I can't remember having anything to drink last night.

This confused her. If she had skipped her usual tipple, she have no reason for the feeling inside her head.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember how she got here last night. All she could remember was eating at the feast and then waking up here.

Maybe she had shared a few drinks with Hagrid. It had been known to happen before on occasion.

She sighed and simply decided to get on with her day.

…...

"Slimy git. It's a wonder the students don't all rebel and just attack him." Charlie said frustrated as they walked past Snape yelling at a poor first year.

"Because as much as we all hate to admit it; he's actually a really good wizard." Lana sighed, glancing back remorsefully at the poor kid.

"It doesn't stop him from being a git." Noah inputted dryly.

"But he does make all us powerful Witches look good!" Lana trilled cheerfully.

Noah and Charlie frowned at their friend and paused in their walk.

Lana seemed oblivious and continued skipping to transfiguration.

"What're you so happy about Lana? We're only gonna get detention for missing the carriages." Charlie said, a look of confusion creeping on his face as they joined the back of the queue for their lesson.

"So? What's life without a few detentions?" Lana retorted blissfully, a dreamy expression in her bright green eyes.

"Good?" Noah inserted unhelpfully.

Lana shook her head and skipped into Transfiguration.

Nearing the end of the lesson, the professor had still not approached them about the night previous.

"This is weird. McGonagall always stick to her words when she's threatening about punishment." Charlie frowned, glancing up at their oblivious professor.

"And we probably know best about that. Having had the most detentions off her." Lana giggled.

"Quite. Alright, I'll ask." Noah said confidently.

"What!" Charlie butted in. "NO! If we're getting out of detention then what's the problem?" He asked outraged.

Noah sighed and stuck his hand up.

In seconds, the professor swept over to them.

"Can I help you Mr. Diggory?" She asked curtly.

"Yes professor, I was wondering what the effects of last night will be?" Noah asked, choosing his words tentatively.

"Last night?" McGonagall asked baffled.

"Yes, what with Tonks being in the hospital wing." Lana inputted uncertainly.

"What? Again? That girl is rather clumsy. Do make sure she completes any missed homework won't you?" McGonagall said amusedly.

"Bu-?" Charlie began but was cut off by their professor.

"Well, back to work." she said briskly and strode away.

The three Gryffindor's stared at each other agape.

"It's like she's forgotten about it?" Charlie finally said in confusion.

"How could she have forgotten?" Noah asked dryly.

"I don't know, and that's what makes me think it wasn't something self-inflicted." Lana muttered anxiously.

Silence ensued as the three second years sat, thinking in shocked awe.

Eventually they simply carried on with their work, not speaking any more on the matter just yet.

…...

That night, the three visited Tonks in the infirmary.

As expected, they found her sat very grumpily in her bed.

"I'm not allowed to leave until tomorrow morning. It's positively ridiculous." She complained loudly, glaring at the door of Poppy's office.

"No it's not, you know what is ridiculous?" Charlie laughed, jumping on Tonks' bed beside her feet.

"What?" Tonks asked grumpily, folding her arms in indignation.

"We're not getting punished for yesterday." Noah inputted, conjuring a chair and looking disapprovingly at Charlie lounging on Dora's bed.

Tonks' mouth fell open and she looked at Lana for the truth.

Lana nodded slowly.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like someone's cast a memory charm on her. She doesn't even remember us being missing. When we said you were in the infirmary-she aced all surprised like she'd only just found out and told us to give you homework."

Tonks' pixie like face fell into shock.

"I'm in here with three broken ribs… and she asks you to give me homework!" Tonks rambled incredulously. "What a Cow!" She added.

The three Gryffindor's stared at their pink haired friend.

"Is that really all you took from that? You are getting homework!" Noah said exasperatedly.

Tonks scrunched her nose up and nodded timidly.

"Oh Godric." Noah sighed and leant back in his chair.

"You haven't have you?" Tonks said randomly.

"Haven't what?" Lana asked quickly.

"You haven't brought me homework have you?" Tonks asked for confirmation, her blue eyes sparkling.

"NO!" the three shouted at once.

…...

The next day, Tonks was released from the hospital wing and joined classes once more. The pink haired girl had sprang dramatically into the great hall which ensued a long and awkward silence. That was until a group of familiar Gryffindor's burst out in laughter.

Tonks grinned madly and skipped over to the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast.

It took a little while, but eventually the hall filled back up with noise, though most of it was directed at Tonks' social ineptitude.

The day passed fairly uneventfully. Tonks and Charlie seemed fairly pleased with the situation about McGonagall's suspicious memory loss but Noah and Lana were a little more worried.

However, seeing the professor in the hallways she seemed her usual self and even docked points from them for having their shirts un-tucked.

So, Lana and Noah let it go- despite the niggling worry they had pushed to the backs of their minds.

That night, Lana, Art, Charlie and Noah left together for a Quidditch practice.

The weather had improved, though only marginally, so practice would have been nice. Crownley instead turned it into a hard session due to the upcoming match against Hufflepuff.

The Captain was so anxious about the upcoming match; he added extra practices and theory sessions as well.

Lana, Art, Noah and Charlie returned from practice muddy, cold and shattered.

Not a word was spoken to anyone as the four Gryffindor's departed for their dorms.

Lana crawled into bed at 10 o'clock very aware that in 2 hours' time she would be getting up for astronomy practical.

…...

The days passed a lot quicker on the other side of Christmas. The Gryffindor tower seemed full of students now focused on getting their grades up before exams.

Unfortunately, Tonks, Elena and Charlie were amongst those students and were forced to spend many of their waking hours in the library making up for all the copied homework they had done over the year.

Lana repeatedly reminded them that exams were 5 months away but it did little good as Lana herself was just as swamped.

With Quidditch practices and homework, missing sleep and getting undeserved attention- the dark haired second year was almost struggling to balance everything out.

So much so, that only 2 weeks into school and she was forced to go out after curfew to find food because she'd missed dinner for homework.

She was then given a week's detention and hence the cycle started again.

The week before the match against Hufflepuff, The stress seemed to even take its toll on Crownley who was also preparing for his NEWTS.

Teachers were relentless in handing out increasing amounts of homework and a pressure was put onto the second years they had never held before.

However, one bright topic was passing around the second years and that was about the subject options they got to choose for their 3rd year.

Noah had of course chosen quickly, despite being told anything about the subjects. Charlie was thinking his own over whilst Tonks and Lana were completely befuddled.

Luckily, they had until Easter to decide and soon they would be issued with leaflets about each subject.

Lana was trying to think very carefully about her options but it appeared as if the four friends were undoubtedly going to be taking different lessons to each other, and Lana hoped it wouldn't split them apart. So she pushed the subject to the back of mind for now. After all, she had plenty of time to think.

…...

January 26th.

Lana blinked her eyes open. She yawned silently and glanced at her alarm clock.

Drat, she thought with a sigh.

The clock told her it was 4 o'clock. Yet she felt more awake than she would have done if she'd slept till 10 like intended.

She slid out of bed and sat at her dressing table. In the little Moonlight reflecting on her face, she seemed to glow white.

Her eyes were a mossy green colour in the dark and her shoulder length hair appeared totally black.

She brushed her hair slowly and silently, as to not wake the others, before tying it up into a neat bun. She clipped her fringe back with several clip, trying her best not to get frustrated with the loose hair.

Lana sighed in her nerves. Today was the match against Hufflepuff. They had trained long and hard for it in the worst weather. Crownley, the captain of the team, was concerned. Hufflepuff were known for their loyalty, and they had been training 5 times a week. They were hard workers Hufflepuff, and so far their team had been doing wonderfully. They had battered Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Lana glanced out her window and looked deep into the dark sky. It seemed like it would be a good day. It was hard to tell because it was dark but it didn't look like there were many clouds.

Lana pulled on some tight fitting red leggings and a white vest top. She added her Red and Yellow striped Quidditch jumper and matching socks. She slipped into some black pumps and attached her sturdy dragon hide shin pads and arm pads as well.

Finally she pulled her robes on, fastening the 3 bronze buttons quickly. She checked herself in the mirror, seeing the little lion on her Gryffindor badge roaring. With some confidence, she stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

I've JUST finished writing the final chapter! OMG! I can't wait. Only 4 more to go for you beautiful readers.

Note- I KNOW- I got Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colours mixed up in the quidditch games :( I always do! In my mind, i just see Ravenclaw as Yellow and Hufflepuff as blue, not the other way around :/

also, I love writing about Apollo, but poor McGonagall!

review?


	24. Infirmary and EasterAlready?

_Hello, things are really dull in the story at the moment, but things are about to change I SWEAR! :)_

* * *

One by one, the other Gryffindor players filed into the hall.

Up before anyone else, nerves shot through them despite words of encouragement they passed to everyone else.

No-one ate. They simply sat in silence for hours until the rest of the school came drifting it.

An excited buzz filled the hall as hundreds of students began their breakfast chatting happily about the match.

Unknown Gryffindor's patted team players on their backs, wishing them luck.

When half past 10 came around, the players stood in silence and walked out the hall, to the cheers of the Gryffindor's.

The Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's were all supporting Hufflepuff.

Lana glanced back at the mainly yellow hall and to her surprise; she saw that Apollo wasn't sporting yellow robes.

Lana frowned, the professor was confessed to being a Hufflepuff.

Maybe she wasn't into Quidditch.

Lana's mind turned back to the game. Her hand subconsciously gripped the beaters bat in her robes.

She itched to get on the pitch and fly. It was a lot less nerve-racking when you were given the adrenaline to fly.

However, with Noah, Charlie and Art by her side she continued trekking down to the changing rooms.

…...

1 … 2 … 3...

BAM

The crate on the pitch floor sprang open and the balls shot out immediately. Though the only ones Lana cared about had taken off in a complete different direction to where she was.

The snitch was released almost immediately after and the game began.

Lana took off quickly, pelting through the air after the bludgers.

In their theory discussions- it was decided that Crownley would protect the players while Lana went off to find the bludger and take out the opposing team.

She chased after one of the two leathery balls as it whizzed across the pitch.

It suddenly stopped and began reversing.

Lana raised her bat and swung for it.

It hurtled down the pitch but unluckily, the player Lana had been aiming for dodged it skillfully.

Lana's green eyes searched for Crownley who shrugged at her.

They hadn't expected them to dodge.

Lana tuck off back into the wind.

She spiraled, weaved, dusked and span through the air alarmingly fast.

It seemed the Hufflepuff's weren't playing fair. They made every effort to nock Lana off her broom. Luckily, Lana was cunningly fast and mannered to make it back to friendlier territory.

"Dumbledore! They're trying to take us out before we take them out." Crownley shouted at the second year over the roaring crowds.

"What can we do?" Lana shouted back desperately, ducking as a bludger hurtled towards her and knocking it back towards the Hufflepuff's.

"There's not much we can do! Just DUCK!" He yelled.

Lana plummeted down, feeling a whoosh of air over her head as the bludger narrowly missed. Inches away from the ground she pulled back up and circled Noah anxiously.

A bludger heading her way changed direction suddenly and began hurtling towards Charlie.

Lana screamed as she tore after it.

The crowds were screaming and shouting below her so her own voice was barely heard. However, the panic hadn't left her yet. Still she forced her mouth closed and laid flat on her broom, urging the enchanted wooden stick to go faster.

Charlie dived down to avoid the bludger; unfortunately this meant a score for Hufflepuff.

Lana groaned and swung her bat backwards, when the bludger flew up, she smacked it into the Hufflepuff chaser and sent her flying into the Hufflepuff stands.

"Take that!" Lana yelled triumphantly.

The chaser landed badly in the crowd, taking several first years down with her.

The Gryffindor stand rang out in cheers and Lana swore she saw McGonagall raise her fist in the air and shake it at the Hufflepuff players.

It suddenly occurred to Lana that she didn't know the score.

Before setting off towards the teachers stand, she knocked a passing bludger at the Hufflepuff keeper who dodged it.

Lana soared down to meet Tonks, who as approached began chattering excitedly into her microphone.

"And I'm here with Gryffindor Seeker- Lana Dumbledore! Lana- how do you think the match is going?" Tonks asked her green eyed friend.

"I don't know Tonks, what's the score?" Lana frowned.

"60- 10 to Hufflepuff." Tonks informed her brightly.

"Well obviously it's going bloody awful!" Lana groaned. "Bloody Hufflepuff's! They're as bad as Slytherin's on the pitch!" She added angrily ensuing in mass boos from the Hufflepuff's.

"Oh shut up." Lana said exasperatedly and flew away, still listening out for the commentary.

"Yeah! Shut up yah slimy slither puffs!" Tonks agreed cheerfully.

Lana swerved around and heard Snape taking points from Gryffindor. To which Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house and feared transfiguration teacher said- 'oh shut up Severus.'

Lana grinned at her Professor who nodded curtly back.

Lana flew straight into the centre of the pitch. She was no use dawdling around the outskirts.

She came straight into the view of a bludger. It hurtled towards her and was deflected by an almighty swing of her bat. The leather ball soared backwards and straight into the stomach of the Hufflepuff seeker. The 3rd year's 'OOF' was heard throughout the grounds as he fell back off his broom and landed in a messy heap on the floor.

Lana smirked.

That was until she heard Tonks cry out.

"SMITH TO RODGERS, AND HE SCORES!"

Lana groaned and dived down to talk to Crownley.

"What're we going to do?" She asked.

"Rely on Diggory, that's what."

"No pressure then." Noah inputted lazily as he flew past.

Lana laughed, despite the situation and flew up.

She had her eyes on a particularly cocky Hufflepuff beater, she would take him down if it was the last thing she did. She slowly flew ever closer to him, raising her bat, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

She heard the familiar sound of the bludger hurtling her way, turned to hit it and was suddenly thrown forwards. She clung to her broom as she fell, trying to steady herself despite the sharp pain in the back of her head.

She clung on, gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying out in pain. She steadied her broom and hovered midair.

The pain was unbearable, intolerable and agonizing. She pulled up and reached a hand to her head. There was a soft feeling and an intense throb where she touched.

She pulled her hand away an inspected the scarlet blood coating her fingers.

"Oh crap." she muttered through the pain.

She looked up. The crowds were silent.

The players were still and the only ball heard was the near silent golden snitch, and the loud and deadly Bludgers.

Lana's eyes were hazy and trying their best to shut, but she forced them to stay open and flew through the silent pitch.

The bludger she had been waiting for came flying in her direction.

She swayed on her broom silently, with one hand steadying herself; Lana raised her bat and smacked the bludger towards the idiot Hufflepuff she had been trying to get in the first place.

The opposing beater's eyes widened, he fumbled for his bat and SMACK!

The bludger knocked his shoulder back so far his body twisted.

The Hufflepuff fell screaming to the ground.

His sobs were heard as the ever silent crowd watched Lana still.

Lana swayed heavily on her broom as she flew down, almost slipping off twice. The ground seemed so far away and her droopy eyes were doing little to help.

She slid dangerously close to the end of the broom before strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Char-"

She was cut off by Charlie with a loud 'shh.' she simply smiled and let herself by flown down to the pitch where several people were waiting for her.

"I'm coming with you." Charlie said quickly as Lana was lifted onto a stretcher.

"No! You have to finish the game Charlie." Lana said angrily, forcing Charlie to take her bat.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

Lana smiled and the stretcher was levitated away.

…...

Lana awoke to a much more manageable pain than the one she had experienced before. The pain was almost unnoticeable, though Lana expected this was due to more than one pain potion.

She waited with her eyes tight shut, listening for the sound of anyone around her. Luckily, all was quiet so she quite gingerly opened her eyes. She smiled to herself, having found the hospital wing empty. The white walls looked grey in the dark and the many empty beds became harder to see the further away they were.

It was late, she was sure of that as the drapes of the window directly ahead of her bed were not quite meeting in the middle allowing her to see the large bright moon shining between many twinkling stars.

Lana sighed, sitting up in her bed. She had obviously been given a rather small dose of sleeping potion. Yet, she didn't feel the least bit tired. She felt her head lightly, and found it mostly covered by a bandage that wrapped from the back of her neck, up to her hair line.

She wanted to rip it off and just be done with it but it seemed unlikely she would do so. Instead she reached onto the bedside cabinet and pulled a magazine from it.

She read in the light of the moon for as long as she could, before eventually it got too difficult to read the blurry words. She let her head drop back onto the pillow and without the distraction of words, the worry washed over her.

She had no idea whether they had won the game. She would never forgive herself if they lost.

She bit her lip, chewing anxiously on the flesh until she heard something outside the hospital wing.

Lana frowned and sat back up, listening intently.

Was it… could it be laughter? She thought baffled, grabbing her wand and traipsing to the door.

"Tonks, shut up. You're gonna get us caught." Lana grinned. It was Nymph and Charlie.

She muttered 'Lumos' under her breath and swung open the door, finding herself just meters away from Professor McGonagall.

MERINS BOTTOM, her mind screamed.

"Professor? What's all the noise?" Lana said quickly, improvising.

McGonagall moved closer into the light.

"Please lower your wand, Miss Dumbledore. I think your friends have decided to pay you a visit." the professor whispered strictly.

"Oh dear, don't they know what time it is? I had just gotten back to sleep when it woke me up." Lana said tiredly, rubbing her bandaged head skillfully.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw McGonagall watching her sympathetically.

"Why don't you go back inside Miss Dumbledore, I'll be through when I've spoken to miss Tonks and Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said almost … nicely.

Lana smiled weakly and trotted back inside, leaving trails of guilt behind her.

She got back into bed and made herself comfortable, listening for the sounds of her professor shouting at her friends.

After a few minutes, still no noise was made. So Lana simply sat reading until the door swung open.

McGonagall walked in, wincing slightly at the light shining from Lana's bedside lamp in the dark.

"They'll return to visit you tomorrow Miss Dumbledore." Lana was told curtly. Lana nodded in thought and smiled a little.

"Professor… who won?" she asked quietly, worried the answer was as she feared.

McGonagall laughed a little and moved into the light.

"We won Lana; Mr. Crownley took out 2 chasers in his anger. Mr. Weasley took out the final one with your bat and then proceeded to help Mr. Bones in scoring more than one goal. We were already 50 points up when Mr. Diggory retrieved the snitch."

"That's fantastic." Lana grinned, honestly proud of her team.

"I was rather impressed by Mr. Weasley's performance. It seems he is suited to more than one position in Quidditch." McGonagall said warmly.

"Yeah- he's actually really talented at it." Lana beamed.

"Well, if you promise not to tell I might let you in on a little secret." McGonagall said quietly, her eyes twinkling.

Lana sat straight in her bed.

"I promise! What?" she asked.

"I am seriously thinking about making him the captain next year. Mr. Crownley is leaving this year so we shall need a new captain."

Lana's mouth fell open.

"That's amazing! He'll be the youngest house captain in a century!" She exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"I am aware Miss Dumbledore." The professor said amusedly. "Now, you must promise not to say a word."

Lana imitated pulling a zip across her lips, whilst smiling almost manically.

"Very well, I suggest you try and sleep now." McGonagall said briskly.

"Yes professor." Lana said smiling, before the professor left her in peace.

…...

The next morning, Lana awoke to hear an awful lot of chatter. She winced, feeling the throbbing at the back of her head and opened her eyes blearily.

The noise disappeared as Lana was met with several worried faces.

"Is she alright?" the familiar grunt of Crownley asked.

Lana focused her reluctant eyes and saw the seventh year stood of the foot of her bed with Nathan Hart, the 6th year chaser and Ella Yates, the 4th year chaser.

Hart and Yates smiled at Lana encouragingly whilst Crownley frowned at her.

"She's fine." Tonks said loudly, grinning from ear to ear and eating grapes from beside Lana's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana agreed, pushing herself up in bed and wincing at the noise of the mattress creaking.

"No, you're not. Everyone get lost so she can have her potions in peace." Crownley smirked and walked away, his arm draped over Yates's shoulders.

Lana silently thanked him. She was left with Charlie, Noah, Elena, Amie and Dora who continued silently munching on the get-well-soon gifts sent for Lana.

"Morning." Charlie smiled lightly, taking a seat beside Lana's bed.

"Hey up, you okay?" Lana asked tiredly, stroking her head absent mindedly.

Charlie raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"I am, you're not." he said simply.

Lana smirked.

"I'm fine." She said pointedly.

"Everyone knows that fine, means 'no, I'm not Fine at all.'" Noah said seriously, looking down unimpressed at Lana.

"In this case it means, 'no, I'm not fine- yesterday I took a bludger to my head and now I'm stuck in the hospital wing.'" Tonks piped up happily, having just captured a particularly jumpy chocolate frog. She held the charmed chocolate in her fist whilst looking at the wrapper and adding. "Urgh, Morgana. I have about 100 of her."

Lana watched, amused as Tonks chucked the card over her shoulder and quickly bit the head off the frog.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I heard about the game! You guys did amazing to bring us up from that score!"

Charlie beamed and sat up in his chair.

"It took some effort though; we were on the pitch for about 4 hours! Half the school went inside." He exclaimed, shaking his head at the memory.

"Sounds great!" Lana laughed, despite the throbbing in her head.

As if by magic, they were interrupted by a furious Poppy.

"What's all this noise?" She called from the door of her office.

The group quickly shut up.

"My patient needs rest; she hasn't had her potions yet!" Poppy said bustling over to Lana's bed with a tray of vials and goblets.

The friends stood up, looking rather guilty and made to leave.

"Please Poppy! I don't wanna stay here on my own!" Lana pleaded to her mother's friend.

Poppy pursed her lips and observed the group.

"Fine. 1 person can stay, but I warn you- these potions are going to make you incredibly drowsy." she said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Lana grinned.

Charlie volunteered to stay with Lana and took his seat next to her bed as the others tottered off to spend their Sundays happily before school.

As Lana took the vile potions, the Weasley recalled the events of the match and suddenly a thought took Lana.

She remember McGonagall telling her about making Charlie captain and a goofy smile broke out onto her pale face as she listened, hoping Charlie didn't notice.

She drained the last goblet of sleeping potion and sunk into her covers, facing Charlie.

"You should try out for captain next year, you never know- you might get it." She said quietly before drifting off to sleep.

Charlie Weasley smiled to himself watching the dark haired girl in her slumber, she was a terrible liar.

…...

3 days later, Lana was permitted to leave the hospital wing with a strict 4 week ban from Quidditch, with an ever diminishing stock of pain potion and a seemingly endless supply of gossip following her around.

"I don't get why they're still talking about it!" Lana whispered angrily, stabbing her dinner violently with her fork.

"No offence Lana, but if it was anyone else we'd be talking about it! You took a full speed bludger to your head!" Charlie said incredulously.

"And you managed to stay upright on a broom with blood gushing out the back of your head!" Tonks added in awe, whilst imitating a waterfall of blood.

Noah frowned, looking up from his book.

"You're being over dramatic Dora." He said simply and looked away once more.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at the dark haired boy and stuffed a carrot into her mouth as if to say 'conversation over!'

Charlie and Lana shared a knowing smirk. The pair argued constantly but it was becoming more apparent of the thing Lana had believed untrue.

She had first heard it from Elena and Amie when she had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Nymph most definitely fancied Noah, and it seemed the feeling was most definitely mutual.

…...

The days steadily fell back into routine as lessons became all the more focused on the upcoming exams. Most of the Gryffindor's seemed to have gone into 'Ravenclaw' mode and spent less time planning parties and pranks, and more time studying.

Even Crownley, the Quidditch captain had cut back practice sessions in favour of his NEWT prep.

In the first week of February, Tonks revealed to Lana that the explosion in potions which had caused a nasty burn on her face had left no lasting damage and the scar was fading by the day.

This was a small victory, kept secret in the girl's dormitory and celebrated with a bottle of butterbeer each and one night free of homework. An action the girls regretted the following morning when they had to get up early to work.

Pancake Day was also celebrated in true Gryffindor style. No-one knew who, but some sneaky Gryffindor charmed the Slytherin pancakes to magically expand until the whole table was covered in exploding pancake mixture.

The grand finale consisted of a flying saucer like pancake hovering over the Slytherin table and making its way towards Professor Snape. Once directly above the greasy haired professor, the pancake exploded in a gooey mess.

The other 3 tables burst out in laughter whilst the Slytherin's and their head of house raced from the hall swearing revenge to anyone who bothered to listen.

Lana sat giggling manically, not at the Slytherin's, but at Tonks who had fallen off her chair and spilt scrambled egg all over herself.

The pink hared girl quickly clambered up and retaliated by throwing a spoonful of porridge at Lana.

Lana's mouth dropped open as the porridge hit her robes. Her nostrils flared and her fists clenched before she began positively roaring in laughter.

Tonks sent a 'humph,' Lana's way before joining the rest of the school in laughter.

That night, 50 points was taken from Gryffindor house leaving the gossip mill of Hogwarts in full steam.

Though Lana had her own theory about who the culprit could be, and it seemed to be very focused on a particular Herbology homework partner.

The story died down after a few days and life resumed as much normality as possible whilst studying at Hogwarts. Leaflets were handed out to the second years regarding their subject options and added stress to many students.

The approach of Easter was a welcome break for the second years, despite the mountain of homework and revision being set for them.

Still, talk of Easter eggs and 2 weeks away buzzed around the common room and left a feeling one normally associated with Christmas time.

The weekend before the holiday, most students had already packed including the second year girls who were as excited, if not more, than anyone else.

Tonks acted much like a little girl in her giddy excitement for chocolate and threatened to kill if she wasn't given Easter eggs from everyone.

The following classes were pretty much pointless in Lana's opinion. The teachers simply stood watching the chattering classes in frustration until the bell went when they would call out. 'You'd better revise this holiday or you shall all fail!' Leaving somewhat of a lasting imprint on the classes brains.

The Friday before departure, the girls decided to stay up late and talk.

They huddled in their chairs beside the heater with cups of hot chocolate, tea and coffee in their hands talking happily about the break and upcoming exams.

Amie seemed especially excited about break and seemed to lose her entire shy quality as she chattered about her holiday.

"We're not doing anything! It's going to be fantastic!" she beamed. "We normally go skiing or camping or something, but not this time! It's just 2 weeks at home with my parents!"

"But you will visit me won't you," Elena insisted, batting her eyelashes.

Amie grinned and tilted her head.

"Of course darling." She smiled

The four drank deeply and emerged from their oversized cups with satisfied sighs.

"What about you Nymph? What're you doing?" Elena asked Tonks happily.

"I'm at home mostly, with a weekend at Charlie's and a weekend at Lana's." Tonks said grinning. "My mums not really a big fan of muggle holidays, but dad loves them so she just lets us get on with it."

Amie's mouth dropped open. Amie was a muggleborn and hence had always celebrated muggle holidays.

"What's wrong with muggle holidays! They're great and nearly always involve chocolate!" she said exasperatedly causing fits of giggles from the girls.

"She was brought up in a stuck up pure blood family. You probably think she's really strict but she's actually the nicest of all of them!" Tonks explained, sniggering to herself.

"Nah, your mother is nothing on Dumbledore! One of his tutors would make me speak in French all day and if I swapped he shrunk my tongue so I couldn't speak for an hour at ALL!" Lana said shaking her head. "So I told him I preferred Spanish and charmed his tongue to only speak in Spanish for a whole year!" She exclaimed.

"What!" Elena screeched.

"Yep, it was accidental! I was only 8!" Lana smirked.

"Godric." Amie shook her head in amazement.

Tonks simply smiled, as if she had come to expect this behaviour from Lana.

…...

"LANA!"

"DORA!"

"LANA!"

Lana sat bolt upright and rushed to the door where the familiar voices where coming from.

She flung the door open and saw Charlie and Noah screaming for them with red faces.

"What!" She asked irritably, pulling her dressing gown on.

"What? It's half past 10 you idiots! The train leaves in half an hour! HURRY UP!" Charlie yelled, shaking his head incredulously.

Lana's forest green eyes bulged and she raced back into the dorm where Amie, Elena and Tonks sat in bed rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"What's up?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Half past 10. Train at 11. No time for breakfast. Go, go, go!" Lana said cryptically to anyone who didn't know her. The three girls however, sprang up wildly pulling on clothes and stuffing random objects into their robes they hadn't quite managed to pack yet.

"HURRY UP!" Came a shout from the hallway.

…...

"Run!" Noah suggested as they left the entrance hall at 10 to 10. It would take at least 15 minutes to walk to the station.

"No ch-" Tonks began, but was thankfully cut off by Lana screaming.

"Yes! Run!" The 6 took off at full speed, pelting down the hill to the gates of Hogwarts where the last few students already trailed down to the train.

They made it to the train with seconds to spare but as always, Bill Weasley was waiting for them and lugged their trunks on before pulling them on as well.

Bill frowned at his brother, shook his head, draped his arm around Amie and led her away.

"Come on, we better go and find a compartment." Charlie said bitterly.

* * *

_blah..blah...blah. Same old rubbish! It's getting betterrrrrr I promise! :P_


	25. There's Still Hope Yet

_Before you read on, I'd like to point out a few minor changes in the subject options area. I have made it so** Astronomy, Herbology and History of Magic** are options which if you don't take you drop! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Beep beep beep beep_

10 minutes later.

"Lana darling, wake up!" Molly Weasley called into her daughter's bedroom where Lana and Tonks were sleeping.

"Kay." Lana murmured.

20 minutes later.

"OI Dumbledore! Get up." Charlie yelled into the bedroom.

"Kay," Lana grumbled and rolled over to go back to sleep once more.

This time however, the lull of sleep was gone and her eyes snapped open.

The late spring light shone into the room and lit it up in a bright yellow colour.

The other two beds in the room were deserted, telling Lana that Tonks and Ginny were already up.

Suddenly, Lana remembered why. It was the return to school today and this meant just one month of cramming in revision before exams.

Lana groaned and pushed her covers off, instantly regretting not bothering to do any work over the holiday.

She changed into her school clothes and slowly made her way downstairs for a very late breakfast.

On her way down, she bumped into Bill who was still in his pyjamas and had the same scruffy look as Lana. He had obviously only just woken up as well.

"morning." they greeted each other and silently walked to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley greeted them lovingly with hugs.

The Weasley matriarch served them large breakfasts which Lana didn't feel very hungry for and then bustled away leaving them in silence.

Lana stabbed her bacon with her fork a few times before resting it down on her plate and staring gloomily at the bright blue sky.

After a few moments, she realized Bill had done the same.

"What's up with you?" she asked the fang eared Weasley brother.

Bill turned to face her and sighed.

"Nothing really… it's just…have you spoken to Amie recently?" He asked awkwardly, staring at the table.

"No..." Lana said biting her lip. "Why?" she enquired.

"She's been ignoring my letters..." Bill said quietly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Bill, Elena said she'd done the same to her. Elena thinks they've gone on some spontaneous holiday to Greece or something." Lana said cheerfully.

Bill smiled and nodded.

"Your right, that's probably it." he said with a sigh and stood up. "I'm sure we'll find out on the train either way! Thanks Lana." he said before darting off to most likely get dressed.

Lana smiled for a moment after he'd gone before slumping in her seat.

What was worse about the return to school was the face she'd not thought once about a very important decision that would affect her whole life.

She still had no idea what subjects to take. She had been putting it off since Christmas.

She had to fill the form in today so it could be handed in to McGonagall upon arrival back at school.

She shook her doubts away and left to find Tonks and Charlie before they left.

…...

The Hogwarts express whistled loudly as Lana, Bill, Tonks and Amie boarded. They hurried into a cabin and waved violently to the Weasley's as the soft chugging began and the train began to chug out of the station.

Once the gang of redheads had left their views, the three second years slumped into their seats. Bill left them alone, presumably to find Amie.

Tonks to everyone's surprise took out a text book and began reading intently, occasionally making notes on her hand. Charlie stared out of the window in quiet thought, occasionally emitting a sigh whilst Lana stared at her subject option form in horror.

A few minutes into the journey, Noah and Elena slipped into the cabin and sat down, sharing confused faces.

"Anyone fancy a game of snap?" Noah suggested cheerily.

The Gryffindor's all murmured 'no,' without looking up.

Noah shrugged at Elena who spoke up.

"What about chess?" She asked happily, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

They shook their heads.

"Okay, what's up? It's normally me not wanting to play! What's got into you?" Noah asked irritably, causing Charlie to look up.

"Sorry mate, maybe later." He shrugged and returned to the window.

Noah sighed and sat back in his seat.

Lana stared at her sheet.

Students had to pick 3 or 4 options out of a list of 8. 5 of 8 were new subjects whilst the other 3 were subjects they could either drop or continue to do until their NEWTS.

Lana took a deep breath and raised her quill before ticking the subjects she wanted.

_Ancient Runes /_

_Arithmancy /_

_Divination_

_Care of Magical Creatures /_

_Muggle Studies_

_Herbology /_

_Astronomy_

_History of Magic_

Lana frowned. Ideally, she would have preferred to do only 3 subjects however, she couldn't pick one she didn't want to take. When these were added to her core subjects it meant she would be taking one extra class this year.

Lana shrugged to herself; it wouldn't make that much of a difference.

She leant over and tapped Charlie's shoulder. The redhead turned around and smiled, seeing her completed form.

"You did it!" he congratulated.

Lana smiled wryly.

"Yep! So, what did you take?" she asked.

Charlie frowned, as if trying to remember.

"… Care of magical creatures, muggle studies and Ancient Runes." He said happily.

"Right, so we'll have ancient runes and magical creatures together." Lana said thoughtfully.

Charlie nodded and turned back to the window.

It wasn't until after lunch and the visit of the trolley lady that Bill returned in a panicky state.

"I can't find her anywhere! She's not on the train!" He said frustratedly, pushing his long ginger hair behind his ears, showing off his fang earring.

"Bill! Calm down!" Charlie snapped, standing up. "There must be a decent explanation!" he added calmly.

"Yeah! Maybe she went back to Hogwarts early or something! You don't know." Lana suggested, despite a growing worry in the back of her mind.

Bill sighed and nodded slowly before sitting down and relaxing somewhat.

"You're probably right. You have to be." Bill said quietly after a few moments.

Not a word was spoken after that.

They Gryffindor's travelled in complete silence, not daring to speak.

Each was in too deep thought to laugh or joke as normal.

Lana contemplated contacting the school early to see if Amie was there, but in a way she didn't want to know. Because, if the reality was that Amie was in fact nowhere to be found, then things would become oh so much worse. Eventually, Lana's thoughts became few and far between as the chug of the train lulled her to sleep.

_"Hi Lana!" Lana turned to find Amie stood behind her smiling sadly._

_"Oh, hey Amie" she smiled back and gestured to a seat._

_"Tea?"_

_"Please." The girl sat in the purple chair and pulled her dressing gown tight._

_Lana finished making the tea and handed her the cup. She noticed her hands were shaking slightly._

_"Are you okay Amie?" she asked kindly._

_"No, I'm cold and I miss my parents." She said sadly, her round grey eyes glazed with tears._

_"It's okay, honey, I'm sure your parents miss you too! Why don't you write to them?" She smiled, comfortingly._

_"I don't have an owl!" She cried, her tea spilling onto her nightgown._

_"You can borrow Icarus whenever you like!" She told Amie, pouring some more tea._

_"Really?" Amie gasped, her eyes lighting up._

_Lana nodded warmly and pulled out her wand. She vanished the spilt tea and paced a heating charm on Amie's bed._

_"There? Everything gets better once you get used to it" Lana soothed and then took a sip from her tea._

_Lana's eyes shut gently for a moment as she relished in the hot tea comforting her. Suddenly, there was a rumble. It felt like the whole tower shuck and her eyes snapped open. She jumped up to see the heater lower into the tower and the floor began to turn inwards, creating a slide into a seemingly endless black tunnel._

_Lana stepped backwards quickly, clutching at the windowsill with her fingers and standing on her tip toes._

_"Lana! Help me!" Amie cried out from the opposite side of the room._

_"I can't!" Lana cried back, shifting her body around just in time to see her bed slide into the hole. The green eyed girl whimpered as Amie slipped of the ledge she was perched on and only just caught herself so she was dangling into the whole by the tips of her fingers._

_Amie screamed as a chest of drawers flew over her head and into the hole._

_The floor seemed to open up beneath them._

_Lana jumped up onto the window and reached for her wand. However she was too late and the pale wand slipped away, rolling down to the ever widening hole._

_"NO! Amie, climb up here!" Lana screamed reached her hand out to Amie despite her being across the other side of the room._

_"I can't!" Amie sobbed as a hand slipped off. "Help me!"_

_Lana clenched her eyes tight, thinking desperately for a solution._

_She opened her eyes just in time to see the blonde haired girl slip into the hole._

_Lana screamed and sobbed as Amie fell, her silvery grey eyes finding Lana's for the last time before the darkness swallowed her whole._

"Lana!"

Lana's eyes snapped open and quickly found deep chocolate eyes looking worriedly into her own.

"Lana! Are you okay?" Charlie asked her concernedly.

Lana looked at the others in the cabin; they were staring at her rather alarmed.

"Er, yeah. Just dozed off." Lana said quickly, standing up.

It was dark, and through the window she could see the welcoming lights shining through the windows of Hogwarts.

She retrieved her trunk and dashed out of the cabin, wanting to feel the fresh night hair on her face.

Her breathing was heavy and her throat was hoarse. She suspected she'd been screaming.

She wiped her face with her sleeve and quickly found a carriage to hold for the others who joined her shortly after.

The carriage ride, like most of the train journey was in silence. The Gryffindor's sat throughout the bumpy ride not meeting each other in the eye and focusing directly on one object.

When they reached the school, they near ran into the hall. Their eyes searched for the honey blonde hair of Amie.

"She's not here." Bill whispered.

"She has to be." Elena said quickly, storming through the hall to the Gryffindor table.

The Gryffindor's followed swiftly, still scanning for Amie.

She wasn't there.

Lana faltered in her step.

"Maybe she's in the common room waiting for us!" Elena said angrily, pushing past the few students who were desperate of some supper before bed.

They practically raced up to the common room, flinging the portrait hole open before the fat lady had even a word to say.

Elena raced up to the girl's dorm in search for Amie whilst the others checked almost everywhere else.

"She's not there!" Elena groaned as she ran back down stairs.

"OI! Taylor?" Lana yelled, catching Max Taylor's eye from across the room.

"What?" He asked, walking over to them.

"You were here over the holidays weren't you?" Lana asked him breathlessly.

"Yep." he said simply.

"Did you see Amie at all?" Bill inputted quickly.

"Ah, no. she went home didn't she?" Max frowned.

"Yeah. She did." Lana sighed, "Thanks anyways."

…...

"Miss Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said aghast as Lana, Elena, Charlie, Bill and Noah stood outside her office.

They had hammered on her door relentlessly until she opened up in shock.

"Well?" she prompted.

"It's Amie! Amie's missing! She wasn't on the train and she's not in school anywhere! She hasn't mailed any one of us either!" Lana informed the professor.

McGonagall pursed her lips in thought.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sure you're worrying about nothing but I'll look into it." Said McGonagall slowly, as if she was taking time to choose the right words.

The Gryffindor's nodded and thanked the professor before slowly making their way back to the common room.

And there they remained all night. None slept, none spoke they just waited for morning and the news it would bring.

…...

It was half past 7 in the morning when the news came. Most Gryffindor's were still in bed, sleeping as long as they could before facing the reality of school after 2 weeks off.

Lana was sat on the couch next to Charlie, staring into the remnants of her Butterbeer that Nora the house-elf had kindly supplied them.

Bill and Elena were sat at separate tables each whilst Tonks perched on a window sill and Noah sat on the floor, drumming his fingers on the skirting board.

Lana blinked. She was so tired, but after the train journey she couldn't bring herself to sleep.

She knew they would have to go down to breakfast at some point, not that they felt hungry.

She sighed and placed her bottle down, just as the portrait hole swung open and McGonagall walked in.

"I'm glad you're here." She said softly.

The Gryffindor's gathered around the professor, eager for news.

McGonagall shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"Very well. It seems Miss Waller went missing a week into her holiday. Her parents alerted the muggle authorities but didn't know how to contact the school."

Time seemed to slow down.

It just seemed so unreal. Amie couldn't be missing. How could she? It was stupid to even think it! Shy, sweet, timid Amie who'd never hurt a fly! Why her?

"Well what's being done about it! Where is she?!" Bill asked impatiently.

McGonagall sighed and stepped forwards.

"Amie went, saying she intended to visit Elena but apparently never reached you…"

Elena's eyes bulged. Lana groaned inwardly. What a stupid thing to tell Elena, now she would feel guilty.

"Professor Dumbledore unfortunately believes this isn't just a common muggle disappearance. He believes that a wizard or witch has kidnapped Miss Waller for a reason."

Lana gulped, fearing the answer she had to know.

"And what reason is that professor?" She asked quietly.

"To get to someone close to her. It could be an ex- death eater, or it could be an enemy."

Lana sunk back into the couch, taking in all the information.

It was her then? Amie had been kidnapped to get to her.

"We don't know anything for sure yet Miss Dumbledore." McGonagall said softly.

Lana nodded numbly.

"I understand if you wish to be excused from lessons today?" The Professor suggested calmly.

"No!" Lana said quickly. "I'm fine with lessons!" She said.

That was lie. They had double potions first. But at least arguing was easier than sitting in silence, thinking about their missing friend.

"Very well. In that case I'll see you this afternoon." The professor made to leave but before she could Bill stopped her.

"Professor… in all honesty…how big a chance is there that they'll find Amie…?" He said morosely.

McGonagall seemed to forget to breathe and started a little.

"I don't know, Mr. Weasley." She said softly before departing.

…...

It seemed so surreal.

None of the Gryffindor's had ever experienced anything like this before. It seemed so unreal, yet to Lana everything felt oddly inevitable. This was her punishment for sticking her nose into places it didn't belong, meddling and trying to find answers to questions that still remained unresolved.

As they walked down to breakfast, amongst the other students who all remained oblivious to their loss, things could not have felt more wrong.

Sure, Amie wasn't the most verbal of the group. But she was an important part of it. It felt as if a part of them was missing.

"You know what." Bill said as they reached the entrance hall. "I can't go in there. I'll catch up with you later." He said tiredly before sweeping away.

The group exchanged worried glances before Charlie stepped up.

"I'll go after him." He said anxiously and half jogged through the doors after his older brother.

After a few seconds of standing in silence, watching the 2 Weasley's run through the grounds until out of sight, the Gryffindor's headed into the hall.

Everything was normal.

Children sat chatting, laughing and eating breakfast. They didn't know.

Silence didn't ensue upon their arrival. There were no sorry glances or whispers. Just normality.

So they walked down to their table and sat as if nothing was wrong with the world. They stared at the empty gold plates in front of them as if they were foreign objects.

"Is it just me, but I don't feel in the least bit hungry." Tonks said strangely, her hair turning midnight purple.

"Me neither. I don't understand. Why her?" Elena asked almost angrily.

Lana looked away. If she was being truthful with herself she would answer that it was because she was friends with Amie that she was taken. But right now she couldn't face the truth.

I don't know." She said quietly.

…...

Charlie joined the Gryffindor's on their way down to potions.

"Bill's gone back to the common room. He's gonna write to mum." He told them awkwardly. It was hard to imagine what Bill might have been thinking. Yes, they were going out but they were only young. To others it might not seem like a big deal, Lana knew better.

They entered the dark and gloomy classroom bang on the bell causing a sly comment from Snape. They ignored it and sat down. The dark dungeons seemed to match their moods perfectly. Unfortunately it also seemed to depress them further until everything looked kind of grey and bleak.

When it came to the register, the Gryffindor's voices seemed to morph into one monotonous drone.

That was until Snape got to the letter 'W' and read Amie's name out callously.

When no-one answered, Snape sneered down at the Gryffindor's with hatred gleaming in his black eyes.

"Skipping lessons. I'd expect no less from a Gryffindor." he said with a vile smirk that seemed to spread among the Slytherin's. "That'll be 30 points I believe." He added quickly, sweeping through the classroom.

Lana's hands curled into fists under her desk as the hook nosed professor slithered over to her desk and slammed a book down on her table.

"I will not tolerate skiving." he hissed, standing back up and looking proudly at the silent Gryffindor's as if he had finally tamed them.

He was deluded.

"You know what Sir. No-one really gives a crap what you will or won't tolerate so why don't you bugger off back into the shadows and play Dumbledore's little pet for a while." Lana said flatly, not even bothering to look up.

"I beg your pardon!" Snape spat, his hollow eyes narrowing at Lana.

"She said BUGGER OFF!" Tonks explained loudly with a sickly sweet smile.

None of them were in the mood to be messed about by Snape.

"30 points further from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, his grey face flustered.

"We shouldn't have come." Noah muttered to Charlie who nodded grimly.

"Let's just go, if I have to look at Snape much longer I'm afraid I'll go blind." Elena said dramatically and swept from the room after a brilliantly evil glare at Snape.

The rest of Gryffindor house followed suite, even Art and Max who had no idea what was going on but gladly joined in.

They stormed back up to the Gryffindor common room and there they remained for the rest of the day.

…...

Lana lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. The curtains were open, as were the windows. Therefore a harsh wind blew into the room, whistling and hushing. No matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't sleep.

The bed next to hers, she could see Tonks sat up in her bed shuffling a deck of cards over and over, simply staring into space.

Across the room, lay Elena in silence seemingly asleep.

Lana has baffled to how she could sleep at a time like this. It was windy and freezing in the dormitory, and not at all quiet. Even if it was, Lana doubted she'd be able to sleep anyway. There was too much in her mind that would keep her up.

Lana shrugged and sat up in bed. She nodded silently at Tonks who smiled sadly. The dark haired girl silently moved to the heater where a jug of water stood with a cooling charm on it. Lana poured herself a glass and sipped it thoughtfully. Her eyes turned to the open window. The moon was full and magnificently bright. You could see the forest and just for a moment, if real or not, Lana swore she saw a glint of silver in the dark.

It was gone in seconds and not a trace of the colour was anywhere else no matter how intently her eyes searched. She did however see Hagrid emerging from the forest with some dead game slung over his shoulder and many thestrals soaring through the sky.

It seemed like hours her eyes cast over the view but nothing new turned up. Lana half expected to see Amie skipping through the grass with bill close by her side. She would be wearing a purple dress, with flowers in her hair and grey eyes full of knowledge and love. Lana never thought the colour grey could hold so much, but apparently it did.

Lana sighed and finally tore her eyes away, glancing back at Tonks who was now sorting the cards.

Lana frowned. Nymphadora was quite possibly the most unorganized person on earth. If she had taken to categorizing then things were definitely serious.

Tonks looked up with an almost guilty expression which resulted in a small smile from Lana. She couldn't help it. Even in the darkest of times, Tonks still had ways of prizing smiles from people.

Suddenly, a small sob sounded in the room causing both the girls to jump up. It was Elena. They hadn't realized she was awake but apparently, she was.

Lana took tentative steps towards Elena's bed and coughed lightly.

"Elena? Are you okay?" She asked in a small voice, despite already knowing the answer.

When Elena didn't reply, Tonks walked to the other side of the bed and kneeled beside her head.

"It's okay Elena. It's only us." She said softly.

Elena sat up in bed and switched her lamp on revealing a face, blotchy and red from crying.

"Oh Elena, why didn't you talk to us." Lana said sadly, passing the distraught girl a pack of tissues. Elena simply sobbed once more and raised a tissue to her face.

"It's okay Elena. Everything is going to be okay." Tonks said confidently.

"Yeah, they'll find Amie and bring her home. It's probably just some crazy muggle." Lana agreed, with a lot more confidence than what her heart told her.

"What if it's not though?" Elena said in a thick voice, rubbing her teary eyes angrily. "What if it's already too late and it's all my fault." She said before breaking out in a fresh batch of tears.

"Well it isn't too late Elena! It's only been a few days, Amie is a strong person and she's fine. I know she is." Tonks said, not faltering once.

"Yep. And no matter what you think it's not your fault!" Lana agreed.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't begged her to come and visit me then she would have stayed at home and then she'd be here with us!" Elena said.

"She would have visited you anyway Elena, You're her best friend and she cares about you." Lana said defensively, her forests of eyes full of the emotion she was trying desperately to hide.

"The way you're talking, it's like there's still hope." Elena said quietly after a moment's silence, mopping her eyes with her sleeve.

Tonks and Lana exchanged a look.

"We told you earlier Elena, they will find her and she will be fine." Tonks said forcefully.

Elena simply shook her head sadly.

After what felt like hours, Lana dragged herself back to her own bed and finally let sleep consume her.

…...

Lana awoke with a start to a buzzing sound. She was disorientated, confused and breathing heavily. All around her she saw red and gold. She had been dreaming that same nightmare that had caught her on the train. She simply saved herself whilst Amie slipped into a black abyss dragging all life and courage and hope with her. The look in the grey eyes, brimming with tears, was haunting and lingered in her mind. She sat up straight in bed and stopped her wand from going off. Though in her mind, she still heard the buzzing and it wouldn't leave her.

She pulled herself from bed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful. Her hair was dark, limp and unnaturally straight for her. Dark bags rested under her eyes and her face was a sickly colour. She ran straight to get a shower, but it did little to fix her appearance other than to clean her hair.

She dressed in her school clothes and threw her cloak on messily, clipping her growing hair back into a tight bun. She slipped into her shoes and stuffed her books away before storming out of the deserted dorm with one last glance at the unused purple bed.

She dashed down to the great hall. She could already smell the sweet pancakes and the wafts of bacon spreading up the stairs as more and more people began eating, yet somehow she didn't feel hungry.

She swiveled on her heel and raced to defence, it would be a good chance to talk to Professor Apollo before defence first period.

She whizzed down the numerous corridors and up the stairs before knocking politely and entering the room.

When she found it deserted, she called out uncertainly.

"Professor Apollo?" She asked worriedly, her eyes darting all over the room.

"I'm in my office Lana, come up!" Apollo's voice came from no-where. Lana shook her head with a small smile and darted up the stairs in the front of the classroom to the office.

"Professor?" Lana said calmly, opening the door a creak.

"Come on in, I'm just finishing marking your work." Apollo said genially, indicating to a small stack of rolled parchment.

Lana entered and sat down in silence, watching her professor for a few minutes before Apollo finally looked up to dip her quill into her ink.

"I heard about Miss Waller." Apollo said gently, her teal eyes meeting Lana's green ones and locking.

Lana nodded.

"Do you… do you think it was muggles who have her?" Lana asked hopefully. She knew it was childish, as Apollo certainly wouldn't lie to protect her. But on the off chance that she said yes, it would calm her down a lot more.

Apollo sighed and stared intently at Lana.

"Do you?" she asked.

Lana shook her head miserably.

This was followed by another moment's silence.

"Lana, I know you think this was done to get to you." She said sadly, but you can't blame this on yourself. You can only use this to protect what means most to you in the future." The wise professor said with a far off look in her eyes.

"I want to stop this. This shouldn't be happening. This War should be over, how could the ministry have let all the death eaters go just for money!" Lana said suddenly, angry at the injustice that had caused her friend to be kidnapped.

"They were fools." Apollo said tiredly.

"_Were!_ They ARE fools! They don't deserve to be in control if they're this incompetent!" Lana said bitterly. "It's not fair." She added.

"Lana, we can do something about this. If we go to the minister we can tell him everything we know, we can force a revolution in the ministry!" Apollo said passionately, fire dancing in her eyes.

Lana looked up in thought, staring out the window at the light blue skies.

"Let's do it."

…...

Lana's day got worse as it went along. Defence was spent going over their practice exam results. Astronomy was a bitter reminder that Amie wasn't in her usual spot next to Elena, smiling bizarrely at Lana and Tonks as they drew shapes in their star charts which were far from the constellations they were meant to be copying.

Finally, in charms they had to write a 12 inch essay on the difference between useless charms and useful charms.

Lana wrote the date out carefully, taking her time. She would end up finishing it or homework anyway. Suddenly, the date struck her.

It was April the 10th. This meant tomorrow, was her birthday.

She gasped quietly. She had completely forgotten. It seemed so irrelevant when something so horrible was happening to the group of friends.

Lana quickly began writing. She didn't want anyone to know. It would be selfish of her. She simply ignored the fact she'd even remembered and stuck her nose into her work.

…...

Quidditch practice was Lana's first since the match, and it wasn't entirely the best they'd ever had. Everyone was too distracted. Crownley had his NEWTS in a month and the others were all going through something or other.

Ella Yates, the fourth year chaser, broke up with her boyfriend and promptly burst out crying every few minutes, Art bones was itching to get his astronomy homework done before their practical lesson that night and the second years were worried about Elena being all by herself.

Finally, they were allowed to leave and raced back to school only to find Elena fast asleep by the fire with a crumpled photograph in her clenched fist.

They let her sleep right through Astronomy, after all it was only astronomy. It wasn't that important anyway.

* * *

_ta-da! Only 2 more chapters to go now! thank you to Everyone who's Favorited, reviewed, alerted and read and thanks to my Beta also! These next 2 chapters are a little depressing but I swear that the next story in this series is going great so far! I hope...;)_

_Hannah__ x _


	26. Trust is a Tricky Thing

Second to last chapter, it's a biggy! :) enjoy!

* * *

Lana had never been happier that her birthday wasn't celebrated. She was thankful they had all forgotten, she acted normal and said nothing about the celebration.

It was weird to think she was 13 now, and no-one other than herself acknowledged so.

She went through the whole day without mentioning it once, and almost forgot it herself until she wrote the date down in every lesson.

Eventually, they were able to return to the common room. Lana stayed up with Tonks and Charlie long after everyone else had gone off to bed.

Tonks departed at 1 in the morning and left Lana and Charlie sitting in the dark.

"I got you something." Charlie said quietly, fumbling in his pocket.

Lana frowned.

"What? Why?" she asked bemusedly.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" He asked with a small smirk.

Lana laughed a little and shook her head as Charlie placed a small wrapped box in her hand.

Lana smiled inquisitively at her friend and unwrapped it carefully.

She smiled widely, in awe. It was a brooch. It was small and silver and shaped like a dragonfly whose wings were hundreds on tiny green jewels.

"They're just gems, but I thought it'd suit you." Charlie said thoughtfully, watching Lana's reaction.

Lana looked up at him, her mouth wide open.

"Charlie! It's beautiful! I can't believe you got it for me!" Lana said in amazement, pinning the brooch onto her robes and admiring it happily.

"Well, it's your birthday." Charlie shrugged and looked away.

"Yeah. I suppose it is." Lana sighed.

…...

An hour later, Lana ascended into the girl's dorm and found a state of despair.

"What's going on!" she asked, frightened.

The room was a state and in the middle of it sat Tonks and Elena. Elena sat in front of Tonks occasionally hiccupping.

"Somebody," Tonks said pointedly, "decided to crack open a bottle of Ogden's finest!" She shouted and Elena began coughing loudly.

"Oh Elena, why?" Lana said sadly, clearing a path to the girls.

"I wanted it to go away." Elena said through tears.

"And has it?"

"No."

"What can we do?" Lana asked gently, kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing, you might as well send me home. Expel me. I'm no good here; I only stayed to be with her. Everything about magic sucks, it only ever ends badly! Now I'm on my own and then I just go back home. My life is over." Elena said angrily.

"Don't be so daft, you have us! And Amie when she gets back. I'm sure you don't really want to go back."

Elena's eyes filled once more with tears that immediately fell onto her blotchy face.

"No! It's horrible! It's cold and lonely and my family hates me! I'm not clever like any of them! I'm different and they don't understand me at all!" She sobbed.

Lana and Dora's eyes met.

They were in for another sleepless night.

…...

Lana joined the back of the queue into the great hall the next morning, without really thinking about where she was heading. Everything was so messed up, nothing was making any sense.

Elena had drifted off to sleep a few hours before sunrise, but had woken at 6 and drifted out of the dormitory without acknowledging that Lana was awake. Maybe she hadn't noticed, Lana thought glumly.

Sighing, Lana finally entered the crowded hall and drifted over to the Gryffindor table where all her friends sat making small talk and eating with sombre looks on their sleepless faces.

Charlie began plating up a breakfast for Lana as she sat beside him, offering her a sympathetic smile.

Lana returned it, weakly, and picked at her toast despite her mind protesting. How could she eat at a time like this, if Amie could be out there dying from starvation? Or worse, Lana's mind added bitterly causing the second year to shudder involuntarily.

The toast tasted foreign in her mouth, the starch turned sweet the longer she left it in her mouth and the melted butter trickled down her throat sickeningly.

Throwing the toast back down, she left the hall to get ready for herbology.

…...

"She agreed my Lord! She will be yours within weeks I promise you!" Nina Apollo said with a manic, desperate gleam in her sunken teal eyes.

"You have said this before Nina." The man inside the fireplace said offhandedly, his scarlet eyes staring at Nina hauntingly.

"I know my lord, but my plan to take Waller has sent her straight to me! When the silly little girl doesn't return, she will make a stand for sure!" Nina said triumphantly, her eyes searching the dark lords for any pity he would allow her.

"Very well. If you fail me this time Nina, you know what will happen." The snake like man said quietly, chillingly.

Nina nodded stiffly and in seconds, it was like the haunting presence had never been there at all.

…...

The seconds ticked away. Days were counted down by the hour; minutes were noted at every glance at the clock.

Time was slower than ever before and little they could do would stop it from slowing.

Lana found she could lose herself in a book, so began retreating to the library between lessons and after quidditch practice. She often saw Noah there; they exchanged silent knowing looks before moving away and into a world where things always had a happy ending. At curfew, Lana would return to an empty dorm. Tonks would have waited up for Noah and herself, and then stayed up later waiting for Elena to return. To make sure that she did rather.

Lana would settle into bed, letting all her worries she had pushed away flood back into her mind and prevent sleep from calming her. Hours after sunset, Lana would awake from her waking nightmare to hear Tonks pushing their troubled friend up the stairs and into their dorm.

Elena was losing it, and the effects were scary, especially to the 13 year old girls who were the ones to deal with her. As Lana sat in bed, watching the brown haired girl she saw herself. She saw the person she would never let herself be, no matter what happened to her.

Elena wasn't really there anymore. Not the carefree, fun loving Elena they knew. It was the Elena who was without her best friend. The Elena who had lost the person who gave her all her confidence, and despite all that Lana and Tonks told her she continued spiralling further downwards.

She didn't concentrate in lessons; she kept drifting off into space where tears would form in her caramel eyes only to be brushed away by an automatic hand. Ever since the night of Lana's birthday, the girl had pushed her feelings away and become an emotionless figure walking around from room to room trying to find a purpose for being here.

It was hard. The poor girl was only 12, and she had lost the closest thing to a loving family she had, they had been like sisters.

Lana would watch Elena stumble into bed in the early hours of the morning and stare at the crumpled picture in her hand. It broke Lana's heart, but she knew she would have to stay strong for Elena who had it so much worse than she did.

Elena seemed to be stuck on the worst possible outcome in Amie's disappearing. Lana refused to think that way. It was their Amie; she was most likely chatting idly away to her kidnappers about why purple is the best colour ever.

Lana found comfort in that thought. Of course she was, wherever she was- Amie Waller was alive and well and Lana knew it.

…...

"You're dead Dumbledore." Calloway Nott hissed with a pathetic smirk creeping onto his waxy skin and etching there in a permanent state of smugness.

Lana fell backwards into Tonks' arms a look of up-most fear in her arms. Meanwhile, Tonks sprouted a doctor's coat and placed a hand onto Lana's pale neck. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Tonks cried out.

"BY GUM! He's right! You're dead chappy!" She called out dramatically, pushing Lana back up and staring at her in shock.

"Oh bother! I can't play quidditch if I'm dead!" Lana said theatrically, her face turning into a large frown.

"Not at all my dear, we'll simply have to find a replacement!" Tonks said, shaking her head for empathise.

Suddenly, Tonks was back to normal and the two girls advanced on Nott with eyes full of pure malice.

Nott backed up, his smirk fading.

"Get lost Nott." Tonks hissed violently.

"I'm going to kick your ass so bad you won't be sitting on a broom for the rest of your Hogwarts years!" Lana added venomously.

Nott scoffed and quickly walked away, glancing back worriedly.

Lana and Tonks tuned around to see Elena and Bill actually smiling at them and shaking their heads. Lana couldn't believe it, an actual smile off both of them!

"You two are ridiculous!" Elena muttered and stalked off to join the students walking to the stands of the quidditch pitch.

Lana couldn't help the grin that climbed onto her face. She hadn't smiled like this in weeks, it physically hurt her.

"Good luck today Lana." Bill said warmly, before Tonks lead him up to the stands also to accompany her in the teacher's box.

Lana smiled after them and raced back into the changing rooms for their pep talk from Crownley.

The changing rooms seemed so busy, despite the fact there were only 7 players their and the 3 backups Crownley had appointed in case of injury.

"This is It guys! The final! If we lose this, then my life is over and I'll never become a quidditch player!" Crownley said loudly, causing the other team members to shrink back into their seats.

"No pressure then." Art inserted cheerfully, grinning at Derrick.

Crownley grimaced.

"None at all." He added with a smirk.

…...

"Captains, shake hands." Hooch said sternly, watching the bitter looks in the eyes of the teams' captains.

As soon as the hands touched each other, they were off again and the rival teams were in the air.

Lana smiled as she listened to Tonks start up the commentary, spending ample time to make fun of Calloway's name.

"They're off! Quaffle in Gryffindor possession! Bones to Yates, Yates back to bones and then to Hart and Hart Scores! 10 nil to Gryffindor!"

Lana grinned at her friend but quickly soared away after the bludgers.

Lana intervened a passing bludger heading for Art and knocked it towards the Slytherin captain whose broom cracked into two and fell from between his legs.

Lana giggled as the Slytherin bellowed in fear as he fell down to the pitch floor.

"And he's scored that's 60- 10 now!" Tonks yelled, her voice echoing through the stadium.

Lana didn't know who had scored, but she cheered out happily. After all his hard work, Crownley deserved to win.

"Oh no, Slytherin in possession!" Tonks yelled angrily, shaking her fist about.

Lana chased after the Slytherin chaser and flew right on his tail, causing him to turn around angrily.

"Watch it Dumbles!" He hissed angrily. Lana smiled sweetly, flew above the chaser and batted a bludger right down onto his head. The chaser roared in pain and fell swiftly down to the awaiting medi-team.

Lana ignored the Slytherin boos and raced across the pitch to Noah who sat boredly, watching the match.

"Seen the snitch?" Lana asked casually, ducking as Art threw the Quaffle over her head to Ella.

"Yep, it's right over there." Noah said, pointing at the glittering golden ball above the left Gryffindor hoop.

"What! Why aren't you getting it?" Lana asked in shock, raising her hands in question.

"Crownley told me to wait; he wants to batter the Slytherins first. Besides, he's taken out their seeker so it's pretty safe." Noah smirked.

"Okay." Lana nodded. "Bye!" she added cheerfully before pelting towards a bludger heading for Crownley.

She swung her bat and knocked it back into the Slytherin beater who ducked with a grin. Until the bludger changed course and reversed back into his head, knocking him straight into the Slytherin stands.

Laughter rang out in the crowds as The Slytherins screamed in horror.

The bludger whizzed past Lana who knocked it towards the chasers who were watching the Slytherin stands in shock, they sprawled out in the air but the leather demon caught one of their ankles. The girl let out a hiss of pain and wobbled on her broom before taking off towards the other end of the pitch to figure out if it was broken or not.

"I can't believe it! Gryffindor are up by 150 points! Unless Slytherins pull something out the bag now, they're sure to loose!" Tonks screeched excitedly.

Lana grinned.

The angry and sweaty, slimy Slytherins stopped where they stood, looking for their team-mates for help. When none came, they flew around uncoordinatedly with no idea what to do.

Lana flew in circles around a few of them, grinning easily until a bludger flew from nowhere and smacked into her ankle, twisting it forwards.

Lana's eyes began watering immediately as she looked for the source of attack.

She found it in form of the last remaining Slytherin beater,

Lana glared at him and took off towards Charlie where she could asses her ankle in safety.

"And the game is coming to a close I believe we now see Noah heading towards the snitch!" Tonks said cheerfully, pointing to Noah whizzing through the air gracefully.

The raven haired boy reached out and snatched the snitch from the air with considerable ease.

A unanimous roar sounded from the Gryffindor stands as the lions rose triumphantly in their seats. Lana beamed at Crownley who clapped Noah's back, cheering madly.

It was surreal; they had just won the quidditch cup!

Charlie latched his arm around Lana's waist and supported her as they flew back down to the grounds where the cup was presented to Crownley proudly.

The stands buzzed and cheered out deafeningly, the air was fantastic. The mood was brighter than it had been since before Easter. Charlie picked Lana up, pulling her onto his back and raced towards the cup.

Noah was lifted into the air by Crownley and held the cup aloft, parading it to the cheering crowds- his olive face smiling widely.

Lana caught his eye and winked at him. She would enjoy this while she could, all too soon they would have to face reality once more.

…...

4 hours, three Butterbeers and 13 dances later- Lana sat down on the plump couch breathing heavily. She had just been dancing with Art for almost three songs in a row and was in desperate need of a drink.

The excitement and euphoria in winning the cup hadn't yet died down and the party was still in full rage. Food was supplied, as well as music and drinks. Everyone was in the party spirit, even those who didn't like quidditch. It was a needed break from revision for the upcoming exams.

Charlie sat beside Lana, looking tired and bored. He'd been sat with Bill whilst Lana had danced with Art and looked very agitated.

"What's up?" Lana asked smiling lightly; she didn't want something to bring them away from the high they were all on.

"Nothing." Charlie snapped quickly before recovering. "I just have a headache is all, I might go to bed." he added tiredly.

"Okay, I hope you feel better!" Lana said sadly, patting his arm.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully and stalked off towards the boys dorms.

Lana stood up after a few minutes, and turned to re-join the dance floor only to see Elena stumbling madly across the hall, placing a familiar amber bottle into her robes.

Lana hurried over to her, quickly followed by Noah who seemed to have noticed also.

"Elena? Do you fancy coming for a walk?" Lana asked loudly, over the music.

Elena turned to face her and observed her friends face sceptically.

"Not at all!" She slurred happily. "I want to stay here and party! That is after all what SHE would have wanted!" Elena said giggling.

"Elena, please come out!" Lana said desperately, her eyes shifting around the room as people began to stare.

"NO!" Elena yelled. "I want to enjoy myself!" She added quietly.

"I just want to talk to you… tell you something!" Lana added, trying to lure her out to safe ground.

"What?! What could you possibly tell me that I don't already know?!" Elena giggled. "That Amie's gone maybe? That she's never coming back and it's all my fault?" Elena said loudly, throwing her hand sup in the air.

"No Elena." Lana said with a forced calmness. "Because you know that's not true."

Everyone was watching now, everyone had stopped talking and all that remained was the music.

"Yes it IS!" Elena screeched angrily, tears forming in her eyes. "she's as good as dead!"

"shut up Elena!" Lana yelled, near crying. "stop talking like that!"

"No! You know it's true!" Elena said, sobbing into her sleeve.

Lana stepped away from the brown haired girl and ran from the room.

She could hear footsteps after her but she stepped into a secret passage way that lead to defence and soon enough the footsteps ended.

Lana followed the passage and came out opposite the defence classroom. She entered without knocking and ran up to the office where Professor Apollo sat reading in silence.

"Professor?" Lana half sobbed, walking into the room.

Apollo looked up quickly, sorrow filling her teal eyes.

"Oh Lana, what's wrong darling!" She said quickly, standing up and walking to the young Dumbledore.

"Have you prepared the case yet professor? I want it done as soon as possible. I miss Amie!" Lana confessed, wiping her red eyes dry.

"Of course it's done Lana. We'll go tomorrow! Meet me in the entrance hall at 6 in the morning. It's Sunday so everyone should be asleep and we can leave unnoticed." Apollo said warmly, rubbing Lana's back kindly as the dark haired girl hiccoughed sadly from her tears.

"'Kay. What do I need to bring?" Lana asked quietly.

"Just a cloak. I'll be there so you won't need your wand or anything I should hope." Apollo chuckled lightly and Lana managed a watery smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow then." she said nodding. "Thank you Professor." She added, her green eyes meeting her professor's teal ones.

Apollo smiled and nodded.

Lana stood and turned to leave, when a photo caught her eye.

"Who's that professor?" Lana asked timidly, pointing at the young boy in the photo.

Apollo coughed slightly.

"That's my little brother. He's 6 there but he actually turns 11 tomorrow." Apollo said sadly, staring at the photo.

Lana turned in shock.

"Don't you want to spend his birthday with him instead of in the ministry?" She asked, surprised at her professor.

Apollo shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I will be able to see him, after tomorrow." The defence professor said softly.

Lana smiled and nodded before bidding her professor a good night and leaving.

…...

Lana didn't return to the common room until very late that night, she crept into her dorm only to find Elena passed out on her bed and Tonks sat in her own watching her sadly.

"Is she okay?" Lana asked awkwardly.

"She will be." Tonks said sadly.

Lana nodded in acknowledgment and changed into her pyjamas.

"Where did you go?" Tonks asked her after a while.

"Apollo's." Lana said shortly, debating on whether to tell Nymph about her plans for tomorrow.

"Why her? What is it about her that draws you to her?" Tonks asked interestedly. "She's just a random teacher." She added with a shrug.

Lana frowned.

"She understands what it's like for me. She hates Dumbledore and she's been hurt by war." Lana said into the dark.

"Doesn't that seem fishy to you though?" Tonks said.

"I don't understand." Lana said thickly, shaking her head so that her long hair shook around her shoulders.

"Well, she hates Dumbledore, but won't say why. What makes you so sure she can be trusted?" Tonks questioned.

"She's a Hogwarts professor! Of course she can be trusted!" Lana said laughing, "As if they'd let anyone else teach us!" she added.

"Are you forgetting who the head teacher is, and what they did to you last year?"

"That's different!" Lana scoffed, shaking her head in protest.

"No it's not. Besides, you're far too close to her. No-one else gets close to professors- it's suspicious. She's horrible to everyone else but you!" Tonks explained bitterly.

"Tonks, don't start making up excuses just because she old you off for not doing your homework! That was your own fault!" Lana said stubbornly before laying back in bed. "Goodnight!" She hissed and flicked her light off.

Tonks shook her head once more. Something was wrong in their school, something always was.

…...

Tonks blinked her eyes open. It was three o'clock and an owl had been hooting loudly for the past 5 minutes. Lana and Elena had slept right through it but Tonks awoke angrily.

She swept over to the window and saw an elegant large own waiting with a letter addressed to Lana. Tonks took the letter and shooed the large bird away before shutting the window and climbing back into bed for a hopefully long sleep.

…...

Dora woke up to a clicking noise, like a door being shut. She rolled over and saw nothing out of the ordinary so lay staring at the ceiling. She thought about her argument with Lana the night before, maybe she should have stayed quiet. It just annoyed her that Lana went to her professor instead of her best friend when she was upset. Tonks groaned inwardly, she had simply been a jealous friend and felt awful about it.

She lay for a moment before standing up and dressing. To make it up to her friend, she would bring her breakfast in bed. Lana might appreciate it anyway, as the pain potions she had taken for her swollen ankle would probably have worn off now- especially after all the dancing she did yesterday. Lana was lucky her ankle wasn't broken, but it was still bound to hurt.

Upon finishing dressing, Tonks glanced at Lana's bed- only to find it empty. On it sat a note that read,

_Gone to the ministry with Apollo._

Tonks snatched it up and re-read it again.

Crap.

She sat back on her bed and heard a crunching sound. She sat up and found she had sat on a letter.

Suddenly, she remembered the annoying owl last night who had awoken her so early.

Tonks snatched up the letter and tore it open angrily.

_Dear Lana,_

_It's been many months since I last saw you in St. Mungo's but I'm afraid I'm an old woman. The reason for writing this is because when we met, you told me the teacher who had let you come went by the name Apollo._

_This name stuck in my mind as familiar and finally, it has come to me._

_The night before he-who-must-not-be-named fell, a 6 year old boy called Declan Apollo was kidnapped by Voldemort himself from his primary school, because his big sister was believed to have become a traitor to the Dark Lord._

_I thought I would write to let you know; that you're professor is very brave. She lost her brother and betrayed Voldemort. That takes a true Gryffindor heart- what's odd was that she was a Slytherin. I guess the sorting system isn't as precise as it could be._

_I hope I'll see you again sometime, as it was a pleasure to meet you._

_Augusta Longbottom._

Her expression plummeted as she read the parchment and eventually looked up wearing a pained expression. It didn't make sense. None of it did, didn't Lana say that Apollo was a Hufflepuff? And if Apollo was a death eater who was in the dark lords debt then…

"I have to stop Lana!" She said quickly and shot out the dorm.

…...

Noah and Charlie decided to get up early that Sunday and get all their homework done before having a nice break in the afternoon. With exams approaching, they had more homework than ever and were already shattered after the game yesterday.

The walked down into the common room and had just sat down when Tonks raced down the stairs and flung herself across the room.

Noah and Charlie glanced at each other, shrugged and tore after her.

Tonks' feet pummelled on the stone floor with each step. She leaped through the portrait hole and onto the moving stairs. Pushing past the suits of armour. She tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. However she quickly rose once more and raced onwards. Finally she made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the familiar twirl of black waves.

"LANA! GET AWAY!" She screamed out and leaped to her best friend pushing her away from the professor and knocking her onto the floor.

"Tonks! What the hell are you doing?" Lana asked, getting up and brushing dust off her robes.

"It's Apollo! She's a death eater!" Tonks said quickly, glaring at the professor.

"Don't be ridiculous! She's a teacher," Lana said incredulously.

"She is! Read this!" Tonks hissed and thrust the letter into Lana's pale hands.

Lana took the letter slowly and raised it in front of her face, taking her time to read the cursive writing.

When finished, Lana looked away slowly with an amused look on her pale face. Despite the fact Apollo had said she was a Hufflepuff it made perfect sense.

"That means nothing at all."

* * *

Review? Only one more chapter after this!


	27. Simplified

_LAST TIME:_

_"LANA! GET AWAY!" She screamed out and leaped to her best friend pushing her away from the professor and knocking her onto the floor._

_"Tonks! What the hell are you doing?" Lana asked, getting up and brushing dust off her robes._

_"It's Apollo! She's a death eater!" Tonks said quickly, glaring at the professor._

_"Don't be ridiculous! She's a teacher," Lana said incredulously._

_"She is! Read this!" Tonks hissed and thrust the letter into Lana's pale hands._

_Lana took the letter slowly and raised it in front of her face, taking her time to read the cursive writing._

_When finished, Lana looked away slowly with an amused look on her pale face. Despite the fact Apollo had said she was a Hufflepuff it made perfect sense._

_"That means nothing at all."_

* * *

"what! Yes it does! She's set the perfect trap! Using the truth to form a lie! It just has enough truth in it to make you believe her!"

"don't be ridiculous Nymphadora, I'm going to get Amie back," Lana said exasperatedly, "if it's the last thing I do." she added.

"You're not Listening to me!" tonks Yelled. "what about when McGonagall forgot I'd been in the hospital wing and she never gave you detention! I bet you ANYTHING, that it was her!"

"we'll see about that!" Tonks hissed as the boys joined them. Tonks lunged forwards and grabbed Apollo's arm as if to yank her sleeve up and reveal a dark mark.

Apollo's growled and pushed her off, causing her to smash into the stone wall with a thump.

Tonks groaned and clutched her head in pain.

Lana stared at her friend and then looked back up at her trusted professor.

The professor stared madly at her and her scarlet fringe fell onto her eyes.

'_like fire on water.'_

Scarlet on teal.

She was the torturer that Bell had spoken of.

"Ohmigod! It **was** you!" she gasped, her hand instantly reaching for her wand.

Apollo glared at tonks.

"well done you sill little girl, you've ruined everything!" she hissed, her eyes glinting madly. "no matter, my lord expects a Dumbledore and that's what he shall get. Come Lana, join us and we can bring Albus down. We can make him pay for your parents deaths!" The woman said walking towards Lana dangerously, but Lana just raised her wand and sneered.

"I have already gotten revenge for my parents deaths." Lana ground out.

"how on earth could you have? The death eaters involved went missing, ran away after they failed to retrieve you. You will not be able to get revenge on them." Apollo laughed cruelly.

"I already did. They are not missing. They are dead. I killed them all." Lana said, a deranged smirk on her face. "and what makes you think I wont do the same to you now?"

"you are no killer, miss Dumbledore." Apollo spat.

Lana chuckled and raised her wand menacingly.

"where is Voldemort?" she asked calmly.

"he's safe." Apollo said quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"WHERE IS HE?" Lana yelled, advancing on Apollo.

"he is safe! He will live forever!" Apollo said desperately.

"not without your help I'm betting!"

"I can't ever leave him!"

"you will if you're dead." Lana said coldly and advanced further on Apollo, twisting her wand.

Charlie jumped forwards.

"stop it Lana! You're not a killer!" he said desperately.

"now you know that's not true." Lana said, her eyes filling with tears as she looked deep into Charlie's chocolate eyes that were full of pity.

"I know you Lana," he said slowly, taking her hand.

"how precious," Apollo sneered. "but worthless all the same. You'll be the death of her boy. Mark my words." she laughed viciously.

Charlie shook his head and added pressure to Lana's arm so she didn't't attack.

"Noah, go and get Dumbledore." he instructed.

Noah raced up the stairs, not looking back once whilst Apollo cackled manically.

"I'm not going without a fight," Apollo laughed and began firing spells, whipping a wand out of her sleeve.

Lana pushed Charlie away and fired back with even more power.

As the spells flung out from each wand, Lana broke into her so called professor's mind, desperate to find her reasoning for this all.

And she hated what she saw, because when you pity an enemy you make yourself vulnerable.

She saw the young boy from the photograph, Apollo's little brother. Voldemort kidnapped him the day before his downfall. She saw him with the escence of Voldemort. So young and afraid, crying for his sister. Then she saw Apollo appear, begging on her knees. Then a wand twisting from dark robes.

"_imperio."_

The innocent little boy was walking towards his sister, pulling a knife from thin air. His eyes were blank and he made no sound as he carved into his sisters neck.

Lana pulled out instantly.

It was sickening. That's where she achieved the scar below her ear, from her imperioused brother.

That's what Voldemort did to families.

Then it all slotted into place.

Lana's eyes bulged as dodged curses from Apollo and sent them flying straight back at her.

_"The reason I was so keen on leaving the ministry was because of the terrible way Voldemort's downfall was handled. As soon as the potters were dead and Voldemort was gone the War was over. The Death Eaters …. Some bought their way out, some pleaded innocence of being under the imperious curse and some persuaded the wizengamot by saying they were threatened…Many escaped justice. Everything was forgotten in the attempt to enjoy the peace we had been given. But some of us didn't ever forget."_

_"Your grandfather believes I was sent here with high recommendations from the ministry…He thinks I am loyal to the ministry and to him. He's a fool. And a liar…The task he gave me was to get to know you … bring you back to 'our' side." _

Now Lana could see why Apollo had said those things. She hated Dumbledore for not saving her, or her brother. She was scared about the escaped death eaters who new she had betrayed the dark lord, and most of all she needed to complete her task in order to free her brother before Voldemort could kill him.

Lana's eyes met with Apollo's and in a moment of weakness, she stopped casting. This wasn't Apollo's fault. It was all Voldemorts, and of course to some extent Dumbledore's. After all, if he had simply helped save Apollo's brother or made any sort of plan to look for him instead of sitting around like always. Just like if he'd have been faster to get to Lana's parents when they were under attack. Would this be the same fate for Amie? Would she be left waiting for the help that would never come?

Lana dropped her wand to the ground.

"BOMBARDA!" Apollo screamed.

Lana was thrown across the room, and twisted unnaturally as she smacked into the stone floor.

Charlie pulled tonks into the shelter of the door way into the empty great hall where they were safe from the flying debris and dust, unlike Lana.

Dust and smoke clouded her eyes and flying stone showered over her crumpled body. She pulled herself into a ball, her arms over her head and waited for the stone shower to end.

When the noise was over, She clambered up using the wall she was crushed against and turned to face the gaping hole where the entrance to Hogwarts used to be. The entrance had been blasted apart and all that remained was a pile of rubble.

And in the rubble stood Nina Apollo. Her scarlet hair billowed behind her in the summer breeze. Her tropical pools for eyes were wide and full of the sadness of the world as she stood in front of the rising sun.

Lana's eyes met Apollo's and the single second was worth a thousand conversations

And then, she was gone.

In her place a large Vulture batted its grotesque black feathered wings and swooped into the distance

Deeming it safe, Charlie and Tonks re-entered the hall and raced over to Lana where she stood against the hall.

"Lana? You're arm…" Charlie whimpered and Lana glanced down.

It appeared that rock had fired up and hit her shoulder leaving a deep gash.

More voices were heard as Teachers arrived on the scene lead by Noah.

"Lana!" Poppy gasped as she arrived and tended to the children immediately.

"it was Apollo! She was working with Voldemort!" Tonks explained quickly, supporting Lana as she walked across the rubble in a daze.

"I suspected as much." Dumbledore said smartly. "Minerva, block off the entrance hall. Students can eat in their dorms. Severus- inform the ministry but be vague. And I'm going to need to talk to you four later." He added to the second years. They nodded numbly.

"Lana, come with me to the infirmary please." Poppy instructed.

"we'll come too." Charlie said quietly.

Lana caught Tonks's eyes and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." she whispered.

"it's okay Lana. You wanted to believe you could fix everything, but you can't. not without us. You have to stop trying without us. We're with you on everything from now on!" Tonks said passionately to her best friend.

Lana smiled weakly and hobbled up to the infirmary, lead by a worried Poppy and followed by a shocked Noah and Charlie.

…...

The great hall of Hogwarts was alive with the buzz of all it's students. Children ranging from 12 to 19 sat, chatting excitedly to one another at their respective tables about the year they had all just endured.

Each table seemed to have at least one group, gossiping about a certain missing defence against the dark arts teacher and a certain missing second year.

It was hot gossip, nobody understood the truth but it was fun to guess.

Except one table.

The students of Gryffindor House, for once, were respecting the second years and not speaking abut their loss. It was odd. But it was necessary.

Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore sat in the spot she sat in every single mealtime and stared at the teachers table, right at the empty space where Apollo would have been sitting.

In her pocket was a letter, an article torn from a newspaper and her wand.

Everything else she owned was packed into her trunk, ready for departure the following day.

Her hand was stuffed inside her pocket, and ran over the paper repeatedly as if tracing the words.

_Shocked ministry officials report the delivery of mangled body._

_It was the night before Halloween when 6 year old Declan Apollo was reported missing by terrified primary school teachers in muggle world._

_The squib was believed to be dead for the past 4 years, and his death has recently been confirmed when he was delivered via portkey to the ministry dead. He is believed to have been kept alive for he past 4 years due to the fact he has aged, but tests are being run for any concealment charms._

_Declan's elder sister, Nina Apollo was the cause for his kidnapping after she deserted he-who-must-not-be-named. Since then, we are told Nina became a Hogwarts professor to save her brother and deliver Lana Dumbledore to you-know-who._

_Fortunately, Miss Dumbledore wasn't fooled by her seemingly kind professor and fought hastily, before Apollo exited with a flourish. Apollo is now thought to be on the run, and unaware of her brothers death. Aurors are doing all they can to search for the death eater and sentence her accordingly._

Lana could remember it all off by heart. She couldn't understand where the prophet got all their information, but now everyone knew.

the green eyed girl was angry at herself. She had let Apollo give her hope and then snatched it away from her. What's more is, she was willing to lead her straight to Voldemort! this confirmed he was alive.

but what hurt Lana the most, out of everything, was the fact that Apollo killed William Bell. The man who had been in Mungos and had been getting so much better after being attacked.

It hurt that instead of asking for help, the professor had chosen to remain dark to simply save her brother.

then there was more niggling at Lana's mind. If she had have gone to Voldemort, would Amie have been there? would she have agreed simply to save her friend or would she have escaped, only to return with help.

She knew full well she would have done anything to save her friend, no matter what the consequences for herself. After all, she was only human. So even after everything Apollo had done.. Lana pitied her.

Lana tore her eyes away from the teachers table, and swivelled back around to join in a conversation.

Bill had chosen to sit with him own friends for the first time since Easter. It was good for him, Healthy, Lana thought wryly.

Elena and Tonks were discussing who the new head boy would be the next year and what the possibilities of him being 'fit' were.

Lana observed them for a moment. Tonks had gotten Elena to smile about something. They had all been given hope about Amie. Now that Aurors were looking for Apollo, they might finally stumble onto a clue to where their purple loving friend was.

Elena seemed to be taking things a lot better, and was intending to spend the summer at Tonks house. Having discussed it thoroughly, Elena had decided she couldn't return home to her parents.

Lana's mind told her that things were worse at home for Elena then she ever let on, but at least she would be safe this summer with Tonks. Well, as safe as they could be.

As for Lana, she was spending her weeks with Abe and her weekends with Charlie, Noah, Tonks and Elena.

Lana turned to her shaggy red haired friend. He grinned easily at her and she couldn't help but smile back. With that, Charlie returned to talking to Noah about the upcoming school year where they would all start new subjects.

Finally, Lana was invited into a conversation by Art Bones and Max Taylor who were discussing who the new quidditch captain would be the following year.

"who do you think Lana?" Art asked her thoughtfully, before taking a prompt bite of steak.

Lana smirked.

"oh, I don't know." she said slyly causing the boys mouths to drop open.

"oh Godric! You know don't you! How on earth did you find out!" Max said, gob smacked.

"I didn't say a thing." Lana said, smirking again.

The boys raised their eyebrows in amusement but said nothing.

Lana giggled. It was weird that everyone's conversations were so normal, like their school year had been completely normal. Like Noah hadn't lost his mum, like their had been no arguments. Like Lana hadn't snuck out of school and almost been taken to Voldemort. Like Amie wasn't missing and Like Elena hadn't taken weeks to get back simply an ounce of her normal confident personality.

It amused her to no end, that despite all the drama in school, the world still turned with ease.

Lana dished herself some pudding and ate in silence, simply listening to the others talk. After a while, Charlie slid into the seat next to her and nudged her shoulder softly.

"you okay Lana?" he asked gently, causing her to smile softly and turn to face him.

"you know what? I really am." She said happily. "things are looking up now, I can feel it." She said cheerfully, as if trying to convince herself of this fact.

"I know." Charlie said slowly. "I can feel it too." he added with a smile.

Lana giggled and rustled Charlie's long hair with a slender pale hand.

Charlie protested loudly and grabbed her two wrists in one hand before tickling her mercilessly.

They continued bugging each other happily for half an hour, until the feast ended and Professor Dumbledore stood up wearing violet robes that only reminded the friends of Amie.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, so ends another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore began dramatically raising his arms. " It has been good at times and bad at others, but we have come through the end with another years worth of knowledge and skill to show for it." He said, smiling genially at each student.

Lana couldn't help but smirk at the man, always putting a good spin on a situation.

"Before I announce the house cup, I would like to remind you of a student not celebrating here with us tonight."

Lana's breath hitched. Was he talking about- no. could he be? No. he wasn't.

"Amie Waller is not joining us tonight, as you all know. But she is here in spirit, We will drink to her in good hope she is found safe and well." Dumbledore said softly, looking directly at the Gryffindor table.

"to Amie." the white haired wizard said, raising his goblet.

No one spoke, every students hair turned to the Gryffindor table expecting a reaction. Lana felt as if she was paralysed. For a moment she wondered whether she had been placed under a body bind.

But suddenly, to her left, Elena raised her goblet.

"To Amie." she said strongly, raising her goblet as high as she could.

"to Amie!" Bill shouted from down the table,

"To Amie." Lana, Charlie, Tonks and Noah as one.

Soon, the whole school joined in and rank deeply from their goblets.

Lana swore she saw a slytherin or two join in as well.

When everyone returned to silence and goblets were back down, Dumbledore coughed.

"and now onto lighter subjects." the old man said cheerfully, pulling out his wand.

"In last place, with 270 points is Hufflepuff House!" he called out. The tables cheered happily. Hufflepuff never won. It was like tradition.

"in third place, with 369 points is Slytherin House!" Booing ensued, no matter what the topic- the three other houses could always untie over their hate of Slytherins.

"in second place, with 467 points is Ravenclaw House!"

Gryffindor table roared out in high spirits, cheering madly for their house.

"And in first place, with 500 points is Gryffindor!" Dumbledore shouted loudly over the noise.

The banners draping from the ceiling all changed to Gryffindor colours and more cheers followed. Hats flew up to the ceiling, some never to return and the sullen Slytherin's boos were barely heard over the screams of joy.

It took a while, but eventually the table calmed down and Dumbledore was allowed to continue his speech.

"yes, congratulations Gryffindor. Now, to each and every one of you I advise you be alert this summer. I do not wish there to be a different name next year," Dumbledore said seriously, the twinkle in his eyes fading.

The school was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"But I'm sure I won't. I hope you all enjoy you're summer, as always the train leaves tomorrow at 11 o'clock. I'll see you all next year, until then; toodle pips." Dumbledore finished and sat back down.

The hall began chatting again as they all began clambering up with full bellies towards their dormitories.

""you coming Lana?" Charlie asked Lana and they stood.

Lana snapped her head around and sought his eyes.

"yes, later. I've got to do something first."

Charlie nodded in understanding and quickly walked after Noah out the hall.

When the hall was nearly clear, Lana finally stood and swept straight out, her school robes billowing behind her. She walked swiftly up the empty stairs and reached the defence Office unseen.

She entered and found the office to be exactly the same as it had been when the mysterious professor had stayed there.

She walked over to the desk and picked up the photo frame where still remained the photo of Apollo's young brother.

"another one gone." Lana murmured to herself, un fastening the photo and slipping it into her pocket.

She took one last glance into the room and slipped out, intending to return to the common room. Instead, she walked to the end of the corridor where the balcony remained open. She stepped into the cool night air and simply stared at the stars, taking in each little glimmer of hope.

She didn't know how long she was there for, but the moon was far up in the sky before she heard a soft voice behind her. She hadn't expected it, but it didn't make her jump.

"it's beautiful." Charlie said tenderly, moving beside Lana and leaning on the stone barrier of the balcony.

"yeah, it is." Lana agreed.

They stood in silence for a while, observing the sky.

"It's cold out here, we should go inside." Charlie suggested awkwardly.

Lana shook her head.

"no, it's perfect." She whispered.

Charlie smiled, and wrapped and arm around her shoulder to keep her warm.

"perfect." she muttered again.

…...

Lana was thankful she didn't have to board the Hogwarts express. Her arm was still in a sling from the explosion and her foot still irked her every now and then, so lugging her trunk about was a difficult task.

However, she did miss Charlie and the others company and felt the impact of being alone so much faster this year.

She had waved them off with a big cheerful smile, promising to see them all soon.

The train had whistled and chugged out of hogsmeade station, leaving the village near empty and the school appear cold like an abandoned castle.

Lana had stared at it for so long before traipsing back to the hogshead to unpack for the summer. She intended to help Abe out in the bar as much as she could, simply to take her mind of the years events.

She knew however, at night when she returned to the silence of her bedroom the thoughts she had been crushing to the back of her mind would seep out and keep her awake well into the night.

Hopefully, she would come to deal with her thoughts after a while.

Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore walked into her bedroom in the hogs head pub and dumped her trunk beside her wardrobe. She sat on her bed and stared around the empty, cold room that had not been lived in for months.

She always had to get used to living there, it felt so unreal to her. The fact that she had a stable home for the first time in years.

She often wondered what her parents would think about her living with Abe, until she realized it didn't matter what she thought. Because she wouldn't get the chance to ask them.

Her eyes found the dusty window, and she could make out Hogwarts in the distance, hidden mostly by the beginnings of the thick forbidden forest.

She wondered whether she'd see any thestrals at night, if they happened to wander to the outskirts of the forest. Or maybe even a unicorn?

After a while, she forced herself to stand and unpack. She dumped the years school books into her bin and put everything she needed onto her desk. Her clothes were charmed to hang themselves up and after half an hour, her trunk was empty. She slid it under her bed and sat back down.

It was nearly time for lunch, but Lana didn't feel quite hungry yet. So she laid back into her pillows and pulled out a muggle novel to loose herself in until she would have to face reality once more. She read for a while in the silence, before walking over to her desk and turning her wireless on to play in the background. The wooden box crackled for a minute before bursting into song.

Lana smiled to herself, climbed into her bed and re-entered the muggle world where things were so much simpler whilst listening to the soft song fill the room.

'…_They say, we'll get out of the city,_

_We say, well there's no such thing,_

_As a house in the country, in the country,_

_I am trying to rectify,_

_Habits that clog up my mind,_

_No time to be meek and mild,_

_Live simply like a child,_

_Life became complicated,_

_Modern times arrived,_

_Board games are underrated,_

_I want a different life,_

_They say, we'll get out of the city,_

_We say, well there's no such thing,_

_As a house in the country, in the country...' _

**_(Marina and the Diamonds - Simplify)_**

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_work on 'Eternal Game of Tug and War will begin shortly. I'm guessing the weekend, maybe later! :)_

_Thank you__ to all those who reviewed, Favorited, subscribed, alerted and read of course!_

_Thanks to Green Lily 96, who has worked brilliantly on both the stories so far!_

_and finally... Thanks to YOU! ... yes you! :)_

_I know I always ask but please 'pwetty' please- Tell me what you would like to see in the next year! I need feedback to improve! :)_


	28. AN

Hello,

this is it...

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing to-**

TomlovesGinevra,

myharleyquinromance321

Pinkhollow

AvengedSevenfoldLover

DMTHEAWESOM

TheWriterofAwesomeness and D

**Thanks to my alerters,**

FollowTheSpidersToPigfarts

AvengedSevenfoldLover

Forbular

LizTerry

MusicIsAlwaysThere

myharleyquinromance321

Reedy-Girl

SaphireFlame1

TomlovesGinevra

**Thanks to those who Favorited, **

AvengedSevenfoldLover

Forbular

myharleyquinromance321

Reedy-Girl

TomlovesGinevra

* * *

Uploading For 'Eternal Game of Tug and War,' will commence when I have successfully written 5 chapters that I'm more than happy with.

The next installment in the gang's lives will be in fourth year! You'll find out about Amie :) there will of course be a ball, new relationships and more 'real life' drama than ever before!

Note- From now on I'm going to be uploading a chapter on Friday nights instead of whenever I want. I want a routine to keep to, and because I'm doing my GCSE'S this year I have crap loads of homework to keep up with :)

Thanks for reading, if you want to know when the next story will be out, alert me as an author and I'll keep my profile updated with news :)

Hannah x

* * *

NEXT TIME-

_Lana Elizabeth Dumbledore watched herself walking along platform 9 and ¾. She felt as if she'd not properly looked at herself in a year. Things had been too hectic to take the time. Her hair was in need of cutting, it had grown down to an inch or two above her hips in an incredibly short amount of time. The long brown waves had darkened considerably and even in the summer sun appeared very close to black. The full fringe she had adopted in her second year had grown out and once again she was left with a middle parting which she found quite useful in clipping her hair back during Quidditch. _

_Her pale face remained the same, though slightly more aged and her green eyes were filled with more pain than ever before. Lana sighed; her eyes told enemies practically everything they needed to know about here. They always gave her emotions away._

_She would turn 15 in this school year, a thought which made her smile wryly._

_Another year closer to freedom, was her birthday motto._

_The handsome grey owl resting proudly on her trunk hooted loudly, drawing her attention back to where she was walking._

_They were on their way to their usual cabin, further up the train where they got first dibs on the sweet trolley. Lana smiled to herself, not many people ever thought like they did and hence missed out on all the special edition chocolate monkeys 'watch them swing from box to box,' that Charlie had recently favoured._

_Lana sighed serenely. It was odd, even after 4 years, to have Charlie. He knew her better than anyone. They practically lived together all year long, even in the holidays. He knew some of her biggest secrets and always seemed to understand what the hell she was talking about whilst others just stared blankly._

_Even Nymphadora sometimes, mused Lana as she walked._

_There was a tap at her side as Charlie and Bill joined her, smiling._

_"You ready?" Charlie asked as they slowed down, approaching their door._

_"As ready as I'll Ever be." Lana replied putting on a smile._

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
